Un anneau pour les embêter tous
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Le fils de Sauron, un brin mégalomane, revient venger son père et dominer le monde. La Communauté reforgée pour l'occasion se met en route pour re-sauver la Terre du Milieu ! …Eh bah. C'est pas gagné, tout ça.
1. L'histoire devenue mythe

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a peu et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles… Un jour, j'écrirai quelque chose de sérieux sur Lord of the Ring, je vous le promets !

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même…

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : La liste pourrait être longue. Mais on va faire court : ceci n'est pas du tout sérieux, n'a pas la prétention d'être une histoire classe, les personnages risquent fort d'être OOC les trois-quarts du temps et l'auteur, qui déteste le Self-insert, peut s'intégrer parfois elle-même dans l'histoire en tant… qu'auteur. Bref, c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

OoOoOoOoO

**L'histoire devenue mythe**

OoOoOoOoO

_Ecran noir._

_Murmures lointains._

Régisseur : Lumières, OK. Caméras en place. On tourne ! Galadriel, c'est à toi ! Moteurs… Eeeeeet… ACTION !

_Ecran toujours noir._

Galadriel (_voix flippante_) : Le monde a changé. Je le vois dans l'eau… Je le ressens dans la terre… Je le sens dans l'air… Et non, ça n'a rien à voir avec les marées noires, les pesticides et les pots d'échappements, n'en déplaise aux écologistes.

Régisseur : …Quoique…

Galadriel : Quoique.

Auteur : Euh, excusez-moi ? C'est pas censé être dans le script, ça. Alors le régisseur, tu t'occupes de ta régie et Galadriel… Tu lis ton texte.

_Ecran montre d'innocents petits anneaux en train de se faire forger._

Galadriel : Tout commença lorsque les Grands Anneaux furent forgés, et répartis de façon inversement proportionnelle à la sagesse des peuples. Trois furent donnés aux Elfes immortels, les plus sages et les plus respectables de tous les êtres. Et inutile de me demander si je rentre encore dans mes chaussures : je ne porte PAS de chaussures. Sept aux seigneurs Nains, grands… enfin… mineurs et sculpteurs de la montagne. Et neuf, neuf anneaux furent donnés à la race des Hommes, qui par-dessus tout désiraient le pouvoir. …A propos… Je me demande ce qu'il en est des cinq anneaux…

Auteur et régisseur : …?

Galadriel (_voix pensive_) : Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? Un, trois, sept, neuf… Il manque le cinq. Peut-être que cinq anneaux furent forgés et confiés à la race des Ents… Ou aux Hobbits… Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que je me renseigne. J'en parlerai à Elrond et Celeborn quand ce nav… cette histoire sera terminée.

Auteur : Hum, hum.

Galadriel : …Oui ?

Auteur : Ton texte, Galadriel. Ton texte.

Galadriel : Ah, pardon. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, le pouvoir. Mais ils furent tous dupés. Car un autre anneau fut forgé.

_Ecran montre Sauron transpirant à grosses gouttes dans sa lourde armure toute noire devant un cratère géant à moitié en éruption._

Sauron (_écrasé par la chaleur_) : Au lieu de forger des anneaux… J'aurai pas pu inventer la climatisation, plutôt ?

Auteur : C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, adresses-toi au bureau des réclamations. C'est Tolkien qu'est de garde en ce moment, ça tombe bien. Galadriel, on reprend.

Galadriel : Sur les terres du Mordor, dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, Sauron, le seigneur des ténèbres, forgea en secret un Maître-anneau pour gouverner tous les autres.

Régisseur (_à voix basse_) : A toi, Sauron !

_Gros plan sur le casque suant et transpirant de Sauron._

Sauron : JE SUIS LE MAITRE DU MONDE ! ! ! MOUAHAH AH AH AH ! ! ! (_flammes passent devant la caméra et enveloppent Sauron_) AH AH AH… AAAAH ! C'est chaud ! Aaaah, ça brûle ! ! ! AAAAH ! ! !

_Gros plan sur l'auteur, le régisseur et l'Anneau Unique morts de rire._

Galadriel (_imperturbable_) : …Dans cet anneau, il déversa sa cruauté, sa malveillance et sa volonté de dominer toute vie. Mais, connaissant son légendaire bazar et son incroyable incapacité à organiser les choses, il n'y a qu'à regarder son armée pour s'en rendre compte, il prit la précaution de forger un second Maître-anneau au cas où il égarerait l'Unique ou qu'un prince venu des mers le lui chiperait. Manque de bol, c'est cet anneau de rechange qu'il perdit en premier. Je ne veux pas dire, mais… 'Faut être doué, quand même.

Sauron (_vexé_) : Oui bon, ça va, hein…

Galadriel : Hihihi…

Régisseur : C'est pas sa faute, c'est l'auteur qui l'a voulu.

Auteur : Le texte, bon sang, LE TEXTE ! ! !

Galadriel : Ça va, ça va ! L'Anneau de Rechange vint à une créature nommée Gollum, qui… Ah non, attendez, j'ai oublié quelque chose ! La phrase culte sur l'Anneau, là !

Auteur (_soupire_) : Régie, gros plan sur l'Anneau.

_Gros plan sur l'Anneau de Rechange._

Galadriel (_voix flippante_) : …Un anneau pour les embêter tous.

Régisseur : …Tu t'es plantée…

Auteur : On s'en fiche, pas le temps de la refaire. On continue !

_Ecran noir._

Galadriel : L'Anneau de Rechange vint donc à une créature, toujours nommée Gollum, qui le trouva dans le cabinet particulier de Sauron lors de sa captivité à Barad-Dûr.

_Ecran montre Gollum qui soulève un vieux parchemin attestant de la propriété de Sauron sur la Montagne du Destin et découvre l'Anneau de Rechange._

Gollum : Chouette ! Un Précieux !

Galadriel : Tout heureux d'avoir trouvé un Précieux de rechange, Gollum s'échappa de Barad-Dûr et quitta le Mordor par les escaliers de Cirith Ungol. Mais Arachne, qui en avait vraisemblablement marre qu'on confonde son antre avec un moulin, avait décidé d'instituer une taxe de passage. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les Orcs ne connaissaient pas le chemin des Escaliers Venteux et du Marais des morts.

Tous : Huh ?

Galadriel : Oui, parce que Sauron, non content de paumer ses anneaux, avait aussi une fâcheuse tendance à faire subir le même sort à leurs fiches de paye.

Sauron : Je voudrais bien t'y voir, toi ! C'est hyper compliqué, toutes ces procédures administratives, les courriers officiels et compagnie ! J'ai même pas besoin de détruire le monde, l'administration va s'en charger…

Galadriel : A qui le dis-tu… Et encore, estime-toi heureux : tu n'as pas à gérer des messages télépathiques ou inter-temporels, toi.

Sauron : Non, mais j'ai les Palantirs avec Saruman et Denethor. Ils sont pas mal non plus, dans leur genre…

Auteur : C'est pas bientôt fini, vos rajouts à la noix ? ! ? Galadriel, contentes-toi de lire ton texte !

Galadriel : Mais quelle râleuse… Arachne a donc demandé à Gollum de payer une taxe de passage. Comme il était fauché parce qu'il avait déjà dû soudoyer les gardes de Barad-Dûr pour pouvoir s'enfuir, notre pauvre petite créature de synthèse préférée s'est vue contrainte d'abandonner son Précieux n°2.

_Ecran montre Arachne qui essaie de mettre l'Anneau de Rechange. Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas de doigt et qu'il ne lui est donc d'aucune utilité. Elle décide de ranger l'Anneau au fin fond de son antre et d'oublier son existence. L'Anneau de Rechange prend gentiment la poussière en attendant son heure._

Anneau de Rechange : Un jour, mon prince viendra…

Galadriel : L'histoire devint une légende, la légende devint un mythe. Durant un laps de temps aussi court qu'indéterminé, personne n'entendit plus parler de l'Anneau de Rechange. …En même temps, personne n'en avait jamais entendu parler non plus, alors…

_Ecran noir._

Galadriel : Pendant que l'Anneau de Rechange végétait tranquillement dans l'antre d'Arachne, son grand frère, l'Anneau Unique, commença un voyage touristique en Terre du Milieu avec pour destination finale la tristement célèbre Montagne du Destin.

_Ecran montre la Communauté de l'Anneau quittant Fondcombe._

Galadriel : Bon, je ne vais pas épiloguer là-dessus, vous avez tous lu les livres. Non ? Bah vous avez tous vu les films, au moins ? …Enfin bref. En résumé : l'Anneau Unique est détruit, les Hobbits deviennent des héros, Aragorn épouse Arwen et monte sur le trône du Gondor, Elrond arrête de faire la gueule, tout le monde est content et chacun rentre chez soi.

Régisseur : Ça c'est du résumé…

_Ecran montre la Terre du Milieu toute contente._

Gandalf : Mais ce n'était pas la fin.

_Ecran montre la Terre du Milieu toute triste._

Galadriel : J'allais le dire. Car dans l'ombre de la caverne d'Arachne, l'Anneau de Rechange veillait. Il attendait l'occasion de revenir à la main de son Maître.

Sauron : Euh, juste… J'suis pas censé être mort, moi ?

Galadriel : Attends, attends ! J'y viens. Ithilion, le fils de Sauron, découvrit en lisant le testament de son père l'existence de cet Anneau de Rechange. Etant lui-même un brin mégalomane -ça doit être de famille-, il se fourra dans le crâne qu'il voulait retrouver cet Anneau pour faire revenir son père et, ensemble, dominer le monde.

Sauron : Brave petit.

Ithilion : Ouais, mais à condition que tu me forges mon propre Anneau Unique, hein. Donnant, donnant !

Sauron : …Fils indigne.

Auteur : Hum, hum…

Galadriel : Ah, ça doit vouloir dire que je dois vous reprendre le micro, les gars.

Auteur : Merci.

_Ecran montre un magnifique coucher de soleil sur fond de forêt._

Galadriel : Les ténèbres s'insinuèrent à nouveau dans la forêt du monde… …J'aime trop cette phrase. Pas vous ? Je la trouve vraiment trop classe. Bref. Ithilion se mit donc à chercher l'Anneau de Rechange, et à l'appeler.

Ithilion : Anneau de Rechange ! Youhou ! Petit, petit, petit !

Galadriel : Mais comme l'Anneau de Rechange était complètement sourdingue et qu'Ithilion a commencé par farfouiller dans le foutoir de son père, ça laisse quand même aux héros une appréciable marge d'action.

Sauron : Dis tout de suite que je suis désordonné !

Galadriel : Je ne l'ai pas dis comme ça.

Ithilion : Nan, mais moi je confirme !

Auteur : Je me sens lasse, mais lasse…

Régisseur : Dites, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous presser, mais il serait peut-être temps de songer à conclure, là…

Auteur (_regarde sa montre_) : OK. Galadriel, on enchaîne !

_Ecran montre plein d'images de Hobbits héroïques, d'Elfes héroïque, d'Hommes héroïques, de Magiciens héroïques et de Nains héroïques._

Galadriel : Devant cette menace grandissante, la Communauté de l'Anneau reprend du service et se met en marche pour re-sauver le monde et re-détruire le mal à tout jamais !

**Un anneau pour les embêter tous**

Galadriel : Les héros sont de retour…

Pippin : Toujours plus grands, toujours plus hauts, TOUJOURS PLUS FORTS ! ! !

Merry : Euh, c'est pas plutôt Fort Boyard, ça ?

Pippin : Ah si, peut-être…

Ithilion : …Mais dans quoi j'suis tombé, moi ?

OoOoOoOoO

…Oui, je sais, c'est pitoyable. Enfin. Si j'ai réussi à vous arracher un micro-sourire, alors j'ai gagné ma journée ! =D

Ça, c'était le prologue. Je posterai le premier chapitre la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien. Et je tiens à préciser, même si ça sert sûrement à rien, que quand je poste une histoire qui ne reçoit aucun écho, je la considère comme un échec… Et je finis par la supprimer du site. C'est triste, mais bon. On fait avec. Bref. J'espère quand même ce délire vous aura plu au moins un peu, même s'il ne veut rien dire…


	2. 1ère partie : La Communauté de Rechange

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a peu et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles… Un jour, j'écrirai quelque chose de sérieux sur Lord of the Ring, je vous le promets !

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même…

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi.

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoO

oOo

**Première Partie :**

**La Communauté de Rechange**

oOo

OoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

Auteur : Oui, parce qu'en fait c'est en trois parties, mais j'avais oublié de le préciser, alors maintenant je galère avec la mise en page.

Régisseur : Sans vouloir être méchant… On avait remarqué.

Auteur : Epargne-moi tes commentaires désobligeants, tu veux ?

Régisseur (_large sourire_) : Et si je ne veux pas ?

Auteur : Ben si tu veux pas, t'es viré.

Régisseur (_large sourire_) : …Et si je veux bien ?

Auteur : Bah, si tu veux bien, on commence le tournage de la fic ?

Régisseur : Ça marche ! Eeeeet…

Auteur : ACTION !

OoOoOoOoO

Si vous êtes une ancienne lectrice qui retombe par hasard sur cette histoire, vous remarquez sans doute que j'ai légèrement changé l'organisation des chapitres… Je ne sais pas si ça sera beaucoup plus clair ainsi, mais c'est bien plus pratique pour moi de fonctionner ainsi. J'aurai dû commencer comme ça, mais que voulez-vous, quand on est pas douée… ^^'


	3. La Conseillomanie d'Elrond

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a peu et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles… Un jour, j'écrirai quelque chose de sérieux sur Lord of the Ring, je vous le promets !

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même…

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi.

OoOoOoOoO

**La Conseillomanie d'Elrond**

OoOoOoOoO

_Ecran montre un joli petit bois avec plein d'arbres, d'herbes, de fleurs et de petits oiseaux qui gazouillent. On voit Frodon, assis sous un arbre, qui lit un exemplaire de Oui-Oui à la ferme._

? ? ? : Je suis la galette, la galette… Je suis faite avec le blé, ramassé dans le grenier. On m'a mise à refroidir, mais j'ai mieux aimé courir !

Auteur : …C'est quoi, ça ?

Régisseur : Ben, c'est toi qui lui as demandé de chanter une chanson de voyage…

Auteur : Parce que t'appelles ça une chanson de voyage, toi ?

? ? ? : Je suis la galette, la galette…

_Frodon se redresse, écoute, se lève, laisse tomber son livre et pique un cent-mètres haies à travers les arbres et les buissons. Il s'arrête devant une route où s'avance un vieillard sur une charrette._

? ? ? : On m'a mise à refroidir, mais j'ai mieux aimé courir !

Frodon : Dites-moi Gandalf, votre anniversaire, c'est quand déjà ?

Gandalf : …Euh… Pourquoi vous me demandez ça, Frodon Sacquet ?

Frodon : Pour savoir quand est-ce que je pourrais enfin vous offrir une montre.

Gandalf : Ah. Je suis encore en retard, c'est ça ? Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il y a un trafic monstre sur la route des Havres Gris en ce moment, avec tous ces Elfes qui partent en croisière… Je préfère ne pas vous dire combien de temps je suis resté coincé dans les embouteillages.

_Frodon rigole et monte dans la charrette de Gandalf._

Frodon : C'est pas une montre, c'est un GPS qu'il vous faut… Et sinon, pourquoi venez-vous ? J'ai pas encore cent-onze ans, vous savez.

Gandalf : Je suis porteur de votre billet de bateau pour une croisière aux Terres Immortelles et d'un message de la plus haute importance de la part de Galadriel de Lórien.

_Frodon arrête de rigoler. Il prend la tête typique des Hobbits qui sentent qu'une catastrophe ne va pas tarder à s'abattre sur leurs petites têtes bouclées._

Frodon : Je prends le billet, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre le message…

_Regards meurtriers de l'auteur et du régisseur. Frodon et Gandalf déglutissent avec difficulté._

Gandalf : Je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez le choix, en fait.

Frodon : Bon bah dites vite, alors, qu'on en finisse.

Gandalf : Non, pas ici. Il ne doit être entendu d'aucune oreille indiscrète, sous peine d'entraîner la ruine de tous. Nous parlerons à Fond-de-Cartable.

Frodon : …C'est Cul-de-Sac.

Gandalf : …Ah, vraiment ?

_La charrette traverse la place d'Hobbitbourg. Tout le monde fait de grands signes à Gandalf qui salue les gens en retour. On peut voir en arrière-plan Merry et Pippin debout sur une estrade, et qui se déhanchent sur une musique très entraînante devant la taverne du Dragon Vert et un public en liesse._

Merry et Pippin (_chantant_) : Oh, vous pouvez chercher loin, boire et reboire dans tous les coins… Jamais bière n'aura si bon goût que celle que l'on trouve par chez nous ! Jamais bière n'aura si bon goût que celle que l'on trouve par chez nous !

_Ils s'arrêtent pour taper du pied sur l'estrade._

Merry et Pippin (_chantant_) : Quelle que soit votre chopine, même dans une bouteille divine, quelle quoi soit la taille de votre flacon… Elle doit venir de notre Dragon !

_Tous les Hobbits présents les applaudissent._

Gandalf : Tiens, les deux catastrophes sur pattes se sont reconverties dans les spots publicitaires ?

Frodon : Non, ils donnent un concert à but humanitaire dont les fonds seront reversés à l'association de l'Arbre des Fêtes. Ils sont devenus des stars locales, vous savez.

Gandalf : Oh, sacrebleu…

Frodon : La "Ballade de Denethor dévorant une innocente tomate sans défense et de Faramir galopant avec classe vers le suicide" de Pippin est d'ailleurs particulièrement appréciée.

Gandalf : Allons bon…

Frodon : Mais revenons à un sujet plus sérieux. Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi, si son message est si confidentiel que ça, Galadriel ne me l'a pas transmis par télépathie comme elle l'a fait à Cirith Ungol ?

Gandalf : C'est-à-dire que sa messagerie télépathique est saturée et qu'avec tous les caprices de l'auteur elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de s'en occuper.

Frodon : Excuse imparable.

_La charrette de Gandalf arrive devant Cul-de-Sac. Frodon et Gandalf en descendent et entrent dans la maison._

Gandalf : Bon, fermez bien la porte. Ce que je vais vous dire, je me répète, ne dois être entendu d'aucune oreille indiscrète. …Non, laisser la fenêtre ouverte, ça permettra à votre jardinier de nous écouter.

Régisseur : Aucune oreille indiscrète, hein…

Gandalf : Nan mais ça va, c'est seulement Sam. Et ça m'évitera de tout lui réexpliquer. Donc voilà : en se coiffant devant son Miroir l'autre jour, Galadriel s'est rendu compte que Sauron avait forgé non pas un, mais deux Anneaux Uniques.

Frodon : …C'est spécial, comme concept…

Gandalf : Bah, c'est Sauron, hein…

Sauron : Nan, c'est l'auteur ! J'y suis pour rien, moi !

Auteur : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, celui-là ? La régie, tu dors ?

_Le régisseur attrape Sauron par le col et le traîne hors-champ malgré les hurlements de Nazgûl étranglé de ce dernier._

Gandalf : Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ceci remet grandement en question le principe de liberté des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu.

Frodon : Je n'aurais pas mieux dit.

Gandalf : Devant cette nouvelle accablante, Elrond a abandonné son Conseil pour la mise en place du menu de la semaine à Fondcombe et a réuni un autre Conseil pour mesurer le danger représenté par ce deuxième Anneau Unique. J'y étais présent. Nous avons appris, toujours grâce à Galadriel qui avait gardé le script du prologue de cette fic, que Sauron avait un fils et que ce dernier veut retrouver l'Anneau dit de Rechange.

Frodon : Et donc, il mesure combien, le danger ?

Gandalf : Ben, il change de taille selon son porteur. Comme l'Anneau Unique, en fait.

Frodon : Bon. Et pourquoi vous venez me dire ça à moi ?

Gandalf : Vous êtes le porteur de l'Anneau, Frodon Sacquet. Votre rôle, c'est de sauver le monde. Donc vous allez re-signer pour quatorze mois et vous re-sacrifier pour nous tous. Mais vous ne serez pas seul. Une escorte de gens braves et valeureux vous accompagnera jusqu'au bout de votre seconde quête, comme pour la première.

Frodon : Quand on voit comment elle a tourné, ça ne me rassure pas vraiment…

Gandalf : …Pour commencer, vous allez vous rendre à Fondcombe. Le seigneur Elrond est en train de réunir un Conseil pour choisir votre escorte.

Frodon : Dites… A part réunir des Conseils… Il sait faire quoi, Elrond, au juste ?

Gandalf : C'est une question ma foi fort pertinente.

Régisseur : Bah déjà, il sait faire la tête. Et il sait sourire aussi, même si c'est plus rare…

Auteur : Au risque de casser l'ambiance, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas là pour débattre de l'utilité d'Elrond dans cette histoire, mais pour RACONTER cette histoire. Alors chacun à son poste et vous suivez le scénario !

_Le régisseur effectue un repli stratégique en direction de sa régie et Gandalf se penche par la fenêtre pour ramasser Sam qui traînait là entre les pieds de rosiers et les géraniums en pots._

Gandalf : Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais l'auteur a raison : il faut qu'on parte pour Fondcombe.

Frodon : Maintenant ?

Gandalf : Vu le trafic sur la route des Havres, il faut qu'on parte maintenant si on veut atteindre la cité avant la fin de la fic.

Sam (_en pleurs_) : Mais m'sieur Frodon ! Je viens tout juste de me marier ! Vous pouvez pas me faire ça !

Frodon (_compatissant_) : Je sais, Sam, je sais. Mais tu dois comprendre que les Conseils d'Elrond, c'est sacré (_à voix basse_) ment barbant (_à voix haute_) et que pour cette raison, nous ne pouvons pas y échap… nous permettre d'en manquer un, surtout d'une telle importance.

Sam (_reniflant_) : Bien, m'sieur Frodon…

Gandalf : Allons, pressons ! Nous devons quitter Derrière-de-Sachet et…

Frodon (_blasé_) : …C'est Cul-de-Sac, Gandalf…

Gandalf : …Et avoir rejoint la Nationale 72 avant l'heure de pointe !

_Ecran noir._

Galadriel (_voix flippante_) : Sous la conduite de Gandalf le Blanc, Frodon Sacquet et Sam Gamegie se mirent en route pour Fondcombe. Car en effet, l'heure approche où les Hobbits re-détermineront le destin de tous…

_Ecran montre une longue et large route parcourue en tous sens par des milliers d'Elfes de tous horizons portant de jolies loupiottes de Noël reconverties en clignotants. Gandalf, Frodon et Sam arrivent en vue de la route et s'arrêtent en haut d'une colline d'où ils ont un superbe panorama bien dégagé._

Frodon (_effaré_) : …C'est ça, la Nationale 72 ?

Sam : Eh bien, ça ne va pas être facile de se frayer un passage là-dedans…

Frodon : Je croyais que tu aimais les Elfes ?

Sam : Ben, oui m'sieur Frodon. Mais là, comment dire… Y'en a un peu beaucoup, quoi…

Gandalf (_soupire_) : Nous arrivons trop tard… C'est ce que je craignais. Nous allons devoir affronter les embouteillages de la Nationale 72. Prenez garde ! Il y a des priorités à droites qui sont respectées aussi peu par les Elfes que par les Orcs, sur les grandes routes très fréquentées.

_Gandalf, Frodon et Sam descendent de la colline et s'avancent vers la Nationale 72 avec autant d'ardeur qu'un condamné à mort s'avancerait vers sa potence –voire moins si c'est encore possible._

Sam : Au fait, m'sieur Gandalf ? On ne va pas chercher les deux rigolos ?

Gandalf : Les deux rigolos ? Vous voulez dire Merry et Pippin ?

Sam : Oui.

Gandalf : Non.

Sam : …?

Gandalf (_air mystérieux_) : Les ennuis nous tomberons dessus bien assez tôt.

Sam (_déprimé_) : Pitié, me dites pas qu'on va encore trouver des champignons, des insectes et des cavaliers noirs…

_Gandalf, Frodon et Sam arrivent près de la Nationale 72. Le trafic est dense et rapide, mais semble se ralentir cinq cent mètres plus loin pour finalement rivaliser de vitesse avec un escargot en vacances._

Gandalf : Bon. Maintenant, il va falloir s'engager sur la route sans provoquer d'accrochage…

? ? ? : Hey, mais c'est Frodon !

? ? ? : Bonjour Frodon !

Sam : Oh non, pas eux…

Gandalf (_tout sourire_) : Vous voyez, Sam Gamegie, quand je vous disais que des ennuis allaient nous tomber dessus !

_Merry et Pippin jaillissent d'un champ de maïs (l'histoire ne dit pas s'il était transgénique ou non, ni comment Merry et Pippin ont fait pour se retrouver là alors qu'ils donnaient un concert devant le Dragon Vert) et bondissent sur Frodon pour le saluer en le prenant dans leurs bras. Sam parvient tout de même à les empêcher de l'étrangler._

Sam : Bas les pattes ! C'est MON maître !

Merry : Ça va, ça va ! On va pas te le manger, ton maître !

Pippin : Quoique…

Tous : …

Pippin : Bah quoi ? J'ai faim ! On va chercher des champignons ?

Sam (_horrifié_) : NOOOON ! ! !

Pippin : …Bah… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Merry (_ignorant superbement Sam_) : Alors Frodon, tu dois encore quitter la Comté ?

Frodon : Comment t'as deviné ?

Gandalf : Nous devons aller à Fondcombe à grande allure, maître Mériadoc. Et pour ce faire, nous allons emprunter la Nationale 72 jusqu'au village de Bree. Ensuite, nous poursuivrons vers l'est sur la Nationale 53.

Merry : Bree ? Mais vous vous rallongez !

Gandalf : Ah bon ?

Merry : Ben oui. Tous les Brandebouc savent que le plus rapide chemin pour quitter la Comté, c'est de prendre la Départementale 124. Juste après Lézeau, il faut tourner à droite sur la Régionale 18, puis continuer tout droit jusqu'aux cultures du père Magotte. De là, il faut reprendre sur votre gauche pour suivre la Cantonale 439. Ensuite, on fait une quinzaine de bornes sur cette route, jusqu'à croiser la Nationale 75 auprès du petit pont. On la prend jusqu'à la tour de garde d'Ammon Sûl, et après on continue sur la Régionale 64 qui rejoint directement Fondcombe.

Gandalf (_pensif_) : …Hum…

Pippin : C'est le plus court chemin.

Sam : Fiez-vous à un Touque, et à un Brandebouc ! Allez m'sieur Frodon, on y va !

Frodon : On y va, oui, mais par où ?

Sam : Par la Nationale 72, pardi !

Merry : Mais non, suivez-moi !

Frodon : Gandalf ?

Gandalf : Laissons le futur porteur de l'Anneau décider.

_Gros plan sur Frodon qui réfléchit avec un adorable air de Hobbit torturé. Il regarde tour à tour Merry, Pippin et Sam, puis la Nationale 72 avec tous ses gens qui marchent dessus. Et il prend sa décision._

Frodon : Nous suivrons Merry.

Merry : Yeah ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, cousin !

Gandalf : …Qu'il en soit ainsi.

_Ecran montre Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam et Frodon qui marchent dans les collines._

Merry, Pippin et Sam (_chantant_) : Une demi-lieue à pied, ça use, ça use, une demi-lieue à pied, ça use les plantes de pied. Mais ça n'use pas la langue, la langue, mais ça n'use pas la langue des Hobbits !

_Ecran montre Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam et Frodon qui marchent dans la forêt._

Merry, Pippin et Sam (_chantant_) : Trente-huit demi-lieues à pied, ça use, ça use, trente-huit demi-lieues à pied, ça use les plantes de pied. Mais ça n'use pas la langue, la langue, mais ça n'use pas la langue des Hobbits !

_Ecran montre Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam et Frodon qui marchent dans des champs._

Merry, Pippin et Sam (_chantant_) : Cent quatre-vingt douze demi-lieues à pied, ça use, ça use, cent quatre-vingt douze demi-lieues à pied, ça use les plantes de pied. Mais ça n'use pas la langue, la langue, mais ça n'use pas la langue des Hobbits !

Gandalf (_dont la patience commence à s'amenuiser sérieusement_) : Quel dommage…

Frodon (_apparemment dans le même cas_) : J'osais pas le dire…

_Ecran montre Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam et Frodon qui marchent dans la plaine._

Merry, Pippin et Sam (_chantant_) : Deux cent soixante-dix-huit demi-lieues à pieds, ça use, ça use, deux cent soixante-dix-huit demi-lieues à pieds, ça use…

Gandalf (_criant_) : C'est moi que ça use ! ! ! Vous pouvez pas changer de disque ? ! ?

Pippin : …C'est quoi un disque ?

Merry (_chuchotant_) : J'crois qu'il veut qu'on change de chanson…

Sam : Attendez, j'en connais une bien ! Celle de la troupe !

Merry (_enthousiaste_) : Ah ouais, celle-là !

Pippin (_très enthousiaste_) : Chantons-la !

Gandalf (_déprimé_) : Oh, misère…

_Ecran montre Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam et Frodon qui marchent dans un sous-bois._

Merry, Pippin et Sam (_chantant_) : Dans la troupe, y'a pas de jambe de bois. Y'a des nouilles, mais ça ne se voit pas !

Frodon (_le regard fixé sur ses trois compagnons_) : Si, si, ça se voit, si…

Merry, Pippin et Sam (_chantant_) : …La meilleure façon de marcher, c'est encore la nôtre : c'est de mettre un pied devant l'autre, et de recommencer !

Gandalf : Quand je pense à Aragorn qui a dû subir ça en plus des Cavaliers Noirs…

_Ecran montre Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam et Frodon arrêtés au milieu de nulle part._

Merry (_à voix basse à Pippin_) : …Et moi, je te dis qu'il fallait tourner à gauche après le petit pont !

Pippin (_sur le même ton à Merry_) : Mais quel petit pont ?

Merry : Bah, celui que… Nan, laisse tomber. De toute façon, c'est fichu.

Gandalf : Et… Pouvons-nous savoir ce que vous complotez encore, tous les deux ?

Merry et Pippin (_cœur des anges_) : Oh, mais rien du tout !

Merry : On admire le paysage !

Pippin : Oui, on adsage le paymire !

Sam : En d'autres termes, on est paumés, quoi.

Merry : Mais non ! On est juste un peu égarés…

Frodon : …Il va vraiment falloir qu'on pense à investir dans un GPS quand on arrivera à Fondcombe.

Régisseur : Si vous y arrivez un jour…

Auteur (_ironique_) : Tiens, ça faisait longtemps…

Gandalf : La meilleure chose à faire quand on est perdu, c'est de suivre son flair.

Sam : Et que vous dit votre flair ?

Gandalf : Pas grand-chose en vérité. Je suis un peu enrhumé… Une allergie au pollen, sans doute…

Frodon : Génial… Si ça continue comme ça, on n'arrivera jamais à temps pour assister au Conseil d'Elrond…

Pippin : Ah, parce qu'on va assister à un Conseil ?

Merry : On dirait bien.

Pippin : Chouette !

_Regards consternés de tous les autres. Silence pesant._

Frodon : Bon, en tant que futur porteur de l'Anneau, c'est encore à moi de décider, je suppose. Nous allons à gauche !

Sam : Très bien.

_Sam part vers la droite._

Frodon : Sam, j'ai dit à gauche.

Sam : Oui. Je sais.

Merry : Tu confonds ta droite et ta gauche ?

Sam : Non. Mais j'ai appris une chose durant notre première quête.

Gandalf : Tiens donc.

Pippin : Laquelle ?

Sam (_air savant_) : Il faut toujours faire l'inverse de ce que dit m'sieur Frodon.

_Frodon se renfrogne._

Sam : Ben oui. Quand il a dit de passer par la Moria, on a eu des ennuis. Quand il a dit de libérer Gollum, on a eu des ennuis. Quand il m'a dit de partir et de le laisser avec Gollum, il a eu des ennuis. Quand il a dit de suivre m'sieur Merry, on a eu des ennuis. Donc, pour éviter les ennuis, il faut juste faire l'inverse de ce qu'il dit !

Pippin (_comprend une vérité universelle_) : Aaaaah…

Gandalf (_pensif_) : Ça se tient…

Merry (_tout guilleret_) : Donc, on va tous à droite ! Allez, viens Frodon !

_Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam et Frodon (en traînant les pieds) partent hors-champ vers la droite._

Merry, Pippin et Sam (_chantant_) : Dans la troupe, y'a pas de jambe de bois. Y'a des nouilles, mais ça ne se voit pas ! La meilleure façon de marcher, c'est encore la nôtre : c'est de mettre un pied devant l'autre, et de trébucher !

_Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam et Frodon arrivent en vue de Fondcombe._

Sam : Vous voyez ? Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ?

Pippin : Eh bien, maître Sam a des talents cachés…

Merry : Ouais, comme toi. Sauf que les tiens, ils sont tellement bien cachés que je suis pas sûr que tu les retrouves un jour…

Gandalf : Trêve de bavardage ! Le seigneur Elrond nous attend.

Frodon (_voix traînante_) : Maintenant qu'on y est, j'ai pas plus envie que ça d'assister à un Conseil inutile qui n'en finit pas…

Auteur (_regard meurtrier_) : Hum, hum…

Frodon (_voix très joyeuse_) : …Ah, ce bon vieux Elrond ! Comme il me tarde de le revoir ! Allons, pressez-vous, vous autres !

Régisseur (_admiratif_) : Ah ouais, efficace.

Gandalf : Je ne ferais aucun commentaire…

_Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam et Frodon arrivent à Fondcombe en même temps que les derniers rayons de l'astre du jour et des projecteurs. Ils sont accueillis par un jet de hache et une volée de flèches._

Tous : Gloups.

Voix au fond : Qui est l'andouille qui a sectionné le câble de la caméra n°5 ? ! ?

_Un Nain barbu (ceci n'est pas un pléonasme) et un Elfe blond (ceci non plus) entrent dans le champ en devisant gaiment._

Nain barbu avec un accent pourri : Non, mon ami ! N'insistez pas ! Sans cette caméra, ma hache partait plus loin que vos flèches ! Je déclare le concours nul !

Frodon (_tout sourire_) : Gimli ! Legolas !

Gimli (_de même_) : Frodon Sacquet ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

Gandalf (_désignant la flèche prise dans ses cheveux_) : …Euh ?

Legolas : Oui, nous comparions notre puissance de tir en attendant que le Conseil pour choisir la couleur des draps des chambres d'amis se termine…

Gandalf (_avec un air de "ceci explique cela"_) : Aaaah…

Pippin (_à Merry, désignant Legolas_) : Dis, il est pas censé avoir deux mille neuf cent trente et un ans, lui ?

Merry : Euh… Dans ces eaux-là… Pourquoi ?

Pippin : Il a pas un peu passé l'âge de ce genre de jeu ?

Merry : …Bah, c'est un Elfe, hein… Ils sont bizarres, des fois…

Sam : Gimli, Legolas ! Vous êtes venus pour le Conseil ?

Gimli : Tout juste, mon jeune ami ! Mais nous vous attendions la semaine dernière.

Legolas : Peut-être Gandalf avait-il encore perdu sa montre ?

Frodon (_ton boudeur_) : Il n'a pas de montre. Ni de GPS.

Gimli et Legolas : …?

Gandalf : Nous nous sommes quelques peu égarés en chemin.

Gimli (_incrédule_) : Vous vous êtes égarés sur la Nationale ?

Sam (_regard noir à Merry_) : Nous n'avons pas pris la Nationale.

Pippin (_accourant au secours de son cousin_) : Nous avons pris un raccourci. Mais il n'y avait pas de champignon.

Gimli : Donc, vous n'avez pas vu Elladan et Elrohir.

Gandalf : Elladan et Elrohir ?

Legolas : Comme vous tardiez à arriver, Elrond a réuni un Conseil pour choisir quelqu'un qui viendrait à votre rencontre sur la Nationale. Le sort a désigné Elladan et Elrohir, qui sont partis hier au soir. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais demander à Glorfindel d'aller les chercher afin qu'ils soient présents lors du Conseil pour contrer la nouvelle menace inconnue qui remet Elrond de mauvaise humeur.

_Legolas s'en va. On l'entend échanger quelques élégantes et agréables phrases en Elfique avec le Capitaine de la garde de Fondcombe._

Gimli : Et moi, je vais chercher ma hache avant que ce caméraman ne me l'abîme. Si vous croisez Eomer, pourriez-vous lui dire de compter une égalité pour le concours de tir ?

Merry : Oh, Eomer est là ?

Gimli : Oui, lui et Eowyn représenteront le Rohan lors du seul Conseil vraiment utile de cette histoire.

Pippin : Et Faramir ?

Gimli : Il devrait arriver demain dans le cours de la journée, en compagnie d'Aragorn, d'Arwen et des gens du Gondor. Enfin, s'il n'y a pas trop d'embouteillages.

Merry et Pippin : Chouette !

_Gimli s'en va. On entend le caméraman n°5 lui dire tout le bien qu'il pense de sa (censuré) de (censuré) à la (censuré) de hache. On entend aussi la réponse de Gimli. Même si on n'en a pas forcément envie._

Régisseur : Faudrait peut-être couper ça au montage, non ?

Auteur : Nan, ça donne de l'ambiance…

_Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam et Frodon entrent à Fondcombe. Ils croisent Elrond qui fait la gueule, mais qui esquisse un minuscule sourire en voyant Gandalf, Sam et Frodon et dont le visage s'allonge en reconnaissant Merry et Pippin._

Pippin : Je crois que nous sommes appréciés.

Merry : Tu l'as dit, bouffi.

Frodon (_large sourire_) : Bonjour seigneur Elrond !

Sam (_large sourire_) : B'jour m'sieur !

Elrond (_sourire microscopique_) : Mae govannen, mellon mîn.

Gandalf (_ton paternaliste et compréhensif_) : Vous savez, mon ami… Le Conseil n'est pas une fatalité. On peut s'en passer.

Elrond (_sourcil haussé_) : …Plaît-il ?

Bilbon (_arrive en trottinant derrière Elrond_) : Frodon, mon cher petit ! Et vous tous ! Venez, venez avec moi ! Je vais vous montrer vos chambres, suivez-moi ! Vous devez être épuisés, après une si longue route !

Gandalf : Ce sont nos oreilles, surtout, qui sont fatiguées…

Bilbon : …Sympa, la flèche. C'est une nouvelle mode ?

Gandalf : Non, c'est Legolas qui subit l'influence néfaste de Gimli et d'Eomer…

Bilbon : …?

Frodon : Je t'expliquerai, oncle Bilbon. Où sont nos chambres ?

Bilbon : Oh, les chambres ! Venez, les petits ! Laissons Gandalf s'improviser psychologue et commencer la thérapie du Conseil du seigneur Elrond.

_Bilbon entraîne Frodon, Merry, Pippin et Sam dans les couloirs de Fondcombe._

Bilbon : Le Conseil pour la couleur des draps des chambres d'amis s'est finalement prononcé sur des draps mauves à pois verts. Il était temps, j'avais mal au poignet à force de prendre des notes pour la postérité…

Merry : Vous savez, je suis pas sûr qu'il soit essentiel pour les lecteurs des générations futures de connaître la couleur des draps des chambres d'amis de Fondcombe…

Bilbon : On n'est jamais sûr de rien, mon garçon ! Et puis, franchement, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire ici alors copier ça ou autre chose, au point où j'en suis rendu… Ah, voici vos chambres ! Reposez-vous bien ! Demain après-midi, nous assisterons tous au Conseil pour contrer la nouvelle menace inconnue, et nous saurons enfin pourquoi Elrond recommence à tirer une tête de six pieds de long.

Frodon : Ah, tu ne le sais pas ?

Sam : Merry et Pippin ne sont au courant de rien, et Gimli et Legolas ne semblaient pas le savoir pas non plus, m'sieur Frodon. Je doute qu'Eomer et Eowyn en savent plus qu'eux et, à cause des abeilles, j'ai pas bien entendu ce que m'sieur Gandalf vous a dit à Fin-de-Sacoche.

Frodon : Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi !

Sam : …Cul-de-Sac.

Frodon : Je préfère. Eh bien, vous apprendrez tout ce qu'i savoir demain après-midi. Je suis éreinté, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit à tous !

Bilbon (_s'en allant_) : Bonne nuit, mon cher neveu !

Sam (_ouvrant la porte de sa chambre_) : Dormez bien, m'sieur Frodon !

Merry (_entrant dans sa chambre_) : A demain !

Pippin (_se coinçant les doigts dans sa porte_) : AIIIIEUH ! ! !

_Ecran noir. On entend Sam ronfler plus fort qu'un Oliphant enrhumé et Frodon râler parce que Sam ronfle. Deux claquements de porte et une beigne plus tard, Sam ne ronfle plus._

Voix timide : Merry ? …Merry !

Voix endormie : …Quoi ?

Voix timide : …T'aurais pas un pansement ?

Voix blasée : T'es pas doué, Pip'.

OoOoO

_A suivre…_

OoOoOoOoO

Bon. Dix pages word de débilités profondes et si ça se trouve même pas drôles. Merci pour vos reviews sur le prologue ! =D J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçues et que vous avez apprécié un tant soit peu ce… cette… enfin, ce truc, quoi.


	4. La Communauté reforgée

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a peu et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles…

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même…

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et en plus, c'est pas forcément drôle. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez.

Résumé : Le fils de Sauron, un brin mégalomane, revient venger son père et dominer le monde. La Communauté reformée pour l'occasion se met en route pour sauver la Terre du Milieu ! …On s'en serait bien passé.

OoOoOoOoO

**La Communauté reforgée**

OoOoOoOoO

_Mordor, maquette de Bârad-Dûr._

_Ecran montre un Orc aux cheveux gris qui entre dans une pièce envahie par un inextricable bazar (il semblerait qu'il s'agisse du cabinet privé de Sauron) et s'avance vers un jeune homme vêtu de noir qui, lui, tente tant bien que mal de faire tenir une pile de parchemins jaunis sur une étagère bancale._

Orc : Maître, Lënahir l'Elfe Noir a trouvé quelque chose de bizarre dans la salle de bain.

Ithilion (_tenant à bout de bras sa paperasse_) : Ah, Rama. …Nan mais, pour vous les Orcs, tout ce qui se trouve dans une salle de bain est bizarre par définition, alors…

Rama (_insistant_) : Maître, ça bouchait la bonde d'évacuation de l'eau usagée de la baignoire de feu votre père.

Ithilion (_lâchant ses papiers en équilibre précaire sur son étagère tordue_) : 'Veux pas le savoir. Tant que ce n'est pas l'Anneau de Rechange, ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Rama (_très insistant_) : Maître, l'Elfe Noir insiste pour vous le montrer. Il dit que ça pourrait vous être très utile dans un avenir proche.

Ithilion : …Bon. Fais-le venir. Mais dis-lui bien qu'il a intérêt à ce que ça soit vraiment utile !

Rama : Bien, Maître.

_Rama quitte la pièce en claquant la porte et l'étagère bancale s'écroule sur Ithilion. Un vacarme assourdissant, un nuage de poussière et une bordée de jurons Elfiques s'échappent du cabinet privé de Sauron. Intrigué, Rama rouvre la porte._

Rama (_peu assuré_) : …Maître ?

_Une autre bordée de jurons Elfiques lui répond. Rama referme prudemment la porte et commence tout aussi prudemment à mettre une distance de sécurité raisonnable entre lui et le cabinet de Sauron. Il croise un garde attiré par le raffut._

Garde Orc : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'a dit le Maître ?

Rama : Il a dit, entre autres : "Mêles-toi de tes oignons, enfoiré, et va me chercher cet abruti de Lënahir avant que je ne te jette dans la Crevasse du Destin !"

Garde Orc (_admiratif_) : Waouh, tu parles l'Elfique, toi ?

Rama : Non, mais avec le ton qu'il a pris, n'importe quel imbécile aurait compris…

OoOoO

_Pieds des Monts Brumeux, Fondcombe._

_Ecran montre Bilbon qui guide Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin à travers le dédale des couloirs de Fondcombe en leur racontant tous les Conseils auxquels il a eu l'occasion d'assister depuis le début de la fic et tous les concours débiles qu'Eomer a organisé pour occuper Legolas et Gimli et les empêcher d'aller explorer une quelconque grotte ou forêt inconnue et dangereuse. Bilbon finit par s'arrêter devant une porte qu'il ouvre._

Bilbon : Et nous y voici ! Je vous en prie, entrez !

_Ecran montre une salle vitrée meublée d'un bureau, d'un tableau noir et de quatre rangées de pupitres. De nombreux Elfes, Hommes et Nains sans importance y ont déjà pris place. Au deuxième rang, Eowyn semble s'ennuyer ferme. Au dernier rang, Gimli boude entre Eomer qui vient visiblement de sortir une blague lourde sur la taille des Nains et Legolas qui essaye de rire le plus discrètement possible sans s'étrangler. Studieusement assis au premier rang, Gandalf fait signe aux Hobbits de le rejoindre. Derrière le bureau, Elrond attend patiemment que tout le monde prenne place en relisant ses notes._

Frodon : …Ça fait très scolaire, comme ambiance…

Bilbon : Oui. Espérons que cela ne fera pas faire de cauchemars à Merry et Pippin.

Sam (_atterré_) : Mais… Où est passé la jolie Salle du Conseil à ciel ouvert de m'sieur Elrond ?

Bilbon : Ben justement, on n'en sait rien. L'auteur et le régisseur ont perdu le décor de la Salle du Conseil à ciel ouvert, alors on s'est rabattus sur l'ancienne salle d'étude de Fondcombe en attendant qu'ils le retrouvent…

Gandalf (_agitant la main_) : Les Hobbits ! Je vous ai gardé des places, venez !

Pippin : Euh…C'est gentil Gandalf, mais je crois que je vais plutôt aller au deuxième rang. Vous comprenez… Faramir va forcément s'asseoir à côté d'Eowyn, et j'aimerai bien… euh… enfin, pas être au premier rang, quoi…

Gandalf : Comme vous voudrez.

Merry : Moi aussi ! J'ai plein de trucs à raconter à Eowyn !

Elrond : Mais pas pendant mon Conseil !

_Merry et Pippin vont s'asseoir au deuxième rang et parlent avec Eowyn. Bilbon prend place à côté de Gandalf._

Frodon (_soupire_) : En tant que principal concerné, je suppose que je vais devoir m'asseoir au premier rang…

Sam : Ne vous en faites pas, m'sieur Frodon. Je vais vous soutenir pendant cette épreuv… ce Conseil !

Frodon : Merci, Sam. Je suis heureux que tu sois ici avec moi, au début de toute chose…

_Frodon et Sam prennent place à côté de Gandalf et Bilbon. Elrond repose ses notes et regarde sa classe. Pardon, son assemblée._

Elrond : Bon, c'est l'heure. Je vais commencer à faire l'appel.

_Silence studieux._

Pippin : Ça y est, je me sens mal…

Elrond : Alors… On va commencer par les effectifs réduits. Gandalf ?

Gandalf : Présent.

Elrond : L'autre magicien sans importance… Radagast, c'est ça ?

Radagast : C'est ça. Présent.

Elrond : Gimli ?

Gimli : Présent.

Elrond : Les autres Nains sans importance ?

Les autres Nains sans importance : Présents.

Elrond : Frodon, Mériadoc, Peregrïn, Samsagace et Bilbon ?

Frodon, Merry, Pippin, Sam et Bilbon : Présents.

Elrond : Eomer et Eowyn ?

Eomer et Eowyn : Présents.

Elrond : Gamelin, Erkhenbrand, Eothain et les autres Rohirims sans importance ?

Gamelin, Erkhenbrand, Eothain et les autres Rohirims sans importance : Présents.

Elrond : Elron… Ah, non, c'est moi, ça. (_petite toux gênée_) Hem… Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel et Arwen ?

Legolas : Pré… Euh, je me sens seul, là.

Tous : …?

Elrond : Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir et Arwen ne sont pas là ? Ah, c'est vrai, Glorfindel n'a pas encore réussi à retrouver mes fils sur la Nationale… Je les note absents. Mais où est Arwen ?

Eowyn (_se souvient brusquement d'un truc qu'elle n'aurait pas dû oublier_) : Les gens du Gondor auront un peu de retard, monseigneur. J'ai reçu hier une missive de Faramir à ce sujet.

_Eowyn se lève pour donner à Elrond un parchemin jauni sur lequel a été calligraphié le message suivant : _

_« SOMMES AUX CASDCADES DU RAUROS STOP AVONS CROISE COHORTE D ORCS EN DEROUTE STOP ARRIVERONS EN RETARD STOP PREVENIR LE VIEUX GRINCHEUX STOP GROS BISOUS »_

Elrond : Hem. Je suppose que je suis le vieux grincheux dont il est question ? C'est aimable. …Bon, je les note en retard. Erestor, Lindir, Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Gildor et les autres Elfes sans importance ?

Erestor, Lindir, Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Gildor et les autres Elfes sans importance : Présents.

Elrond : Je suppose qu'il est inutile d'appeler Aragorn, Faramir, Beregond, Halbarad, Imrahil et les autres Gondorians sans importance. Tant pis, nous commencerons le Conseil sans eux.

_Elrond se lève et va écrire le titre du Conseil sur le tableau noir derrière son bureau. Bilbon sort sa plume de sa poche et se prépare à prendre des notes pour la postérité._

Elrond : Etrangers de toujours venus d'amis territoriaux… ou quelque chose comme ça… L'heure est maintenant venue pour moi de vous révéler pourquoi je recommence à faire la gueule. Et non, Gimli fils de Gloîn, ce n'est pas parce que je souffre d'une paralysie des muscles faciaux ou je ne sais quelle autre ineptie du même genre !

Gimli : Pourtant, j'étais sûr…

_Trois petits coups discrets sont frappés à la porte._

Elrond : …Entrez !

_La porte s'ouvre et dévoile l'ambassade du Gondor quelque peu amochée._

Elrond : Ah, quand même. Juste à temps.

_Arwen salue son père à l'Elfique et lui tend un billet du CPE de Fondcombe justifiant leur retard pour cause de "rencontre et extermination d'Orcs en déroute". Comme Elrond ne dit rien, Arwen prend place au troisième rang (le seul où il reste des chaises libres), suivie par les Godorians sans importance. Faramir va s'asseoir entre Pippin et Eowyn. Aragorn entre en dernier et referme la porte._

Aragorn : Coucou ! Désolé pour le retard, on a eu quelques ennuis en chemin…

Elrond : C'est sûr, ça prend du temps d'exterminer une cohorte d'Orcs en déroute…

Aragorn : Ben non, pas vraiment. Mais il a fallu qu'on leur laisse la priorité au rond-point de Parth Galen et ils étaient nombreux. Après ça, on a été flashés en excès de vitesse alors qu'on essayait de les rattraper dans l'Emyn Muíl et pour finir on a dû suivre une déviation parce que la Trouée du Rohan était impraticable pour cause de dégoudronnage de l'Isengard par les Ents et les Huorns…

Gandalf : Tout s'explique…

_Silence durant lequel Aragorn va s'asseoir près d'Arwen._

Elrond : Bon. Puisque tout le monde est là, je commence. Vous vous souvenez tous de la 2nd Guerre de l'Anneau, n'est-ce pas, j'ai pas besoin de vous la rappeler.

Frodon (_ironique_) : En effet, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose.

Elrond : Au pire, les amnésiques pourront toujours lire les notes de Bilbon et le livre de Frodon après ce Conseil, s'ils veulent se rafraîchir la mémoire.

Gandalf : Ou regarder les films de Jackson.

Elrond : Exact, mais ça fait un peu anachronisme, non ?

Gandalf : Vous savez, au point où on en est rendus…

Elrond : Dans ce cas, j'aurai tout aussi bien pu faire installer un rétroprojecteur dans la salle et vous passer le prologue de la fic au lieu de me fatiguer à tout raconter ?

Auteur : Nan mais oh, eh quoi ! Faut pas pousser non plus !

Elrond : Bon, bon. N'en parlons plus. Alors, voici toute l'histoire : il y a quelques temps, Galadriel a vu dans son Miroir Sauron qui galérait à forger deux Anneaux Uniques. Jusque là tout va bien, sauf que nous n'en avons détruit qu'un seul. Un doute affreux a donc commencé à planer sur l'esprit de la Dame de la Lórien.

_Un murmure de surprise parcourt l'assistance._

Gimli : …C'est problématique, en effet.

Frodon : Moi, je le savais, je le savais !

Elrond : Ce doute affreux s'est vu confirmé lorsque Galadriel a reçu une lettre de convocation de l'auteur pour commencer le tournage du prologue. A la lecture du script, elle a compris que le dénommé Ithilion, qui a racheté il y a peu la maquette de Barad-Dûr et la Montagne du Destin, n'était autre que le fils de Sauron.

Frodon : Ah, ça, je savais pas.

Faramir : A partir du script seulement, Galadriel a acquis la certitude que cet Ithilion est bien le fils de Sauron ?

Elrond : Et elle a discuté avec lui avant l'enregistrement, ça aide.

_Un autre murmure de surprise parcourt la salle. On entend aussi Eomer déclarer Legolas vainqueur du concours de sindarin croisé et Gimli crier à la triche._

Elrond : Silence, au fond ! La Dame du Miroir m'a aussitôt laissé un message télépathique me demandant de réunir un Conseil et de dépêcher des messagers pour réunir tous les héros dont les gens connaissent les noms. Sitôt l'enregistrement du prologue terminé, elle nous a rejoint ici pour nous indiquer que le 2nd Anneau Unique, dénommé Anneau de Rechange par son maître, était perdu et qu'Ithilion a la ferme intention de le récupérer pour recouvrir le monde de troisièmes ténèbres.

Régisseur : Après la Conseillomanie, la ténébromanie… Mais où va ce monde ?

Auteur : Droit dans le mur, j'ai l'impression.

Tous : Chuuuut !

Elrond : Mais hélas, Galadriel n'a pas pu demeurer plus longtemps avec nous, parce que Celeborn a encore égaré les clés de sa salle d'armes et qu'il a besoin d'elle et de son Miroir pour savoir où elles sont. Ce qui pourrait s'avérer plutôt utile pour eux, vu que les Orcs de la Forêt Noire ont reconstruit Dol Guldur et qu'ils sont bien déterminés à s'y réinstaller.

Legolas : Ah bon ?

Elrond : Si tu passais dans le royaume de ton père un dixième du temps que tu passes à vadrouiller en Terre-du-Milieu avec Gimli, tu le saurais.

Legolas : C'est pas ma faute, c'est Tolkien qu'a décidé ça. J'y suis pour rien, moi.

Faramir : Sans vouloir vous saper le moral, je vous signale également que beaucoup d'Orcs et de Gobelins sont retournés au Mordor. Mes espions ont aussi dénombré une bonne trentaine de Trolls des cavernes, un certain nombre de demi-Orcs de Saruman et quelques Huruks-Haï survivants.

Gandalf : Le seigneur noir rassemble son armée. Il sera bientôt prêt à faire sa guerre.

Sméagol (_intervention inopportune_) : Voleur ! C'est notre réplique ! Il nous l'a volée !

Gandalf : Toi, je te rappelle que tu es mort. Alors laisse-moi essayer de dire quelque chose de classe, pour une fois. Bon, je reprends : le seigneur noir rassemble son armée. Il sera bientôt prêt à faire sa guerre. Il ne lui manque plus que l'Anneau de Rechange pour que la ténébromanie ne s'abatte à nouveau sur le monde. Il l'appelle… Il l'appelle… Il sent que l'Anneau de Rechange est proche… Si proche…

Frodon : C'est là qu'on est censé commencer à désespérer ?

Arwen : Non, car Ithilion n'a pas encore retrouvé l'Anneau de Rechange. Je ressens dans mon cœur que sa vision ne dépasse pas encore les noires montagnes de Mordor.

Aragorn : Nous avons encore le temps de déjouer ses plans. Retrouvons l'Anneau de Rechange avant lui et détruisons enfin le mal à tout jamais !

Denethor (_arrive de l'au-delà_) : Vous pouvez gagner une bataille, mais vous ne gagnerez pas la guerre !

Elrond : Il n'est pas encore question de guerre, seigneur Intendant. Nous ne connaissons pas l'étendue exacte des pouvoirs d'Ithilion, pas plus que nous ne savons s'ils sont dépendants ou non de l'existence d'un quelconque anneau magique. Nous ne risquerons une guerre ouverte contre lui, si jamais guerre est nécessaire, que lorsque l'Anneau de Rechange sera détruit. Ce dont se chargera Frodon Sacquet, puisqu'il est le héros. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien avoir l'obligeance de repartir dans l'au-delà, vous m'en verriez ravi. Est-ce que quelqu'un dans l'assemblée aurait des questions sur le contenu du cou… Conseil ?

Frodon : J'suis vraiment obligé de le détruire moi-même, cet Anneau de Rechange, ou je peux refiler ce fardeau à un tiers par procuration ?

_Regards noirs d'Elrond, de l'auteur, du régisseur et de toutes les personnes assistant au Conseil. Frodon hésite à se transformer en petite souris et à se glisser entre les planches du parquet._

Boromir (_avec un air de "si je peux aider, hein, faut surtout pas hésiter à me le dire"_) : Moi, je veux bien le porter pour toi, ce fardeau, si tu veux.

Auteur : Nan, toi, t'es mort. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Allez zou, tu vires de là.

_Boromir s'en va en traînant les pieds et en ronchonnant dans sa barbe. Faramir commence à se demander dans quelle galère il s'est encore fourré._

Elrond : Des questions un peu plus pertinentes ?

_Une main timide se lève au fond de la salle._

Elrond : Oui, Legolas ?

Legolas : Excusez-moi ? Je ne voudrais pas passer pour le dernier des imbéciles, mais… Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer par quels moyens détournés, particulièrement étranges et tordus dignes du seigneur des ténèbres, un _œil_ peut-il avoir un fils ?

_Silence._

_Loooooong silence._

Elrond : Ah. Euh…

_Re-silence._

Auteur : Ah ouais, mince… J'avais pas pensé à ça…

_Tous les regards se tournent vers l'auteur qui se fait toute petite dans son coin._

Régisseur : …Bah, il est né dans un chou ?

Ithilion (_débarqué d'on ne sait où_) : Y'a pas de chou, en Mordor. Il fait trop chaud, c'est trop sec, y'a quasiment rien qui pousse.

Régisseur : …Et les traditionnelles cigognes ? Celles qui déposent les bébés sur les pas de porte des maisons ?

Ithilion : Les seules cigognes du pays noir, ce sont les espèces de chauve-souris géantes qui servent de montures aux Nazgûls. Et elles ont plus tendance à dévorer les bébés qu'elles ne les déposent devant les portes des maisons, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Régisseur : …T'as décidé de me contredire, toi, non ?

Saruman (_en direct des Cavernes de Mandos_) : …Sinon, y'a la fécondation in-vitro. C'est faisable, aussi.

Galadriel (_par messagerie télépathique interposée_) : Oui mais pour ça, il faut un laboratoire. Et je doute que Sauron ait pris la peine d'en installer un sur ses terres…

Sauron (_du studio d'enregistrement voisin où il joue Dark-Vador_) : Ben, vu que j'ai déjà du mal à encadrer mon armée et à ranger mon bureau…

Saruman : Mais attendez ! J'en ai un, moi, de laboratoire ! Celui qui m'a servi pour mes Huruks-Haï !

Sauron : Eh, mais oui ! Et comme tu étais à mes ordres via le Palantir d'Orthanc, tu aurais très bien pu bidouiller mes gamètes pour me fabriquer un héritier !

Ithilion : …Charmante formulation pour désigner ma naissance…

Tous les autres : …

Régisseur : Mais, euh… Et la mère ? Il faut des gamètes mâles et des gamètes femelles, pour procréer…

Galadriel : …On n'a qu'à dire qu'il y avait des Elfes sombres au Mordor, et que Sauron avait pris épouse parmi leurs femmes. Comme ça, on fait d'une pierre deux coups : on explique l'existence d'Ithilion et on justifie la présence d'un des Elfes noirs si chers à l'auteur dans cette histoire !

Saruman : Parfait.

Sauron : Mais, euh… Saruman et son labo de fabrication en série d'Huruk-Haï, là… C'est bien gentil, mais si on s'en tient au calendrier fixé par Tolkien, ça doit faire grosso-modo deux-trois ans à peine avant l'époque de cette fic…

Régisseur : Ah ouais. Si on veut un Ithilion adulte, ça fait un peu limite niveau temps…

Galadriel : …On a deux solutions. Soit Saruman a trouvé le moyen d'envoyer l'embryon d'Ithilion dans une autre dimension où le temps s'écoule plus vite qu'en Terre-du-Milieu, par exemple à Narnia… Soit il a utilisé un processus de croissance accélérée, comme pour les clones de Star Wars.

Ithilion : Personnellement, j'aurai une préférence pour le monde de Narnia.

Saruman : Ok, c'est réglé, alors. Nous connaissons maintenant l'origine du fils de Sauron !

Auteur : Ouais, mais c'est pas franchement glorieux…

Galadriel (_à Legolas_) : Satisfait ?

Legolas : Euh… J'ai pas tout suivi, mais…

Galadriel (_exaspérée_) : C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Ithilion a vu le jour dans le laboratoire de Saruman pendant la seconde guerre de l'Anneau après que l'autre espèce de Frankenstein moyenâgeux ait fait joujou avec la génétique à la demande de Sauron ! Il a ensuite été envoyé à Narnia pour y grandir et est revenu adulte en Terre-du-Milieu pour dominer le monde. Compris ?

Legolas (_semble se rétrécir sur son siège_) : Oui, oui…

Sam (_à voix basse à Frodon_) : …C'est quoi, la jénétic ?

Frodon : J'en sais rien, mais je crois pas que ça soit de notre temps…

Auteur : Bon ben, si le problème est réglé, je propose qu'Ithilion retourne dans la maquette de Barad-Dûr, que Sauron reparte dans son studio et que Galadriel et Saruman coupent leur liaison télépathique pour qu'Elrond puisse poursuivre son Conseil…

Bilbon : Dites, avant qu'ils ne partent tous… Est-ce que je dois prendre ça en note pour la postérité ?

Ithilion : Nan. C'est pas nécessaire.

_Ithilion, Saruman, Sauron et Galadriel repartent d'où ils viennent. Le Conseil pour contrer la nouvelle menace maintenant connue peut donc reprendre._

Elrond : D'autres questions ?

Merry : J'en ai une, mais elle peut sembler très accessoire…

Elrond : Si c'est une question à propos du menu du quatorzième petit-déjeuner de la journée, vous pouvez vous abstenir de la poser, maître Mériadoc.

Merry : Non, non. En fait, je voulais juste savoir où se trouve cet Anneau de Rechange qu'il va falloir aller chercher et détruire.

Tous : …

Grima : Question très pertinente, mon suzerain.

Régisseur : Tiens ? Il est là, lui aussi ?

Elrond : Dites… C'est un Conseil, que je préside, ou un forum de discussions posthumes ?

Auteur : Grima ! Tu sors !

Merry : Euh… Hum ?

Elrond : Pour répondre à votre question, maître Mériadoc… J'en sais strictement rien.

_Un ange passe. Puis un deuxième. Puis un troisième. Puis toute une compagnie céleste aussi calme et disciplinée qu'une horde de fangirls en délire._

Frodon : Gandalf ? Vous étiez présent dans le prologue, n'est-ce pas ? Galadriel y a annoncé l'endroit où l'Anneau de Rechange est caché, non ?

Gandalf : Hélas, je n'y ai fait qu'une rapide apparition… Le temps d'une réplique à peine…

Pippin : Ça c'est pas de chance…

Eowyn : Y'a pas moyen de rappeler Galadriel pour lui demander ?

Aragorn : Seigneur Elrond ? Vous possédez une messagerie télépathique, vous aussi.

Elrond (_mal à l'aise_) : Oui, mais j'ai grillé mon crédit télépathique mensuel en essayant d'expliquer à Glorfindel et mes fils où et comment se retrouver sur la Nationale, et mon forfait est maintenant bloqué…

Pippin : Donc en gros, Frodon va devoir partir pour une quête ardue afin de détruire un Anneau dont nous ne savons même pas où il se trouve et que l'Ennemi a de grandes chances de découvrir avant nous.

Gimli : Une mort certaine… De faibles chances de succès… Mais qu'attendons-nous ?

Eomer : La fin du Conseil, peut-être ?

Elrond (_voix pensive_) : Mais j'y pense… Même si ce n'était que pour une seule réplique, vous n'avez pas eu de script, Gandalf ?

Sam (_cogite et panique_) : Mais, mais… Et si l'Ennemi a un script ! Il va trouver l'Anneau de Rechange avant nous, c'est sûr !

Gandalf : Pas de panique, Sam Gamegie. Il n'y avait qu'un seul script.

Arwen : Un Script Unique, en quelque sorte ?

Gandalf : C'est cela même. Et Galadriel était la seule à le posséder, puisqu'elle était la seule à avoir des répliques à peu près intelligentes à dire.

Eomer (_à voix basse à Gimli et Legolas_) : Vous n'avez pas comme l'impression que cette fic part légèrement en live ?

Legolas (_sur le même ton_) : Très légèrement.

Gimli (_enthousiaste_) : Faisons de même !

Elrond : Les trois au fond ! Silence ou je vous envoie chez le CPE !

_Gimli, Legolas et Eomer prennent des airs innocents. Elrond reporte son attention sur Gandalf sans remarquer les petits papiers que s'échangent à présent le Nain, le Sindar et le Rohirim._

Elrond : Bon. Nous devons maintenant décider d'un itinéraire pour le Futur Porteur de l'Anneau de Rechange.

Gandalf : Je pense qu'il serait plus sage pour Frodon de commencer par essayer de rejoindre la Lórien afin de questionner Galadriel sur le Script Unique.

Aragorn : C'est en effet une sage décision, Gandalf. La plus sage qui ne fût jamais sortie d'un Conseil.

Bilbon (_feuilletant son carnet de notes pour la postérité_) : En même temps, quand on regarde les sujets des autres Conseils…

Eowyn (_regards noirs à Gimli et Legolas qui font un concours de sauts de grenouilles en papier sous l'arbitrage attentif d'Eomer_) : J'aimais bien le Conseil pour bâillonner Eomer, Legolas et Gimli pendant les autres Conseils…

_Gimli, Legolas et Eomer font mystérieusement disparaître leurs grenouilles en papier avant qu'Elrond ne leur re-propose gentiment d'aller voir chez le CPE de Fondcombe s'ils n'y étaient pas._

Elrond : Je vous fais encore une seule remarque, tous les trois, et c'est l'exclusion définitive pour tous les Conseils à venir.

_Gimli lève un doigt enthousiaste et s'apprête à dire quelque chose (de probablement très stupide), mais il s'écroule soudain évanoui sur son pupitre, assommé par un manche de lance et le bois d'un arc. Eomer et Legolas rempochent "discrètement" leurs armes et regardent tous deux dans des directions opposées en sifflotant. Soupir général. L'auteur, le régisseur, Merry et Pippin sont les seuls à rigoler comme des baleines. Faramir et Frodon semblent se demander ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire aux Valars dans une vie antérieure pour se retrouver coincés dans une telle bande de joyeux psychopathes dégénérés._

Elrond (_soupire_) : …Enfin. Frodon, vous êtes courageux, résistant, vaillant et tout ce que vous voudrez, mais vous ne mènerez pas cette quête à son terme tout seul. Vous aurez besoin de compagnons sur lesquels vous pourrez compter et en lesquels vous aurez pleinement confiance. Je vous propose donc de partir avec les membres survivants de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Bilbon : Mais… La Communauté a été brisée !

Aragorn (_bondissant sur ses pieds, comme tendu par un ressort_) : Elle a été reforgée !

_Silence._

_Pesant, le silence._

Legolas : Vous avez dit "reforgée".

Aragorn : …J'ai dit "reformée" !

Gimli : Ah non. Vous avez dit "reforgée" !

_Hochement de tête unanime de toute l'assistance. Aragorn se rassoit piteusement._

Aragorn (_gêné_) : Bah… Former, forger, ça se ressemble, tout ça… Et puis, vous m'avez tous compris, non ? C'est ça l'important…

Elrond (_soupire de nouveau_) : Bien. Frodon, venez près de mon bureau. Bilbon, prenez bien vos notes, c'est un moment clé de l'histoire. Je vais proclamer la reformation de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

_Bilbon s'agrippe à sa plume. Frodon se lève et va se placer près d'Elrond. Aussitôt, Sam se lève en faisant tomber sa chaise._

Sam (_rejoignant Frodon pour le soutenir_) : M'sieur Frodon ! J'ai dis que je vous soutiendrai, pas vrai ? Alors c'est ce que je vais faire ! Vous n'irez nulle part sans moi ! Dussé-je m'attacher comme un boulet à vos chevilles !

Pippin (_rejoignant Sam pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule_) : C'est pas la peine, t'es _déjà_ un boulet.

Merry (_rejoignant Pippin pour lui donner un coup de coude_) : Parles pour toi !

Gandalf : Je viens avec vous, Frodon. Vous aurez bien besoin de mes pouvoirs magiques pour déjouer les pièges maléfiques d'Ithilion et les bêtises de vos trois pots-de-colle.

Aragorn : Etre roi, c'est marrant cinq minutes mais on s'en lasse vite. Et les voyages commencent à me manquer. Alors, si en vous accompagnant je peux échapper à mes obligations royales, je le ferai. Je suis des vôtres.

Legolas : Et si vous avez envie d'explorer des forêts étranges et périlleuses, je suis des vôtres.

Gimli : Et des cavernes !

_Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli se lèvent et rejoignent les Hobbits. Tout le monde sourit. Bilbon les regardent avec insistance, fronce les sourcils, feuillette son livre de notes pour la postérité et fait une judicieuse remarque._

Bilbon : Eh, ça va pas. J'avais noté qu'ils étaient censés être neuf, pour la première quête, moi ! Il en manque un !

_Les membres survivants de la Communauté de l'Anneau échangent des regards abattus. Aragorn a alors une idée de génie._

Aragorn : Faramir, il faut remplacer Boromir ! Vous venez avec nous !

Faramir (_inquiet_) : Hein, quoi ? Moi ? Mais, euh, non je… enfin…

Eomer : T'en fais pas, je viens aussi.

Faramir : Ah… Ah bon ? Tu fais partie de la Communauté ?

Eomer : Non, mais l'auteur a décidé que je viendrai quand même avec eux parce qu'elle m'aime bien.

Radagast, Erestor, Lindir, Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Gildor, Erkhenbrand, Gamelin, Eothain, Beregond, Halbarad, Imrahil et les autres Nains, Rohirims, Elfes et Gondorians sans importance (_regards noirs à Eomer et à l'auteur_) : …Pistonné…

Auteur : Bah quoi ? C'est MA fic, j'en fais ce que je veux ! D'ailleurs, Eowyn et Arwen partent avec eux !

Eowyn : Mais… Je croyais qu'à la fin du troisième livre de Tolkien, je décidais d'abandonner les armes pour apprendre les arts de guérisons ?

Auteur : Justement, vu leur incroyable capacité à s'attirer des ennuis, les autres vont en avoir drôlement besoin, de tes arts de guérison !

Eowyn : Ah. Bon bah je viens, alors.

Faramir et Merry : Chouette !

Gandalf : C'est vrai, il faut une présence féminine dans cette historie. Et on aura besoin de quelqu'un pour laver le linge et faire la cuisine.

Aragorn, Gimli et Eomer : Euh… D'accord, mais… C'est Arwen qui cuisine, hein…

Frodon : Pourquoi disent-ils ça ?

Legolas (_ton grave et sérieux_) : …Vous n'avez pas envie de le savoir. Croyez-moi, Frodon.

Frodon (_vaguement inquiet_) : Euh… Volontiers.

_Faramir, Eomer, Eowyn et Arwen se lèvent et rejoignent les autres près du bureau d'Elrond._

Elrond : Un, deux, trois… …Douze. Douze compagnons de route en marche pour détruire l'Anneau de Rechange.

_Silence studieux. Bilbon prend des notes pour la postérité._

Elrond (_voix solennelle_) : Vous formerez donc la Communauté de Rechange.

Pippin (_guilleret_) : Chouette !

OoOoO

_Mordor, maquette de Barad-Dûr._

_Ecran montre un Elfe à la peau noire, aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges qui entre dans une pièce, la même qu'au début du chapitre. La pièce est d'ailleurs dans le même état déplorable et Ithilion se masse le crâne en foudroyant du regard la planche de l'étagère qui lui était tombée dessus._

Lënahir : Hum… Ithilion ?

Ithilion : Ah, c'est toi. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as encore trouvé, cette fois ?

Lënahir (_sourire radieux_) : Devine !

_Lënahir sort de sa poche une grosse boule noire._

Ithilion : …Une… boule de bowling ?

Lënahir (_soupire_) : Ce n'est pas une boule de bowling. C'est un Palantir.

Ithilion : Un Palantir ? Tu veux dire, les espèces de cailloux magiques à mi-chemin entre la télévision, Internet, les téléphones portables et les webcams apportés par les Númenoréens il y a des siècles ?

Lënahir : Exactement.

Ithilion (_très enthousiaste_) : Cool ! Grâce à ce truc, on va pouvoir voir plein de choses super intéressantes dans toute la Terre du Milieu ! Ça va être facile de retrouver l'Anneau de Rechange ! Lën', t'es absolument génial ! Mais… Comment ça marche, au juste ?

Lënahir (_beaucoup moins enthousiaste_) : Pour être honnête… Je n'en sais rien du tout.

Ithilion : Ah. …T'as pas le mode d'emploi ?

Lënahir : Le mode d'emploi ?

Ithilion : Le mode d'emploi, la notice, un papier qui explique comment on s'en sert !

Lënahir (_très embêté_) : Eh bien… Si, j'ai le mode d'emploi, mais…

_Lënahir sort de sa poche un papier imbibé d'eau, totalement illisible à cause de l'encre qui a coulé._

Lënahir : Il semblerait que le seigneur Sauron aimait bien surfer sur Internet en prenant son bain…

Ithilion (_regardant d'un air dépité le papier dégoulinant_) : …

Lënahir (_de même_) : …

Ithilion (_soupire_) : Je suis issu d'une éprouvette et d'une expérience bizarre, mon père paume ses anneaux magiques à longueur de journées, regarde son Palantir dans son bain en dehors des heures de travail et bousille le mode d'emploi du caillou visionnaire.

Lënahir : …

Ithilion : Bien.

Lënahir : …

Ithilion (_pris d'un brusque questionnement existentiel_) : …Et comment je fais, moi, pour être un méchant convaincant, dans des conditions pareilles ?

OoOoO

_To be continued…_

OoOoOoOoO

Bon. Ben ça, c'est fait. J'espère que cette version un peu spéciale (et ridicule) du Conseil d'Elrond vous a plu, au moins un peu. Un tout petit peu. Tout petit petit peu…

Bref. Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews ! Au plaisir de vous retrouver au prochain chapitre ! =D


	5. La Communauté prend le chemin du sud

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a peu et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles…

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même…

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et en plus, c'est pas forcément drôle. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez.

OoOoOoOoO

**La Communauté prend le chemin du sud… et des embrouilles**

OoOoOoOoO

_Pieds des Monts Brumeux, Fondcombe._

_Ecran montre la Communauté de Rechange qui s'assemble près de la porte de la cité, devant un groupe d'Elfes dont Lindir (Haldir et ses frères étant déjà partis pour une raison connue d'eux seuls). Elrond s'avance vers les héros pour leur faire un discours d'encouragement et deux-trois recommandations._

Elrond : Et surtout, si vous croisez des Orcs, vous n'hésitez pas à griller des priorités et…

Eomer : Vous savez monseigneur, je crois qu'on est bien placés pour savoir comment agir avec les Orcs…

Elrond : Oui, mais l'auteur m'a dit que je dois avoir l'air inquiet pour vous, et c'est ma façon de le montrer ! Alors si vous n'êtes pas content… c'est pareil.

_Elrond reprend ses recommandations. Il s'arrête soudain, l'air surpris, et porte deux doigts à sa tempe gauche. Un silence s'installe confortablement devant la porte de Fondcombe._

Gandalf : Seigneur Elrond ?

_Le silence s'éternise sur les lieux._

Aragorn : Monseigneur !

_Elrond sursaute et adresse un regard noir à Aragorn._

Elrond : Je peux écouter ma messagerie télépathique en paix ?

Aragorn : Oh, pardon.

Faramir : Vous avez reçu un message de la Dame de la Lórien ?

Elrond : Non, de Glorfindel. Il a retrouvé mes fils à l'auberge de Bree, le…

Gandalf : Le Mulet Pimpant ?

Frodon : Le Poney Fringant, Gandalf. Vous avez vraiment un problème avec les noms de lieux, vous, non ?

Gandalf : Que voulez-vous Frodon, c'est plus de mon âge, tout ça…

Elrond : Oui enfin, Glorfindel, Elladan et Elrohir sont donc à Bree et demandent si vous pouvez les attendre avant de partir sauver le monde.

Gimli (_déprimé d'avance_) : Oh non, encore des Elfes ?

Eomer (_moqueur_) : Dites-vous que sur les trois, y'en a déjà deux qui ne sont pas blonds.

Legolas (_vexé_) : Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que vous êtes vous-même blond, Eomer.

Eomer : Ah. C'est vrai. …J'ai rien dit, en fait.

Aragorn : On ne peut pas prendre le temps de les attendre ici. Est-ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas nous rejoindre en Lórien ?

Elrond : Je vous rappelle que mon crédit télépathique est épuisé. Le temps qu'un messager arrive à Bree pour les prévenir de votre décision, vous aurez probablement déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin… Et ils ne pourront pas vous rattraper, et encore moins arriver avant vous.

Aragorn : …C'est problématique.

Eowyn : Nous pouvons envoyer Gripoil ! C'est le cheval le plus rapide de l'Ouest ! Même s'il refuse de porter un cavalier, nous pouvons toujours lui attacher un message autour du cou !

Gandalf : Négatif. Gripoil est bien le cheval de plus rapide de l'Ouest et on peut bien lui attacher un message autour du cou, mais il est actuellement inutilisable. Il est retenu dans les écuries de Fondcombe pour le contrôle technique.

_Long silence._

Merry : Ça passe au contrôle technique, un cheval ?

Eomer : Vous ne le saviez pas ? Tous les quatre ans pour un cheval, tous les deux ans pour un poney. Et pour les montures en fin de vie, c'est tous les ans obligatoirement.

Pippin (_curieux_) : Et pour les ânes ?

Eomer (_sourire carnassier_) : Ça, ça dépend du genre d'âne dont vous voulez parler…

Eowyn : Eomer ! Ça suffit, les blagues lourdes !

Auteur : De toute façon, il a atteint son quota pour le chapitre. A la prochaine, vous avez le droit de le bâillonner.

_Sourires sadiques de toute la Communauté de Rechange. Eomer se fait tout petit dans son coin et prie pour qu'on l'oublie._

Bilbon (_arrive en trottinant et en grignotant un bout de lembas_) : Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Vous n'êtes pas partis ?

Gandalf : Nous avons un message à transmettre de toute urgence à Glorfindel, mais Gripoil est au contrôle technique des équidés.

Bilbon (_grand sourire_) : Ah, mais non ! Si vous faisiez un peu plus attention à la carte grise de votre cheval, vous vous seriez rendu compte que c'est l'année prochaine qu'il y passe ! En fait, c'était une excuse que les Elfes ont trouvé pour vous l'enlever un petit moment…

Tous : …?

Lindir (_souriant_) : Gandalf, vous n'avez pas oublié votre cadeau de Noël ? Nous vous avions promis une surprise.

Elrond : Je n'étais pas au courant de ça, moi…

Bilbon : Allons, seigneur Elrond ! Vous savez bien que c'est Noël dans quelques semaines ! Alors nous avons préparé un cadeau pour Gandalf et… Oh, mais j'y pense ! J'ai des cadeaux pour vous tous ! Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas partis plus tôt !

_Bilbon s'en retourne en trottinant, accompagné de Lindir. Tous deux ne tardent pas à revenir, Bilbon portant un tout petit paquet et Lindir les bras chargés de divers cadeaux empaquetés avec soin. Derrière eux vient Gripoil. Lorsque le cheval s'avance vers Gandalf, toutes les mâchoires des personnes présentes font bruyamment connaissance avec le sol._

Gandalf : Ça pour une surprise…

_Il caresse machinalement l'encolure de Gripoil, dont les sabots et la crinière ont été teints en diverses couleurs aussi voyantes que mal accordées, et qui aborde à présent deux grands Gandalf inscrits en lettres Elfiques enflammées sur les flancs._

Bilbon : Un Gripoil customisé et personnalisé ! Avouez que vous n'y auriez pas pensé !

Legolas (_atterré_) : Ah ça non, jamais je n'y aurai pensé…

Arwen (_pensive_) : Moi j'aime bien… Je trouve que ça lui donne un genre…

_Arwen fait semblant d'ignorer le regard catastrophé de son homologue Elfique._

Faramir : Blague à part… C'est vraiment Gripoil ?

Eomer : Tu peux monter dessus, si tu veux.

Faramir : Non merci, sans façon.

Bilbon : Dites, dites ! J'ai des présents pour vous tous ! Venez près de moi, je vais faire la distribution ! Lindir, déposez ça, ça doit être lourd, non ?

Lindir : Légèrement…

Pippin : Bah faut savoir, c'est lourd ou c'est léger ?

_Toutes les personnes présentes font comme si elles n'avaient rien entendu. Lindir dépose son chargement et tout le monde se rapproche de Bilbon._

Bilbon (_tendant son paquet à son neveu_) : Frodon, mon cher petit. Voici pour toi. Tiens, prends-le, c'est ton cadeau de Noël !

_Frodon ouvre le cadeau._

Frodon : Oh, merci oncle Bilbon ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir… une plume et un carnet de notes ?

Bilbon : A prendre pour la prospérité. 'Faut perpétuer la tradition !

_Frodon soupire, l'air particulièrement emballé par cette perspective très réjouissante._

Bilbon (_tout guilleret_) : Aux dames, maintenant ! Eowyn, voici pour vous.

_Eowyn reçoit cérémonieusement un joli paquet. Il dévoile un livre de cuisine pour débutant._

Bilbon : Parce que l'espoir fait vivre… Arwen, douce Arwen, prenez ceci. C'est un nécessaire à broderie. Et un petit radiateur portatif, au cas où la vie des Eldars voudrait encore vous abandonner sans prévenir.

_Eowyn et Arwen échangent un regard mi-figue mi-raisin._

Bilbon : Faramir, approchez mon garçon. Pour vous, ce sera l'équipement complet du parfait petit pompier. Parce qu'on n'est jamais trop prudent.

_Faramir prend le cadeau de Bilbon et le regarde bizarrement avant de décider, dans sa grande sagesse, qu'on pourra toujours trouver un usage à sa combinaison ininflammable, son casque brillant, son espèce de tuyau d'arrosage et sa petite hache de fonction. Même s'il a du mal à voir laquelle à cet instant précis._

Bilbon : A Eomer, maintenant. Vous, j'ai choisi de vous offrir cet incassable peigne en mithril. Peut-être qu'avec ça, vous pourrez enfin coiffer votre casque et avoir un peu moins une tête de barbare…

_Bilbon se tourne ensuite vers Gimli, sans remarquer qu'Eomer essaye de refiler son peigne à Aragorn en argumentant qu'il en a autant besoin que lui, si ce n'est plus._

Bilbon : Tiens, Gimli fils de Gloîn. C'est un DVD–CD-Rom « Apprenez le Langage Commun en toute facilité ». Je te l'offre parce que tu as vraiment un accent pourri et que ça ne peut plus durer comme ça.

_Gimli rit jaune. Très jaune. Presque orange, en fait._

Bilbon : Et pour toi, Legolas, c'est un CD de chants de marins pour que tu élargisses ton répertoire et parce que tu me saoules avec tes chansons d'étoiles et de forêts.

_Legolas marmonne quelque chose à propos d'un CD de musique celtique qu'il aurait préféré et essaye de refiler discrètement son cadeau à un tiers. Il finit par l'échanger avec le peigne en mithril d'Eomer, pour leur plus grand bonheur à tous deux._

Bilbon : A toi, Aragorn ! J'espère que ça te fera plaisir.

_Aragorn ouvre son cadeau, qui s'avère être un pack « Reforgez votre épée vous-même ! », avec les petites épées brisées en kit IKEA._

Aragorn : Super ! Mais, euh… Ça va me servir à quoi, au juste ?

Bilbon : A t'entraîner, pardi ! Tu n'auras pas toujours de gentils Elfes-forgerons pour réparer les bêtises de tes ancêtres, alors il faut que tu apprennes à le faire toi-même ! (_fouille dans le tas de cadeaux restant_) …Ah, Gandalf, j'oubliais : j'ai aussi un paquet de lessive Mir-laine pour vous. Parce que, nous sommes d'accord, blanc c'est blanc. Gris, c'est plus blanc, hein.

Gandalf : C'est gentil, mais j'ignore si je trouverai le temps de faire ma lessive pendant cette quête…

Bilbon (_n'a probablement pas entendu_) : Et Sam ! Très cher Sam, j'ai ici une reproduction parfaite du sac que tu portais lors de ta première quête. Avec les trente-six tonnes de bazar inutile que tu trimballais et tes trois casseroles qui pendouillaient. Je me suis dit que le premier sac allait te manquer, alors je te l'ai fait refaire…

_Sam fond en larmes devant la corvée qui se profile devant lui. Bilbon préfère l'interpréter comme étant des larmes de joies et se tourne vers les deux Hobbits restants._

Bilbon (_à Merry et Pippin_) : J'avais pas trop d'idées pour vous… Mais voilà quand même.

_Il leur tend deux paquets. Pippin ouvre le sien et découvre un sac de champignons._

Pippin (_enthousiaste_) : Oh, des champignons !

Bilbon : Désolé, mon garçon. A l'origine, je voulais t'offrir un cerveau, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé à ta taille… Merry, toi, je t'ai offert le clou du spectacle ! …Enfin, de la fic !

_Merry ouvre son paquet et découvre le clou de l'histoire. _

_Un clou._

Bilbon (_ton du représentant commercial qui tente de vendre sa marchandise_) : Oui, mais en mithril, hein ! Forgé par les Elfes, mon garçon ! Aussi léger qu'une plume, et aussi résistant qu'une écaille de dragon !

_Merry regarde son clou d'un air piteux. Dans sa grande sagesse, Faramir lui conseille de le conserver précieusement en attendant de lui trouver une utilité quelconque._

Bilbon : J'avais aussi prévu un cadeau pour les jumeaux d'Elrond, mais ils ne sont pas là… Tenez Gandalf, vous les leur donnerez si vous les retrouvez en Lórien. Ce sont des badges avec leur nom calligraphié en alphabet sindar, humain et nain. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous aider à les différencier, si vous devez voyager ensemble.

_Gandalf hérite des deux badges d'Elladan et Elrohir. Elrond attire l'attention sur lui en toussotant fort peu discrètement._

Elrond : Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de vous presser, mais pendant que vous faites votre petite distribution, Ithilion cherche l'Anneau de Rechange.

Bilbon : Exact, exact. J'ai fini, de toute façon. C'est bon les enfants ! Vous pouvez partir ! Mais soyez sage, et écoutez bien Gandalf !

_Regards indéchiffrables de Legolas et d'Arwen, qui frôlent la barre des trois mille ans._

Legolas : …C'est nous, les enfants ?

Arwen : Faisons comme si c'était juste une marque d'affection.

Gandalf : Oui, mais n'oubliez pas : vous êtes sages et vous m'écoutez !

_Soupir généralisé. Un message est écrit sur une feuille de parchemin et attaché au cou de Gripoil. Gandalf l'envoie à Bree avec pour mission de retrouver Glorfindel, Elladan et Elrohir. Puis Elrond et les Elfes saluent les membres de la Communauté de Rechange qui se met enfin en marche vers l'aventure et les ennuis._

Elrond : …J'ai comme la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important…

Régisseur : T'avais des cadeaux de Noël à leur donner, toi aussi ?

Elrond : Moi ? Non, non, je…

Régisseur : …Tu ?

Elrond (_pris d'une inspiration subite_) : …Noël ! La carte ! ARWEN ! ATTEND ! TU AS OUBLIE LA CARTE !

Régisseur : …?

Auteur (_soupire_) : La carte de vœux pour Noël qu'Arwen et ses frères ont préparé pour leurs grands-parents de la Lórien.

Elrond (_crie_) : GANDALF ! ! ! ATTENDEZ ! ! !

_Ecran montre Elrond qui court après la Communauté de Rechange et Arwen qui adresse un regard désespéré au ciel et aux Valars. Ce qui laisse supposer qu'elle n'avait pas fait qu'oublier la carte de vœux adressée à Galadriel et Celeborn._

Elrond : Es-tu bien consciente de ce que m'aurait fait subir ta grand-mère si tu l'avais oubliée ? Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça ?

Arwen : Je vous demande pardon, adar.

_Elrond donne discrètement une carte trèèèèèèès colorée à sa fille, qui s'empresse de la cacher dans les plis de sa cape et vérifie que personne n'a rien vu. Le rire plus ou moins étouffé de Legolas se fait entendre._

Arwen (_menaçante_) : Toi, tu n'as rien vu ! Compris ?

_Legolas est trop mort de rire pour répondre quoi que ce soit._

Arwen (_énervée_) : Et arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si mes frères n'ont jamais été doués en dessin !

_Arwen prend la tête du groupe, visiblement vexée. Les autres se rassemblent autour de l'Elfe blond qui rigole encore._

Aragorn (_rongé par la curiosité_) : Legolas ! Qu'ont vu vos yeux d'Elfe ?

Legolas (_immense sourire_) : Par respect pour Elladan et Elrohir, il vaudrait mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas…

OoOoO

_Mordor, maquette de Barad-Dûr._

_Ecran montre Ithilion et Lënahir, dans le cabinet privé de Sauron, qui galèrent à essayer d'utiliser le Palantir. Rama attend près de la porte en comptant les planches du plafond._

Lënahir : Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, y'a rien à… Ah ! Ithilion ! J'ai quelque chose !

Ithilion : Fais voir ! Attends, l'image est brouillée, là… Tourne un peu la boule par là… nan, l'autre côté en fait… Ah oui ! Ça marche ! …Euh… C'est quoi, ça ?

Lënahir : …Un match de Ligue 1 retransmis sur TM1, on dirait…

Ithilion : …TM1 ?

Lënahir : Télé Middle-Earth 1, si tu préfères.

Ithilion (_découragé_) : Et mince, on s'est planté de fréquence…

_La musique du JT de 20h sort soudain du Palantir, faisant sursauter les trois méchants de l'histoire. Rama se rapproche et regarde également dans la boule de bowling de Barad-Dûr._

Présentateur des actualités de TM1 : …Nous interrompons notre programme pour un flash-info spécial. On vient de m'apprendre que la Communauté reforgée hier à Fondcombe s'apprête à partir pour une quête suicidaire afin de sauver la Terre-du-Milieu de la ténébromanie. Sur place, notre envoyé spécial.

Envoyé spécial : Oui, bonjour. Je suis actuellement à Fondcombe, devant les portes, où devraient bientôt se présenter les membres de la Communauté dite de Rechange… Les voici ! Le seigneur Elrond est en train de leur faire un petit discours d'adieu… Ou des dernières recommandations, j'en sais rien, on n'entend rien d'ici. Ah, et voilà Bilbon qui s'avance pour offrir ses présents à nos héros ! A Frodon, il offre…

Ithilion (_regards en coin à l'auteur et au régisseur_) : …C'est quoi, ce délire ?

_Le régisseur hausse les épaules et l'auteur regarde le plafond en sifflotant. Ithilion soupire et se penche à nouveau sur le Palantir, où l'on peut maintenant voir Elrond retrousser ses jupes et courir après la Communauté qui s'éloigne._

Lënahir : Quoiqu'il puisse être, ce délire nous aide bien.

Ithilion : Mouais… Maintenant, on sait qu'une bande de zouaves est en route pour "sauver le monde"… Eh, mais attends ! Le petit bonhomme brun, là, celui qui fait la tête… C'est pas lui qui a détruit l'Anneau Unique ?

Lënahir : Si. C'est lui. Il me semble évident que la Communauté de Rechange cherche à détruire l'Anneau de Rechange…

Ithilion : Mais c'est qu'ils en sont capables, en plus ! Si ça se trouve, ils ont déjà l'Anneau… Je sais ! Envoyons-leur les Neuf !

_Rama et Lënahir échangent un regard incertain._

Rama : Les… Les Neuf, maître ?

Ithilion : Oui, les Neuf.

Rama : …Nos Neuf à nous, maître ?

Ithilion : Bah bien sûr que oui, les nôtres ! Je vais pas emprunter ceux du voisin !

Rama : On… On peut pas plutôt leur envoyer… Je sais pas, moi… Une bonne petite armée d'Orcs ? Ou un ou deux Trolls ? Ou… N'importe quoi d'autre ?

_Silence. Lënahir se recule prudemment pour respecter la distance de sécurité règlementaire entre lui et un futur-seigneur des ténèbres vexé._

Ithilion (_regard suspicieux_) : …T'as quelque chose contre mes Neuf ?

_Rama déglutit avec une évidente difficulté et s'éclipse, décidant finalement qu'il pouvait très bien envoyer les Neuf n'importe où, du moment que ça lui donnait une excuse pour s'éloigner d'Ithilion._

Auteur (_assurée_) : Bah… Surtout, le prend pas mal, mais…

_Le regard d'Ithilion se pose sur l'auteur. Le régisseur se souvient brusquement qu'il avait posé son congé pour la journée et disparaît mystérieusement. _

Auteur : 'Faut bien avouer que… (_le regard d'Ithilion se fait mauvais_) …ceux de Sauron étaient… (_très mauvais_) …un peu moins rid… (_plus que mauvais_) …Je plaisantais !

OoOoO

_Ecran montre une plaine rocailleuse dans laquelle avance héroïquement la Communauté de Rechange. _

_Fond musical : __The Fellowship's theme__ d'Howard Shore._

_Vient en tête Gandalf le Blanc, son paquet de lessive Mir-laine sous le bras. Il est suivi de Legolas qui se recoiffe et d'Eowyn et d'Arwen qui attendent pour emprunter le peigne de mithril. Derrière eux marche Gimli qui traîne sa hache et son CD-DVD. Arrivent ensuite Frodon qui prend des notes pour la postérité, Merry qui continue de chercher un intérêt à son clou, Pippin qui compte ses champignons et Sam qui porte vaillamment son sac. Faramir et Eomer les suivent, un écouteur d'un vieux Walkman dans une oreille pour écouter le CD de chants de Marins. Aragorn ferme la marche, plongé dans la lecture du mode d'emploi de son pack d'épées reforgeables._

_La Communauté de Rechange fait halte dans la plaine rocailleuse._

Gandalf : Nous allons prendre à l'ouest des Monts Brumeux pendant quarante jours. Si la chance est avec nous, les Ents auront terminé le dégoudronnage de l'Isengard et la Trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte. De là, nous prendrons au nord, vers la Lórien.

Eomer : Si vous me demandiez mon avis, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas, je dirais que nous empruntons…

Gimli : …Le chemin le plus long, oui, on sait.

Eomer : Le plus long je ne sais pas, mais le plus cher, ça oui.

Aragorn : Le plus cher ? Comment ça ?

Eomer : Eh bien, les taxes frontalières du Rohan ont triplé ces derniers temps, et je ne sais pas si nous aurons assez d'argent sur nous pour payer le passage par la Trouée…

Gandalf : Voilà qui est problématique.

Frodon : Mais pourquoi faire payer si cher, aussi ?

Eomer : C'est-à-dire que je ne roule pas sur l'or, contrairement à ce que le nom de mon château peut laisser penser. Je dois verser des dommages et intérêts aux familles des braves cavaliers qui sont tombés lors de la guerre de l'Anneau, préparer la dot de ma sœur et faire reconstruire la maquette de Fort le Cor, dans le Gouffre de Helm. On sait jamais, elle pourrait resservir.

Aragorn : Mais, vous ne pouviez pas vous contenter d'augmenter les impôts, comme tout le monde ?

Eomer (_ironique_) : Ah ouais. Brillante idée. J'augmente les impôts qui pèsent sur le peuple pour ensuite redonner au peuple l'argent que je lui ai pris. …Logique.

Aragorn (_bougonnant_) : Oui bon, ça va, hein. Moi je débute, dans le job de roi. J'ai pas eu mon oncle pour m'expliquer comment ça marche… Et puis d'abord je m'en fiche, chez moi, les questions d'argent sont réglées par mon intendant.

Faramir : Excusez-moi ? Non pas que je remette en doute l'intérêt de cette conversation, mais si nous en revenions à notre question d'itinéraire ?

Arwen : Le plus simple aurait été de passer par le col de Caradhras.

Legolas : Je confirme.

Merry : Le plus simple pour vous ! Vous êtes des Elfes, vous marchez sur la neige ! Nous les Hobbits, on s'enfonce dedans, on patauge dedans, et on n'avance pas d'un poil de pied !

Pippin : Sans compter la température excessivement basse !

Merry (_à Pippin, agréablement surpris_) : Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, excessivement ?

Eowyn : Justement ! Ce sera l'occasion de tester un des cadeaux du vieil Hobbit gâteu…

_Regard noir de Frodon qui sort plume et carnet et s'apprête à prendre des notes pour la postérité avec un air menaçant._

Eowyn : …Généreux ! Le vieil Hobbit généreux !

Gandalf : Et à quel présent voulez-vous faire référence, dame de Rohan ?

Eowyn : Le radiateur portatif d'Arwen !

Aragorn : Ah oui, c'est une idée.

Gimli : Dites, plutôt que de se fatiguer à passer par-dessus la montagne, pourquoi ne passerait-on pas par-dessous ? Par les mines de la Moria, par exemple !

Sam : Peut-être parce que la dernière fois que nous y sommes allés, un monstre aquatique a fait s'écrouler la porte d'entrée ?

Gimli : …J'avais oublié. Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit.

_Silence. On entend Gandalf soupirer._

Gandalf : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

Faramir : On continue par la Trouée du Rohan, tant pis pour le péage !

Eomer : Personnellement, ça m'arrangerait bien.

Legolas : Non, passons par le col de Caradhras !

Arwen : C'est beaucoup plus rapide !

Gimli : Re-creusons une nouvelle porte d'entrée pour la Moria !

Pippin : Préparons le repas !

_La Communauté se prend littéralement la tête pour décider quel chemin emprunter._

_Ecran montre, entre autres, Gimli et Faramir qui se menacent de leurs haches respectives, Legolas et Eomer qui se tapent dessus joyeusement sous les encouragements d'Arwen, Eowyn et Merry, Sam qui essaye de récupérer la poêle que Pippin vient de lui chopper, Frodon qui prend intensivement des notes et Gandalf et Aragorn qui échangent un regard vaguement découragé._

Aragorn : Bon ben… Je propose qu'on suive le chemin du dernier à être encore debout.

Gandalf : Vous n'y pensez pas ! Il faut les séparer avant, vous imaginez le temps que ça va prendre de les réanimer un par un ?

_Soudain, Frodon relève la tête de son carnet de notes, l'air surpris._

Frodon : Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tout !

_Tout le monde se fige, Faramir à deux doigts de couper la barbe de Gimli, Eomer et Legolas roulés dans la poussière en train de se tirer les cheveux, et Sam sur le point de coiffer violemment Pippin d'une casserole._

Gandalf (_inquiet_) : Un problème, Frodon ?

Sam (_abandonnant sa casserole sur le crâne de Pippin_) : Vous n'avez plus d'encre, m'sieur Frodon ?

Frodon : Vous… Vous ne sentez rien ?

_Silence. La Communauté échange un regard étonné. Faramir lâche Gimli._

Faramir : Que devrions-nous sentir, Frodon ?

Frodon : Vous ne vous sentez pas… étranges ?

Régisseur : Ah, c'est là que ça commence à partir en live…

Auteur : Dire que j'avais osé espérer faire un chapitre sans trop d'interventions inopportunes…

Régisseur : Oh, pardon. Je retourne dans ma régie.

Eomer (_aidant Legolas à se relever_) : Comment ça, étranges ?

Frodon : Je… Je ne saurais expliquer…

Gandalf (_de plus en plus inquiet_) : Essayez quand même.

_Frodon semble se concentrer, même s'il a l'air d'avoir du mal à rassembler ses idées._

Frodon : Eh bien… personnellement, j'ai… comme une envie subite de… de vous prendre tous dans mes bras et d'être très gentil avec chacun d'entre vous !

Gandalf (_rassuré_) : Aaaaah ! Ce n'est rien, c'est juste une crise d'OOC. Out Of Character, si vous préférez. Ça arrive parfois aux personnages importants des histoires, et notamment des fanfictions. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça passera.

_Frodon esquisse un demi-sourire. Mais Faramir semble soudain très soucieux. Son regard ne cesse de se tourner vers Pippin, qui retire son chapeau-casserole et commence à se sentir mal à l'aise._

Faramir : Gandalf… Je… Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une simple crise d'OOC.

Gandalf : Comment ça ? Faramir, dites-moi tout.

Faramir (_regard fixé sur Pippin_) : Je…

_Pippin déglutit avec difficulté. Il regarde autour de lui à la recherche d'un soutien quelconque._

Pippin : …Merry ?

_Mais Merry, les yeux brillants, ne l'écoute pas et se précipite vers Eowyn. Celle-ci le repousse violemment, couvant Aragorn du regard. Merry finit en larmes dans les bras d'Eomer auquel il raconte son profond désespoir d'être ignoré par la blanche dame de la Marche._

Pippin : …Sam ?

_Mais Sam ne l'écoute pas plus, tout accroché qu'il est aux genoux de Frodon auquel il clame son adoration. Frodon, troublé par une telle marque d'affection, le remercie les larmes aux yeux sans prêter la moindre attention à son cousin._

Pippin : …Grand-Pas ?

_Mais Aragorn n'est pas plus attentif que les Hobbits, son regard meurtrier fixé sur quelque chose dans le dos du Touque. Pippin se retrouve donc seul face à Faramir et sa tête bizarre, avec pour toutes armes une casserole et un sac de champignons._

Pippin : Hem. …Help ?

_Gandalf et Gimli échange un regard étonné._

Gimli : C'est une crise d'OOC collective, peut-être ?

Gandalf : Non, Gimli. Je ne sais ce que c'est, mais je sens que c'est profondément dangereux pour nous tous.

Aragorn (_furieux et outré_) : Legolas ! Lâchez-la ! Maintenant !

_Gimli et Gandalf se tournent vers l'Elfe blond, pour le trouver à genoux devant Arwen, tenant les mains de la reine du Gondor dans les siennes et lui déclarant en un long poème Elfique son amour sans faille et éternel. Le Nain et le Magicien ré-échangent un regard étonné. Pippin traverse l'écran en courant, poursuivi par Faramir._

Gimli (_fixant Legolas_) : Bah… Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à celui-là ?

Aragorn (_hors de lui_) : LEGOLAS VERTEFEUILLE ! ! ! VOULEZ-VOUS LACHER MA FEMME IMMEDIATEMENT ! ! !

_Mais l'Elfe, emporté par son élan romantique, n'a cure des avertissements de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier s'en va donc lui démontrer par les faits qu'il aurait sans doute mieux valu pour lui qu'il l'écoute. On entend également Eomer et Merry pleurer ensemble le désintérêt d'Eowyn qui se lance à la poursuite d'Aragorn, et Sam et Frodon monter ensemble un projet de croisière aux Terres Immortelles. De son côté, Arwen se jette au cou de Legolas pour empêcher Aragorn de lui refaire le portait._

Gandalf (_perplexe_) : Alors là, vraiment, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut être… Faramir, veuillez lâcher ce Hobbit, vous allez le traumatiser.

_Faramir lâche à contrecœur le Hobbit en phase pré-traumatisée et va rejoindre le vieux Magicien._

Faramir (_terrifié_) : Que se passe-t-il, Gandalf ? Que nous arrive-t-il ? Une force étrange nous pousse à nous conduire anormalement les uns envers les autres…

Gimli : On avait remarqué, oui.

Faramir : Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ?

_Gandalf ne répond rien et ferme les yeux. Il tend la main devant lui avec un air très concentré pendant quelques interminables secondes. Secondes durant lesquelles Eowyn s'accroche fermement au bras d'Aragorn, entravant ses mouvements pour tenter de séparer Arwen et Legolas. Aragorn doit donc maintenant lutter sur deux fronts et semble quelque peu dépassé par la situation. Gimli et Faramir hésitent à aller l'aider, mais Gandalf rouvre soudain les yeux._

Gandalf : Quelque chose vient vers nous. C'est probablement cela qui est à l'origine de l'état étrange de nos amis. Legolas ! Que voient vos yeux d'Elfes ?

_Silence. Tous les regards se tournent vers Legolas, qui a les yeux rivés au décolleté d'Arwen._

Gimli : Bah…

Faramir : Honnêtement…

Aragorn (_furieux_) : Espèce de pervers dégénéré ! Je vais vous…

Gandalf : LEGOLAS ! ! ! Voulez-vous bien revenir à la raison, ou est-ce que je dois vous y aider ?

_L'Elfe sursaute à la voix de Gandalf et regarde autour de lui, l'air de se demander ce qu'il fiche là. Le Magicien réitère sa demande et Legolas grimpe sur un rocher pour regarder autour d'eux. Toute la Communauté, plus ou moins redevenue normale à l'appel de Gandalf, se rassemble autour de ce dernier._

Gandalf : Alors ? Que voyez-vous ?

Legolas (_plissant les yeux_) : Rien… Ah, si ! Je vois des cavaliers ! Neuf cavaliers viennent vers nous.

Aragorn (_inquiet_) : Neuf ?

Legolas : Oui, neuf. Neuf cavaliers vêtus de longues capes roses. Des oiseaux gazouillants et des cupidons ailés armés d'arcs d'or les escortent. Ils montent des Petits Poneys et brandissent d'étranges armes. On dirait des poupées Barbies blondes parfaitement bien aiguisées, plus tranchantes que la lame d'Anduril, si cela est possible. Sous les sabots de leurs destriers poussent des fleurs bleues par myriades, leurs montures transpirent l'eau de rose et des relents de guimauve odorante les précèdent jusqu'ici.

_Fond musical : __Le rêve d'une vie, c'est l'amour__ du dessin animé _Cendrillon_ des Studios Disney._

Gandalf : C'est une fourberie d'Ithilion. Il a appelé du fin fond des ténèbres les ennemis les plus terribles que nous n'ayons encore jamais eu à affronter.

Frodon : Les Nazgûls ?

Aragorn : Les Spectres de l'Anneau ?

Arwen : Les Cavaliers Noirs ?

Eomer : …Euh, c'est pareil, non ?

Gimli : Alors, ce sont eux, Gandalf ?

Gandalf : Pire. Ce sont les Cavaliers Roses. Les chevaliers maudits du niais par excellence et de la mièvrerie étouffante. Ces adversaires sont plus forts que nous. …Courez !

_La Communauté de Rechange se barre en courant._

Eomer : …C'est moi ou ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi, cette fic ?

Faramir : Tais-toi et cours !

_La Communauté de Rechange pique un cent-mètres-rochers dans la plaine, tandis que le bruit des sabots des Petits Poneys se fait entendre de plus en plus fort et que le fond musical gagne en volume._

Sam : Ils nous rattrapent !

Eowyn (_désignant quelque chose dans le ciel devant eux_) : …C'est quoi, ça ?

_La Communauté de Rechange s'arrête au milieu d'un tas de gros cailloux._

Gimli : C'est rien, c'est qu'un p'tit nuage !

Aragorn (_rectifie_) : Un GROS nuage.

Faramir : Qui avance vite. Et contre le vent !

Pippin : Oui. Un cumulo nimbus, je dirais, vu d'ici.

_Arwen et Legolas montent sur un rocher plus haut que les autres et scrutent le ciel d'un air soucieux. En contrebas, la Communauté attend anxieusement de savoir s'il va pleuvoir ou non._

Arwen : On dirait des gros oiseaux noirs. Des corbeaux, non ?

Legolas : Non. …Des Crétins du pays de Dûn !

Gandalf (_inquiet_) : A couvert ! Vite ! Ils sont tellement stupides qu'ils seraient capables de nous attaquer !

_La Communauté de Rechange se dissimule sous les rochers. Les Crétins de Dûn atteignent le tas de gros cailloux en même temps que les Cavaliers Roses et, comme ils portent bien leur nom, se trompent de cible et attaquent les Neuf. Les Cavaliers Roses, inférieurs en nombre et en équipement, battent en retraite. Satisfaits d'avoir accompli leur devoir sans faillir, les Crétins de Dûn rentrent chez eux dans la joie et la bonne humeur._

Gandalf (_quittant son abri_) : Ouf, nous avons eu de la chance.

Faramir : Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas pensé à fouiller les rochers…

Frodon : Bah… C'est des Crétins, hein. 'Faut pas trop leur en demander, non plus.

Gandalf : Le passage par le sud est surveillé ! Les Crétins de Dûn risquent de nous attaquer de nouveau. Nous ne pouvons pas passer par là ! Nous prendrons le col de Caradhras !

Arwen : Chouette ! Nous allons pouvoir essayer mon radiateur portatif !

_La Communauté de Rechange délaisse la plaine rocailleuse et grimpe sur la montagne. En tête marchent vaillamment Merry, Pippin et Sam, suivis de Faramir, Gandalf et Frodon, eux-mêmes suivis de Legolas et d'Aragorn, puis du reste du groupe._

Merry, Pippin et Sam (_chantant_) : Quarante-douze demi-lieues à pied, ça use, ça use, quarante-douze demi-lieues à pied, ça use les plantes de pied. Mais ça n'use pas la langue, la langue, mais ça n'use pas la langue des Hobbits !

Gandalf (_déprimé_) : Ça y est, ça les reprend…

Faramir (_curieux_) : Ils peuvent continuer comme ça pendant longtemps, encore ?

Frodon (_blasé_) : Ils en sont capables, hélas.

Legolas (_honteux_) : Mais je vous assure, Aragorn ! Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête. C'était… C'était plus fort que moi, je n'y pouvais rien, je…

Aragorn (_soupire_) : Je sais, Legolas, je sais. Je ne vous en veux pas. Les forces des ténèbres ont des pouvoirs terrifiants, de nos jours…

Gimli (_à Eomer, ricanant sous cape_) : Vous auriez dû vous voir, avec le petit Hobbit ! Deux pleureuses professionnelles !

Eomer (_visiblement vexé_) : Je me passerai volontiers de vos commentaires, maître Nain.

Eowyn (_à Arwen_) : D'accord, j'ai couru après ton mari. Mais moi au moins, je ne suis pas encore mariée !

Arwen : N'en parlons plus, tu veux ?

_La Communauté de Rechange arrive à l'endroit où Saruman avait provoqué une avalanche lors du premier opus du Seigneur des Anneaux. Et comme les fics sont parfois bien faites, le passage est encore obstrué par la neige, ce qui permet à Arwen d'étrenner son superbe radiateur portatif. Le groupe a presque traversé le passage périlleux lorsque les deux Elfes s'immobilisent brusquement._

Legolas : J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs…

Gandalf : Et que dit-elle ?

Arwen : Elle parle pas, elle chante.

Gandalf : Eh bien que chante-t-elle, alors !

Legolas : Euh… Je ne comprends pas tout, mais… On dirait que le refrain, c'est "_l'amour c'est toi, l'amour c'est moi, l'oiseau c'est toi, l'enfant c'est moi._"

Aragorn : Ah. …Et… En Langage Commun, ça veut dire quelque chose d'intelligible ?

Faramir : Je ne crois pas, non.

Gandalf : C'est une ancienne incantation en une langue aujourd'hui peu usitée. Nous avons déjà eu à l'affronter il y a peu… C'est un des pouvoirs maudits des Cavaliers Roses ! Ils nous ont devancés et nous attendent de l'autre côté ! Nous devons faire demi-tour, vite !

Sam (_regard discret à Frodon_) : A propos… Je sais pas vous, mais je recommence à me sentir bizarre.

_Frodon s'éloigne prudemment de quelques pas._

Eowyn : Moi aussi… Cela faisait un moment que je le pensais, mais comme vous sembliez tous normaux, j'ai préféré ne rien dire… Et ça empirait à mesure que nous approchions du col…

Aragorn (_prévenant_) : Restez à distance, Eowyn, s'il-vous-plaît… Et vous Eomer, je vous interdis de rire ! Ou de pleurer, d'ailleurs. …Attendez… Arwen ! Où est Arwen ?

Faramir (_rassurant_) : Pas de danger, elle est à côté de moi.

Aragorn (_à Arwen_) : Ma dame, je vous interdis formellement d'approcher Legolas !

_Silence. Arwen sourit d'un sourire aussi Elfique qu'innocent. On entend Legolas ricaner dans le dos d'Aragorn._

Aragorn (_fait volte-face_) : Et vous, le blondin, je vous interdis d'approcher ma dame !

_Legolas cesse de ricaner et adresse lui aussi un sourire Elfique et innocent au roi du Gondor._

Legolas : Comme si j'en avais eu l'intention…

_Eomer s'étrangle à côté de lui. Personne ne veut savoir pourquoi. _

_Pendant ce temps, Merry et Pippin se tombent dans les bras en se proclamant mutuellement une amitié sans faille et éternelle et se proposent de tout partager : moments de joie et de tristesse, jours et nuits, repas et siestes, pipes et herbe à pipes, champignons et clou. _

_Eowyn retente une approche auprès d'Aragorn, lequel a toutes les peines du monde à empêcher Legolas et Arwen de repartir dans leur délire elfico-sentimental. Faramir a quant à lui toutes les peines du monde à empêcher sa fiancée de se jeter sur son roi._

_Frodon, lui, semble avoir décidé qu'il avait envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec le jeune roi du Rohan, au grand désespoir de ce dernier et de son jardinier-groupie._

_En retrait, Gimli et Gandalf observent la scène d'un air consterné._

Gimli : Pitié Gandalf, dites-moi pas que ça va recommencer comme dans la plaine…

Gandalf : Hélas mon pauvre ami, je le crains fort…

Gimli : …Au fait… Nous sommes normaux, nous, non ?

Gandalf : Il semblerait que les Cavaliers Roses n'aient aucune influence sur nous, en effet.

Gimli : Comment cela se fait-il ?

Gandalf : Oh, je pense que c'est parce que je suis un vieux rabougri barbu et vous un petit trapu barbu…

Gimli : …On a vu plus glorieux, comme explication…

Gandalf : Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici avant que l'un de nos compagnons ne tombe dans le ravin ou ne provoque une avalanche en clamant amour ou amitié.

_Gandalf attrape Merry et Pippin chacun par un bras et s'en va, hurlant au reste de la Communauté de le suivre. Au bout de quelques mètres, le pouvoir des Cavaliers Roses semble perdre en influence. La Communauté décide donc de se prendre pour Elrond et de réunir un Conseil d'urgence._

Gandalf : On a un problème. Force douze sur l'échelle de Richter des galères. Voilà la situation : nous devons coûte que coûte nous rendre en Lórien pour prendre connaissance du Script Unique et découvrir l'endroit où est caché l'Anneau de Rechange. Mais nous ne pouvons pas passer par le col de Caradhras à cause de l'influence néfaste des Cavaliers Roses qui le gardent. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus passer par la Trouée du Rohan parce que les Crétins de Dûn veillent au grain. Que faisons-nous ?

Gimli : Passons par la Moria !

Aragorn : Mais la porte de Durin a été détruite.

Gimli : On la déblayera !

Sam : Parce que vous avez envie de déblayer un monstre aquatique en état de décomposition avancée, vous ?

_Silence. Chacun s'imagine déblayant un monstre aquatique en état de décomposition avancée. Eowyn et les Elfes déglutissent avec difficulté._

Eomer : Bah, de toute façon, on a pas le choix.

Gandalf : Laissons le futur porteur de l'Anneau décider.

Frodon : Voyons… (_à voix basse_) Si je dis de passer par la Moria, Sam dira qu'il faut faire l'inverse de ce que je dis, donc qu'il ne faut pas passer par là. Donc… (_à voix haute_) Nous passerons par les mines de la Moria !

Gandalf : Qu'il en soit ainsi.

_Gandalf et la Communauté de Rechange s'en vont et redescendent de la montagne en direction du mur de la Moria._

Frodon : Bah… Mais… C'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! …Eh, attendez-moi ! Je suis le futur porteur ! Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! ! !

_Frodon s'élance vers la Communauté qui s'éloigne, sous les regards dépités de l'auteur et du régisseur._

Régisseur : Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas le poster, ce chapitre-là…

Auteur : Mais si ! C'est débile, mais c'est nécessaire !

Régisseur : Oui, mais, les Cavaliers Roses… Quand même…

Auteur : Ah bah, on est Sauron et on crée des supers Cavaliers Noirs qui fichent bien les jetons, ou on n'est pas Sauron et on crée des supers Cavaliers Ratés qui fichent bien la honte.

Régisseur (_soupirant_) : D'accord, d'accord. Bon, on délocalise l'équipe de tournage dans la Moria. Par les Valars, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui nous attend au prochain chapitre…

_Ecran noir. On entend l'auteur taper sur le régisseur._

Galadriel (_voix flippante_) : Et c'est ainsi que la Communauté de Rechange perdit un temps précieux, mais qui permit néanmoins à Glorfindel, Elladan et Elrohir d'atteindre la Lórien avant elle. Reste maintenant à savoir si les héros y parviendront à leur tour…

OoOoO

_Continuará… Attendez, c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit, en espagnol ?_

OoOoOoOoO

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre Pippin. Au contraire, je l'aime beaucoup. Mais j'aime aussi martyriser mes personnages préférés ! =D Alors voilà… Le pauvre en prend pour son grade.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce chapitre trop pitoyable, bien que ça soit probablement le cas… Je posterai le suivant la semaine prochaine !


	6. Nous ne passerons pas !

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a peu et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles…

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même…

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et en plus, c'est pas forcément drôle. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez.

OoOoOoOoO

**Nous… ne passerons… pas !**

OoOoOoOoO

_Ecran noir. _

_On entend des bruits de pas, des soupirs étouffés et des bruits de pieds plus ou moins velus et plus ou moins bruyants qui pataugent dans une eau pas forcément très propre._

Faramir : Quelqu'un peut me rappeler ce qu'on fait là, déjà ?

Eomer : On cherche les murs de la Moria. Et plus précisément, ce qui reste de la porte d'entrée.

Faramir : Oui, ça, je suis au courant. Ma question, c'était plutôt : est-ce que quelqu'un peut me rappeler **comment** on en est arrivés là ?

_Soupir général._

Gandalf : Je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Sam : Aïe ! Quelqu'un m'a marché sur le pied !

Pippin : Oh. Pardon.

Eowyn : Beuâârk, j'ai mis le pied dans l'eau ! C'est vraiment dégoûtant ! Ils ne connaissent pas les stations d'épuration, dans le coin ?

Merry : Et si au moins on y voyait quelque chose ! Pourquoi fait-il si sombre ?

Legolas : Le ciel est couvert. Le manteau étoilé d'Elbereth s'est assombri, et il a été caché à nos yeux par une force obscure…

Gimli : Gné ?

Frodon : …Traduction ?

Aragorn : Euh… "Il est tard, c'est l'heure de dormir. Bonne nuit."

Gimli et Frodon : …

Legolas : J'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai dit que les étoiles au-dessus de nous sont probablement masquées par des nuages !

Régisseur : C'est pas de bol, hein ?

Gandalf : Dites, y'a pas moyen d'allumer un projecteur quelque part ? Non, mais parce qu'on n'y voit vraiment rien, là, en fait.

Auteur (_ironique_) : Ben, si vous trouvez une prise électrique quelque part sur le mur, prévenez-moi. Je brancherai les projos.

Gandalf (_grogne_) : C'est bon, c'est bon… Allez, avancez, vous autres.

_Ecran toujours noir._

_On entend toujours la Communauté de Rechange avancer laborieusement en barbotant le long des murs de la Moria à grand renfort de FLIC, de FLAC, de FLOC et d'exclamations diverses et variées du genre : "Poussez pas, derrière !", "Avancez, devant !", "Qui est l'idiot qui a marché sur ma cape ? ! ?" et "AOUUUH ! ! ! C'était mon pied, ça !" _

Gandalf : Bon, nous ne devrions plus être très loin, à présent… Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds !

Frodon (_trébuche_) : Aaaah, j'ai marché sur un truc gluant et visqueux !

Aragorn (_enthousiaste_) : Ce doit être le monstre aquatique en état de décomposition avancée !

Frodon : Gloups.

Gandalf : Nous sommes sur la bonne voie, continuons !

_A cet instant précis, le ciel se découvre et la lumière des étoiles et de la lune éclaire ce qui reste de la porte occidentale de la Moria._

Gandalf (_regarde le ciel_) : La chance nous sourit enfin !

_Tout le monde est d'accord avec lui. Puis tout le monde se tourne vers la porte et voit le monstre aquatique en état de décomposition avancée qu'ils vont devoir déblayer. Chacun s'imagine déblayant le monstre aquatique en état de décomposition avancée. Bizarrement, plus personne n'est d'accord avec Gandalf._

Eowyn : Il n'y aurait pas une quatrième route possible, par hasard ? Je veux dire, un autre chemin que la Trouée, le Col ou les Mines…

Pippin : Oui ! On pourrait… Euh… Je sais pas, moi…

Merry (_enthousiaste_) : …Inventer le premier hélicoptère de l'histoire de la Terre-du-Milieu et passer les montagnes par la voie des airs !

Eowyn : Mais oui !

Arwen (_sourire éclatant_) : Excellente idée !

Pippin (_même sourire_) : Exactement !

_Silence._

_Ecran montre Eomer, Legolas et Faramir qui haussent un sourcil peu convaincu, et Sam, Frodon et Gimli qui regardent fixement les inventeurs d'hélicoptère en semblant se demander si c'est du lard ou du cochon. En arrière-plan, Aragorn se frappe le front d'un air consterné._

Gandalf (_écarte les bras et désigne ce qui les entoure_) : Et vous voyez ici de quoi construire un hélicoptère, vous ?

_Les inventeurs d'hélicoptère échangent un regard et baissent la tête d'un air piteux._

Gandalf : Bon. Maintenant que cette question est réglée, au travail ! Haut les cœurs ! Déblayons cette porte. Commençons par les rochers, ça sera plus facile pour ceux qui ont un estomac fragile…

_Ecran montre Gandalf qui saisit héroïquement la première pierre venue et la balance dans le lac. Gimli, en bon Nain robuste qu'il est, est le premier à se joindre à lui. Eomer, en bon guerrier Rohirim endurci qu'il est, et Aragorn, en bon Rôdeur crasseux qu'il a été, ne tardent pas à leur porter assistance dans cette tâche ingrate et fastidieuse. Legolas et Faramir échangent un regard résigné, déglutissent à l'unisson et joignent leurs forces à celles de leurs compagnons. Pour ne pas être en reste, les Hobbits et les dames les imitent en prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher le monstre aquatique en état de décomposition décidément très avancée._

Pippin (_debout sur une pierre en équilibre instable au-dessus du monstre et regardant ce dernier_) : Dites donc, il y en a de la viande, sur ce Guetteur ! Quel dommage qu'il ne soit pas comestible… Ça aurait pu faire un bon accompagnement pour mes champignons…

_A cette pensée, tous les autres membres de la Communauté de Rechange entendent leurs boyaux émettre des sons étranges et non-identifiés. Même Eowyn._

Merry : T'es gentil, Pip'. On vient de manger, là.

Gandalf (_jetant une pierre dans l'eau_) : Peregrïn, aidez-nous donc au lieu de dire des âneries plus grosses que vous !

_La Communauté continue de s'affairer autour des restes de la porte (et du monstre aquatique) comme des fourmis autour des restes d'un pique-nique. Soudain, Frodon s'arrête et regarde le lac._

Frodon : C'est normal qu'il y ait des vagues sur le lac ?

Gandalf : Quoi ?

_Tout le monde se rassemble sur le bord du lac._

Faramir : Oui, il y a bien des vagues sur le lac.

Gimli : Et elles se rapprochent, en plus.

Aragorn : J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, là…

Arwen : Nous ferions peut-être mieux de nous reculer.

_La Communauté de Rechange recule tandis que l'eau du lac semble soudain se mettre à bouillonner. Un monstre marin d'une espèce inconnue à ce jour en Terre-du-Milieu émerge lentement des flots noirs. _

Sam : Y'a combien de Guetteurs, dans ce lac, exactement ?

Gandalf : Allez savoir… Espérons que celui-ci sera moins dégoûtant que le précédent.

_Ecran montre un genre de pieuvre noire géante à moitié obèse (voire complètement) dotée de bras et d'une tête coiffée de courts cheveux gris et violets._

_La Communauté de Rechange hausse un sourcil devant le style enfantin de la représentation du nouveau monstre aquatique._

Gandalf : …Euh… C'est quoi, ça, au juste ?

Auteur : C'est Ursula. La méchante dans la Petite Sirène. Tu connais pas ?

Gandalf : Jamais entendu parler.

Auteur : Ah, dommage.

Régisseur : Puisque le premier monstre aquatique est hors-jeu, on a dû improviser un casting pour choisir l'adversaire de cette scène. On avait le choix entre le calmar géant, le serpent de mer de Narnia, Charybde et Scylla, le monstre du Loch Ness, et Ursula. 'Puis comme elle avait une bonne tête, on a choisi celle-là.

_Gros plan sur Ursula._

Régisseur : Oui enfin, bonne tête… Pour l'emploi, hein, s'entend.

Ursula (_rire caverneux_) : Oh, mais que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas notre petit Eric ?

_Silence._

_Frodon se rend compte qu'Ursula le regarde, lui._

Frodon (_paniqué_) : Eh, non ! Y'a erreur sur la personne ! Je ne connais pas d'E…rik ! Moi c'est Frodon, fils de Drogon ! Frodon Sacquet, de la Comté ! Le neveu de Bilbon ! Pas Erik !

Ursula : …Me prendrai-tu pour un pigeon ? Viens par ici, petit poisson ! Je vais te faire frire !

_Ursula attrape le pied de Frodon avec un de ses tentacules et l'agite en l'air tel un hochet en riant comme une demeurée. Le reste de la Communauté de Rechange reste les bras ballants sur le bord du lac, absolument tétanisée. _

Frodon (_s'égosille la tête en bas_) : GANDAAAAALF ! ! ! GRAND-PAAAAAS ! ! ! SAAAAM ! ! ! AU SECOUUUUURS ! ! ! SMEAGOOOL ! ! !

Faramir (_à voix basse au reste de la Communauté_) : Je suis dans l'incapacité totale de décider si cette scène est effrayante ou ridicule.

_Ursula, comme si elle l'avait entendu, se met soudain à gonfler, gonfler, gonfler, et se retrouve à tripler de volume avec un rire de plus grave et de plus en plus flippant. Un peu comme dans la scène du dessin animé, quoi. Mais en plus classe, si possible._

Faramir : …D'accord. Effrayante.

Sam (_en larmes_) : Il faut faire quelque chose pour aider m'sieur Frodon !

Arwen : Oui, mais quoi ?

Sam (_de même_) : Je sais pas, moi ! Je suis jardinier et garde du corps, pas stratège !

Eomer (_regarde Ursula qui continue de grossir_) : Euh… On ne peut pas l'abandonner là et se carapater pendant que c'est encore possible ?

Gandalf : Non ! C'est le futur porteur ! Nous avons besoin de lui ! Trouvons un moyen de détourner l'attention d'Ursula !

Faramir : Jetons-lui les choses inutiles !

Gimli (_enthousiaste_) : Jetons l'Elfe !

Legolas (_regard meurtrier_) : Eh, oh !

Aragorn : Non, nous avons besoin de ses yeux !

Gimli (_regard en coin à Arwen_) : Bah... Jetons **l'autre** Elfe, alors ! Elle sert à rien, elle.

Aragorn : ÇA VA BIEN, OUI ? ! ? C'est ma femme !

Faramir : Et ma reine !

Gandalf (_énumère en comptant sur ses doigts_) : Et la fille d'Elrond, et la petite-fille de Celeborn et Galadriel, et la petite sœur d'Elladan et Elrohir…

Gimli (_bougonnant_) : Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris…

Legolas (_enthousiaste_) : ...Et si nous jetions le Nain, est-ce que quelqu'un le regretterait ?

Gimli (_regard menaçant_) : …Oui : vous.

_Legolas bat prudemment en retraite._

Merry : Je sais, je sais ! Jetons-lui mon clou ! Dites, dites, je peux ? Je peux ?

Gandalf : Non ! C'est le clou de l'histoire ! Conservez-le précieusement, Mériadoc ! Il faut lancer quelque chose de plus gros ! Aragorn, votre pack IKEA !

Aragorn : Mon… Quoi ? Ah non ! Je ne l'ai pas encore essayé !

Eowyn : Mon livre de cuisine !

Eomer : Naaaan, c'est vital, ça. Garde-le.

Faramir (_vient d'avoir l'illumination du siècle_) : Eomer ! Ton vieux walkman ! Les chants de marins !

Pippin : Ça écoute des chants de marins, une pieuvre ?

Faramir : Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ?

Eomer (_indigné_) : Mon vieux walkman et un CD de chants de marins !

_Ecran montre Eomer qui s'accorde une minute de réflexion intensive._

Eomer : Nan, t'as raison, en fait. On n'a rien à perdre.

_Eomer fouille dans ses poches et en sort baladeur et écouteurs. Il met le CD en marche et balance le tout en direction d'Ursula. Par un procédé mystérieux que nous ne décrirons pas ici, les écouteurs parviennent à se loger dans les oreilles de la pieuvre géante malgré le fait qu'elle mesure maintenant à peu près dix mètres de plus qu'un Homme standard. De surprise, elle lâche Frodon qui effectue un magnifique vol plané suivi d'un triple salto arrière dans les airs et est finalement rattrapé in extremis par Faramir._

Sam (_enthousiaste_) : Ça a marché !

Gandalf : Oui, on dirait qu'elle semble apprécier les chants de marins…

_Fond musical (avec moi, tous en chœur !) : C'est un fameux trois-mâts…_

_Ecran montre Ursula qui commence à se trémousser en tous sens. Emportée par son élan, elle finit par s'encastrer dans la porte de Durin, achevant de la déblayer définitivement dans un vacarme de tous les diables. Elle en profite également pour s'assommer stupidement. La Communauté de Rechange, elle, en profite pour filer._

Gandalf : Dans les mines, vite ! Avant qu'elle ne se réveille ! Plus question d'hélicoptère, maintenant. Nous allons devoir affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Prenez garde ! Il se pourrait qu'il reste encore des Orcs dans les profondeurs du monde. Il nous faudra quatre jours pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue.

Eomer (_à Faramir_) : Vu le raffut qu'on vient de faire, il va vraiment falloir espérer très fort…

Faramir : …Avançons.

_Ecran montre Gandalf qui allume la loupiotte au bout de son bâton, puis la Communauté qui s'éloigne dans les ténèbres._

Régisseur : Fin du chapitre. …Mais non, je plaisante !

Auteur (_blasée_) : …

Régisseur : Comment ça, "pas drôle" ?

_Ecran montre la Communauté de Rechange qui marche dans les ténèbres de la Moria en suivant la loupiotte du bâton de Gandalf. Soudain, la loupiotte se met à clignoter. Tout le monde s'arrête._

Gimli : Allons bon. Voila que Gandalf se transforme en passage à niveau, maintenant.

Pippin : Il y a des lignes de chemin de fer, dans les mines ?

Gimli : Pas que je sache, non.

Aragorn : Alors c'est inquiétant. Gandalf, qu'arrive-t-il à votre bâ…

_Dans un dernier clignotement, le bâton s'éteint. Définitivement._

Aragorn : …ton ?

Gandalf (_soupire_) : C'est ce que je craignais. J'ai dû oublier de recharger les piles de mon bâton pendant notre séjour à Fondcombe, et nous voici à présent perdus dans l'obscurité.

Faramir : Voilà qui est problématique.

Eowyn : Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à prendre une lampe-torche ?

_Silence._

Faramir : …C'est encore plus problématique.

Merry : Sam, t'aurais pas ça dans les trois tonnes de fourbi inutile que Bilbon t'a offert avant qu'on ne quitte Fondcombe ?

Sam : Ben non, m'sieur Merry. Comme vous l'avez dit, c'est uniquement du fourbi inutile que je trimballe…

Merry : Ah.

_Autre silence._

Eomer : Bon. Bah qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

_Re-silence. Tout le monde réfléchit._

Galadriel (_voix off_) : A vous, Frodon Sacquet, j'offre la lumière d'Eärendil, notre étoile bien-aimée. Puisse-t-elle vous éclairer dans les endroits sombres, où toutes les autres lumières seront éteintes…

_Pas de réaction._

Galadriel : …Hum, hum. Je reprends. …A vous, Frodon Sacquet, j'offre la **lumière** d'Eärendil, notre étoile bien-aimée. Puisse-t-elle vous éclairer dans les endroits **sombres**, où toutes les autres lumières seront éteintes…

_Pas plus de réaction._

Galadriel : …

Régisseur : Je crois qu'ils ne t'écoutent pas, là.

Galadriel : J'avais remarqué, merci…

Régisseur : Retente un troisième coup, on sait jamais.

Galadriel : D'accord. Alors… (_hurle_) A VOUS, **FRODON SACQUET**, J'OFFRE LA **LUMIERE** D'EARENDIL, NOTRE ETOILE BIEN-AIMEE ! PUISSE-T-ELLE VOUS ECLAIRER DANS LES ENDROITS **SOMBRES**, OU TOUTES LES AUTRES LUMIERES SERONT ETEINTES ! ! !

Frodon (_se bouche les oreilles_) : Ça va, ça va ! Pas la peine de crier comme ça !

Galadriel : Ah, tout de même ! Dites donc Frodon, si je vous ai offert ma lampe torche personnelle, ce n'est pas pour qu'elle dorme gentiment au fin fond de votre poche !

Frodon (_gêné_) : Ah… Oui, c'est vrai…

Galadriel : Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Je vais maintenant couper ma liaison télépathique. A propos, c'est juste une impression ou je sers uniquement de voix off, dans cette histoire ?

Régisseur (_sourire innocent_) : C'est juste une impression.

_Galadriel soupire en levant les yeux au ciel et Frodon fouille dans sa poche. Connaissant l'auteur, on peut craindre qu'il n'y trouve qu'un trou, mais non. Frodon ressort donc la lumière d'Eärendil de sa poche et éclaire la Communauté de Rechange. Gandalf assomme Merry et Pippin avant qu'ils ne lancent une Holà en l'honneur de leur cousin et tous reprennent la route. Au bout d'un moment, Aragorn, Eomer et Faramir en ont marre de se relayer pour porter les deux Hobbits dans les pommes. La Communauté décide donc de faire une pause dans la salle aux trois portes en attendant qu'ils se réveillent._

_Ecran montre Frodon qui scrute les ténèbres environnantes avec son fameux air d'adorable Hobbit torturé. Il voit soudain une forme se déplacer dans l'ombre et se précipite auprès de Gandalf._

Frodon : Il y a quelque chose, là, en bas.

Gandalf : C'est l'auteur.

Frodon : L'auteur ?

Gandalf : Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'elle nous suit. Elle veut s'assurer que nous suivons bien son texte.

Frodon (_consterné_) : Quelle pitié d'être maniaque à ce point !

Sam : M'sieur Frodon, m'sieur Gandalf ! M'sieur Merry et m'sieur Pippin sont réveillés. On va partir, maintenant.

Gandalf : Ah oui, bien sûr. Il faut aller en bas, vous vous souvenez ? Toujours suivre son flair !

_Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodon, Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn rigolent de bon cœur avec le vieux magicien. Les autres haussent un sourcil._

Eomer, Eowyn et Arwen : Euh ?

Faramir : 'Vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre, je pense.

_Ecran montre la Communauté de Rechange qui arrive dans le grand royaume des Nains de Cavenain. Gimli court vers la salle du tombeau._

Gimli : Attendez-moi, je vais profiter de ce que nous nous trouvons dans un endroit sombre et dangereux pour aller me recueillir un instant sur la tombe de mon cousin.

_La Communauté entre dans la salle et voit le tombeau éventré par un coup de massue de troll lors d'un précédent combat._

Gimli : Enfin… Sur ce qu'il en reste.

Frodon : Et moi, je vais en profiter pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes notes pour la postérité. Oncle Bilbon serait capable de se fâcher si je ne le fais pas sérieusement.

Gandalf : Je vais vous aider, Frodon.

Merry et Sam : Oui, nous aussi !

Arwen et Eowyn : Pendant ce temps, nous allons faire salon de thé si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Faramir : Faites, faites ! Pour ma part, je vais visiter un peu cette charmante salle en ruine ornée de cadavres d'Orcs pourrissants.

Eomer : Et moi, je vais commencer à regretter la perte de mon cher vieux walkman…

Aragorn : Bon. Pendant que vous vous occupez tous comme vous pouvez, Legolas et moi-même allons commencer à nous inquiéter.

Legolas : Excellente idée. A propos, ne devrions-nous pas continuer, au lieu de nous attarder ici ?

Pippin (_enthousiaste_) : Et moi, pendant que personne ne fait attention à moi, je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose de stupide !

Gandalf : Peregrïn, je vous ai entendu ! Faites preuve d'un peu d'intelligence, pour une fois, et ne provoquez pas de catastrophe !

Pippin : Mais non, mais non. Je vais juste essayer de faire tenir le radiateur portatif de Dame Arwen sur le rebord du puits sans fond que vous voyez là-bas.

_Pippin tend un bras en direction du puits en question, mais il se rend compte que Gandalf ne l'écoute absolument pas. Il décide donc de faire comme il a dit. Et, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le radiateur d'Arwen se casse la figure dans le puits sans fond._

_On l'entend rebondir deux ou trois dizaines de fois sur les rochers des mines de la Moria, le tout accompagné d'échos bien bruyants, avant de s'écraser dans un affreux grincement de tôles froissées quelques centaines de mètres plus bas._

_Toute la Communauté sursaute et se tourne vers Pippin._

Pippin : Ah. Oups.

Gandalf (_furieux_) : CRETIN DE TOUQUE ! ! ! Je croyais vous avoir dit que la prochaine fois, vous deviez vous jeter vous-même dedans ! ! !

Pippin : Je suis désolé Gandalf, j'avais oublié…

_Soupir atterré de toute l'assistance._

Legolas : ...Ce garçon va finir crétino-euthanasié.

Frodon (_hausse un sourcil interrogateur_) : …Euh ?

Aragorn (_soupire_) : "Il va mourir idiot, cet abruti-là."

_Tout à coup, on entend des tambours battre dans les profondeurs. La Communauté de Rechange reste immobile à écouter, mais Gandalf bondit soudain vers la porte._

Gandalf : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ne restez pas plantés là comme des imbéciles que vous êtes ! Courez vers l'escalier, vite !

_Trois flèches noires se plantent près de sa tête. Gandalf recule prudemment de deux-trois pas._

Gandalf : Euh, non, on est très bien là, en fait.

Aragorn : Les épées, les épées !

Arwen : J'en ai pas, moi !

Aragorn : Comment ça, vous en avez pas, vous ?

Arwen : Adar n'a pas voulu me prêter la sienne. Il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que j'avais empruntée Hadhafang sans son autorisation après avoir ligoté Glorfindel à un arbre pour aller vous sauver moi-même au Gué de Bruinen…

_Soupir agacé de Gandalf et ricanements étouffés d'Aragorn et de Legolas._

Frodon : Pauvre Glorfindel…

Sam : Tenez ma dame ! Faites comme moi : prenez une poêle ! C'est très efficace, vous savez. C'est comme pour faire sauter les crêpes : il faut juste prendre le coup de main !

_A ce moment précis, des Orcs supérieurs en nombre et en équipement jaillissent dans la salle du tombeau éventré. Ils tirent vingt flèches et ratent tout le monde. Legolas tire une flèche et tue quinze Orcs._

Legolas : Yeah, j'ai pulvérisé mon record !

Auteur (_désignant la flèche plantée dans le mur juste au-dessus de sa tête_) : Oui, et au passage tu as aussi failli me pulvériser la cervelle…

_Les excuses de Legolas se perdent dans les hurlements de barbares que poussent Eomer, Eowyn et Merry en se jetant sur les Orcs. Gandalf se fait un petit spectacle Son et Lumière dans son coin en tapant sur les Orcs avec son bâton. Au huitième coup, sa loupiotte se rallume. On suppose donc qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un faux-contact. De son côté, Sam initie Arwen aux joies du maniement de la poêle à frire pendant une bataille sanglante. Ils en profitent d'ailleurs pour échanger quelques trucs de cuisine. Gimli, lui, fait son possible pour empêcher les Orcs de profaner un peu plus la tombe de son cousin Balin, et Aragorn et Faramir s'évertuent à empêcher d'autres Orcs de taillader Gimli. Quant à Frodon et Pippin, on les a perdus dans la mêlée, mais on garde bon espoir de les retrouver à peu près vivants après la bataille. Par contre, en bon état, c'est déjà moins sûr._

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il ne reste pas un Orc de vivant dans la salle. En revanche, Frodon et Pippin le sont toujours. On ignore par quel miracle._

Gandalf : Au pont de Khazad-Dûm, maintenant ! N'attendez pas que d'autres arrivent !

_La Communauté de Rechange s'élance vers les escaliers descendant au pont et les atteint en trois secondes, ridiculisant Superman et The Flash. Ils descendent les escaliers en courant, Gandalf en tête, quand soudain celui-ci pile net._

Gandalf : Nous ne passerons pas !

_Ecran montre la Communauté arrêtée sur un bout d'escalier devant un vide immense. Loin devant eux, on voit le reste de l'escalier qui descend allègrement dans les entrailles de la terre._

Sam : Eh, c'est là que m'sieur Frodon et Grand-Pas étaient restés coincés !

Faramir : Mais comment allons-nous passer ?

Gandalf : Je viens de le dire : nous ne passerons pas.

Frodon : Mais il y a forcément un moyen !

Arwen : …J'ai une idée !

_Devant les regards catastrophés de ses compagnons, Arwen fouille dans son sac et exhibe fièrement son nécessaire à broderie._

Aragorn : Ma dame… Sans vouloir vous vexer, je pense que le moment n'est pas particulièrement bien choisi pour faire des points au crochet…

Arwen : Mais si, regardez ! J'ai du fil ! Du fil Elfique ! Avec cela, je vais nous fabriquer une corde Elfique pour nous aider à passer de l'autre côté.

Eowyn : Ah, mais c'est une excellente idée !

Arwen : Eowyn ! Tiens ce fil ! A nous deux, ça ira plus vite !

_Ecran montre Arwen et Eowyn qui fabriquent en urgence une corde Elfique, pendant que Legolas, Aragorn et Faramir vident leur carquois sur des Orcs répartis ici et là dans les niveaux supérieurs. Enfin, la corde est prête._

Arwen (_toute fière_) : Et voilà !

Pippin : Super ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, maintenant ?

Arwen : …Ben, il faudrait un volontaire suicidaire pour sauter sur l'autre bout de l'escalier avec une extrémité de la corde et l'attacher à un rocher pour que nous puissions passer dessus.

_Silence. Lourd. Très lourd._

Gandalf (_à tout hasard_) : Y aurait-il un volontaire suicidaire parmi nous ?

Legolas (_voix pensive_) : Moi, je veux bien essayer… Donnez-moi cette corde, dame Arwen !

Gimli : Mais vous êtes fou ! Vous ne sauterez jamais jusque là-bas !

Legolas : Voyons Gimli, je suis un Elfe ! …A la une… A la deux… ET A LA TROAAAAAAAAS !

_Ecran montre Legolas qui saute comme un cabri au-dessus du vide, puis le vide en question qui se rapproche dangereusement._

_Ecran revient sur la Communauté de Rechange consternée._

Voix lointaine : WAAAAAaaaaaah…

Aragorn : Et voilà, il est tombé dans le trou…

Legolas (_voix lointaine_) : J'suis pas tombé ! C'est le caméraman qu'a pas sauté assez loin !

Gimli (_incrédule_) : J'y crois pas, il est sur l'escalier !

Gandalf (_crie_) : LEGOLAS ! ATTACHEZ LA CORDE COMME VOUS POUVEZ !

Legolas (_voix lointaine_) : Tout de suite ! Et pas la peine de crier, j'ai des oreilles d'Elfes, vous savez !

_Ecran montre la Communauté qui attend que Legolas ait fini d'accrocher la corde. On le voit soudain revenir en courant sur la corde tendue, tenant l'autre extrémité._

Legolas : Elle est plus longue que prévu, on va pouvoir faire comme Haldir en Lórien.

Sam : Oh non, pitié ! Pas le pont de corde !

Gandalf : C'est ça ou vous restez ici. Legolas, attachez ce bout de corde où vous pouvez. Et vous autres, suivez-moi ! Traversons !

_Ecran montre Legolas qui attache le bout de corde où il peut avant de s'élancer pour refaire son petit numéro de funambule. Gandalf s'engage à sa suite sur la corde, bizarrement beaucoup moins à l'aise. Les quatre Hobbits viennent derrière lui, suivis de Gimli, Eowyn, Faramir, Eomer et Aragorn. Arwen ferme la marche. Alors qu'elle vient à peine de poser le pied sur l'autre bout d'escalier, une flèche d'Orc coupe la corde. Sam récupère le peu qu'il peut récupérer._

Gandalf : Vite ! Le pont est proche !

_Fond musical : __Star Wars main theme__._

Frodon : Eh, c'est pas cette musique-là !

Régisseur : Oh, 'scusez.

_Fond musical : __The Fellowship's theme__ d'Howard Shore._

_Ecran montre la Communauté de Rechange qui dégringole plus qu'elle ne dévale les escaliers restants. Elle arrive devant l'endroit où s'étendait jadis le pont de Khazad-Dûm, et où il ne reste plus qu'un gouffre obscur et insondable._

Sam (_regardant tour à tour son rouleau de corde et le gouffre_) : Malheur ! Je n'ai pas récupéré assez de corde !

Gandalf : Cette fois-ci, nous ne passerons vraiment pas !

_Quelques volées de flèches viennent s'écraser aux pieds de la Communauté._

Aragorn : Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici !

Eomer : Et nous ne pouvons pas faire demi-tour !

Merry, Pippin et Eowyn : On va tous mourir !

Faramir : …Attendez ! Peut-être que…

_Ecran montre Faramir qui fouille à son tour dans son sac et en sort son tuyau d'arrosage de pompier avec un sourire satisfait._

Faramir : Mon truc bizarre, là ! Ça a l'air d'être assez long…

Eowyn : Mon héros !

Merry et Pippin : Notre héros à tous, vous voulez dire !

_Faramir attache le bout caoutchouteux de son tuyau à une colonne qui traîne là par hasard et lance le bout métallique comme un cow-boy lancerait un lasso. Celui-ci s'enroule autour d'une autre colonne. Legolas s'élance sur le pont improvisé. Il attache plus fermement le tuyau et tout le monde peut traverser. Une fois de l'autre côté, Faramir se tourne vers son tuyau de pompier._

Faramir (_tout triste_) : Ce qui me peine, c'est que je ne pourrais pas le récupérer…

Aragorn : Bah, on savait même pas ce que c'était, de toute façon…

Faramir : Non, mais quoi que ce fût, ça nous a été bien utile !

_Sous la conduite de Gandalf le Blanc, la Communauté de Rechange abandonne le tuyau de pompier de Faramir et s'élance au ralenti vers la porte orientale de la Moria. Ils quittent tous l'ombre des Mines et jaillissent un à un à la lumière du jour._

Pippin : Now we are free !

OoOoO

_A seguire…_

OoOoOoOoO

…J'ai l'impression que ça va de mal en pis, cette histoire… S'il existe quelque part dans le monde un prix du scénario le plus ridicule, je crois que je suis bien partie pour le remporter. Enfin, tant que ça peut vous arracher un sourire… =D

Excusez-moi pour le long retard ! Je n'arrivais pas à trouver de monstre aquatique… Et j'avais du mal avec d'autres passages.

Nombreuses références à tout et n'importe quoi dans ce chapitre (comme dans tous les autres) Si vous avez dix minutes à perdre, vous pouvez vous amuser à les retrouver. Sinon, à la semaine prochaine !

^.^


	7. Note de l'équipe de tournage

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a peu et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles…

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même…

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et en plus, c'est pas forcément drôle. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez.

OoOoOoOoO

**Note de l'auteur, du régisseur et de l'équipe de tournage**

OoOoOoOoO

Régisseur : Bonjour à tous ! Désolé de casser les espoirs de ceux qui en ont, mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Aragorn : Tout l'art de la diplomatie condensé en une seule personne…

Régisseur : Tu veux essayer de faire mieux, peut-être ? La diplomatie, c'est ton job, non ?

Ithilion : Nan. Son job, c'est de pourrir la vie des malheureux bonshommes qui se sont engagés-rengagés, et d'empêcher les honnêtes méchants de réduire la Terre-du-Milieu en esclavage.

Aragorn : Parce que se planquer en haut d'une tour noire pendant que l'armée des ténèbres fait tout le sale boulot, c'est mieux ?

Ithilion : …C'est moi, mon père ou Saruman que tu vises, là ?

Gandalf : Les enfants, les enfants, on se calme !

Legolas : Ça me fait toujours bizarre de l'entendre nous parler comme ça.

Elrond : A qui le dis-tu…

Galadriel : Et encore, vous êtes jeunes, vous.

Elrond : Ah ?

Galadriel : …Comparés à Celeborn et moi.

Merry : A propos, je me suis toujours demandé… Vous avez quel âge, exactement ?

Galadriel : …

Elrond : C'est très impudique de demander son âge à une dame.

Elladan : Surtout à une dame de son âge.

Elrohir : Qu'il serait impudique de dévoiler.

Galadriel : …Vous le faites exprès, c'est ça ?

Faramir : Dites… Si on est là, c'est pour une raison, non ?

Eomer : Ouais, c'est pour faire le blabla de l'auteur à la place de l'auteur.

Auteur : Rectification ! C'est pour donner une dimension comique au blabla de l'auteur.

Eomer : …Bah c'est pas gagné, hein…

Faramir : Oui, enfin, puisque nous sommes là pour une raison que nous connaissons désormais, pourquoi ne pas faire ce que l'auteur attend de nous pour être plus vite libérés ?

Gimli : C'est une idée.

Arwen : Et en quoi consiste le blabla de l'auteur ?

Régisseur : Euh… Je crois qu'elle a une annonce à faire.

Merry et Pippin : Chouette !

Tous : …?

Pippin : Ben oui ! Si elle fait une annonce, ça veut dire qu'elle ne nous ridiculisera pas dans un chapitre !

Ithilion : Non, elle nous ridiculisera dans son annonce.

Pippin : Ah… J'avais pas pensé à ça…

Tous : …

Gandalf : Bon. Un volontaire pour faire l'annonce de l'auteur ?

Gimli : Pourquoi pas Arwen ? Au moins, elle servira à quelque chose, pour une fois !

_Regards en biais d'Arwen, Elrond, Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, Galadriel et Legolas respectivement blessés dans leur fierté d'héroïne, de père, d'époux, de frères, de grand-mère et d'Elfe._

Gimli : Oui, non, oubliez, j'ai rien dit.

Auteur : Ça vaut mieux, je crois.

Régisseur : Donc, ton annonce ?

Auteur : Oui, mon annonce. Eh bien voilà… Eh, il fallait pas un volontaire pour la faire ?

Gandalf : Y'en a pas.

Aragorn : Et puis, c'est ton annonce, c'est à toi de la faire. Nous, on est seulement là pour lui donner une dimension comique, tu te rappelles ?

Eomer : Enfin, comique…

Auteur : Et gnagnagna… Dites, si vous n'êtes pas contents, vous n'avez qu'à aller voir ailleu… REVENEZ ICI ! ! !

Merry : Faudrait savoir !

Auteur : Bon, vous êtes tous là ?

Glorfindel : A priori.

Auteur : Bon, ben tant pis pour les absents. Je fais mon annonce sans eux, ça leur apprendra. Elrond, ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça ne te donne pas une excuse pour te tirer. Tu fiches déjà pas grand-chose dans la saga, livres, films et fics réunis, alors aies au moins la décence de faire acte de présence !

Elrond : Mais, mon Conseil…

Auteur : Ah, ton Conseil. C'est bon, tu peux y aller, alors.

Frodon : Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de m'y intéresser mais, juste par pure curiosité … Il porte sur quoi, ce Conseil-là ?

Glorfindel : Sur la planification d'une semaine de grève générale pour l'application de la loi sur les 35 heures à notre plateau de tournage de la fic.

Faramir : Ah, ça c'est intéressant !

Auteur : …ELROND ! ! !

Galadriel : Trop tard, il est parti…

Auteur : Sale traître ! Je vais le…

Ithilion : Ton annonce d'abord. Tu le transformeras en descente de lit plus tard. J'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici alors que mes deux sbires s'éclatent à jouer au bowling avec mon palantir.

Gandalf : En parlant de tes sbires… C'est quoi, tes Cavaliers Roses ?

Ithilion : A l'origine, ils étaient censés être blancs, je m'étais inspiré de Saruman pour les faire. Mon erreur a été d'oublier qu'on ne lave _jamais_ le blanc avec les couleurs.

Elladan : Ça pour une erreur…

Elrohir : On compatit.

Auteur : Hum hum…

Galadriel : Tu devrais peut-être prendre un micro.

Auteur : Mais j'en ai un ! Mais si tout le monde parle en même temps, je ne vais jamais pouvoir me faire entendre !

Legolas : Vas-y, nous t'écoutons.

Arwen : Nous sommes toutes ouïes.

Auteur : Voilà. En fait, j'ai refais mon plan de récit pour cette fic en suivant le fil des films et en rajoutant parfois des scènes faisant référence aux livres. Donc, je vais commencer à la réécrire dès que j'aurais fini les Mémoires d'Elrond. D'ici là…

Pippin : Les Mémoires d'Elrond ? C'est quoi, ça ?

Glorfindel : Un délire de l'auteur. Tout à fait inintéressant.

Auteur : D'ici là…

Régisseur : Tu dis ça parce que tu te tapes la honte dedans.

Glorfindel : On se tape tous la honte dedans.

Auteur : D'ici là…

Aragorn : Moi, la question que je me pose, c'est : qu'est-ce que l'auteur peut bien faire de sa vie à part réécrire sans cesse ses histoires avant même de les avoir finies ?

Gimli : Ben elle continue ses autres histoires, elle en commence de nouvelles, elle gribou… pardon, elle dessine et elle réécrit ses histoires déjà finies. Et des fois, elle va en cours. Des fois.

Frodon : Et elle range sa chambre.

Auteur : …

Elrohir : Et elle _essaye_ de ranger sa chambre. Nuance.

Elladan : Importante, la nuance.

Aragorn : C'est quoi, vos sourires, là ?

Auteur : Bon, ça va, vous avez fini ? ! ? Je peux terminer ma phrase, maintenant ? ! ?

Galadriel : Bien sûr, bien sûr, ne t'énerve pas…

Auteur : Si je m'énerve, c'est de votre faute !

Bilbon : Eh, c'est ma réplique !

Auteur : Toi, retourne à tes cartes et tes poèmes !

Arwen : Euh… D'ici là ?

Auteur : Ah, oui. D'ici là, la fic est au repos.

Tous : …

Frodon : Tout ça pour ça…

Merry : On vient d'entamer la quatrième page Word de bêtises uniquement pour ça ?

Pippin : Quatrième ? T'as compté ?

Merry : Non, j'ai lu le petit chiffre au bas de l'écran.

Ithilion : Bon, il me semble que l'annonce est faite. Vous savez ce que cela signifie ?

Gandalf : Sûrement.

Galadriel : Certainement.

Glorfindel : Indubitablement.

Aragorn : Evidemment.

Faramir : Assurément.

Legolas : Of course.

Gimli : T'as vraiment besoin de toujours te démarquer ?

Frodon : Et… Ça signifie quoi, exactement ?

Eomer : Qu'on va pouvoir participer au Conseil d'Elrond pour l'application de la loi sur les 35 heures à l'équipe de tournage !

Arwen : Tous au Conseil !

Elrohir : Sus à la tyrannie des producteurs !

Elladan : Dites, on pourrait aussi en profiter pour demander plus de congés payés, non ?

_Le groupe des héros s'éloigne en discutant joyeusement de leurs projets de grèves générales. L'auteur et le régisseur les regardent rapetisser les bras ballants._

Auteur : Dis-moi que je rêve… Dans mon métier, j'en ai souvent vu des vertes et des pas mûres, mais là… Ça dépasse toutes mes espérances. …Et depuis quand y'a des syndicats chez les Elfes, d'abord ?

_Ecran noir._

Auteur : Eh, qui a éteint la lumière ? Rallumez les projos !

Régisseur : Bah, l'annonce est finie, tout le monde est parti, on va pas gaspiller du courant pour rien. Allez, salut ! Tu m'appelles quand le tournage reprend !

Auteur : Je me sens lasse, mais lasse…

OoOoOoOoO

Bon, ben… Je crois que j'ai été assez explicite. Désolée pour ce contretemps, je vais essayer de me dépêcher de boucler l'autre fic pour vite revenir à celle-là. Vu qu'il me reste 15 chapitres et que je ne suis pas là pendant deux semaines à partir de lundi prochain, je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment utiliser le verbe « se dépêcher »… Enfin.

Bonne matinée/journée/soirée à tou(te)s !


	8. Seconde note de l'équipe de tournage

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a peu et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles…

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même…

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et en plus, c'est pas forcément drôle. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez.

OoOoOoOoO

**Seconde note de l'auteur, du régisseur et de l'équipe de tournage**

OoOoOoOoO

Régisseur (_tout sourire_) : Bonjour à tous ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Heureux de vous retrouver ! Histoire de bien casser de nouveau les espoirs de ceux qui peuvent en avoir, ceci n'est toujours pas un nouveau chapitre. Il s'agit seulement d'un nouveau blabla de l'auteur afin d'annoncer officiellement…

Auteur : Je n'aime pas cette appellation. Mais alors pas du tout.

Régisseur : Quelle appellation ?

Auteur : "Blabla de l'auteur".

Régisseur : C'est pourtant comme ça que la Communauté de Rechange l'appelle.

Auteur : Raison de plus !

Régisseur : A propos de Communauté… Ils sont où, ceux-là ? Tu ne leur avais pas envoyé des lettres de convocation la semaine dernière ?

Auteur : Si, mais tu les connais : entre les embouteillages sur la Nationale 72, les extermination d'Orcs en déroute, les attaques de Crétins de Dûn et autres bêtises qu'ils sont capables d'inventer…

Elladan : Eh, oh ! Nous sommes là, nous !

Elrohir : T'es vraiment mauvaise langue, quand tu t'y mets. …Et c'est pas un compliment !

Régisseur : Bah tiens, les Elfes sont arrivés…

Auteur : Chouette…

Elrond : C'est fou tout l'enthousiasme débordant que je sens dans ta voix…

Auteur : T'as même pas idée.

Celeborn : Alors c'est ici que vous tournez cette fic ? C'est… pittoresque.

Galadriel : N'est-ce pas.

Arwen : Moi j'aime bien. Ça donne un genre.

Glorfindel : Bon, évidemment, il faut un peu imaginer les décors, mais quand on a une bonne imagination… C'est plutôt pas mal !

Celeborn : Vous avez une très bonne imagination, alors.

Glorfindel : La meilleure de toutes les Terres-du-Milieu, mon cher ami.

Celeborn : Ah. Oui, forcément.

Auteur : Mais vous avez fini de critiquer ? D'une, y'a pas de décors parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore revenus de l'entrepôt où on les a stockés pendant la coupure. De deux, Celeborn, tu ne te permets pas de commentaires parce que tu vas bientôt y jouer, dans ma fic pittoresque. Et de trois… C'est quoi vos chemises hawaïennes et vos lunettes de soleil ? Les jumeaux, vous avez fait des UV ?

Elladan : Oh non ! Que nenni, pas de ce genre de pratiques chez les Elfes !

Elrohir : Nous avons fait bien mieux que ça !

Auteur : Laissez-moi deviner. Vous avez profité des congés payés que vous avez extorqués au producteur pour aller faire un tour à Tahiti ?

Elrond : Pourquoi vas-tu chercher si loin ? Non, nous sommes simplement allés rendre visite à Celebrían aux Terres Immortelles.

Auteur : En toute simplicité, effectivement.

Régisseur : J'ignorais qu'on commercialisait les chemises hawaïennes et les lunettes de soleil aux Terres Immortelles…

Glorfindel : Que voulez-vous mon pauvre monsieur, tout se modernise, de nos jours…

Merry et Pippin : Bonjour tout le monde !

Sam : Bonjour !

Frodon : Vous allez bien ?

Elrohir : Bonjour à vous ! Vous avez l'air d'aller aussi bien que nous, il me semble !

Pippin : Nous avons profité de nos congés pour faire un peu de tourisme gastronomique dans la région. Nous avons d'ailleurs découvert un excellent petit restaurant dans une charmante ville pas loin d'ici. Leur porc salé est particulièrement savoureux.

Sam : Et vous, M'sieur El…Ro…Dan… euh… Fils d'Elrond ? Vous êtes allés dans cette fameuse station balnéaire qui vient d'ouvrir à Valinor ?

Elladan : Exactement. C'est gé-ni-al.

Gandalf : Ah, la thalassothérapie… C'est ce qu'il faudrait pour mes vieux os.

Régisseur : Gandalf ! Vous avez l'air fatigué… Enfin, je veux dire, plus que d'habitude.

Gimli : Legolas et moi lui avons fait découvrir les merveilles des Cavernes Scintillantes, puis les terrifiants couloirs du Chemin des Mort, puis les richesses de la Montagne Solitaire, puis les étrangetés des cavernes de Thranduil de Mirkwood.

Régisseur : Ah, oui, la spéléologie, c'est plus de son âge…

Gandalf (_regard noir à Gimli_) : Ce sont surtout les crises de nerfs de Thranduil quand on compare ses cavernes avec les Chemins des Morts qui ne sont plus de mon âge.

Gimli : Mais je vous **assure** que ce lapsus n'était absolument pas volontaire !

Legolas : C'est ce qu'on dit…

Aragorn : Coucou les gens ! Comment vous allez bien ?

Elrond : Bonjour, Aragorn. Je crains que nous ne nous portions bien mieux que la structure grammaticale de vos phrases.

Faramir (_déprimé_) : Bonjour à tous…

Eomer (_idem_) : S'lut…

Régisseur : Olàlà, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, vous autres. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Faramir : Il nous arrive que nous n'avons pas réussi à obtenir l'application de la loi sur les 35 heures au plateau de tournage.

Eomer : Hélas.

Tous (_déçus_) : Ooooh…

Auteur (_ironique_) : Comme c'est dommaaaaage !

Eowyn (_motivée_) : Mais nous n'avons pas dit notre dernier mot ! Camarades, le combat doit continuer ! Nous devons nous unir face à l'adversité, ensemble nous serons plus fort et feront plier le producteur ! Je vous ordonne de tenir, Nains, Elfes, Hobbits et Hommes de l'Ouest !

Aragorn : Euh, c'est pas ma réplique, ça ?

Eowyn : Je la trouvais appropriée… Mais si vous voulez, je peux reprendre : Je vous ordonne de tenir, Hommes de l'Ouest !©

Aragorn : C'est mieux.

Eowyn : Donc, je disais. Camarades, nous avons des droits. Et ces droits ont été bafoués lors de la signature de notre contrat, en nous imposant une somme de travail largement supérieure à ce que nous pouvons supporter ! Tous ensemble, nous pouvons faire changer les choses ! Tous ensemble, nous serons plus fort ! Et nous pourrons enfin obtenir l'application de…

Auteur : Excusez-moi d'interrompre cet édifiant discours sur les bienfaits de l'union interraciale dans les luttes syndicales du monde de la fanfiction… Mais à l'origine, si je vous ai fait revenir, ce n'est pas pour que vous vous lanciez dans des tirades révolutionnaires, que vous nous partagiez le récit de vos vacances, que vous dressiez la liste des restaurants de la région ou que vous fassiez admirer votre bronzage !

Galadriel : …En fait, tu es juste jalouse.

Auteur : Absolument p… Bon, peut-être un peu. Mais la question n'est pas là ! J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Est-ce que vous êtes tous là ?

Glorfindel : A priori.

Legolas : Non, il manque Ithilion.

Arwen : C'est vrai, ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu…

Frodon : La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu, il parlait avec ses sbires de son désir d'aller visiter le Britich Muséheum, ou un truc du genre.

Ithilion : C'est à dire que je me cultive, moi, au moins.

Sam : Comme un jardin ?

Ithilion : …Si l'on veut…

Régisseur : Ah, ça y est, tout le monde est là ! Tu peux commencer ton blabla.

Auteur : Pour la dernière fois, je ne veux pas entendre cette stupide appellation !

Merry : Quelle appellation ?

Auteur : Celle que… Non, laisse tomber. Alors voilà : j'ai quasiment fini les Mémoires d'Elrond, dans deux-trois semaines au pire c'est bouclé.

Elrond : Eru merci !

Auteur : J'ai entendu, Elrond ! Tu vas souffrir. Bref. Donc, comme l'histoire que je viens de nommer est presque terminée, j'ai repris mon plan pour cette parodie ici présente et… je suis fière de vous annoncer officiellement la reprise du tournage de cette fic !

_Silence. Une mouche passe en bourdonnant._

Auteur : …Eh, oh ! J'ai dit : j'annonce officiellement la reprise du tournage de cette fic !

_La mouche repasse en sens inverse._

Régisseur : Bah… Réagissez, quoi…

Elrond (_pensif_) : …Est-ce que cela signifie que le versement de nos salaires va reprendre, lui aussi ?

Auteur : …Je le hais, mais je le hais, mais je le hais !

Régisseur : En toute logique… Oui, ça aussi ça va reprendre. 'Fin il me semble…

Eomer et Faramir : Chouette !

Pippin : Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Gimli : Legolas ! Allons fêter ça !

Elladan : 'Rohir et moi sommes des vôtres !

Merry : Oui, nous aussi !

Aragorn : Nous sommes tous avec vous !

Ithilion : Tous ? Même moi ?

Aragorn : Quand je dis tous, c'est tous !

Ithilion : Mais… Non, je ne veux p… Arrêtez, je suis un méchant, moi ! Je… MAIS LACHEZ-MOI ! ! !

Sam : Dites, on pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour à ce petit restaurant que…

_La Communauté de Rechange s'éloigne en bavardant joyeusement sur ce qu'ils feront quand ils auront enfin reçu leurs salaires. L'auteur et le régisseur les regardent rapetisser d'un air déprimé._

Auteur : Ils sont en forme, on dirait…

Régisseur : J'osais pas le dire.

Celeborn : Si j'ai bien compris, ils vous mènent par le bout du nez, c'est ça ?

Régisseur : J'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, mais… Oui, plus ou moins.

Celeborn : Je sens que je vais me plaire, ici, finalement.

Auteur : Oh, misère…

OoOoOoOoO

Il me semble que de nouveau, j'ai été assez explicite. =D On se retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre des (més)aventures de la Communauté de Rechange !


	9. La Glace sans tain de Galadriel

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a peu et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles…

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même. Et elle en est fière. …La bêtise, hein. Pas Nat.

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et en plus, c'est pas forcément drôle. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez.

OoOoOoOoO

**La Glace sans Tain de Galadriel**

OoOoOoOoO

_Ecran montre la Communauté de Rechange qui s'élance au ralenti vers la sortie des mines, pendant que des flèches au ralenti leur passe au dessus de la tête._

Régisseur (_ton de conteur_) : Sous la conduite de Gandalf le Blanc, la Communauté de Rechange a enfin atteint la porte orientale de la Moria. Sous un éclatant soleil de midi, nos héros quittent l'ombre menaçante du cœur de la montagne. Hélas, une fois sortis des Mines, ils ne sont pas pour autant sortis des ennuis…

Auteur : …Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, là ?

Gandalf (_au ralenti_) : Euh… Excusez-moi ?

Régisseur : Ben, je pose le cadre du chapitre en lisant le texte.

Gandalf (_encore au ralenti_) : …Dîtes…

Auteur : Merveilleux. Sauf que toi, tu es Régisseur, pas Narrateur. Tu te rappelles ?

Gandalf (_toujours au ralenti_) : EH OH !

Auteur : Quoi ?

Gandalf (_désignant la Communauté au ralenti_) : Bah…

Auteur : Ah, bien sûr. Régie !

_Le Régisseur désactive le mode ralenti et les membres de la Communauté de Rechange se précipitent vers la sortie, jaillissant un à un à la lumière étincelante du milieu du jour._

Pippin (_épique_) : Now we are free !

Frodon (_ébloui_) : Aïe !

Eomer (_pareil_) : Mes yeux !

Merry (_itou_) : Je n'y vois plus rien !

Eowyn (_bis repetita_) : Aaaah ! Ça brûle !

Sam (_idem_) : M'sieur Frodon, au secours !

Arwen (_pas gênée le moins du monde_) : Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous ?

Faramir (_les mains plaquées sur les yeux_) : Nous avons que le soleil nous aveugle, ma reine !

Arwen : …Le soleil ?

Gandalf (_se frappe le front_) : Mais bien sûr ! Notre sortie a été trop violente, leurs yeux n'ont pas eu le temps de s'adapter au changement de luminosité ! Les Humains et les Hobbits n'ont pas les mêmes réflexes oculaires que les Nains, les Elfes et les Maïas !

Legolas : La cerise sur le gâteau, en quelque sorte. Et une belle cerise, par ailleurs.

Gimli : Je ne vais probablement pas obtenir de réponse, mais qui est l'idiot fini qui a décidé que nous devions jaillir à la lumière de midi alors qu'on vient de passer quatre jours dans les ténèbres les plus complètes ?

Aragorn (_regard lourd de sous-entendus à l'auteur et au régisseur qui se rejettent mutuellement la faute de ce léger incident technique_) : A votre avis ?

Legolas : Aragorn ! Vous y voyez ? Vous n'avez pas été aveuglé ?

Aragorn : Héhé ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Je descends en ligne droite d'Isildur, qui descend lui-même d'Elros le semi-Elfe ! Je suis un Humain de qualité supérieure, moi !

_Ecran montre Gandalf qui va de l'un à l'autre des aveugles pour soigner leurs yeux blessés. Legolas et Gimli se postent sur un gros caillou pour surveiller la porte de la Moria. Le reste de la Communauté s'assoie sur les rochers alentour. Peu à peu, Faramir, Eomer et Frodon retrouvent la vue. Les autres errent toujours dans une magnifique brume blanchâtre. De son côté, Aragorn nettoie calmement son épée avant d'empoigner la chemise du pauvre Sam, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui se retrouve brutalement remis sur pieds._

Aragorn : Allons Sam, debout.

Sam (_cherchant vainement à distinguer le haut du bas_) : Moi je veux bien, mais pourquoi ?

Aragorn : Il nous faut partir en direction des bois de la Lothlórien. Vous n'avez tout de même pas oublié notre quête ?

Faramir (_désignant les aveuglés_) : Laissez leur un moment, par pitié !

Aragorn : Dès la tombée de la nuit, ces collines grouillent d'Orcs ! Nous devons trouver un abri sûr d'ici le crépuscule !

Merry (_des compresses humides sur les yeux_) : Ben ça va, il est encore loin, le crépuscule ! On a le temps, rien ne presse.

Aragorn : Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous mettre la pression, les gars, mais j'ai peut-être une information à ce sujet qui pourrait vous intéresser…

Gandalf : Quoi ? Nous allons avoir un problème d'alimentation des projecteurs parce que le Producteur de la fic n'a pas pu payer ses factures électriques à cause de la hausse de nos salaires, et la nuit va tomber plus vite que prévu ?

Aragorn : Non, non, pas du tout ! Ce n'est rien de vraiment apocalyptique.

Arwen : Enfin, rien d'apocalyptique à ce point-là, mais…

Faramir : …Mes souverains ?

Gandalf (_inquiet_) : Aragorn, dîtes-moi tout.

Aragorn (_gêné_) : Eh bien… Voilà. L'autre jour, juste avant la reprise du tournage, Arwen et moi cherchions un endroit tranquille et désert…

Frodon (_plume et carnet à la main_) : Pourquoi cherchiez-vous un endroit tranquille et désert ?

Arwen : Pour être seuls, évidemment.

Frodon : Je m'en doutais, mais pourquoi ? Vous comprenez, c'est pour la postérité…

Arwen : Eh bien…

Aragorn : La postérité n'a pas besoin de le savoir ! Nous cherchions un endroit tranquille et désert, voilà tout ! Nous sommes entrés dans la loge des figurants Orcs, et…

Eomer (_ricanant_) : Un endroit tranquille, c'est bien ça que vous cherchiez ?

_Legolas et Gimli rigolent en arrière-plan._

Aragorn (_agacé_) : Allez-vous cesser de m'interrompre sans discontinuer, nom d'un Maïa empaillé ?

Gandalf : Eh, oh ! Surveillez votre langage, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn ! Et venez-en aux faits, je vous prie !

Aragorn : Oui, bon. On a donc retrouvé dans cette loge un bon de commande de plusieurs centaines de kilos de crème solaire et dix grosses boîtes ayant contenu des paires de lunettes aux verres teintés.

Eowyn : …Et ?

Aragorn (_désignant la porte de la Moria_) : Et…

Tous : …?

_Une grande clameur monte soudain du cœur de la Moria. Tout le monde se tourne en direction de la bouche béante de la montagne._

Legolas : Moi non plus, je ne voudrais surtout pas vous mettre la pression, mes amis, mais sachez cependant que mes yeux d'Elfes me permettent de voir que d'innombrables silhouettes défor…

Gandalf : Abrégez !

Legolas : Les Orcs sont à la porte et se poussent pour essayer de sortir. Et j'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'ils ont réussi, en fait…

_Ecran montre une armée d'Orcs (badigeonnés de crème solaire, équipés de lunettes de soleil et brandissant des transats et des parasols… pardon, des épées et des massues) qui se précipite en hurlant sur la Communauté de Rechange._

Faramir : Nous avons trois Hobbits et une Humaine hors d'état de combattre et le reste de la troupe harassée ! Que fait-on ?

Gandalf : On met les voiles ! Vite ! Que les valides conduisent les aveuglés !

_Cahin-caha, la Communauté de Rechange s'ébranle et tente de distancer les Orcs de la Moria. Comme la moitié d'entre eux ne voit encore que de la jolie lumière blanche ou guide lesdits voyeurs de lumière blanche, inutile de préciser qu'ils ne vont pas très vite. Ils longent le lac de Kheled-zâram, où Gimli avait montré la couronne de Durïn à Frodon lors de leur premier passage. Inutile aussi de préciser que la même moitié d'entre eux a failli aller la rejoindre._

Aragorn : Allez, allez ! On perd du terrain, là ! Plus vite !

Merry : Facile à dire !

Faramir (_observant le lac_) : Attendez ! J'ai peut-être une idée !

Eomer : Elle a intérêt d'être aussi bonne que celle du walkman !

Gandalf : Est-ce que les aveuglés ont recouvré la vue ?

Eowyn : Plus ou moins…

Pippin : Ah, je vois ! Je vois !

Gandalf : Vraiment ?

Pippin : Ah… Non. Fausse alerte.

Gandalf : Je trouvais ça bizarre, aussi. Les autres ?

Merry : Pas du tout.

Sam : Suffisamment pour voir que les Orcs se rapprochent ! Faramir, votre idée, vite !

Faramir : La lessive de Gandalf !

Gandalf : Faramir, mon garçon, je crains que ce ne soit pas le meilleur moment pour faire la lessive.

Legolas : Personnellement, je ne serais pas contre…

_Tous les valides le regardent avec ahurissement. Les autres cherchent vainement à le localiser au son de sa voix._

Gimli : Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'oublie parfois que vous êtes un Elfe.

Eomer : Euh… Les Orcs approchent, vous savez…

Aragorn : On sait ! Faramir, développez votre idée, mais soyez bref !

Faramir : Vidons le paquet de lessive dans le lac, et agitons l'eau pour faire de la mousse ! Elle nous cachera à la vue des Orcs, trompera leur odorat et pourra peut-être même diluer leur crème solaire !

Eowyn : Excellente idée !

Arwen : J'ai toujours aimé les bains moussants !

Gandalf (_pensif_) : Ça me semble réalisable…

Gimli (_outré_) : Vous voulez mettre de la lessive dans le Kheled-zâram ?! Où dort le trésor de Durïn, père de tous les Nains, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éveille et que le monde change ?! Par la barbe de mon arrière grand-oncle Balïn ! Que je sois changé en Elfe si je laisse faire cela !

Legolas : Dans la mesure où c'est le seul moyen pour nous d'avoir une chance de survie, vous devriez peut-être vous couper la barbe dès à présent. Je m'occuperai de vous tailler les oreilles en pointe quand nous serons en sécurité en Lórien.

Aragorn : Cessez de dire des bêtises, tous les deux. Aidez-nous plutôt à ouvrir le paquet de lessive !

_Ecran montre la Communauté de Rechange qui s'escrime contre le paquet de lessive. Finalement, le paquet est ouvert et jeté dans le Kheled-zâram. Tous retirent leurs chaussures, pour ceux qui en ont, s'assoient sur le bord du lac et remuent les jambes pour agiter l'eau. Une mousse abondante commence à se former à la surface._

Gandalf : Battez des jambes plus vite ! Il nous faut plus de mousse !

Aragorn : Les bras ! Utilisez aussi les bras !

Pippin : Allez, petite lessive ! Montre-nous ce que tu as dans le ventre !

Merry : Dans le ventre ? …De la lessive ?

Pippin : …Allez, petite lessive ! Montre-nous ce que tu as dans la mousse !

Eomer : …C'est seulement moi qui me fais des idées ou nous sommes particulièrement ridicules ?

Régisseur : Vous êtes particulièrement ridicules.

Eomer : Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de nous soutenir…

Eowyn : Quoique ridicule, l'idée de Faramir a le mérite d'être efficace ! Regardez, ça marche !

Arwen : Les Orcs battent en retraite !

_De l'autre côté du Kheled-zâram, les Orcs fuient en effet devant le mur de mousse qui les sépare à présent de leurs proies. La lessive leur pique les yeux malgré leurs lunettes, et la crainte de se retrouver propres les met en déroute._

Frodon : Faramir !

Faramir : Oui ?

Frodon : C'est la troisième fois que vous nous sauvez la mise depuis le début de la fic !

Sam : Vous avez encore prouvé votre valeur !

Gandalf : Plus tard, les félicitations ! Remettez vos chaussures et en route ! Nous avons une Lórien à atteindre, nous.

_La Communauté, qui y voit de nouveau clair, repart en direction de la Lórien. Elle n'a pas fait deux pas dans les bois qu'Haldir leur tombe dessus._

Haldir : Le Nain respire si fort…

Gimli (_énervé_) : Que vous auriez pu me tuer dans le noir, oui, je sais !

Arwen, Eomer, Eowyn, Faramir et Gandalf : …Euh ?

Aragorn : Non, ne cherchez pas. C'est entre eux.

Haldir (_imperturbable_) : …Que je me suis demandé s'il s'était enrhumé et si cela vous avait ralenti au point que vous ayez deux semaines de retard sur l'horaire prévu. Il faut vraiment que l'on pense à vous acheter une montre, Gandalf.

Gandalf (_vexé_) : Humpf.

Haldir : Et un calendrier, aussi, tant qu'à faire.

Frodon : Et un GPS. Ça ne serait pas du luxe.

Haldir : …?

Legolas (_en elfique_) : Nous avons dû changer deux fois d'itinéraires à cause des sbires à la solde d'Ithilion. Les Crétins de Dûn nous ont fermé la Trouée du Rohan et les Cavaliers Roses tiennent le Col du Caradhras. Et les Orcs de la Moria nous ont poursuivi avec de la crème solaire et des lunettes teintées. Nous ne leur avons échappé que grâce à un paquet de lessive Mirlaine.

Haldir (_en elfique aussi_) : C'est grave. La situation est plus désespérée que je ne le craignais.

Arwen (_aussi en elfique_) : Et Ithilion n'a pas fini de dévoiler ses pièces maîtresses.

Aragorn (_aussi elfique en_) : Sachant cela, vous imaginez quelle autre débilité est susceptible de nous tomber dessus ? Après les Crétins, les Cavaliers Roses et la lessive, qu'est-ce qu'Ithilion va encore bien pouvoir inventer comme bêtise interstellaire ?

Haldir (_elfique en aussi_) : Il faut impérativement que je vous mène jusqu'à la dame du Bois Doré. Sa grande sagesse pourra sans doute vous aider à mettre fin à ce massacre littéraire.

Merry : De quoi parlent-ils donc ?

Eowyn : Je ne sais pas, mais ça a l'air sérieux, vu leurs têtes.

Faramir : Des catastrophes sont peut-être arrivées pendant que nous errions dans la Moria ?

Eomer : Ne parle pas de malheur…

Pippin : J'aime pas ne pas savoir si le monde est détruit ou non.

Gimli : C'est particulièrement frustrant de ne pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'ils racontent, ces quatre-là !

Sam : Ah, si seulement nous pouvions comprendre l'elfique !

Frodon et Gandalf (_qui, eux, comprennent l'elfique_) : Non, non. C'est très bien que vous ne parliez pas l'elfique, Sam. Croyez-nous.

Haldir (_toussote_) : Hem, hem. Bon, je vous emmène voir Galadriel ou on campe ici ?

Aragorn : Mais j'y pense ! Vous êtes tout seul ?

Haldir : Non, pas vraiment.

Legolas : Mais vos frères ne sont pas avec vous, Haldir ?

Haldir : Non, ils ont huit heures de Langage Commun par jour et finissent les cours à 20h le jeudi.

Gimli : Ah ! Je peux leur prêter mon DVD–CD-Rom, si ils veulent.

Haldir : Je vous remercie, mais je crains que vous n'en ayez plus besoin que mes frères…

Gimli (_vexé_) : Grmbl.

Gandalf : Tiens donc ! Orophin et Rúmil se sont enfin décidés à apprendre le Langage Commun ?

Haldir : Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié de n'avoir rien compris au Conseil pour contrer la nouvelle menace qui remet Elrond de mauvaise humeur.

Eomer : En même temps, pour ce qu'il y avait à comprendre…

Eowyn : Tu peux parler, toi ! Tu n'as rien écouté !

Eomer : Legolas non plus.

Arwen : Oui, mais lui, il est Legolas. Il écoute rarement ce qu'on lui dit…

? : Qu'ouïe-je ? Qu'entends-je ?

? : La même chose que moi, je suppose, à moins que nos oreilles n'aient été abusées.

? : Ne serait-ce pas là la voix mélodieuse de notre chère et bien-aimée petite sœur ?

? : Très certainement, cher frère ! Accompagnée hélas de notre cher et bien-aimé beau-frère.

? : Petit frère adoptif, mon cher frère.

? : Hum, c'est pareil, non ?

? : Parfaitement. Nous aimons l'inceste, dans la famille.

Tous : …Euh ?

? : Allons les saluer !

Gandalf (_déprimé_) : Oh non, pas eux…

Arwen (_enthousiaste_) : Elladan !

Aragorn (_enthousiaste_) : Elrohir !

Elladan (_tout sourire_) : Bonjour à tous !

Elrohir (_tout joyeux_) : Heureux de voir que vous vous portez à peu près aussi bien que nous !

Gimli : Et voilà. Encore des Elfes.

Glorfindel : Au risque de faire râler le fils de Gloïn, je tiens à préciser que je suis là, moi aussi.

Gimli : Bah ! Un Elfe de plus ou un Elfe de moins, au point où j'en suis rendu…

Frodon (_sortant les badges de Bilbon de sa poche_) : Elladan, Elrohir ! J'ai des cadeaux de Noël pour vous, de la part d'oncle Bilbon.

Elrohir : Oh, il ne fallait pas ! C'est trop gentil !

Elladan : Chouette ! Des badges colorés !

Elrohir : Je veux le bleu !

Elladan : Ah non, c'est le mien ! Regarde, c'est mon nom qui est calligraphié dessus ! Toi, tu as le rouge.

Elrohir : Et alors ? Personne ne peut nous distinguer l'un de l'autre, de toute façon !

Aragorn : Justement. C'est le but des badges, en fait.

Elrohir : Ah.

Elladan : Vu comme ça, forcément, ça n'a rien de drôle…

Arwen : Notre quête n'est pas censée être drôle !

_Silence. L'auteur brandit le texte des chapitres précédents en sifflotant d'un air absent._

Arwen : J'ai rien dit, d'accord ?

Glorfindel : Et moi ? Je n'ai pas de cadeau ?

Frodon : Ah. Euh… Non, apparemment. Oncle Bilbon ne m'a rien donné… Je suis désolé. Il a dû vous oublier…

Glorfindel : Comment ça, il m'a oublié ?

Frodon : Ben…

Merry (_plein d'espoir_) : Je peux vous donner mon clou, si vous voulez ! C'est le clou de l'histoire !

Glorfindel : C'est toujours pareil. "Sauvez Gondolin, Glorfindel !" "Tuez le Balrog, Glorfindel !" "Pouvez-vous surveiller Arwen et les jumeaux, Glorfindel ?" "Battez-vous contre le Roi-Sorcier, Glorfindel !" "Récupérez-moi ce crétin de Hobbit qui s'est fait perforer par un Nazgûl, Glorfindel !" "Pouvez-vous aller chercher mes fils à Bree, Glorfindel ?" "Nous n'avons pas de cadeau pour vous, Glorfindel !" …J'ai quitté Valinor pour _**ça**_ ?

Tous : …Euh…

Merry (_dépité_) : …Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il ne veut pas de mon clou elfique ?

Elladan (_blasé_) : Nan, 'faites pas attention.

Elrohir (_de même_) : Ça le prend comme ça, des fois. 'Vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre.

Frodon (_indigné_) : J'suis pas un crétin !

Glorfindel : Peut-être, mais vous vous êtes quand même fait perforer par un Nazgûl. Puis par un Troll des Cavernes. Puis par une araignée géante.

Frodon : Et alors ? Ça peut arriver à n'importe qui !

_Nouveau silence. La Communauté observe avec attention ses chaussures. Ou ses pieds, dans le cas des Hobbits._

Haldir (_mode "cheveu sur la soupe" enclenché_) : …Nous y allons ?

_Ecran montre Haldir guidant la Communauté de Rechange, les jumeaux et Glorfindel dans les bois de Lothlórien._

Narrateur : Après bien des péripéties, nos héros arrivent enfin au terme de leur premier voyage : le domaine de Galadriel. Et tandis que le Gardien de la Marche Ouest de la Lórien leur montre le chemin jusqu'à la cité des Elfes, les sages seigneurs du Bois Doré, emplis de clairvoyance, se préparent à recevoir dignement leurs hôtes en se parant de leurs plus riches vêtem…

Auteur : Te fatigue pas, le Régisseur. On t'a reconnu.

Régisseur : Si on ne peut même plus rigoler…

_Ecran montre Haldir et la Communauté de Rechange qui arrivent dans la cité des Elfes et grimpent tout en haut de l'immense arbre où ils avaient rencontré les seigneurs de la Lórien lors de leur premier passage._

Sam : C'est toujours aussi haut, dîtes donc. Vous avez quelque chose contre les maisons de plain-pied ou quoi ?

Haldir : Non, pas particulièrement. Mais ce n'est pas très impressionnant et pas assez feuillu pour nous.

Sam : Ah, feuillu… Oui, bien sûr, évidemment. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé ?

Pippin : Dîtes ? Il y a encore beaucoup de marches, comme ça ?

Frodon (_marmonnant_) : …167 865, 167 866, 167 867, 167 868, 167 869…

Merry : Frodon, qu'est-ce que tu comptes ?

Frodon : …167 873… Les marches ! …167 876, 167 877… C'est pour la postérité ! …167 880… Pour les lecteurs des générations futures ! …167 884… Oncle Bilbon m'a demandé de le marquer dans mon carnet de notes. …167 890, 167 891…

Merry (_regard consterné_) : …

Pippin (_à voix basse_) : Tu crois que c'est grave ?

Sam (_sur le même ton_) : C'est l'Anneau de Rechange, Pippin. Il s'empare de lui.

Pippin : Mais il ne le porte même pas encore !

Merry : Justement ! Tu imagines ce que ce sera quand il le portera ?

Frodon : …167 913, 167 914, 167 915, 167 916…

Pippin : Je veux pas imaginer, non.

Gandalf (_déprimé_) : Les Hobbits…

Haldir : Et nous y voilà !

Frodon : …Et 167 950 ! Pfiu, vous avez de bonnes jambes, vous, les Elfes.

Elladan (_en bout de file et encore dans l'escalier_) : Avancez ! Laissez-nous monter sur la plateforme !

Gandalf : Poussez-vous, laissez venir les fils d'Elrond. A condition qu'ils ne jettent personne dans le joli petit lac qui se trouve en haut de cet arbre pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement.

Elrohir : Gandalf ! Comme si nous avions l'habitude de nous comporter comme des enfants immatures !

_Gandalf hausse un sourcil pendant que Legolas, Arwen, Aragorn, Haldir et Glorfindel se mettent à tousser en chœur. Les jumeaux ont le culot de les regarder d'un air innocent._

Gandalf (_pas franchement convaincu_) : Bon. Admettons. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre les seigneurs de la Lórien.

_Ecran montre le haut de l'escalier où ont l'habitude d'apparaître Celeborn et Galadriel. L'escalier est désespérément vide._

Celeborn : Euh, en fait, nous sommes déjà là…

_La caméra descend l'escalier et l'écran montre à présent les seigneurs de la Lórien écrasés par terre dans un magnifique méli-mélo de bras, de jambes et de tissus richement brodés._

Celeborn : Ma dame, si vous pouviez ôter votre pied de mon dos, cela m'arrangerait grandement.

Galadriel : J'aimerai, très cher, mais votre coude écrase ma manche.

Gandalf : …Euh ?

Haldir : …Mes seigneurs ?

Arwen : Grand-père ! Grand-mère ! Vous n'avez rien de cassé, au moins ?

Galadriel : Non, non, ma chérie. Enfin, en ce qui me concerne.

Gandalf : C'est l'essentiel.

Elladan : Dommage que Père ne soit pas là pour voir ça !

Elrohir : Oui, ça l'aurait peut-être déridé…

Aragorn : Besoin d'aide, mes seigneurs ?

Celeborn : Merci, nous nous débrouillons très bien tous seuls.

Eomer (_sarcastique_) : Oui, effectivement…

_Eowyn lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Les seigneurs de la Lórien se relèvent tant bien que mal et agitent leurs vêtements pour en faire tomber la poussière et se donner une contenance._

Gandalf : Sans vouloir vous vexer, mes chers amis, j'aimerai tout de même savoir comment vous avez fait pour réussir à en arriver à… ça.

Celeborn : Demandez aux costumières ! Tout est leur faute.

Galadriel : Elles ont taillé des costumes trente-six fois trop longs sous prétexte que ça fait plus majestueux, et nous avons marché sur le tissu en nous entraînant à descendre les escaliers avec ces robes de géants…

Gimli (_abattu_) : Vous cassez le mythe, là.

Glorfindel (_en aparté_) : Il serait peut-être temps de cesser les digressions, non ?

Legolas : Oui, la conversation prend une tournure dangereuse pour l'honneur des Elfes, là.

Haldir (_intervenant à point nommé_) : Mes seigneurs ! Gandalf et ses amis ont besoin de votre grande sagesse pour sauver le monde une deuxième fois !

Galadriel : Oui, je sais. Je l'ai vu.

Pippin : Ah bon ? Vous avez une bonne vue, vous !

Sam : Mais non, elle l'a vu… dans son miroir !

Pippin : Aaah ! …Quel miroir ?

Galadriel : Une glace sans tain. Elle permet de voir ce qu'il y a derrière sans être vu.

Pippin : …?

Galadriel (_voix flippante_) : Vous avez quitté Fondcombe avec l'intention de venir ici consulter le Script Unique du prologue de la fic. Chemin faisant, vous avez essuyé deux attaques de Cavaliers Roses, un vol de Crétins, une rencontre avec Ursula et deux charges d'Orcs de la Moria. Et je sais aussi qu'Arwen porte la carte de Noël dessinée par Elladan et Elrohir.

Arwen : Dommage…

Sam (_impressionné_) : Waouh ! Vous avez vu tout ça dans votre Glace sans tain ?

Galadriel : Non, j'ai juste lu les chapitres précédents.

Tous : … -.-'

Galadriel : Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai ce dont vous avez besoin et je suis prête à vous aider.

Pippin : Ah, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Frodon : Pouvons-nous consulter le Script Unique, Dame Galadriel ?

_Galadriel sort le Script Unique de sa poche et tout le monde se jette dessus. Arwen profite de la mêlée pour donner discrètement à sa grand-mère la carte de Noël. Galadriel s'empresse de la cacher dans les plis de sa robe._

Gandalf (_tenant le Script Unique à bout de bras_) : Voyons voir… Ah ! Voilà : l'Anneau de Rechange se trouve dans…

_Roulement de tambours imaginaires. Tout le monde retient son souffle._

Gandalf : …La Tanière de la Mygale !

Tous (_perplexes_) : La Tanière… de la Mygale ?

Frodon : …C'est l'Antre d'Arachne, Gandalf.

Gandalf (_agacé_) : Oui, c'est pareil !

Sam : Le gros trou noir dégoûtant avec l'énorme araignée hobbitivore ?

Gandalf : C'est cela même.

Eowyn : Génial. Après avoir déblayé un monstre aquatique en décomposition, nous allons combattre une araignée géante ?

Legolas : Oh, vous savez, ce n'est pas aussi dur que ça en a l'air. Tant qu'on n'est pas arachnophobe, il n'y a aucun problème. Je fais ça tous les jours, chez moi.

Eomer : Oui, mais vous, vous êtes un Elfe !

Aragorn : Pas de panique ! Réfléchissons plutôt au meilleur moyen de récupérer l'Anneau de Rechange sans y laisser des plumes.

Galadriel : Vous savez, Arachne est une araignée.

Sam : On avait cru remarquer, oui.

Galadriel : Et une araignée a-t-elle des doigts ?

Merry : Aux dernières nouvelles, non. Enfin, il me semble.

Galadriel : Par conséquent, une araignée peut-être avoir un quelconque usage d'un anneau, qu'il soit magique ou non ?

Faramir : Mais bien sûr ! Si Arachne ne peut pas utiliser l'Anneau de Rechange, peut-être pourrons-nous marchander avec elle pour le reprendre !

Gandalf : Nous ne perdons rien à essayer, en tout cas. C'est décidé. Nous passons la nuit ici et dès demain, nous reprendrons la route. Direction : Cirith Ungol et le Repaire de la Tarentule !

Frodon : L'Antre d'Arachne, Gandalf. L'Antre d'Arachne.

Gimli : Quel est le chemin le moins long ?

Glorfindel : Peut-être devrions-nous descendre le long de la rivière jusqu'aux chutes du Rauros. De là, il faut atteindre la rive orientale du lac, traverser l'Emyn Muíl, les Marais des Morts et l'Ithilien, et nous arriverons directement à la vallée de Morgul.

Frodon : Parfait ! Je note ça dans mon carnet.

Galadriel : Mon époux se fera un plaisir de mettre nos meilleurs bateaux à votre disposition afin de vous aider dans votre quête. N'est-ce pas, très cher ?

Celeborn (_regardant le plafond d'un air absent_) : Certes, oui…

Aragorn : Ça va ? Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?

Celeborn : Non, non. J'ai juste la désagréable impression de ne servir qu'à faire joli à côté de Galadriel, dans cette histoire…

Régisseur : Euh, t'as l'habitude, non ? C'est pas comme si tu servais _vraiment_ à quelque chose dans l'histoire de base…

Celeborn : Oui, vu comme ça…

Haldir : Venez, nos hôtes, suivez-moi. Je vais vous guider jusqu'en bas et vous trouver un endroit confortable où passer la nuit.

Gimli : Après avoir durement monté toutes ces marches, il va falloir les redescendre ?

Legolas : Allons, courage Gimli ! Vous êtes un Nain, oui ou non ?

Gimli : Parfois, je me le demande…

Eomer : J'ai une idée ! Faisons un nouveau concours débile : le premier arrivé en bas a gagn… (_Legolas et Gimli partent en flèche_) …Et interdiction de tricher ! Celui qui tombe est disqualifié d'office !

Sam (_à voix basse_) : M'sieur Frodon ! Vous croyez que le moment est bien choisi pour dire qu'on a… Comment dire… Un tout petit peu énervé Arachne lors de notre dernier passage chez elle ?

Frodon : Ben…

OoOoO

_A suivre…_

OoOoOoOoO

Et voilà, enfin un vrai chapitre pour cette histoire ! Je sais, c'est pitoyable à en faire peur. Mais je m'amuse bien à écrire ces bêtises, alors on va faire comme si c'était pas grave.

Voilà, cette fic reprend enfin du service ! La suite devrait normalement être postée mercredi prochain, sauf si mes partiels décident qu'ils ne veulent pas être gentils. Oui, je sais, un partiel n'est jamais gentil. Bref, vous m'avez comprise. Enfin, j'espère.

Bonne semaine !


	10. La Dissolution dans le Grand Fleuve

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a peu et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles…

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même. Et elle en est fière. …La bêtise, hein. Pas Nat. Sinon, la citation de Sid et Manny de l'Age de glace appartient à Sid et Manny de l'Age de Glace. Logique.

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et en plus, c'est pas forcément drôle. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez.

OoOoOoOoO

**La Dissolution dans le Grand Fleuve**

OoOoOoOoO

_Ecran montre la Communauté de Rechange qui descend laborieusement l'interminable escalier jusqu'au sol. Arrivés en bas, tout le monde s'installe pour passer une nuit paisible. Dès le lendemain matin, nos héros se rassemblent sur les bords de la petite rivière qui traverse la forêt, là où les attendent les Seigneurs de la Lórien. Ils se rendent compte que les Elfes ont mis à leur disposition leur plus beau bateau, le nec plus ultra de la modernité : un paquebot elfique._

Sam (_impressionné_) : Vous avez vu ça, M'sieur Frodon ? Ce bateau est immense !

Aragorn : Rien à voir avec les ridicules barquettes auxquelles nous avons eu droit la première fois…

Haldir (_tout fier_) : Mes amis, voici la fierté de notre cité : le Titanic !

Régisseur (_pensif_) : Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de l'appeler comme ça, ce bateau…

Celeborn : Pourquoi ? Il est titanesque, non ?

Régisseur : Oui, mais quand on sait comment le premier Titanic a fini…

Eowyn : Comment a-t-il fini ?

Auteur : Il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas.

Galadriel : Allez, embarquez, tout le monde. Nous avons déposé un petit mode d'emploi dans le poste de commandement pour vous expliquer comment manœuvrer ce mastodonte.

Gandalf : Merci pour votre aide précieuse, mes amis. TOUT LE MONDE A BORD ! NOUS LEVONS L'ANCRE DANS DIX MINUTES !

Glorfindel : Pas la peine de crier. Nous sommes juste à côté.

Haldir : Ce doit être pour le Nain. Vous savez, celui qui a les oreilles du renard…

Gimli (_vexé_) : Ça va, l'Elfe. On ne vous a rien demandé.

_Ecran montre la Communauté de Rechange montant à bord du Titanic elfique. Le paquebot appareille et s'éloigne sur la rivière sous les salutations et vœux de bon voyage des Elfes de la Lórien. _

Aragorn : Et c'est parti ! C'est moi qui conduis !

Eomer : Pourquoi ça serait vous ?

Aragorn : Parce que je viens de lire le mode d'emploi. Donnez-moi la barre !

Elladan (_tendant une barre_) : Voilà la barre !

Aragorn : Mais non, pas celle-là ! La vraie barre ! Celle qui conduit le bateau ! Le guidon, là… Le volant, quoi !

Elladan (_remballant sa barre_) : Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter…

Eowyn : Qu'est-ce qu'on va vite, tout de même !

Gandalf : Avec quatre mâts et un fort vent arrière, on ne peut qu'aller vite. Nous devons approcher les 21 nœuds, à présent. J'espère seulement qu'il n'y a pas de radar sur les berges… Aragorn, respectez la limitation de vitesse et évitez de naviguer à contresens !

Frodon : Y'a un contresens sur les rivières ?

Sam : J'aime pas les bateaux, m'sieur Frodon.

Merry : Pippin, viens ! On va aller tout à l'avant du bateau, écarter les bras et crier "JE VOLE" !

Pippin : Pourquoi ?

Merry : Je sais pas, c'est une idée comme ça.

Pippin : Allons-y !

Glorfindel (_penché sur une carte_) : Si nous maintenons l'allure, nous devrions arriver aux chutes du Rauros dans la soirée.

Faramir : Il nous faudra abandonner ce magnifique bateau. Je doute qu'il puisse descendre la chute en un seul morceau, tout elfique qu'il soit.

Gimli : Ensuite, nous devrons nous frayer un chemin à travers le labyrinthe de l'Emyn Múil, ces rochers coupants comme des rasoirs ! Et après, ça sera encore mieux : des marécages puants et gluants à perte de vue !

Eowyn : Charmant programme. …Il n'y a pas d'autre route ?

Faramir : Il y a bien un détour possible par l'Ithilien qui nous éviterait les rochers et les marais, mais…

Glorfindel : C'est beaucoup plus long. Et nous n'avons pas le temps de nous permettre de telles fantaisies.

Eomer : La situation est donc désespérée à ce point ?

Glorfindel : Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que j'ai oublié de donner avant de partir mon rapport sur les patrouilles frontalières à rendre la semaine dernière dernier délai, et qu'Elrond et Erestor vont encore me tomber dessus si je les fais attendre trop longtemps. Sauver le monde, c'est bien gentil, mais il faut savoir distinguer les priorités, dans la vie. Croyez-en un professionnel.

Aragorn : A propos de priorité, les priorités à droite sur les intersections sans signalisation spécifique, c'est valable aussi pour les ruisseaux ?

Gandalf : Comment voulez-vous qu'on le sache ?

Pippin : JE VOOOOLE !

Eomer : …Donc, on oublie l'Ithilien ? Dommage, elle me paraissait bien sympathique, comparée aux marais.

Frodon : Je confirme. L'Ithilien est bien plus sympathique que les Marais des Morts. Au moins, en Ithilien, on peut trouver quelque chose de comestible quand on est à court de vivres.

Eomer : Ouais, et puis rien que par le nom, déjà…

Glorfindel : Quoi, vous n'aimez pas "Marais des Morts" ? C'est un nom typique d'endroit étrange et périlleux, pourtant. Ça devrait attirer les aventuriers…

Faramir : Oui, justement. Evitez de dire ça devant Legolas et Gimli. Ils ont le chic pour visiter les endroits étranges et périlleux –et pour y rester.

Eomer : Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de concours débiles que j'ai dû inventer pour les empêcher d'aller se perdre un quelconque coin étrange et périlleux avant que l'auteur ne se décide à nous faire intervenir dans cette fic !

Glorfindel : Oh si, j'imagine très bien. J'ai les mêmes à la maison.

Frodon : Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

Elladan (_accroché quelque part dans les cordages_) : 'Rohir ! Tu as entendu ? Nous allons visiter des marécages étranges et périlleux !

Elrohir (_perché dans le nid de pie_) : Chouette ! On arrive quand ?

Glorfindel (_blasé_) : Je crois que vous tenez la réponse à votre question, Frodon.

Eowyn : Excusez-moi d'intervenir dans vos débats pour choisir un itinéraire, mais il y a Arwen qui a le visage tout vert, là…

Aragorn (_accourant_) : Ma dame ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Gandalf : Aragorn ! Vous la tenez, cette barre, oui ou non ?

Aragorn (_repartant_) : Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr. Et vous, vous me tenez au courant, hein ?

Elrohir (_tombant du ciel. Enfin, du nid de pie_) : Bien sûr ! Petite sœur, tout va bien ?

Elladan : Je suis coincé dans mes cordages, petite sœur, mais je te soutiens moralement !

Arwen : Pas la peine d'en faire un plat, tout va b…

Faramir : Tout va b… ?

Arwen (_verdâtre_) : …Beuh…

Eomer (_perplexe_) : C'est de l'elfique, ça, "tout va beuh" ?

Legolas : Pas que je sache, non. Dame Arwen ?

Arwen : Non, ça ne va pas ! J'ai le mal de mer…

Elrohir (_pratique_) : …On est sur un fleuve, là, en fait.

Arwen (_verdâtre et agacée_) : Le mal de rivière, alors !

Legolas (_perspicace_) : Aaah, c'est donc pour ça que tu ne veux pas aller à Valinor…

Arwen : La ferme, Legolas !

Elrohir : Cette vilaine façon de parler sied peu à une reine des Hommes et à l'étoile du soir du peuple elfique, chère sœur.

Arwen : La reine des Hommes et l'étoile du soir ne se sent pas très bien, là, alors essayez d'avoir un peu de compassion pour elle, d'accord ?

Faramir : Question pratique. Ils sont rangés où, les sacs à vomi, sur ce bateau ?

Arwen : Ça va, je suis une Elfe, je ne vais pas non plus en arriver là…

Faramir : Non, je pensais à Sam, en fait.

Sam (_verdâtre_) : J'aime vraiment pas les bateaux, m'sieur Frodon…

Aragorn : Les gens ? J'arrive devant une intersection, là.

Glorfindel : Oui, nous allons rejoindre une voie de navigation rapide. Ce sera un fleuve à caractère prioritaire, donc plus de question à propos des ruisseaux…

Aragorn : Excellente nouvelle. Je prends à droite ou à gauche ?

Gandalf : A tribord toute !

Aragorn : D'accord !

_Ecran montre le paquebot elfique qui arrive dans un plus grand fleuve et qui vire… à gauche, remontant le courant qu'il aurait dû descendre._

Gandalf : Mais non, pas par là ! Crétin de Rôdeur, je vous ai dit d'aller à tribord !

Aragorn : Ben c'est ce que j'ai fait…

Gandalf : Tribord ça veut dire droite, bougre d'âne ! Pas gauche !

Aragorn (_découvrant une vérité universelle_) : Ah ! Aaah… Ah !

Auteur et Régisseur : Staying alive ! Staying alive !

Tous (_consternés_) : …

Aragorn : …Vous pouviez pas parler comme tout le monde, non ? Bah on est parti comme ça, on va dans ce sens-là !

Frodon : Mais non, il faut faire demi-tour !

Aragorn : J'aimerai bien, mais il y a trop de courant ici ! Il sera toujours temps de faire demi-tour plus tard. Vous croyez que c'est facile à manœuvrer, un paquebot elfique ?

Glorfindel : Bon, si j'en crois la carte et mon expérience passée, nous devrions arriver à Mirkwood d'ici quelques heures. Si nous maintenons l'allure, naturellement, ce qui devrait pouvoir se faire puisqu'il n'y a pas de gros problème de navigation sur cet axe habituellement. Une fois à Mirkwood, nous demanderons aux autochtones de nous aider à remettre notre paquebot dans le bon sens.

Merry : Et vous croyez qu'ils vont accepter ?

Glorfindel : Si j'en crois mon expérience passée… non. Aucune chance.

Pippin : Pourquoi vous voulez leur demander, alors ?

Glorfindel : Parce que l'espoir fait vivre, voyons !

_Ecran montre une vue aérienne du bateau qui remonte gentiment le cours du Grand Fleuve jusqu'à l'orée de Mirkwood. Le bateau s'enfonce sous les sombres ramures de la Forêt Noire pendant que l'auteur s'arrache les cheveux parce que ce n'était pas prévu dans son texte._

_Ecran montre ensuite une succession de cîmes d'arbres noirs avant que le Régisseur se souvienne qu'il avait aussi une caméra embarquée à bord du bateau._

Auteur (_déprimée_) : Parfois, je me demande vraiment pourquoi je t'ai engagé…

Régisseur : Parce que tu m'aimes bien ?

Auteur : C'est pas une réponse valable !

_Le paquebot elfique remonte la rivière de Mirkwood jusqu'à parvenir en vue du palais du Roi des Elfes. De nombreux sujets dudit roi viennent s'agglutiner sur les berges, attirés par ce curieux spectacle. Thranduil lui-même vient se planter face au navire en rade, bras froncés et sourcils croisés. _

…_Ah non, c'est l'inverse. Bras croisés et sourcils froncés, donc._

Thranduil : Après une poignée de Nains crasseux et à moitié morts de faim, c'est toute une troupe de mortels qui se permet de se promener en toute illégalité sur mes terres ? Ça devient une habitude ou quoi ?

Gandalf : Pardon pour le dérangement, roi Thranduil, nous avons eu un léger problème de coordination…

Thranduil : Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ?

Legolas : Adar ! Nous aurions besoin d'aide ! Pouvez-vous demander aux autres de nous aider à manœuvrer le bateau pour le remettre dans le bon sens ? Nous devons repartir vers les chutes du Rauros au plus vite !

Thranduil : Que… Ma petite feuille ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sur cette coquille de noix ? Je te croyais à Fondcombe avec l'autre crétin d'hybride noldo-mortel !

Arwen (_à ses frères_) : C'est notre sage et noble père, le crétin d'hybride noldo-mortel ?

Elladan : Oui, oui, mais ne relève surtout pas ! Fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu…

Elrohir : On a besoin du bateau en bon état et Thranduil a l'air d'être d'une humeur massacrante…

Arwen : Comme d'habitude, quoi.

Elrohir : Mais chuuuuteuh !

Thranduil : Je veux bien pallier à vos insuffisances et remettre votre rafiot dans le bon sens, puisque vous êtes à l'évidence incapables de le faire vous-même, vous serez ainsi plus vite partis de mon royaume. Mais toi, mon fils, tu restes à la maison. Tu avais promis de revenir au plus vite, et je suis heureux de voir que je n'ai pas tout raté dans ton éducation et que tu as à peu près tenu la première moitié de ta promesse.

Legolas : Mais adar ! Glorfindel et les autres ont dit que nous allions visiter des marais étranges et périlleux ! Je ne peux pas manquer ça !

Thranduil : Justement ! Tu as vu la tête de ma forêt ? Tu n'as pas assez de périls et d'étrangetés par ici ?

Aragorn : …Vous voulez une réponse sincère ou une réponse aseptisée ?

Thranduil : Ni l'une ni l'autre ! Mirkwood a besoin de toi ici, Legolas, pas je ne sais où en train de faire le guignol avec un Nain et une bande de mortels de seconde zone ! Notre peuple a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, mon fils. Qui va chasser les araignées géantes et protéger notre peuple, si ce n'est son courageux et valeureux prince ?

Gimli : Je sais pas, moi. A tous hasards : son roi peut-être ?

Thranduil (_sourire de psychopathe_) : Non, moi, je suis spécialisé dans la chasse au Nain.

Gimli : Gloups.

Thranduil : Non, sérieusement. J'ai déjà beaucoup à faire pour empêcher la reconstruction de Dol Guldur, je ne peux pas lutter seul sur tous les plans ! Legolas, il faut que tu restes pour m'aider. Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi…

Legolas : Je…

Thranduil : Mon tout petit…

Pippin : Si je comprends bien, Legolas s'en va, c'est ça ?

Merry : Ben, je suppose. Le chapitre s'appelle la Dissolution dans le Grand Fleuve, et je doute que l'auteur veuille nous faire fondre dans la rivière…

Régisseur : On n'est jamais sûr de rien, vous savez !

Elladan (_indigné_) : Eh, oh ! Leg', tu vas quand même pas nous laisser tomber comme des vieilles chaussettes naines !

Gimli : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre les Nains ?

Aragorn : Gimli, un conseil. Je serais vous, j'éviterai de la ramener pour le moment.

Eomer : Elladan a raison ! …Pas à propos des chaussettes, bien entendu, mais à propos de Legolas. Avec qui je vais inventer mes concours débiles, moi, si vous nous quittez ?

Faramir : En même temps, on n'est pas vraiment là pour faire des concours débiles, quoi que vous en pensiez…

Gandalf : Taisez-vous tous ! Laissez Legolas décider.

Frodon : Dîtes, c'est pas au porteur de l'Anneau de décider, normalement ?

Tous (_regards meurtriers_) : …

Frodon : Bon, bon, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit…

Legolas : …

Tous : …

Legolas : …

Tous : …

Legolas : …

Auteur : Vous êtes sympa, mais on a pas une durée de tournage indéfinie, vous savez. 'Va falloir songer à te décider, là, Legolas.

Legolas : …Ma décision est prise. Adar, j'ai un monde à sauver, moi. Il faut savoir distinguer les priorités, dans la vie. Je fais partie de la Communauté de Rechange, maintenant, c'est le seigneur Elrond lui-même qui l'a dit.

Thranduil : Le seigneur Elrond, le seigneur Elrond ! Je vais lui faire bouffer son texte par les narines, moi, à ton seigneur Elrond ! Legolas, descends de ce bateau immédiatement ! Tu es un Elfe des bois, le premier de mes sujets, et mon fils qui plus est ! Je t'ordonne de me rejoindre sur le champ !

Pippin : …Vous êtes sur une berge, mon roi. Pas sur un champ.

Thranduil : C'est une expression, andouille !

Legolas : Non, adar.

Thranduil : …Si. C'est une expression. Je t'assure.

Legolas : …?

Thranduil : "Sur le champ", c'est-à-dire "immédiatement".

Legolas : Ah ! Oui, c'est une expression, mais non, je ne vous rejoindrai pas.

Thranduil : …Quoi ?

Legolas : Je reste un Elfe des bois, le premier de vos sujets et votre fils, mais je reste également sur ce bateau, adar.

Thranduil : Bah mon bébé…

Legolas : Je m'en vais, adar. Je dois aider mes compagnons dans leur quête.

Thranduil : Legolas ! Fils indigne ! En plus d'être veuf et orphelin, devrais-je aussi voir mon héritier me quitter ? Mais qu'ai-je donc bien pu faire aux Valars pour que tu me délaisse ainsi, moi, ton pauvre père déjà si seul au monde ?

Gandalf : Je ne sais pas. Pas grand-chose, sans doute : ils sont plutôt susceptibles, ces derniers temps…

Thranduil (_n'écoutant rien_) : Et pendant que vous serez tous ensemble à vous amuser à taper sur un futur seigneur des ténèbres, moi, je vais me retrouver tout seul pour lutter contre ces créatures monstrueuses pleines de pattes velues, d'yeux globuleux et de dards filandreux ! Si je n'ai pas succombé auparavant au désespoir de voir mon unique enfant partir loin de moi dans la joie et la bonne humeur, m'abandonnant sans aucun regret…

Legolas : Adar, vous en faites trop. C'est juste un petit sauvetage du monde de rien du tout et je reviens !

Thranduil (_n'écoutant toujours rien_) : …Et je resterai à jamais une forteresse de solitude, dans les ténèbres, pour l'éternité…

Eowyn : Il ne dramatise pas un peu, là ?

Glorfindel : C'est Thranduil, que voulez-vous…

Thranduil : …Esseulé, seul et solitaire !

Gimli (_compatissant_) : Ça fait beaucoup de solitude, tout ça.

Thranduil : C'est bien ce que je dis !

Gandalf : Thranduil, ça suffit. Vous vous donnez en spectacle devant vos sujets !

Thranduil : Et alors ? Ils ont l'habitude ! Pas vrai ?

_Ovation générale des sujets en question. La Communauté de Rechange commence à se demander si l'abus de ténèbres n'est pas dangereux pour la santé mentale._

Legolas (_changeant de tactique_) : Vous savez adar, Elrond a aussitôt accepté que ses enfants partent sauver le monde, _**lui**_. Il fait plaisir à ses enfants bien-aimés, _**lui**_.

Thranduil (_suspicieux_) : Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de me faire du chantage affectif, par le plus grand des hasards ?

Legolas : Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

Thranduil : Je ne sais pas, une impression…

Legolas (_regard implorant_) : Adar, s'il-vous-plaît…

Thranduil (_larmoyant_) : Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, moi, si j'ai personne pour chasser ces immondes bestioles noires et géantes qui envahissent ma forêt ?

Glorfindel : Si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien que je vous connais, Thranduil, je dirais que vous avez peur des araignées…

Thranduil (_air menaçant_) : Heureusement que vous me connaissez bien, alors.

Glorfindel : Comme ma poche elle-même !

Gandalf : Bon, ça serait bien si on repartait, là. Je ne voudrais pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure, mais qui sait ce qu'Ithilion fomente pendant que nous faisons salon de thé ici ?

Thranduil : Quand ai-je dit que j'étais prêt à vous laisser repartir ?

Faramir : Vous avez dit que vous vouliez bien nous accorder votre aide pour remettre notre bateau dans le bon sens afin que nous quittions vos terres au plus vite.

Thranduil : Oui, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je laissais Legolas partir avec vous.

Legolas : Adar !

Thranduil (_grommelant_) : D'accord, d'accord ! Va sauver le monde avec tes copains si ça t'amuse, mais tu rentres à la maison aussitôt après, compris ?

Legolas : Promis !

Thranduil : Bon, je vais demander à mes sujets de vous remettre dans le bon sens. Je sens que ça va être drôle.

_Ecran montre les Elfes de Mirkwood qui remettent le Titanic dans le bon sens. Ne me demandez pas comment ils se débrouillent : c'est la magie elfique, c'est trop compliqué à expliquer. Enfin, la Communauté de Rechange est prête à repartir._

Gandalf : Merci pour votre aide, ô Roi des Elfes !

Thranduil : Y'a vraiment pas de quoi, ô vieux barbu ! Je suppose que vous connaissez la route à suivre pour repartir ?

Aragorn : Bah, il suffit de descendre le courant, non ?

Thranduil : Olàlà, mais pas du tout ! Vous vous êtes embranchés sur la rocade, là, si vous suivez le courant vous allez revenir ici.

Pippin : La… rocade ?

Thranduil : Oui, la rivière qui fait le tour du palais et qui dessert toutes les sorties. On ne vous apprend donc rien, en Comté, à part des choses futiles et inutiles telles que devenir invisible ? Pour repartir, il faut que vous preniez la sortie 13b.

Gandalf : La sortie 13b ?

Thranduil : Oui, oui, pas la 13a, ne confondez pas. Ensuite…

Glorfindel : Arrêtez-moi tout de suite si je me trompe, mais on ne doit pas prendre la 12b ? C'est ce que vous m'aviez dit la dernière fois.

Thranduil : C'est pareil. C'est la deuxième sortie que vous voyez là-bas, au fond.

Gimli : Non, on ne voit pas, non.

Legolas : Vous avez l'œil du faucon, en plus des oreilles du renard ?

Gimli : Vous n'avez rien trouvé de plus spirituel ?

Thranduil : Vous voyez la sortie, là-bas, juste derrière la grosse souche ?

Faramir : Oui, parfaitement.

Thranduil : C'est pas celle-là.

Faramir : …

Thranduil : Il faut prendre celle juste après. Ensuite, après le gros rocher, vous prenez la première à droite.

Eowyn : C'est pas la gauche que vous montrez, là ?

Thranduil : C'est possible, j'ai parfois tendance à les confondre.

Eomer (_en aparté_) : Il est pas un peu blond sur les bords, votre Roi des Elfes ?

Elrohir : Ah, vous avez remarqué, vous aussi ?

Thranduil : Les deux suicidaires au fond à droite ! J'ai entendu !

Gandalf (_déprimé_) : Si vous n'y mettez pas un peu du vôtre, Thranduil, nous n'allons jamais nous en sortir.

Thranduil (_énervé_) : Parce que c'est moi qui vous ai demandé de venir jusqu'ici, peut-être ? Si vous n'êtes pas contents, débrouillez-vous tous seuls !

Frodon (_soupirant_) : Si seulement nous avions un GPS…

Elladan : Mais j'y pense ! Roi Thranduil, vous avez un GPS !

Gimli (_ricanant_) : Pas intégré en tous cas, ça, c'est sûr.

Thranduil : Vous, l'espèce de boule de poils malodorante, je…

Arwen : Mais oui ! Le GPS que notre père vous a offert l'année dernière ! Pouvez-vous nous le prêter, roi Thranduil ? Il nous rendrait de grands services !

Aragorn : De plus grands qu'à vous, en tout cas, vu que vous ne quittez plus vos cavernes à cause des araignées qui vous terri… (_regard noir de Thranduil_) …qui rendent votre territoire terriblement dangereux !

Legolas : Adar, votre GPS !

Thranduil : …Grrmbl. Tu me le ramènes en bon état aussitôt après avoir sauvé le monde. C'est dans ton intérêt.

Legolas : Merci, adar !

Gandalf : C'est parti ! Aragorn, lâchez cette barre, vous avez déjà fait assez de bêtises comme ça. Elladan, prenez le relais !

Elladan : Pourquoi moi ?

Gandalf : Je ne sais pas, c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

_Ecran montre le bateau soutenant la Communauté au complet qui quitte la rocade sous les exclamations des autochtones et qui descend joyeusement le cours du Grand Fleuve jusqu'au lac devant les Chutes du Rauros. Elladan est à la barre pendant que les autres essayent de faire marcher le GPS. Ils n'y parviennent malheureusement pas, parce que la langue du GPS est réglée sur le dialecte elfique de Mirkwood et que personne parmi eux ne le parle, excepté Legolas qui contemple sa forêt rapetissant à l'arrière du bateau._

Legolas : Je me demande si je n'aurai pas dû rester à la maison, en fin de compte…

Sam : Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Vous vouliez justifier le titre du chapitre ?

Legolas : Non. Je crains que mon père n'aille encore s'enfoncer dans ses cavernes et sa dépression sous prétexte que je l'ai une fois de plus abandonné pour lutter contre la ténébromanie qui ronge le monde.

Elladan : Mais non, il va s'en remettre !

Legolas : Tu crois ?

Elrohir : Penses-tu ! Dans deux minutes, il n'y pensera déjà plus !

Glorfindel : C'est un des avantages qu'i être Thranduil…

Faramir : On arrive aux Chutes !

Eowyn : J'ai juste une question. Puisque Legolas ne nous a pas quitté et que la Communauté de Rechange est toujours au grand complet, pourquoi ce chapitre s'appelle-t-il la Dissolution ?

Frodon : Je ne sais pas. Une fantaisie de l'auteur, peut-être ?

_Un coup sourd ébranle brusquement le navire. Le Titanic vient d'heurter de plein fouet le gros rocher au milieu de la chute du Rauros et une grosse brèche s'ouvre au centre de la coque._

Auteur : Ou pour ça, peut-être ?

Gandalf : Malheur ! Qui tient la barre ?

Elladan : Pas moi !

Elrohir : Oui ben t'aurais peut-être dû !

Régisseur (_ton moralisateur_) : Je l'avais pourtant bien dit, qu'il ne fallait pas l'appeler comme ça, ce bateau !

_Fond musical : __The sinking__, Titanic soundtrack_

Faramir : Oh, c'est pas bon, ça ! C'est pas bon du tout !

Glorfindel : Elladan ! Essaye de nous éloigner de la cascade ! Des volontaires pour évaluer les dégâts ?

Eomer : Y'a une brèche pas croyable dans la coque sous la ligne de flottaison ! L'eau a déjà envahi les trois premiers compartiments, la 1ère salle des machines et la cale postale !

Legolas : Cela aurait-il le malheur de signifier que nous allons goûter sous peu aux affres de la mortalité ?

Frodon : …Traducteur ?

Aragorn : Euh… Legolas demande si nous sommes dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Gandalf : A son avis ? Il faut réparer cette brèche ! Quelqu'un a vu une caisse à outils, sur ce rafiot ?

Gimli : J'en ai fait trois fois le tour, mais je n'en ai pas vu, non.

Merry : Bah, moi j'ai bien mon clou, mais je ne pense pas qu'il suffise…

_La Communauté de Rechange regarde le clou de l'histoire d'un air piteux._

Gandalf : J'ai des doutes, en effet.

_Dans un craquement sinistre, le bateau commence à se couper en deux. Une grosse fissure apparaît sur le pont, séparant la Communauté de Rechange. D'un côté se trouvent Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Gandalf et Aragorn, et de l'autre se trouvent Sam, Arwen, Glorfindel, Eowyn, Eomer et Faramir. Frodon reste au milieu, indécis._

_Fond musical : __craquements sinistres__._

Frodon : A droite ? A gauche ? Le groupe d'Aragorn ? Celui de Faramir ? Ah, quel dilemme !

Gimli : Frodon ! Ne restez pas au milieu ! Venez là !

Eowyn : Frodon ! Venez vite, vous allez tomber !

_Dans un dernier craquement tout aussi sinistre que les précédents, le paquebot se coupe définitivement en deux et Frodon tombe dans l'eau au milieu._

Sam : M'SIEUR FRODON !

Merry : Frodon, non !

_Contre toute attente, Frodon refait surface, accroché à une planche._

Pippin : Tiens bon ! On arrive !

Frodon : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! C'est une planche elfique, elle ne peut pas couler !

Sam : M'sieur Frodon ! Je dois vous soutenir ! Attendez- moi !

_Sam se jette héroïquement à l'eau._

Frodon : Mais Sam ! Combien de fois devrais-je te rappeler que tu ne sais _**pas**_ nager ?

Sam (_se noyant_) : Gloup… Gloub… Au s'c… Gloupbs… S'cours !

Frodon (_soupirant_) : Et qui va encore devoir le soutenir, lui ?

_Frodon sort Sam de l'eau et le hisse sur sa planche elfique._

Frodon : Une fois ne t'a pas servi de leçon, ma parole ?

Sam (_piteux et dégouliannt_) : Mais j'ai fait une promesse, m'sieur Frodon. Une pro…

Frodon : Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour te repêcher la prochaine fois que tu essayes de te noyer !

Sam : Euh… M'sieur Frodon ? On a un petit problème, là, je crois.

Frodon : Quoi ? …Oh, non…

_Ecran montre la planche de Frodon et Sam irrémédiablement attirée par la chute du Rauros._

Sam : AaaaaAAAAAH !

Frodon : Adieu, monde crueEEEEEEEEL !

Gandalf : Et voilà, on a perdu le porteur.

Aragorn : Non ! Nous jouons de malchance !

_Ecran montre les deux moitiés du paquebot qui s'éloignent l'une de l'autre._

Faramir : Nous nous rapprochons de la rive !

Eomer : Pour une fois que nous avons de la veine…

Elladan : Euh… Moi, par contre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. On se rapproche dangereusement de la chute. Je dis juste ça comme ça.

Elrohir : Tourne la barre !

Elladan : J'aimerai bien, mais le gouvernail est resté sur l'autre moitié du paquebot, figure-toi !

Merry et Pippin : ON VA TOUS MOURIR !

Aragorn : Pas de panique ! C'est un bateau elfique, il ne peut pas couler !

Gimli : Un _**demi**_ bateau elfique !

Elladan : Il ne peut peut-être pas couler, mais pour rappel il se dirige droit vers la chute, là…

Aragorn : Et alors ?

Elrohir : Bah alors on va tomber. Et on va tous mourir.

Aragorn : Boromir l'a bien fait, et il s'en est sorti indemne !

Legolas : A ceci près qu'il était déjà mort _avant_ de tomber.

Aragorn (_énervé_) : Peut-être, mais il était encore dans sa barque quand elle est passée sous le nez de Faramir, alors n'allez pas chipoter pour des détails insignifiants !

Gandalf : Accrochez-vous à ce que vous pouvez !

Elladan : Pas à moi, 'Rohir !

Elrohir : Oh, pardon.

Merry : On tooOOOOoombe ! ! !

Pippin, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli et Aragorn : AAAAAAaaaaaaah ! ! !

OoOoO

_A suivre…_

OoOoOoOoO

J'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire intervenir Thranduil. Même si son passage n'est pas drôle et s'éternise. Enfin bon.

J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais je préfère ne rien promettre. Bonne fin de semaine !


	11. Le raccourci du GPS

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a peu et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles…

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même. Et elle en est fière. …La bêtise, hein. Pas Nat.

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et en plus, c'est pas forcément drôle. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez.

OoOoOoOoO

**Le raccourci du GPS**

OoOoOoOoO

_Ecran montre la moitié de paquebot du groupe de Faramir qui atteint laborieusement la rive est du grand lac. Tout le monde parvient à mettre pied à terre sans se faire trop mouiller._

Arwen : La terre ferme, enfin ! Plus jamais je ne mettrai les pieds dans un bateau, plus jamais !

Glorfindel : Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Eowyn : Pour ma part, ça va. J'ai juste les pieds trempés, mais je pense que je vais survivre.

Eomer : Ils sont quand même drôlement pratiques, vos bateaux incoulables, là.

Faramir : …Incoulables ?

Eomer : Oui, enfin, les bateaux qui ne peuvent pas couler, quoi. On ne va pas commencer à jouer sur les mots alors qu'on vient tout juste d'échapper à une mort certaine !

Glorfindel : Aragorn l'avait bien dit : les bateaux elfiques, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

Arwen (_attristée_) : En parlant de lui, vous pensez qu'il y a une chance pour qu'il ait survécu à la chute du Rauros ou je dois d'ors et déjà me considérer comme veuve de guerre ?

Faramir : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma Dame. Puisque mon frère et ses armes n'ont pas été éjectés de leur barque elfique lorsqu'ils sont tombés dans la chute, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'en ait pas été de même pour notre roi.

Eowyn : CQFD. Et comme depuis le début de cette fic Faramir a toujours raison…

Eomer : Ah, sur ce coup-là, je demande à voir. Elle me paraît quand même bien haute, la chute, vu d'ici.

Glorfindel : Nous devons trouver un moyen sûr et rapide pour la descendre. En bas, nous essayerons de découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de nos compagnons, si vous le voulez bien.

Faramir : Allons-y. Il me semble qu'il y a un sentier non loin, réservé au personnel d'entretien des décors…

Arwen : Vous croyez que nous avons le droit de l'emprunter ?

Eomer : C'est un cas de force majeur, ma Dame. Si on a pas le droit, on prend le gauche !

Eowyn : Le grand retour des blagues lourdes… Je me disais que ça faisait longtemps, aussi.

Eomer : Quoi ? J'ai perdu mes compagnons de concours débiles, il faut bien que je me rabatte sur autre chose !

Faramir : Ah, ça y est, j'ai trouvé le sentier !

Glorfindel : Parfait ! Vous suivez ? Nous y allons !

_Ecran montre le groupe de Faramir qui descend le bord de la cascade par le sentier réservé aux agents d'entretien des décors. Ils arrivent en bas et découvrent les restes de la moitié de paquebot elfique du groupe d'Aragorn échoués sur la berge._

Eomer (_avisant la moitié de paquebot_) : Euh… Je crois qu'on tient un indice énorme, là.

Faramir : Oui, à présent, nous savons qu'au moins le bateau a pu atteindre la berge…

Glorfindel : Espérons que ses passagers ont pu en faire de même en un seul morceau.

Eomer : En un seul morceau toujours vivant, précisons.

Eowyn : Il faut explorer cette épave ! Peut-être nos amis sont-ils coincés quelque part à l'intérieur !

Glorfindel : Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien sécuritaire. Il m'a l'air plutôt branlant, ce reste de paquebot…

Eomer : Ouais, il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'écroule sur nous, hein…

Faramir : Histoire qu'il en reste au moins quelques uns de notre Communauté pour achever notre mission…

Eowyn (_agacée_) : Les hommes sont tous des bébés. 'Faut toujours qu'on fasse tout, nous, les femmes. Arwen, avec moi ! Allons explorer cette épave !

Arwen : Mais… Je viens de dire que je ne voulais plus remettre les pieds sur un bateau…

Eowyn (_agacée_) : Tu veux savoir si ton époux est vivant oui ou non ?

Arwen : Bon, bon, d'accord. Je viens avec toi.

Glorfindel : Moi aussi.

Eowyn : Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas venir ?

Glorfindel : J'ai dit que ce n'était peut-être pas sécuritaire, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas explorer ce bateau. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste.

Faramir : Je suppose que cela signifie que nous devons venir aussi ?

Eomer : A moins que tu veuilles rester derrière et passer pour un froussard, ce dont je me permets de douter franchement.

Glorfindel : Bon, voyons cette épave d'un peu plus près. …C'est bien une porte de cabine que je vois là ?

Arwen : A l'origine c'en était une, je pense.

Eomer : Il faut _**vraiment**_ qu'on entre là-dedans ?

Eowyn (_regard noir_) : Oui, et tu vas entrer le premier !

Faramir : Non, attendez ! Il y a quelque chose d'épinglé à côté de la porte, regardez !

Glorfindel : Exact ! On dirait un message…

Arwen : C'est l'écriture d'Aragorn !

Eomer : Ce qui signifie qu'il y en a au moins un à avoir survécu. C'est plutôt encourageant.

Eowyn : Qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit ?

Glorfindel : « Allons tous bien. Pas vu F & S. Sans doute déjà partis pour mission, typique de F. Essayons de les rattraper. RDV à A d'A. »

Eomer : …Et en Langage Commun, ça donne …?

Faramir : « Nous avons tous survécu et aucun de nous n'est blessé grièvement. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas trouvé Frodon et Sam, mais tout porte à croire qu'ils sont déjà partis accomplir la tâche qui leur a été dévolue. C'est en tout cas une manière de faire qui ne serait pas étonnante venant d'eux. Nous mettons actuellement toute notre énergie à les rejoindre pour les soutenir. Retrouvez-nous au plus vite à l'Antre d'Arachne. »

Eomer : …

Eowyn : C'est tout un art…

Glorfindel : …Nous avons à présent un but et une destination. Allons-y sans attendre. Tout le monde est prêt à partir ?

Faramir et Eowyn : Prêts !

Eomer : C'est pas vraiment comme si nous avions un quelconque choix, en fait…

Arwen : Attendez. Regardez, dans l'eau, là-bas ! On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose !

Glorfindel : Aaaah… Oui, en effet. Il y a quelque chose.

Eowyn : Pitié, ne me dîtes pas que c'est…

Glorfindel : …J'en ai peur.

Faramir : Non…

Arwen : Eh si. Hélas.

Eomer : …Oh, les boulets. Les boulets. Mais les boulets…

OoOoO

_Pendant ce temps, à l'entrée de l'Emyn Muíl (si on peut vraiment appeler ça une entrée)._

Aragorn (_regardant les rochers d'un air classe et déterminé_) : Okay my friends. Here we go !

Gandalf : Cette fic est classée en langue française, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

Aragorn : Désolé. Une pulsion…

Merry : C'est ce gros tas de cailloux qu'il va falloir qu'on traverse ?

Pippin : Il n'a l'air bien terrible, vu d'ici…

Gimli : Vous nous redirez ça quand ça fera trois jours qu'on errera dans ce labyrinthe, d'accord ?

Merry : C'est donc si difficile de trouver son chemin là-dedans ?

Elrohir : Vous plaisantez ? C'est un véritable dédale !

Elladan : Un entrelacement de méandres inextricables !

Merry : Gloups !

Pippin : Mais alors… Vous pensez que Frodon et Sam vont réussir à trouver leur chemin ?

Legolas : Ce n'est pas pour Frodon et Sam que vous devriez vous inquiétez.

Aragorn : Ils sont déjà passés par là, ils connaissent sûrement la route à suivre. Ce qui n'est malheureusement pas notre cas.

Elladan : …Ote-moi d'un doute, veux-tu ? Tu n'es quand même pas en train de nous mener sur une route dont tu n'as toi-même aucune idée ?

Aragorn : Ben…

Elladan : Nan mais je rêve ?

Elrohir : Et on n'a même plus Faramir pour nous tirer d'affaire ! Alors là, c'est complet.

Aragorn : Eh oh ! Je fais ce que je peux, moi ! Vous croyez que c'est facile, comme rôle, Leader du groupe ? On échange nos places, si vous voulez !

Elrohir : Non, merci. Nous sommes plus à l'aise dans nos rôles d'Eléments comiques.

Gandalf : Et moi, dans mon rôle de Voix de la sagesse, je vous rappelle aimablement que nous sommes censés sauver le monde, pas nous chamailler comme des gamins ! Alors si vous pouviez éviter de vous crêper le chignon pour des bêtises et me laisser réfléchir en paix, je pourrais peut-être essayer de trouver un moyen de nous faciliter la traversée.

Elladan et Elrohir (_piteux_) : Oui, grand-père…

Gandalf : Bon. Alors, qu'avons-nous avec nous qui puisse nous être utile ? Nous avons nos affaires, nos vêtements mouillés, notre volonté et notre courage…

Aragorn : Et mon pack d'épées reforgeables !

Elladan : Et nos badges !

Elrohir : Et nous-même !

Gimli : Et mon CD – DVD !

Pippin : Et mes champignons !

Legolas : Et mon peigne !

Merry : Et mon clou !

Gandalf : …Ça fait peu, tout ça.

Elrohir : Sympa, merci.

Elladan : Ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir aimés.

Legolas (_enthousiaste_) : Mais j'y pense ! Nous avons aussi un GPS !

Gimli : Oui, un GPS qui a pris l'eau pendant une demi-heure et que nous n'avons pas mis à sécher ensuite. Je ne mets pas en doute les capacités des Elfes à construire des objets insubmersibles, mais il y a des limites à tout, non ?

Legolas : Non ! C'est un modèle étanche et imperméable.

Elladan : Adar devait bien se douter qu'un jour où l'autre, il finirait dans un étang…

Elrohir : Avec ou sans Thranduil, cela reste à savoir.

Legolas : Moquez-vous de mon père, je ne vous dirais rien.

Elladan : Oh, c'est vrai ?

Legolas : Non. Vous êtes quand même bien contents que nous l'ayons, ce GPS ! Alors laissez-le un peu tranquille, d'accord !

Gandalf : Parfaitement. Legolas, allumez le GPS ! Et réglez la langue sur Langage Commun, afin que nous puissions tous comprendre.

Legolas : Voilà, c'est fait ! Ensuite, chercher un itinéraire… Dans "adresse d'arrivée", je mets quoi ?

Gandalf : Caverne de l'Argyronète, évidemment !

Legolas (_yeux écarquillés_) : Argui… quoi ?

Aragorn (_blasé_) : N'allez pas chercher midi à quatorze heures, Legolas. Notez Antre d'Arachne, ça suffira amplement.

Elrohir (_à Elladan_) : Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, une argyronète ?

Elladan (_hausse une épaule_) : Ben… Un genre d'arachnide, je suppose…

Legolas : Le GPS ne la localise pas !

Gimli : Quoi, l'argyronète ?

Legolas : Mais non, l'Antre d'Arachne ! Il me dit que l'adresse demandée n'a pas été attribuée.

Merry : Mince alors.

Pippin : Ça, c'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

Gandalf : Bon. Alors… Ah, je sais ! Notez Minas Morgul. Ça, il doit connaître, normalement. De là-bas, je pense que nous n'aurons aucun problème à trouver notre chemin par nous-même.

Legolas : Euh… Alors… On nous propose plusieurs itinéraires possibles par plusieurs moyens de locomotion. Qu'est-ce que je mets ?

Aragorn : Quels sont les moyens de locomotion ?

Legolas : …A pied, à cheval, à dos de poney, à dos de Nazgûl, en tonneau…

Merry : En tonneau ?!

Pippin (_enthousiaste_) : En tonneau ! Mettez en tonneau, Legolas !

Elladan : Excellente idée !

Elrohir : Mais, on a pas de tonneau…

Elladan : Ça ne fait rien, c'est juste pour voir l'itinéraire proposé, c'est tout.

Gandalf : Eru tout-puissant…

Legolas : Bon. En tonn… ah, je suis désolé, c'est impossible. C'est réservé aux Nains ayant acheté l'application "s'enfuir d'un cachot dans le palais du Roi des Elfes" proposée par Bilbo Baggins il y a soixante ans.

Aragorn : …Quoi ?

Gandalf (_blasé_) : Qu'est-ce qu'on n'invente pas quand on s'ennuie…

Gimli : Je vois… C'est comme ça que Thorïn et les autres ont pu sortir des cavernes de Thranduil ! Tout s'explique…

Aragorn : …On va choisir à pied, d'accord ?

Legolas : A… pied… Voilà, c'est fait !

Gandalf : Quels sont les autres paramètres proposés ?

Legolas : On a le choix entre routes touristiques, voies rapides, chemins peu fréquentés, chemins peu fréquentables, avec ou sans péages, avec ou sans radars automatiques, avec ou sans postes avancés d'Orcs et avec ou sans nids d'araignées. Apparemment, c'est cette dernière application que mon père utilise le plus.

Gimli (_ironique_) : On ne s'en serait pas doutés un seul instant…

Gandalf : Legolas, sélectionnez l'itinéraire "à pied, sans péages, sans radars automatiques et sans poste avancé d'Orcs".

Pippin : Pas "sans nids d'araignées ?"

Merry : Bah non, puisqu'on en cherche un, justement !

Legolas : Attention, je valide ! Alors…

GPS : Calcul en cours… Continuez tout droit pendant deux cent cinquante mètre. Puis tournez à gauche.

Pippin : Comment on sait quand on les a parcouru, les deux cent cinquante mètres ?

Gandalf : Le GPS nous l'indiquera. Allons-y.

Aragorn : Le GPS. Quelle merveilleuse invention !

GPS : Tournez à gauche. Dans dix mètres, escaladez le rocher.

Gimli : Quel rocher ?

Legolas : Celui qui est devant nous, je suppose…

GPS : Dans deux cent mètres, tournez à droite. Escaladez le rocher, puis prenez la première à droite.

Elladan : Mais quel rocher ? Y'en a partout !

GPS : Le rocher dans deux cent mètres. Puis prenez la première à droite.

Elrohir : Ce rocher-là ?

GPS : Non, l'autre.

Elladan : Mais quel autre ?

GPS : L'autre rocher, devant votre nez.

Legolas : Ah ! Celui-là ?

GPS : Escaladez-le, puis prenez la première à gauche.

Gandalf : C'était la première à droite, tout à l'heure.

GPS : Ah, vraiment ?

Gandalf : Oui. Je suis peut-être vieux, mais je ne suis pas encore sourd pour autant !

GPS : Ah bon. Prenez la première à droite, alors.

Elrohir : …Y'a pas de tournant à droite. La route va tout droit.

GPS : C'est possible.

Elladan : Comment ça, « c'est possible » ?

GPS : Si la route va tout droit, continuez tout droit. Puis prenez la deuxième à gauche.

Aragorn : Cette gauche-là ?

GPS : Non, l'autre gauche.

Aragorn : …L'autre gauche, ça s'appelle la droite.

GPS : C'est pareil.

Merry : Sauf erreur de ma part… Y'a pas de route à gauche.

Pippin : A droite non plus, d'ailleurs.

GPS : C'est pas grave. Prenez la deuxième à gauche.

Gimli : Mais puisqu'on te dit qu'il n'y a pas de route !

GPS : Vous êtes pas doués. Le Roi-Elfe se débrouille mieux que vous. Prenez quand même à gauche. Calcul en cours…

Gandalf : Oh, misère…

GPS : Ah, non. En fait, faites demi-tour dès que possible. Puis prenez la troisième à droite.

Legolas : Je ne comprends pas. Mon père n'a jamais eu aucun problème avec cette machine… Il ne s'est jamais aussi bien repéré dans l'espace que depuis qu'Elrond lui en a fait cadeau !

Gimli : C'est sûr, entre créatures dénuées du moindre sens de l'orientation, ils doivent se comprendre…

GPS : Si vous n'êtes pas contents, je ne dis plus rien et vous vous débrouillez tout seuls.

Gandalf : Non, non, non, il plaisantait, c'est très bien comme ça. Continue à débiter tes inepties, nous allons décrypter au fur et à mesure.

Elrohir (_à Elladan_) : Rassure-moi, GPS, c'est quand même pas l'abréviation de Gros Pédalage dans la Semoule, si ?

Elladan : Tu poses la question pour l'abréviation en général ou pour notre cas plus précisément ?

Elrohir (_blasé_) : Ok, c'est bon. N'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris.

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui peine à trouver son chemin dans l'Emyn Muíl malgré (ou à cause) des indications douteuses du GPS. Enfin, ils parviennent à traverser l'étendue rocheuse et se trouvent donc face aux terribles, terrifiants et malodorants Marais des morts._

Gandalf (_pensif_) : Nous n'avons pas trouvé trace de Frodon dans les rochers, je suis inquiet…

Gimli : Peut-être est-il loin devant nous, ou a-t-il pris une autre route ?

Aragorn : Ne désespérez pas, Gandalf ! Que vous dit votre cœur ?

Elladan (_écoutant le cœur de Gandalf_) : Poum poum pshhh… Poum poum pshhh… Poum poum pshhh…

Elrohir : Il n'a pas un vocabulaire très varié, dîtes donc.

Merry : Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ?

Elladan : A mon avis, ça veut dire que Gandalf est en bonne santé et n'a aucun problème cardiaque. Tout me semble en ordre.

Gandalf (_soupire_) : Et à mon avis à moi, ça veut dire que vous êtes complètement décérébré, mon cher Elladan.

Elladan : Je vous remercie pour le compliment !

Aragorn (_déprimé_) : Les amis… Quand je parlais du cœur, c'était une image…

Pippin : Nan, sérieusement, à propos de Frodon…

Aragorn : Pas de panique ! Il est forcément devant nous.

Gimli : Pas forcément, non. Il peut par exemple être perdu dans l'Emyn Muíl parce qu'il ne se souvient pas de la route à prendre, comme il peut aussi être encore sur les berges du lac en bas de la cascade. Voire dans le lac !

Legolas : C'est vrai, ça. Après tout, quelle preuve tangible, concrète et irréfutable avons-nous qu'il est bien parti pour sa mission avant nous ?

Aragorn : …

Elladan : Pitié, ne me dîtes pas que…

Elrohir : J'en ai peur, si.

Pippin : Oh non.

Gimli : Enfin, je dis ça, mais remarquez, j'en sais pas plus que vous. C'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'on aurai au moins pu vérifier qu'il n'était pas resté derrière avant de foncer tête baissée dans l'Emyn Muíl…

Aragorn : Quoi ? On nous a dit de faire vite, alors je fais vite ! De toute façon, nous avons donné rendez-vous aux autres à l'Antre d'Arachne. Allons-y toujours. Si personne n'y est, nous les attendrons. Et en les attendant, nous essayerons de persuader la grosse bestiole de nous donner l'Anneau de Rechange.

Gandalf (_loooong soupir_) : Bon. Faisons comme ça. Advienne que pourra. Avancez, Merry.

Merry : Aaaaah ! Il y a quelqu'un dans l'eau !

Elrohir : Ouais. Bah, y'a un mort, quoi.

Pippin : Un… un cadavre ?

Aragorn : De quoi pensiez-vous que les Marais des morts tirent leur nom, au juste ?

Legolas : C'est quelque part ici qu'est mort mon grand-père, le roi Oropher, à la fin du 2nd Age, pendant la Guerre de la Dernière Alliance. Je me demande où est-ce qu'il a été enterré…

Elladan : En-maraisé, tu veux dire. Y'a dix pourcent de terre pour quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de liquide non identifiable, dans ce trou paumé !

Gandalf : Oui, et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, ou vous rejoindrez le roi Oropher dans son sommeil éternel. Je préfère vous prévenir : il n'est pas réputé pour être de bonne compagnie.

Pippin (_désignant un mort dans l'eau_) : Oh, regarde Merry ! Celui-là était un Elfe, c'est sûr. Et celui-là ! Tu as vu ses cheveux ? On dirait qu'ils sont roux !

Gandalf : Peregrïn Touque, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

Merry (_perplexe_) : C'est quand même fou que ces gars, qui sont morts il y a des lustres, soient aussi bien conservé…

Gandalf : C'est à cause de la température de l'eau. Elle est glacée, ça aide à la conservation…

Elladan : Vous vous rendez compte ? Nous sommes actuellement en présence du 1er réfrigérateur officiel de la Terre-du-Milieu !

Elrohir : A ce stade-là, moi, j'appelle ça un congélateur !

Aragorn : Continuez à débiter des âneries, tous les deux, et vous allez vous faire refroidir définitivement.

Legolas : Dîtes, qu'elle soit froide ou pas, en théorie, l'eau n'est-elle pas plutôt censée décomposer les corps, et non les conserver ?

Gimli : Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais sa couleur me paraît bizarre. Peut-être que c'est du formol ?

Elrohir : Meeeeerveilleux. Nan, vraiment. Ça donne trop envie d'aller se baigner.

Aragorn : Oui, eh bien tu vas t'en abstenir et te contenter de marcher avec nous le long de la berge, d'accord ?

Elrohir : Et sinon, l'ironie, ça te dit quelque chose ou tu ne connais vraiment pas ?

Gandalf : Aragorn a raison. Restez groupés, suivez bien la berge et n'essayez pas d'aller rejoindre les morts. Ai-je été clair ?

Elladan : Limpide. Legolas, rallume le GPS. On repart.

Legolas : Nous sommes bien d'accord : je ne suis pas responsable de ses indications erronées.

Gimli : Mais oui, mais oui. Bon, vous le rallumez, ce GPS, histoire qu'on rigole encore un peu ?

_Ecran montre la longue et périlleuse traversée des Marais des Morts par le groupe d'Aragorn, traversée régulièrement ponctuée de cul-de-sac, de demi-tour, d'égarements, d'errances en tout genre et de très nombreux noms d'oiseaux. Le nombre de volatiles qu'offre la Terre-du-Milieu dans ce genre de cas est par ailleurs très impressionnant._

_Finalement, grâce à un hasard très heureux ou une bonne intention des Valars, nos héros parviennent à se tirer d'affaire et à traverser les Marais. Ils se trouvent face à la ténébreuse et désolée vallée de Morgul, où s'élevait jadis la capitale des Cavaliers Noirs, du temps où les méchants étaient craints et respectés._

Aragorn (_à voix basse_) : A votre avis, les Cavaliers Roses ont gardé Minas Morgul comme capitale ou ils se sont installés ailleurs ?

Gandalf : Je n'en ai aucune idée et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir. Nous devons trouver l'Ascenseur Ventilé et l'escalader sans tomber.

Merry : L'Ascenseur Ventilé ?

Aragorn : …Escalier Venteux, Gandalf. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez avec les noms en ce moment, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous avez beaucoup d'imagination.

Gandalf : Bah, l'un ou l'autre, c'est pareil, vous m'avez compris !

Pippin : Ben…

Elladan : Attention, c'est Alzheimer qui commence…

Gandalf : Vous vous permettrez ce genre de commentaire le jour où vous aurez dépassé le stade mental de la petite enfance !

Elrohir : Oh, non ! Nous nous les permettons dès à présent. S'il nous fallait attendre ce jour, qu'est-ce que la vie nous semblera longue et triste !

Gandalf : …

Aragorn : Enfin. J'espère que Frodon et Sam n'ont pas eu de problème durant la traversée des Marais…

Gimli : Ils sont déjà passés par là, ils connaissent le chemin ! Si vous voulez mon avis, ils sont déjà en haut et sirotent leur thé en nous attendant !

Elladan : Vous croyez qu'Arachne aime le thé ?

Elrohir : Avec du sucre et des petits gâteaux, peut-être ?

Merry : Ah, je l'avais oubliée, celle-là. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je n'ai pas très envie de savoir à quoi ressemble une araignée géante. La description que m'en ont faite Sam et Frodon me suffit largement.

Pippin : Moi, je n'ai pas très envie de camper dans cette vallée inquiétante. Tu imagines, les Cavaliers Roses sont peut-être là, quelque part…

Merry : Parle pas de malheur.

Aragorn : Merry, Pippin, vous restez ici. Là-haut, c'est bien trop dangereux pour des Hobbits. Tout n'est que ténèbres et désolation à perte de vue…

_Ecran montre la ténébreuse et désolée vallée de Morgul._

Elladan : …En même temps, ici, c'est pas non plus les Havres Gris.

Aragorn : Eeh… Pas faux.

Gimli (_observant l'escalier venteux d'un air peu convaincu_) : Et… Vous espérez vraiment me faire grimper ce truc ?

Gandalf : Sam a bien réussi en portant un sac rempli de trente-six mille trucs inutiles ! Alors pourquoi pas vous ?

Gimli : Vu comme ça…

Legolas : J'ai une idée ! Gimli, faisons le concours du premier arrivé en haut ! Nous donnerons le résultat à Eomer quand nous le reverrons !

Gimli : Si nous le revoyons…

Legolas : Mais oui, nous le reverrons ! Alors, vous marchez ?

Gimli : Non, je grimpe ! Aragorn, vous donnez le signal de départ !

Aragorn : Hein ? Quoi ? Mais, euh…

Elladan : …PARTEEEZ !

_Ecran montre Gimli qui file comme une flèche en direction de l'Escalier Venteux._

Legolas : Eh, ce devait être Aragorn !

Elladan (_sourire narquois_) : Désolé. Pas pu résister.

Elrohir (_désignant l'escalier_) : Après toi, Legolas.

_Legolas s'élance à son tour en direction de l'escalier et tente de rattraper Gimli. Les autres lui emboîtent le pas à une allure un peu plus modérée. Après une laborieuse escalade jalonnée de maladresses, Aragorn et son groupe voient enfin le bout des marches de l'escalier. Pour peu qu'on puisse considérer des pans de rocaille humides, glissants et coupants comme étant des marches._

_Tout en haut, Gimli et Legolas les accueillent avec un air crispé._

Aragorn (_guilleret_) : Alors ! Qui a gagné ?

Legolas : Ne riez pas ! La situation est grave.

Gimli : En vous attendant, nous avons jeté un œil dans l'entrée de l'Antre d'Arachne…

Gandalf : Vous avez pénétré dans ce tunnel étrange et périlleux sans nous attendre pour assurer vos arrières ? Mais vous êtes inconscients !

Legolas (_outré_) : Comme vous venez de le dire, ce tunnel est étrange et périlleux. Il est donc normal que Gimli et moi allions y jeter un œil ! C'est l'inverse qui aurait dû vous inquiéter !

Elladan : Bien dit !

Elrohir : On ne résiste pas à l'appel du péril et de l'étrangeté.

Gandalf : Soit. Et donc, qu'avez-vous trouvé dans le tunnel qui justifie ces mines déconfites ?

Legolas : Rien.

Aragorn : Comment ça, rien ?

Merry : Vous n'avez pas trouvé Frodon et Sam ?

Gimli : Non. Nous ne nous sommes pas aventurés bien avant dans l'Antre d'Arachne, mais nous sommes formels : il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un poil de pied de Hobbit dans ce trou sombre et dégoûtant.

Pippin : Vous en êtes sûrs ? Peut-être qu'ils sont plus loin à l'intérieur ?

Legolas : Impossible. Il n'y a pas d'autre bruit à l'intérieur hormis celui de l'eau qui dégouline du plafond. A moins qu'Arachne n'ai trouvé quelque manière de réduire Frodon et Sam au silence absolu. Et ce qui m'inquiète est que nous n'avons pas trouvé trace de combat nulle part.

Gimli : Ni traces de pas tout court, d'ailleurs. Hormis celles de l'araignée.

Elrohir : Et l'araignée, vous l'avez trouvée ?

Legolas : Non plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive ici.

Gandalf : Voilà qui est fort contrariant…

Aragorn : Cela ne se peut ! Je vais le vérifier par moi-même.

Elladan : Nous sommes avec toi. Mais prudence !

Merry : Je trouve ça marrant que ce soit vous qui le dîtes…

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui pénètre dans l'Antre d'Arachne. Après une étude approfondie des lieux, tous doivent se rendre à l'évidence : hormis des toiles d'araignée, des restes d'oiseaux pourrissants, des toiles d'araignée, des restes de rongeurs pourrissants, des toiles d'araignée, des restes d'Orcs pourrissants et encore des toiles d'araignée, il n'y a strictement rien dans l'Antre. _

_Enfin, si : des toiles d'araignée._

Gimli : Nous vous l'avions dit. Il n'y a rien, ici.

Pippin (_inquiet_) : Dîtes… Vous n'auriez pas entendu comme un bruit derrière nous ?

Elladan : Attendez. Me dîtes pas qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien !

Gandalf : Malheur ! Le porteur est donc derrière nous ? Et l'Anneau de Rechange ?

Elrohir : Peut-être qu'Arachne l'a mangé ?

Aragorn : Essaye d'être réaliste, pour une fois. Sinon, au pire, on pourra toujours lui ouvrir le ventre quand notre Communauté sera de nouveau réunie. Là, nous sommes trop peu nombreux. Mais je crains que nous ne nous soyons déjà trop attardés ici. Sortons, sortons vite !

_Le groupe d'Aragorn recule précipitamment et se retrouve englué dans une toile d'araignée toute fraîche qui n'était pas là avant._

Merry : Aaaah ! Qu'est-ce c'est ? Pourquoi c'est là ?

Legolas : Impossible ! Cette galerie était ouverte tout à l'heure, c'est par là que nous sommes arrivés !

Gandalf : Arachne ! Elle a dû se cacher à notre arrivée et a profité de nos palabres pour nous tendre un piège !

Pippin : Nous sommes perdus !

_Ecran soudain obscurci par une énorme chose noire qui ressemble vaguement à une araignée._

_Fond musical : __Hurlements terrorisés des héros de la fic__._

Auteur : J'y crois pas… J'ai réussi ! J'ai enfin réussi à faire tout un chapitre sans aucune intervention inopportune !

Régisseur : Moui… Sauf que tu viens de la faire toi-même, ton intervention, en fait…

Auteur : Ah, mais oui ! Et mince…

Régisseur (_ricanant_) : Je te soutiens moralement. T'en fais pas, va. Tu le feras un jour, ton chapitre mythique.

Auteur (_vexée_) : La ferme, tu veux ?

OoOoO

_A suivre…_

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà. C'est seulement moi ou ce chapitre est vraiment très mal structuré et franchement brouillon ? J'avais oublié que je devais l'écrire et je l'ai terminé un peu à l'arrache ce matin. Ce doit être pour ça. S'il a réussi malgré tout à vous faire sourire, alors ça va.


	12. La Première Délibération

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a peu et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles…

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même. Et elle en est fière. …La bêtise, hein. Pas Nat.

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et en plus, c'est pas forcément drôle. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez.

OoOoOoOoO

**La Première Délibération**

OoOoOoOoO

_Pied des chutes du Rauros._

_Ecran montre le groupe de Faramir qui regarde une planche à la dérive sur l'eau et qui clame des encouragements. Accrochés tant bien que mal à la planche, Frodon et Sam battent désespérément des pieds pour tenter de rejoindre la berge._

Faramir (_en direction de la planche_) : Allez, allez, encore un petit effort !

Arwen (_idem_) : Vous y êtes presque !

Glorfindel : Non, c'est inutile. Le courant est trop fort et ils doivent être épuisés. Ils ne pourront pas nous rejoindre.

Eomer : Alors, c'est nous qui irons à eux !

Faramir : Exactement ! Y a-t-il des canots de sauvetage, sur les paquebots elfiques ?

Glorfindel : En théorie non, puisqu'ils sont insubmersibles et que des canots seraient donc inutiles. Mais je suis sûr que la Dame Galadriel, dans sa grande sagesse, en a pourvu celui-ci. Reste à espérer que la chute dans la cascade ne les a pas détruits.

Eowyn : Je vais voir !

Eomer : Mais ! Et si l'épave s'écroule sur toi ?

Eowyn : Pourquoi s'écroulerait-elle ? On est dans une fic humoristique, je te rappelle, pas une fic dramatique !

Eomer : Bah oui mais quand même !

Eowyn : T'as vraiment pas trouvé d'argument plus convainquant ?

Eomer : En même temps, j'en ai pas vraiment cherché non plus.

Arwen : La planche s'éloigne !

Faramir : Bon, allons voir s'il reste un canot entier sur ce rafiot, vite ! Comme c'est une fic humoristique, on ne risque rien !

_Ecran montre le groupe de Faramir qui se rapproche de l'épave du paquebot. Ils remarquent un canot entier sur le dessus et commence à escalader le flan du bateau pour le rejoindre. Ils ont à peine fait trois pas sur le pont que celui-ci s'écroule sous leurs pieds._

Eomer (_sacrastique_) : On ne risque rien, c'est bien ça ?

Faramir (_désignant l'auteur qui ricane dans son coin_) : J'avais oublié celle-là…

Glorfindel (_soupirant_) : Bon. Au moins, maintenant que le pont est fini d'écrouler, le canot est par terre et nous n'avons plus besoin de le descendre nous-même. Ça nous épargne des efforts.

Arwen : Mais pas des bleus, hélas.

Glorfindel : Que veux-tu, c'est ça, le dur métier de sauveur du monde.

Faramir : Bon, c'est parti ! Tirez le canot à l'eau, vite !

_Faramir et son groupe traînent le canot jusqu'à l'eau et y prennent place en quatrième vitesse. Le canot rejoint rapidement la planche de Frodon et Sam et les deux Hobbits sont hissés à bord. _

_Tandis que Sam s'effondre au fond de la barque, Frodon raconte leur terrrrrrrrriiiiiible chute et comment la moitié de paquebot d'Aragorn a fait un plongeon digne d'un record olympique avant de réussir à atteindre la berge. Puis comment le groupe d'Aragorn est parti en courant vers un but et une destination inconnus._

Eomer : Ces boulets sont partis vous rejoindre à l'Antre d'Arachne.

Sam : Mais on n'y est pas !

Eomer : Ça je m'en rends compte, puisque vous êtes ici !

Glorfindel : Mais… Ils ne vous ont pas cherchés, avant de partir ?

Frodon : 'Faut croire que non.

Eowyn : Et vous ne les avez pas appelés quand vous les avez vus partir ?

Frodon : C'est-à-dire qu'on ne les a pas vus partir, en fait…

Tous : … ?

Sam : M'sieur Frodon était occupé à écrire dans son carnet de notes pour la postérité et je lui tenais l'encrier…

Tous : …

Régisseur : C'est pas grave. On ne vous en veut pas.

Auteur : Du tout, non…

Glorfindel : Hem, hem. Eh bien, puisque nous en sommes là, je propose que nous fassions notre possible pour rejoindre Aragorn et son groupe à l'Antre d'Arachne.

Eomer : C'est pas comme si nous avions vraiment autre chose à faire…

Faramir : Le plus rapide est de passer par l'Emyn Muíl. Est-ce que Frodon et Sam se souviennent du chemin ?

Sam : Euh…

Frodon : Quel chemin ?

Faramir : Affaire classée.

Glorfindel : Et sinon, vous disiez qu'il y avait une route par l'Ithilien, non ?

Eowyn : Oui, mais vous avez dit qu'elle était trop longue et que ça ne vous arrangerait pas.

Glorfindel : Bah, au point où j'en suis, maintenant…

Faramir : Donc, on fait comme ça. On va suivre ce courant jusqu'à l'endroit où la barque de mon frère m'est passée sous le nez, puis nous nous rendrons à la cachette près du Lac Interdit.

Glorfindel : A propos, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il était interdit, ce lac. A cause d'un quelconque poison mortel ou c'est le lieu de résidence estivale du monstre du Loch Ness ?

Faramir : Non, c'est juste notre piscine privée. Il faut une carte de membre pour pouvoir s'y baigner.

Glorfindel : …Ah.

Eomer : Cherchez pas. Ils ont toujours eu des lois bizarres, au Gondor.

Eowyn (_enthousiaste_) : Moi je l'ai, la carte de membre !

Arwen (_enthousiaste aussi_) : Moi aussi, moi aussi !

Glorfindel : Ah bon ?

Arwen : Grâce à mon époux, Aragorn.

Eomer : Moi aussi ! Grâce à mon allié et collègue roi, Aragorn.

Frodon et Sam : Nous aussi ! Grâce à notre ami et protecteur, Aragorn !

Glorfindel : …Pourquoi j'ai jamais rien de tout ça, moi ? C'est pas juste ! J'aurai mieux fait de rester à Valinor, tiens !

Faramir : Bon, euh… Je reprends. Une fois à notre cachette du Lac Interdit, on se réapprovisionnera en ce dont il faudra nous réapprovisionner…

Arwen : Des vêtements secs et propres.

Eomer : De la chance.

Eowyn : Des armes.

Sam : De la nourriture.

Frodon : De l'encre.

Régisseur : De l'intelligence ?

Auteur : Nan, ça, y'a plus d'espoir.

Glorfindel : Grrmblll.

Faramir : Seigneur Glorfindel ?

Arwen : Je crois qu'il boude.

Faramir : Ah. Bon, bref. On se réapprovisionne, donc, puis on reprend la route pour l'Antre d'Arachne. Ça vous va, comme programme ?

Eowyn : Tout à fait.

Frodon : Pas d'objection aucune.

Glorfindel : Humpf.

Faramir : Bon, bah c'est parti.

OoOoO

_Antre d'Arachne, sommet des Escaliers Venteux._

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn englué dans la toile d'Arachne. Avec un sifflement rageur, Arachne se précipite sur les héros tétanisés et incapables de bouger (au sens propre comme au sens figuré)._

Pippin : On est perdus !

Gandalf : Essayez de vous dégager avec vos épées !

Aragorn : C'est ce qu'on fait ! Mais la toile est trop gluante !

Elladan : Nos lames se collent dessus !

Legolas : Il faudrait un coup plus rapide que tous ceux que nous pouvons lui porter ainsi englués !

Gimli (_mode Faramir enclenché_) : …J'ai une idée !

Gandalf : Laquelle ?

Gimli : Je vais utiliser mon DVD – CD-Rom « Apprenez le Langage Commun en toute facilité » !

Gandalf : Votre quoi ?

Elrohir : Non, attendez, je lui explique. En fait, on essaye de nous sauver la vie, là, Gimli.

Gimli : Je sais ! Laissez-moi faire !

Aragorn : Qu'on se mette d'accord dès à présent : si ça ne marche pas et qu'on se fait tous manger, c'est officiellement de votre faute !

_Ecran montre Gimli qui se tortille dans sa toile pour atteindre son DVD dans son sac. Il parvient à le sortir de sa boîte et à le lancer de toutes ses forces de Nain avant qu'Arachne ne soit sur eux. Soit Arachne est très, très, très lente, soit le régisseur a vraiment __**beaucoup**__ traficoté la scène au montage._

_Contre toutes les attentes du groupe d'Aragorn, le DVD se met à tournoyer comme un frisbee et tranche les fils gluants de la toile. Mieux encore : le peu de luminosité de la caverne se reflète sur sa surface brillante et terrorise Arachne qui, comme chacun le sait, souffre d'une allergie chronique à la lumière._

_Fond musical : __The Fellowship theme__ d'Howard Shore._

Gimli : Et voilà le travail !

_Se désintéressant totalement du groupe d'Aragorn, Arachne emploie toute son énergie à abattre l'arme de destruction massive lancée par Gimli._

Gandalf : Parfait Gimli !

Aragorn : C'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de génie.

Elladan : Un éclair de génie, vu la lumière que ça fait !

Auteur : Dommage que ça ne dure pas…

_Soudain, le disque tournoyant s'écrase contre une des parois de la caverne et vole en éclat._

_Fond musical : __La marche funèbre__._

_Tous les membres du groupe d'Aragorn foudroient l'auteur du regard._

Auteur : Mais je vous assure que c'était pas du tout intentionnel !

_Ecran montre Arachne qui se re-précipite sur le groupe d'Aragorn._

Gandalf : De la lumière ! Il nous faut de la lumière !

Legolas : Vous ne pouvez pas en faire avec l'ampoule au bout de votre bâton de magicien ?

Gandalf : Les piles sont épuisées…

Elrohir : Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi on a pas encore inventé la lampe torche ?!

Merry : Mon clou en mithril ! Peut-être qu'il reflète la lumière et qu'il scintille, comme la côte de mailles de Frodon ?

Aragorn (_s'élançant vers Arachne, l'épée au clair_) : Essayez toujours, on n'a plus rien à perdre !

_La bataille fait rage dans l'Antre d'Arachne pendant que Merry cherche son clou dans ses poches. Au cours du combat, Gimli balance sa hache en direction d'Arachne. Il la loupe complètement, mais manque de peu la caméra n°5 qui filmait la scène d'un peu trop près._

Caméraman n°5 : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous lui en voulez, à ma caméra !

Régisseur : Dis, c'est pas déjà lui qui s'est fait sectionner ses câbles d'alimentation dans le deuxième chapitre ?

Auteur : Si, c'est lui.

Régisseur : Et c'est pas aussi lui qui a piqué une tête dans le trou sans fond de la Moria pendant la traversée des mines ?

Auteur : Ah, possible…

Régisseur : Quand on n'a pas de chance, hein…

Gandalf : Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais il y a des gens qui combattent, ici !

Merry (_triomphant_) : Ça y est, je l'ai !

_Merry exhibe fièrement son clou. Celui-ci brille et rend Arachne furieuse. L'araignée se jette sur lui et envoie voler le clou qui effectue un splendide vol plané… en direction de l'Escalier Venteux._

Merry : NOOOOOOON ! Mon clou !

Pippin (_courant après le clou_) : J'ai, j'ai, j'ai !

_Pippin se jette dans le vide et rattrape le clou in extremis._

Merry (_soulagé_) : Ouf !

_Pippin se rend compte qu'il est dans le vide. Et qu'il n'a pas d'aile._

Pippin : …J'ai pas !

_Pippin tombe dans le vide._

Aragorn : J'ai, j'ai, j'ai !

_Aragorn se jette dans le vide et rattrape Pippin in extremis._

Aragorn : JE L'AI !

_Ecran montre Aragorn, retenu à la corniche uniquement par les orteils, qui tient à bout de bras la tignasse bouclée de Pippin._

Régisseur (_au taquet_) : C'est parti ! Un petit effet dramatique comme dans les grands films !

_La caméra n°5 effectue un zoom arrière progressif._

_Ecran montre les Escaliers Venteux que Pippin a failli dévaler, et ce dernier qui se balance doucement au somment, rattrapé par les cheveux._

_Zoom arrière._

_Ecran montre la ténébreuse et désolée vallée de Morgul, avec en arrière-plan l'interminable Escalier Venteux au sommet duquel Pippin se balance doucement, rattrapé par les cheveux._

_Zoom arrière._

_Ecran montre les terres désertes dévastées par l'ennemi au temps jadis, avec au bout la ténébreuse et désolée vallée de Morgul, avec en arrière-plan l'interminable Escalier Venteux au sommet duquel Pippin se balance doucement, rattrapé par les cheveux._

_Zoom arrière._

_Ecran montre les bois de l'Ithilien, avec derrière les terres désertes dévastées par l'ennemi au temps jadis, avec au bout la ténébreuse et désolée vallée de Morgul, avec en arrière-plan l'interminable Escalier Venteux au sommet duquel Pippin se balance doucement, rattrapé par les cheveux._

_Au premier plan, une petite chenille se promène sur une branche._

Régisseur : Euh…

Auteur : …C'est quoi, ce plan ?

Aragorn (_voix très, très, très lointaine_) : Dîtes… On pourrait ramener la caméra sur moi, siouplé ? J'vais lâcher, là…

_La caméra n°5 effectue un zoom grossissant accéléré. Ecran montre Aragorn qui ramène Pippin sur les rochers puis s'éponge le front en soupirant._

Legolas : Tout le monde va bien ?

Merry (_à Arachne_) : Non mais ça va bien ? Vous êtes malade, ou quoi ? C'est le clou de l'histoire ! On a failli le perdre à cause de vous !

Elladan : Euh, on aurait survécu à cette perte, non ?

Elrohir : J'crois pas, non. C'est quand même le clou de l'histoire, hein.

Arachne (_contrite_) : Oh, pardon. Je l'ignorais. Je vous fais toutes mes plus sincères excuses.

Merry (_outré_) : C'est la moindre des choses ! D'accord, on est entré chez vous sans frapper, mais c'est pas une raison pour…

Arachne : A propos, pourquoi êtes-vous entrés sans frapper ?

Elrohir : …Parce qu'on n'a pas vu de sonnette ?

Arachne : Vous n'êtes pas des voleurs, au moins ?

Aragorn : Nous ? Mais bien sûr que non ! Nous sommes…

Arachne : Alors, que venez-vous faire ici ?

Aragorn : Nous sommes venus pour l'anneau.

Arachne : L'anneau ?

Aragorn : Oui, l'Anneau de Rechange. Celui qui ramasse gentiment la poussière en attendant son heure au fin fond de votre caverne.

Arachne : Ah, ce vieux machin. …Pourquoi le voulez-vous ?

Gandalf (_à voix basse_) : Il ne faut pas qu'Arachne se doute de la valeur de cet anneau, ou elle refusera de nous le rendre ou, pire, elle le rendra à Ithilion. N'oublions pas qu'elle appartient au Côté Obscur de la Force, elle aussi.

Merry : …Le côté obscur de quelle force ?

Gandalf : Ben… La Force, quoi !

Auteur : …C'est pas ce film-là, Gandalf.

Régisseur (_sourit_) : Aragorn ! Je suis ton arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière…

Gandalf : …Ah. Mais c'est de votre faute, aussi ! Vous m'embrouillez avec vos histoires de seigneurs des ténèbres ou je ne sais quoi ! Bon, disons quand dans le générique du casting, le nom d'Arachne est classé dans la catégorie "méchants vilains pas beaux". Alors laissez-moi lui parler, tenez vos langues dans vos bouches et vos armes à proximité.

Régisseur (_rit_) : …Arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière…

Gandalf : Et n'intervenez qu'en cas de besoin, mais alors intervenez vite.

Gimli : En cas de besoin, c'est-à-dire…

Elrohir : Un petit besoin de rien du tout, fugace, quoi ?

Elladan : Genre, de passade, pour ainsi dire ?

Gandalf : Non, un vrai besoin. Urgent et inébranlable.

Pippin : Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, ça ne me met pas en confiance, tout ça…

Régisseur (_mort de rire_) : …Arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-onc le.

Elrond (_renfrogné_) : C'est même pas drôle.

Auteur : J'suis pas d'accord sur ce point. …Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Gandalf (_à Arachne_) : Ecoutez, on peut sûrement trouver un terrain d'entente. Voyez, l'Anneau de Rechange est sans importance et ne vous sert de rien. De plus, il vous encombre en dénotant avec l'ambiance générale…

Elrohir : …Particulièrement glauque…

Elladan : …Et très axée film d'horreur du début du siècle…

Régisseur (_en aparté_) : Y'a des films d'horreur en Terre-du-Milieu ?

Gandalf (_imperturbable_) : …De votre magnifique caverne. En ce qui nous concerne, nous avons besoin de l'Anneau de Rechange pour une vague mission de routine elle aussi sans importance. Peut-être pourrait-on trouver un arrangement ?

Arachne (_suspicieuse_) : Vous avez traversé la Terre-du-Milieu de bout en bout pour me demander une bague sans importance qui ne sert à rien ?

Gandalf : Euh… Oui.

Legolas : Aïe, aïe, aïe !

Gimli : Elle se doute de quelque chose !

Aragorn : Pas de panique ! Restez calme et faites comme si de rien n'était. Mais préparez-vous à interven…

Arachne : Vous ne deviez vraiment avoir rien d'autre à faire.

Gandalf (_soulagé_) : C'est exact !

Arachne : Mais quelle est cette… mission de routine dont vous avez parlé ? Et en quoi une bague inutile pourrait-elle vous servir ?

Gandalf : Eh bien… Il s'agit de… euh…

Arachne (_suspicieuse_) : De… ?

Gandalf : Euh… De…

Pippin (_intervenant en cas de besoin urgent_) : …Du mariage de notre ami Faramir !

Arachne : Quoi ?

Gandalf : Ah bon ?

Merry : Exactement ! Faramir et Eowyn vont se marier bientôt et ils ont préparé une grande fête !

Arachne : C'est très bien, mais quel est le rapport avec l'anneau ?

Elladan : Le rapport, c'est qu'ils étaient tellement pris par les préparatifs de la fête qu'ils ont complètement oublié de faire forger les alliances.

Legolas : Vous entendez bien que, pour une célébration de cette importance unissant à jamais deux âmes et deux royaumes, ceci peut s'avérer quelque peu handicapant.

Gimli : En d'autres termes, pour le mariage, ils étaient totalement dans la mouise.

Elrohir : Comme nous avions appris que vous possédiez un superbe anneau qui ne sert à rien, nous avons aussitôt pensé à vous l'emprunter pour le mariage.

Aragorn : Et nous avons traversé toute la Terre-du-Milieu pour vous demander cette faveur.

Arachne : Et où sont-ils, votre Faramir et votre Eowyn ?

Gimli : Oh, à l'heure qu'il est et comme nous n'avons pas croisé le Porteur de Rechange, je suppose qu'ils sont en train de le chercher…

Arachne : Le Porteur de Rechange ? C'est quoi, ça ?

Gimli : …Oups.

Pippin : Un de nos amis, c'est… euh… Le Porteur des Alliances !

Merry : C'est lui qui va porter les alliances aux mariés pendant la cérémonie.

Arachne : Quoi ?

Elladan : Oui, une tradition humaine du Gondor. C'est un peu bizarre, mais 'faut pas chercher à comprendre.

Legolas : Nous avions désigné un autre Porteur pour cette tâche, mais il est actuellement indisposé.

Aragorn : Nous avons donc demandé à Frodon de le remplacer, d'où l'appellation de Porteur de Rechange.

Arachne (_en aparté_) : Frodon… Ce nom ne m'est pas étranger… l'aurai-je déjà entendu ?

Elrohir : C'est peu probable. Et comme il s'est perdu en cours de route, Eowyn et Faramir sont partis le chercher.

Arachne : Hum…

Gandalf (_sourire innocent_) : Voilà, voilà…

Arachne : Ça me semble étrange, cette histoire. Mais bon, tout ce qui n'est pas arachnide est étrange, alors…

Gandalf : Vous consentez donc à nous donner votre anneau ?

Arachne : Je ne sais pas.

Merry : Oh, s'il-vous-plaît !

Arachne : Je me tâte.

Legolas : Vous nous libéreriez d'un grand tourment.

Arachne : J'hésite.

Pippin : Demandez-nous n'importe quoi en échange, vous l'aurez !

Arachne : Ah ! Alors, je voudrais…

Merry (_à Pippin_) : T'aurais pas pu te taire, sur ce coup-là ?

Elrohir : Ne le blâmez pas, Merry ! Grâce à lui, nous avons une chance d'obtenir l'Anneau de Rechange !

Merry (_bougon_) : Mouais…

Gimli : Mais ça va quand même être de sa faute si on doit se plier en quatre pour satisfaire les moindres désirs d'une araignée géante !

Legolas : Si mon père savait ça…

Elladan : Il serait déçu par ton comportement et cela lui briserait le cœur.

Legolas : …Déçu ?

Elladan : Beaucoup.

Legolas : …Lui briser le cœur ?

Elladan : L'anéantir.

Elrohir : Parce que t'as une idée plus brillante, peut-être ?

Gandalf : Faites silence ! Gardez vos langues fourchues derrière vos dents. Je n'ai pas passé par les marais et les ennuis pour vous entendre vous chamailler si près du but !

Aragorn : Arachne, que désirez-vous en échange de l'anneau ?

_Ecran montre Arachne qui s'accorde une seconde de réflexion. Le groupe d'Aragorn attend anxieusement sa réponse._

_Fond musical : __Battements de cœur effrénés s'approchant vaguement de roulements de tambours imaginaires__._

Arachne (_regard noir aux restes du DVD – CD-Rom « Apprenez le Langage Commun en toute facilité ! » de Gimli_) : Eh bien, pour commencer, il me faudrait une épée elfique pour pouvoir me défendre contre les Orcs et les autres sales petits trucs qui envahissent régulièrement mon domaine. Vous comprenez, avec de nouvelles armes aussi terrifiantes que celles que vous maniez, mon dard ne me suffit plus.

Gimli : Ça peut se comprendre.

Elladan : Nous pouvons nous en procurer une aisément.

Arachne : Ensuite, je veux un cadre fait avec de la roche des Cavernes Scintillantes pour y mettre le portait de ma maman Ungoliant.

Elrohir : Ça risque d'être un peu moins aisé, ça…

Merry : On peut toujours demander à Eomer !

Arachne : Et enfin, je veux une fleur de l'Arbre des Rois du Gondor pour égayer un peu ma caverne.

Aragorn : Euh… Je ne sais pas si les lois du Gondor me permettent de faire ça, mais je vais me débrouiller pour en apporter une.

Gandalf : Parfait. Arachne, donnez-nous l'Anneau de Rechange. Aussitôt notre mission terminée… et le mariage achevé, nous vous apporterons ce que vous avez demandé.

Arachne : Ah non, désolée, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Gandalf : Pardon ?

Arachne : Vous m'apportez ce que je vous ai demandé, et alors seulement je vous donnerai l'anneau.

Elrohir : Vous êtes sûre que c'est pas négociable ? Parce qu'on est un peu pressés, en fait…

Arachne : Sûre et certaine.

Elrohir : Bon. On fait quoi, alors ?

Gandalf : Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse à part faire ce qu'elle nous demande de faire afin de pouvoir faire ce que nous étions venus faire en premier lieu ?

Elrohir : Euh…

Gimli : Et puis, de toute façon, qu'aurions-nous pu faire d'autre ? Nous ne pouvons pas prendre l'anneau puisque nous n'avons pas avec nous le Porteur de Rechange.

Pippin : Il doit être en route, maintenant, non ? Il va arriver d'un instant à l'autre, nous n'avons qu'à l'attendre !

Gandalf : Non ! Ce n'est pas en restant ici que nous trouverons une épée elfique, un cadre scintillant et une fleur royale !

Aragorn : Pour l'épée elfique, pas de problème ! Je peux en forger une avec mon pack d'épées reforgeables !

Gimli : Parfait ! Forgez-en une dès maintenant, ça sera déjà ça de fait.

Gandalf : Allez-y, Aragorn ! Montrez-nous ce que célérité veut dire !

_Ecran montre Aragorn qui montre aux autres ce que célérité veut dire en reforgeant une épée brisée en kit plus vite que son ombre._

Aragorn (_tout fier_) : Et voilà !

Gandalf : Parfait ! Arachne, il ne vous reste plus qu'à apprendre à la manier !

Arachne : Oh, ça va être rapide. J'apprends très vite.

_L'ombre d'Aragorn achève de reforger l'ombre de l'épée brisée en kit._

Régisseur (_admiratif_) : Ça, c'est de la célérité.

Aragorn (_encore plus fier_) : N'est-ce pas.

Auteur (_blasée_) : Bah, c'est pas très différent de Lucky Luke…

Aragorn : C'est qui, ce gars-là ?

Auteur : Un Cow-boy, dans le Far West. Avec son gun, il tire plus vite que son ombre, lui aussi.

Aragorn : …Eeeeh ? e.ê

Pippin : Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

Aragorn : …Qu'il y a un corbeau dans le phare ouest qui gomme plus vite que son ombre…

Legolas : Et… ça veut dire quelque chose ?

Aragorn : Ça doit être un genre de message codé ou un truc du même style.

Auteur : …Nan, c'est pas grave. Laissez tomber. Retournez à vos moutons.

Gandalf : Alors… Je propose que nous partions recueillir ce qu'a réclamé Arachne après lui avoir laissé un message pour Faramir et les autres leur demandant de nous attendre sagement et de ne pas dire ou faire des choses stupides.

Gimli : Heureusement, toutes les personnes susceptibles de dire ou faire des choses stupides sont dans notre groupe !

Merry : Ah bon ?

Elladan : Qui ça ?

_Silence. _

_Tout le monde regarde lourdement les Hobbits et les jumeaux. Quatre jolies auréoles lumineuses apparaissent au-dessus de leurs têtes. On entend le régisseur rigoler derrière son panneau de commande de l'éclairage et l'auteur soupirer d'exaspération._

Aragorn : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un avantage…

Gandalf : Arachne ! Vous voulez bien transmettre notre message à nos amis ?

Arachne : Tout à fait.

Gandalf : Bien ! Lorsqu'ils seront là, expliquez-leur ce qui s'est passé et demandez-leur de nous attendre ici, nous seront bientôt de retour. Quant à nous, nous partons !

Legolas : Il reste cependant une question qui, bien qu'étant un simple détail et d'importance véritablement infime, présenterait toutefois un léger intérêt à être posée.

Gandalf (_exaspéré_) : Oui, Legolas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Gimli : Comme faites-vous pour fabriquer un cadre avec de la pierre ?

Gandalf : …C'est une question ma foi fort pertinente.

OoOoO

_Fin de la première partie de la trilogie __Le Seigneur de Rechange__ : _

_La Communauté de Rechange._

OoOoO

Galadriel (_voix flippante_) : Et c'est ainsi que j'ai retrouvé mon bien-aimé rôle de voix off pour…

Celeborn : Ne vous plaignez pas, très chère, voulez-vous ? Au moins, vous avez un rôle…

Auteur (_s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air menaçant_) : Hum, hum !

_Celeborn se fait tout petit dans un coin sombre._

Galadriel (_voix flippante_) : …Pour annoncer que nos héros, désormais scindés en deux groupes, sont parvenus à la fin du premier opus de la trilogie, La Communauté de Rechange. Tandis que le groupe de Faramir fait route vers l'Antre d'Arachne où le Futur Porteur de l'Anneau de Rechange espère retrouver ses compagnons, celui d'Aragorn se dirige vers... la direction... générale... de... par-là, pour réunir les objets exigés par Arachne en échange de l'Anneau de Rechange. Mais le temps presse, car durant ce fâcheux contretemps, Ithilion…

Auteur : …

Régisseur : …

Galadriel (_hésitante_) : …Ithilion…

Auteur : …

Régisseur : …Oui ?

Galadriel : …Eh bien, on ne sait pas trop ce que fabrique Ithilion durant ce fâcheux contretemps, mais en tant que futur seigneur des ténèbres, on se doute bien qu'il ne doit pas être en train de préparer la prochaine manifestation de Greenpeace…

Régisseur : Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Si ça se trouve, c'est un seigneur des ténèbres écolo !

Galadriel : Je sais pas pour toi, mais personnellement l'écologie me paraît quand même légèrement incompatible avec l'esprit de rouage et de métal, la culture intensive d'Orcs en armes qui caractérise les méchants de notre monde et les vapeurs chimiques empoisonnées du Mordor…

Régisseur : J'ai toute confiance en tes capacités de conciliatrice intemporelle.

Auteur (_regardant sa montre_) : Euh, les gens, les studios vont fermer, là. Ça serait bien si on pouvait boucler le chapitre avant la semaine prochaine. On a déjà pris assez de retard comme ça.

Galadriel : Exact ! Le tournage de la Communauté de Rechange est donc terminé, et nous retrouverons nos héros la semaine prochaine dans le second opus de la trilogie, les… Euh…

Auteur : Oui, les… ?

Galadriel : …Dîtes… C'est normal que je n'aie pas le titre du volume inscrit sur ma feuille de texte ?

Auteur : Quoi ?

Régisseur : T'es sûre que t'as bien vu ?

Galadriel : Dis tout de suite que je ne sais pas lire !

Auteur : Attends, fais voir. … Mais attends, c'est pas possible ! J'avais un titre, là, y'a pas deux minutes !

Régisseur (_sarcastique_) : Et là t'en as plus, c'est ça ?

Auteur : Regarde par toi-même !

Galadriel : On est bien d'accord : il n'y a pas de titre.

Auteur : C'est pas possible de chez pas possible. Il ne peut pas être bien loin !

Galadriel : Cherchez partout, il est peut-être tombé quelque part…

Régisseur (_incrédule_) : Me dis pas que t'as perdu le titre !

Auteur (_agacée_) : Et alors ? T'as bien perdu le décor de la salle du conseil à ciel ouvert de Fondcombe !

Elrond : Oui, d'ailleurs, à ce propos…

Auteur, Régisseur et Galadriel (_furieux_) : Toi, c'est pas le moment !

_Elrond va rejoindre Celeborn dans son coin sombre._

_On entend soudain une clé tourner dans une serrure avec un cliquetis inquiétant._

Galadriel : C'était quoi, ça ?

Elrond : Le gardien de nuit des studios. On est enfermés.

Auteur (_ironique_) : Chouette !

Régisseur (_blasé_) : Bon. Bah maintenant, on a tout le temps de le chercher, ce titre…

Celeborn : Oh, misère…

OoOoO

_A suivre…_

OoOoOoOoO

Je vous demande pardon pour mon impardonnable retard d'une semaine et un jour… Et j'ai même pas d'excuse valable, puisque j'ai pris ce retard en jouant à des jeux vidéo avec mes frères. Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je posterai le suivant mercredi prochain sans faute. Promis !


	13. 2ème partie : Euh

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a peu et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles…

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même. Et elle en est fière. …La bêtise, hein. Pas Nat.

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et en plus, c'est pas forcément drôle. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez.

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoO

oOo

**Deuxième partie :**

**Euh…**

oOo

OoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

_Plateau de tournage de la fic, studio n°2._

Auteur (_piteuse_) : Comme vous pouvez le constater, on n'a toujours pas retrouvé le titre du chapitre…

Régisseur : A qui la faute ?

Auteur : Toi, tu te permettras ce genre de commentaires le jour où tu m'auras retrouvé le fichu décor de Fondcombe que tu as perdu !

Régisseur : Je ne l'ai pas perdu, je l'ai égaré. Nuance !

Auteur : Je ne veux pas dire, mais j'ai connu des nuances plus prononcées que la tienne…

Galadriel : Excusez-moi très chers, mais au lieu de vous disputer, vous ne voulez pas plutôt commencer le tournage du chapitre de la semaine ?

Auteur : Quel chap… Ah, oui. Le chapitre. Déjà ?

Galadriel : Enfin, je disais juste ça comme ça. Il ne faut surtout pas vous sentir obligés.

Auteur : Non, c'est très bien. Allez, allez, chapitre n°12 ! On enchaîne !

Régisseur : Lumières… Ok ! Caméras… en place ! Moteurs… EEEEEET…

Celeborn : Dîtes, on peut sortir de notre coin sombre, Elrond et moi ? Non pas que nous commencions à nous sentir courbaturés, mais presque…

Galadriel : …

Auteur (_consternée_) : …Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas bougé depuis le chapitre dernier…

Celeborn : Ben…

Régisseur (_blasé_) : …Action.

OoOoOoOoO


	14. Qui a piqué le titre ?

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a peu et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles…

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même. Et elle en est fière. …La bêtise, hein. Pas Nat.

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et en plus, c'est pas forcément drôle. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez.

OoOoOoOoO

**Qui a piqué le titre ? Que personne ne sorte !**

OoOoOoOoO

_-Mode Flash Back activé.-_

_Antre d'Arachne, sommet des Escaliers Venteux._

_Ecran montre une très jolie vue panoramique de la ténébreuse et désolée vallée de Morgul. La caméra pivote et se rapproche de plus en plus de la paroi rocheuse qui entoure Minas Morgul. Au fur et à mesure que l'on se rapproche de la paroi, des voix et des bruits de combats se font entendre de plus en plus nettement. Soudain, la caméra s'engouffre dans une minuscule petite brèche pour jaillir dans l'Antre d'Arachne, où le groupe d'Aragorn se débat dans sa toile. La caméra massacre au passage le décor de polystyrène._

Régisseur (_dégoûté_) : J'hallucine, là ? Abusé ! L'équipe artistique avait mis une semaine à sculpter ce décor ! Elle pouvait pas passer par l'entrée de l'Antre comme tout le monde, cette caméra ?

Auteur : Ça devait être la n°5…

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui se libère de sa toile grâce à feu le DVD – CD-Rom de Gimli. Le DVD s'éclate alors contre la paroi de la caverne et Arachne se tourne vers le groupe d'Aragorn, menaçante. Un violent combat s'engage tandis que Merry fouille dans ses poches. Soudain, il en ressort un petit objet brillant._

Merry (_triomphant_) : Ça y est, je l'ai !

Arachne : Fuyez, pauvre clou !

_Arachne se jette sur Merry et envoie voler le clou de l'histoire que ce dernier tenait à bout de bras. Le clou effectue un magnifique vol plané en direction des Escaliers Venteux._

Merry : NOOOOOOON ! Mon clou !

Pippin (_courant après le clou_) : J'ai, j'ai, j'ai !

_Pippin se jette dans le vide et rattrape le clou in extremis._

Merry (_soulagé_) : Ouf !

_Pippin se rend compte qu'il est dans le vide. Et qu'il n'a pas d'aile._

Pippin : …J'ai pas !

_Pippin tombe dans le vide._

_-Mode Flash Back désactivé.-_

_Une rivière, quelque part dans l'est de la Terre-du-Milieu._

_Ecran montre le canot de sauvetage du groupe de Faramir qui glisse silencieusement sur des eaux non identifiées. Tout le monde dort, excepté Glorfindel qui tient la barre._

Frodon (_se réveillant en sursaut_) : Pippin !

Sam (_pas très bien réveillé_) : Quelque chose ne va pas, M'sieur Frodon ?

Frodon (_se rallongeant dans le canot_) : Non, rien… Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Sam : Ah bon. Bah dormez bien, alors.

_Sam se tourne de l'autre côté et commence à ronfler. Frodon le regarde d'un air profondément découragé._

Glorfindel : Vous savez Frodon, chez nous les Elfes, il y a toujours quelques illuminés qui croient dur comme mithril que les rêves nous transmettent des messages du passé, du présent, et parfois même du futur.

Frodon : C'est vrai ?

Glorfindel : Bien sûr. La plupart de nos seigneurs font partie de ces gens-là, et…

Frodon : Non, je voulais dire, c'est vrai que les rêves transmettent des messages ?

Glorfindel (_air pensif_) : Ça devient vrai si vous y croyez. Certaines personnes sont même devenues des professionnelles de l'interprétation des rêves.

Frodon : Dans mon rêve, Aragorn et les autres se battaient contre Arachne avec un DVD que Bilbon avait offert à Gimli à notre départ de Fondcombe. Le DVD s'est cassé et Merry a sorti son clou de sa poche, mais Arachne l'a fait tomber dans l'Escalier Venteux. Pippin a alors voulu le récupérer mais, n'ayant pas d'aile, il est tombé à son tour. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que cela signifie, seigneur Glorfindel ?

Glorfindel : Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, mais si cela ne signifie pas que vous avez mangé un drôle de truc avant de dormir qui vous est resté sur l'estomac et vous cause des rêves tordus, cela signifie certainement que vos amis ne sont franchement pas très doués.

Régisseur : Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

OoOoO

_Maquette de Barad-Dur, Mordor._

_Ecran montre Ithilion assis au bureau de son père qui règle en ronchonnant de la paperasse administrative à propos du recrutement de ses nouvelles forces armées ténébreuses. Lënahir regarde un film dans le Palantir pour passer le temps et se désespère devant le haut potentiel de niaiserie de son programme._

Lënahir : Non mais vous vous rendez compte de la stupidité de ces aberrations sentimentales ? J'avais jamais vu ça !

Ithilion : Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Lënahir : Aucune idée ! Je me suis dépêché d'oublier le nom de cette horreur.

_Soudain, la porte du bureau de Sauron s'ouvre en grand et Rama jaillit dans la pièce, échevelé._

Rama : Maître ! Les Neuf sont de retour !

Lënahir : Quand on parle d'horreurs…

Ithilion : Ah ! Enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui les a autant retardés ?

Lënahir : Une avalanche, au Caradhras. La montagne a dû se venger des fausses notes de leur accompagnement musical…

Ithilion : Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Lënahir : Je l'ai vu dans le palantir.

Ithilion : Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Lënahir : Tu avais d'autres soucis en tête. Par exemple, décider que faire de ce titre que tu as trouvé dans le panier de linge sale la semaine dernière.

Ithilion : Oh, celui-là. Je l'ai jeté. A quoi veux-tu qu'il me serve ?

Rama : Euh… Maître ? Je viens de vous dire que les Cavaliers Roses sont de retour parmi nous !

Ithilion : A voir ta tête, j'ai comme l'impression que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle…

Rama : C'est la pagaille, là, en bas ! Les Orcs sont intenables depuis qu'ils sont revenus ! Je vous en supplie, faites quelque chose !

Ithilion : Bon, eh bien… Dis-leur de se rendre à Minas Morgul et de remettre la cité en état, ça les occupera jusqu'à ce que je leur trouve une vraie mission. Mais comme je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où peut bien se trouver cette foutue Communauté de Rechange, ça risque d'être un peu long.

Rama : Bien, maître.

OoOoO

_Antre d'Arachne, sommet des Escaliers Venteux._

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui s'apprête à redescendre l'Escalier Venteux._

Gimli (_découragé d'avance_) : Ne me dîtes pas qu'on va devoir redescendre cette chose immonde qui sert officiellement d'escalier à cet endroit horrible ?

Arachne : Mais non, il y a un ascenseur au fond à droite ! Vous pouvez l'emprunter, si vous voulez. Il y a même la climatisation intégrée.

Gimli : Excellente idée ! Merveilleux !

Gandalf : Ah ! Vous voyez que j'avais raison, pour mon Ascenseur Ventilé !

Aragorn : Pour une fois…

Auteur : Depuis quand y'a un ascenseur dans cette caverne ?

Arachne : Depuis que mes rhumatismes m'empêchent de descendre l'Escalier Venteux pour faire mes courses à Minas Morgul. Je suis vieille, vous savez.

Elladan : Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, sachez qu'il est absolument impossible de vous donner un âge précis !

Elrohir : Un peu comme pour nous. La seule petite différence est que nous, nous sommes beaux à voir.

Régisseur : Ouais, et vous êtes modestes, aussi.

Arachne : Oh, il est vrai que la vieillesse enlaidit, et plus particulièrement les araignées. Mais j'étais très belle dans ma jeunesse.

Elrohir : Ça devait être il y a très, très, très longtemps, alors.

Legolas : Elladan ! Elrohir ! Venez vite, ou l'ascenseur partira sans vous !

Gandalf : Et nous aussi, d'ailleurs. Ça nous déchargera d'un grand poids.

Elrohir (_indigné_) : Gandalf !

Elladan : C'est vrai qu'on a un peu forcé sur les glucides ces derniers temps, mais on fait du sport ! Ça élimine !

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui prend place dans l'ascenseur, puis l'ascenseur en question qui descend au pied des Escaliers Venteux. En bas, le groupe se rend compte que l'ascenseur était indiqué par une grosse flèche qu'ils n'avaient pas vue en arrivant sur les lieux deux chapitres plus tôt. Le groupe d'Aragorn se sent un peu idiot._

Gimli (_regard noir à l'auteur et au régisseur_) : Le premier qui se permet un commentaire fera connaissance avec le tranchant de ma hache.

_Le régisseur est soudain absorbé par l'étude attentive d'un câble de caméra et l'auteur regarde le ciel en sifflotant d'un air absent._

Gandalf : Bon. Nous devons trouver une fleur de l'Arbre des Rois et un cadre en pierre des Cavernes Scintillantes pour les donner à cette maudite araignée pour enfin obtenir l'Anneau de Rechange. Par quoi commençons-nous ?

Legolas : Je me permets de vous rappeler que vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Celle qui portait sur la façon de créer un cadre à base de pierre, quelle soit scintillante ou non.

Gandalf : Mais je n'en sais rien, moi ! Que voulez-vous que je vous dise d'autre ?

Aragorn : Je propose que nous cherchions un moyen de fabriquer un cadre avec de la pierre.

Gimli : C'est vrai que ça pourrait peut-être nous être utile.

Merry : Et après, on va aux Cavernes Scintillantes pour fabriquer le cadre, et on aura déjà un des deux objets !

Pippin : Ça ne serait pas plus simple de commencer par la fleur ?

Auteur : D'autant plus que c'est ce qui est écrit dans le texte.

Aragorn : Oui, mais non.

Tous : …

Elladan : Vas-y, je t'en prie, développe ta théorie…

Aragorn : C'est vrai que ça serait plus simple de commencer par aller chercher la fleur, mais le temps que nous trouvions comment faire un cadre avec de la pierre et que nous fabriquions ledit cadre, elle aura mille fois le temps de se faner ! Il faudra donc aller chercher une autre fleur, et nous aurons perdu du temps pour rien. De plus, il vaut mieux commencer par les choses difficiles.

Pippin : Pourquoi ?

Merry : Parce que comme ça, on est en forme pour faire les choses difficiles. Et une fois la chose faite, c'est plus encourageant de se dire qu'il en reste une plus facile à faire que de se dire qu'il en reste une plus difficile encore. Non ?

Aragorn : Exactement.

Régisseur : Mouais… A mon avis, t'as juste pas envie de remettre les pieds dans ta cité de roi et tu cherches tous les moyens possibles pour retarder ce moment…

Aragorn : Mais pas du tout !

Elrohir : 'Spèce de dégonflé…

Aragorn (_agacé_) : Quoi ? J'ai jamais demandé à être sacré roi, moi ! J'suis monté sur le trône juste pour pouvoir épouser ta sœur, d'abord !

Elrohir : Oui, c'est bien ce qu'on se disait…

Legolas : Moi qui croyais que vous aviez fait cela par amour du monde des Hommes…

Aragorn : Oui, un peu aussi. Bref. On en revient au sujet principal ?

Auteur : Le texte préconise que vous passiez d'abord à Minas Tirith chercher la fleur de l'Arbre des Rois.

Aragorn (_énervé_) : Au diable le texte ! Vous n'avez rien écouté de ce que je viens de vous dire ?

Elladan : Si : t'es devenu roi juste pour épouser notre sœur.

Aragorn : Mais non, avant !

Elladan : Euh… Attends voir…

Pippin : Moi, je sais ! Moi, je sais ! Il a dit qu'il était plus logique de s'occuper d'abord du cadre à cause de la fleur qui fane et de la motivation des troupes !

Gandalf (_pensif_) : C'est un raisonnement qui se tient…

Auteur : Mais… Mais… Et mon texte, alors ? C'est le texte de la fic, vous devez lui obéir !

Gandalf : Vous savez, le texte n'est pas vraiment une loi. C'est plus une sorte de guide, en fait.

Auteur (_vexée_) : …Pirate.

Régisseur (_amusé_) : Des Caraïbes !

Gimli : C'est quoi, les karahibes ?

Régisseur : Quelque chose que tu ne connais pas, apparemment. Toute une filmographie à refaire. Vous êtes désespérants, vous autres.

Aragorn : Bon, on y va ?

Legolas : Où voulez-vous qu'on aille, Aragorn ?

Aragorn : Bah je sais pas, moi… Chercher un moyen de faire un cadre avec de la pierre ?

Gimli : Génial. Et vous voulez qu'on commence par le chercher où, votre moyen ?

Aragorn : Euh…

Auteur : Y'a la bibliothèque de Minas Tirith qui pourrait vous être utile. Et vous pouvez en profiter pour récupérer la fleur de…

Gandalf : Non, meilleure idée ! Allons en Isengard ! Saruman est passé maître dans l'art de tenter des expériences étranges et inimaginables, et en plus il était dans le secret de l'Ennemi, peut-être a-t-il découvert quelque chose sur les cadres de pierre ?

Aragorn : Excellent ! Allons-y sur le champ !

Elladan : Direction : Isengard, toute !

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui s'ébranle dans la direction approximative de l'Isengard._

Auteur (_furieuse_) : Raaaah, mais ils sont pas possibles, ceux-là ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'ils se décident à suivre mon texte ?

Régisseur (_compatissant_) : Tu sais, de nos jours, y'a plus que les méchants qui se font obéir.

Auteur (_pensive_) : Mmmmh…

Régisseur : Et encore.

Merry et Pippin (_chantant_) : Une demi-lieue à pied, ça use, ça use, une demi-lieue à pied, ça use les plantes de pied. Mais ça n'use pas la langue, la langue, mais ça n'use pas la langue des Hobbits !

Auteur : Bon, on les suit. C'est pas parce qu'ils sont cloches et agaçants qu'on doit les perdre en cours de route.

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui marche dans la ténébreuse et désolée vallée de Morgul._

Merry et Pippin (_chantant_) : Trente-huit demi-lieues à pied, ça use, ça use, trente-huit demi-lieues à pied, ça use les plantes de pied. Mais ça n'use pas la langue, la langue, mais ça n'use pas la langue des Hobbits !

Gandalf (_déprimé_) : J'ai comme un vague sentiment de déjà vu…

Aragorn : Ils ne connaissent pas une autre chanson de marche ?

Gandalf : Si, mais n'en parlez surtout pas !

Aragorn : Ah.

Elladan : Eh, elle est sympa, cette chanson !

Elrohir : Allez, tous en chœur !

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui marche dans les steppes désertes._

Merry, Pippin, Elladan et Elrohir (_chantant_) : Cent quatre-vingt douze demi-lieues à pied, ça use, ça use, cent quatre-vingt douze demi-lieues à pied, ça use les plantes de pied. Mais ça n'use pas la langue, la langue, mais ça n'use pas la langue des Hobbits !

Gandalf : Calme… Je suis calme… Très calme…

Régisseur : Tu sais, on appelle ça une tentative d'auto-persuasion.

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui marche dans les plaines du Rohan._

Merry, Pippin, Elladan et Elrohir (_chantant_) : Deux cent soixante-dix-huit demi-lieues à pieds, ça use, ça use, deux cent soixante-dix-huit demi-lieues à pieds, ça use…

Gandalf (_à bout de nerfs_) : ASSEEEEEZ ! ! !

_Le groupe s'immobilise, figé par la surprise._

Legolas (_chantonnant pensivement, perdu dans les méandres fichtrement profonds de ses pensées_) : …Ça use les plantes de pieds. Mais ça n'use pas la langue, la langue…

_Silence._

_Gandalf se tourne lentement, très lentement vers Legolas qui ne se rend toujours compte de rien. Gimli lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire._

Gimli (_sourire contrit_) : C'est un Elfe, que voulez-vous…

Tous : …

Gandalf (_regard noir_) : …

Tous : …

Gandalf (_blasé_) : Oh, après tout… Au point où j'en suis rendu…

_Le groupe se remet en marche._

Merry, Pippin, Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas (_chantant_) : Mais ça n'use pas la langue des Hobbits !

Aragorn (_ronchonnant_) : J'espère que la torture orale a été comprise dans la prime de risque de notre contrat…

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui arrive en vue du cercle extérieur de l'Isengard._

Aragorn et Gilmi : Enfin !

Merry, Pippin, Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas (_chantant_) : Quarante-douze mille neuf cent vingt-six demi-lieues à pieds, ça use, ça use, quarante-douze mille neuf cent vingt-six demi-lieues à pieds, ça use les plantes de pieds.

Régisseur (_chantant_) : Ça use aussi les nerfs, les nerfs, ça use aussi les nerfs de nos amis !

Auteur : Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi !

Gandalf : Eru merci, nous sommes arrivés !

Merry : Regardez ! Les Ents ont terminé le dégoudronnage de l'Isengard !

Pippin : Et ils ont rebouchés les fondrières !

Legolas : Et ils ont replanté des arbres !

Elladan : Oui, ça ressemble à un parc national, maintenant.

Gandalf : Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait par hasard sur lui les clés d'Orthanc ?

Elrohir : Pour quoi faire ? On a pas besoin de clé, c'est qu'une maquette !

Gandalf : Oui, vu comme ça…

Gimli : J'trouve que, pour une maquette, elle a quand même beaucoup de marches…

Aragorn : Allez, motivés, les gens ! On grimpe les marches, on entre dans cette maquette, et on cherche partout un indice sur la fabrication des cadres !

Elladan : C'est parti !

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui grimpe les marches d'Orthanc quatre à quatre. _

_Une heure plus tard, le groupe d'Aragorn arrive en haut des marches._

Gandalf (_traînant en arrière, essoufflé_) : Pfiuu, c'est plus de mon âge, tout ça…

Aragorn : On entre ! Commençons par chercher ce qui ressemblerait à une bibliothèque !

Gandalf : Il me semble qu'il y en a une au cinquième étage…

Gimli (_découragé_) : Encore des marches ?!

Legolas : Montez-les sur la pointe des pieds, mon père dit que ça donne de jolies jambes.

Elladan : Il serait heureux, ici, ton père…

Merry : Frodon aussi serait heureux ici. Il aurait beaucoup de marches à compter pour la postérité…

Aragorn : Ah, nous y voilà. Cherchez un livre sur les cadres !

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui farfouille dans les étages de la (poussiéreuse) bibliothèque d'Orthanc._

Pippin : Euh, j'ai un truc sur les cadres, là… ça s'appelle « Formation des cadres : études, expérience professionnelle et formation continue »…

Gandalf : Non, c'est pour les cadres d'entreprise, ça. Ça ne nous intéresse pas.

Pippin (_à Merry_) : Il faut des cadres spécifiques pour les entreprises ?

Merry : Apparemment… Peut-être qu'ils ont une forme particulière ?

Auteur (_perplexe_) : Je peux savoir pourquoi Saruman a un bouquin pareil dans sa bibliothèque ?

Régisseur : Pour les cadres de son armée d'Uruk-Hai, peut-être ?

Gandalf : Allez savoir… Il était devenu un peu bizarre, sur la fin. La mégalomanie, c'est dangereux pour la santé mentale, vous savez.

Elladan (_une pile de livres en équilibre sur la tête_) : Hey, regardez ce que je sais faire !

Merry : Wouah !

Pippin : Trop fort !

Elrohir : Chiche de traverser la salle sans tout faire tomber !

Elladan : Et comment !

Aragorn : Les paris sont ouverts ! Je mise dix pièces sur les livres.

Elrohir : Dix sur 'Dan !

Merry : Cinq sur les bouquins!

Pippin : Je mise comme toi !

Régisseur : Cinq sur l'Elfe givré !

Legolas : Dix sur Elladan !

Gimli : Quinze sur le pli du tapis !

Gandalf (_blasé_) : Apparemment, y'a pas que la mégalomanie.

Auteur (_blasée_) : A qui le dis-tu…

_Ecran montre Elladan qui tente de traverser la bibliothèque avec huit livres en équilibre instable sur sa tête. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il trébuche sur le pli du tapis et s'écroule lamentablement aux pieds d'un Gandalf atterré par tant de gaminerie. Les livres s'éparpillent autour de lui._

Elladan : Ouch !

Elrohir : 'Dan ! Ça va ?

Gimli (_ravi_) : Gagné ! Donnez-moi vos pièces !

Aragorn (_tendant ses dix pièces d'un air un peu moins ravi_) : Grmphf.

Legolas (_désignant un des livres étalés au sol_) : Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Gandalf se penche, attrape le livre en question, se redresse à moitié, reste bloqué à cause de son lumbago, ronchonne en se massant le dos et finit par se redresser entièrement._

Gandalf : Maudites vertèbres ! Enfin. Voyons ce livre…

_Gandalf nettoie la couverture du livre et tente d'en lire le titre._

Gandalf : Alors… « Mille et unes méthodes pour fabriquer des objets inutiles auxquels aucune personne sensée n'aurait jamais songé ». Parfait, c'est exactement notre cas !

Aragorn : Regardez s'ils parlent des cadres !

Gandalf (_ouvrant le livre_) : Hummm… Table des matières… Objets non identifiés… Objets d'extérieurs, non. Objets d'intérieurs… C'est ça. Alors… Meubles inutiles pour se cogner les orteils… Décorations douteuses… Spécial fête des mères, page 391.

Elrohir : Chouette, ça va nous donner des idées pour le prochain cadeau de Grand-mère !

Aragorn : Pauvre Galadriel…

Régisseur : Elle ne mérite pas ça, tout de même…

Gandalf : …Colliers en nouilles cuites, peintes et vernies… Bouquets de fleurs informes en papier crépon… Pots à crayons en pot de yaourt vide… Petits personnages en pâte à sel représentant Dieu sait quoi… Ah, voilà. Cadres à photo immondes et irréalisables.

Legolas : Est-ce qu'il y en a un en pierre ?

Gandalf : Deux minutes ! Laissez-moi le temps de lire. Cadre en papier, cadre orné de haricots secs, cadre en pur style homme préhistorique… Ce doit être ça. Oui, c'est ça. Il est en pierre grossièrement taillée.

Aragorn : Parfait ! Ils expliquent comment le fabriquer ?

Gandalf : Oui, il y a un mode d'emploi très détaillé et même quelques patrons. Le temps d'arracher la page et nous pouvons…

Auteur : Revenir enfin au texte et aller chercher la fleur de l'Arbre des Rois. Il est temps pour Aragorn de repointer son nez dans son royaume, parce que ses sujets commencent à s'impatienter !

Aragorn : Mais non, ils sont très patients. Rendons-nous au Gouffre de Helm !

Gandalf : Une fois dans les Cavités Reluisantes, nous pourrons faire ce maudit cadre sans trop de mal, puisque nous avons un Nain accoutumé au maniement de la pierre avec nous.

Elladan : Ah, ça faisait longtemps.

Elrohir : Il faudrait les noter, tous ses changements de noms. On va finir par les oublier.

Gandalf : Ce ne sont pas les Cavités Reluisantes ?

Aragorn (_blasé_) : Pas vraiment, non.

Gandalf : Les Grottes Brillantes, alors ?

Gimli : Non plus.

Gandalf : …Les Excavations Miroitantes ?

Merry et Pippin : Faux !

Gandalf : Euh… Les Fosses Étincelantes ?

Legolas : Toujours pas.

Gandalf : Les Alvéoles Coruscantes !

Elladan (_à Elrohir_) : Il ne va vraiment pas y parvenir, hein ?

Gandalf : Mince alors ! Vous m'énervez ! Les Trous Lumineux !

Elrohir (_à Elladan_ ) : Non, il ne va pas y parvenir.

Legolas : Il faudrait peut-être l'aider, là, non ?

Gandalf : Attendez ! Une dernière chance ! Euh… Les Concavités Chatoyantes !

Gimli : Y'a pas à dire, il a du vocabulaire, quand même.

Aragorn : Ce sont les Cavernes Scintillantes, Gandalf.

Gandalf : Bah ! J'y étais presque.

Régisseur : Oui, à quelques nuances près…

Auteur : Ah, les nuances ! Ça te connaît, pas vrai ?

Gandalf : Bref. On y va ?

Aragorn : On y va !

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui quitte Orthanc et s'en va vaillamment vers le Gouffre de Helm. Toujours à pieds._

Merry, Pippin, Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas (_chantant_) : Encore plus de lieues à pieds, ça use, ça use, encore plus de lieues à pied, ça use les plantes de pieds. Ça use aussi les nerfs, les nerfs, ça use aussi les nerfs de nos amis !

Gimli : Dîtes… Maintenant qu'on a un GPS, on pourrait peut-être investir dans un véhicule de transport, non ?

OoOoO

_Maquette de Barad-Dur, Mordor._

_Ecran montre Ithilion et Rama penchés sur une carte du Mordor._

Ithilion : …Et tu feras installer les nouvelles recrues dans ce coin-là. Assez près de Barad-Dur pour garder un œil sur elles, mais assez loin pour ne pas les entendre brailler.

Rama : C'est-à-dire qu'elles ont hâte de partir au combat, maître.

Ithilion : Je sais bien, mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas les envoyer combattre du vent ! Si seulement je savais où se trouve cette stupide Communauté de Rechange…

Lënahir (_entrant dans la pièce au bon moment_) : Dans ce cas, j'ai peut-être une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

Ithilion : Ah ouais ? Tu as trouvé un autre Palantir dans la salle de bain ?

Lënahir : …Non. J'ai croisé un garde qui m'a donné un message des Cavaliers Roses à Minas Morgul.

Ithilion : Fais voir…

_Lënahir donne un morceau de parchemin jauni et calligraphié à Ithilion qui s'empresse de le lire. Son expression hésite ensuite entre l'incrédulité et l'agréable surprise._

Rama : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ithilion : Impossible ! La Communauté de Rechange à Minas Morgul ?

Lënahir : Une partie seulement. Huit d'entre eux sont sortis de l'ascenseur d'Arachne. Où sont les sept autres, je l'ignore.

Rama : Le destructeur d'anneaux uniques était-il parmi eux ?

Ithilion (_lisant le parchemin_) : Non, et ils n'avaient pas l'air enchantés, apparemment. D'après le chef des Cavaliers Roses, ils se seraient disputés avec l'auteur sous prétexte qu'ils ne respectent pas son texte avant de partir pour l'Isengard.

Rama : L'Isengard ? Mais nous savons où ils sont, à présent ! Nous pouvons les attaquer !

Ithilion : A la réflexion… Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée. A l'évidence, ils ont été séparés du destructeur d'anneaux. Comme c'est lui qui est le Porteur, cela signifie qu'ils n'ont pas l'Anneau de Rechange.

Lënahir (_pensif_) : Ils n'ont pas l'Anneau de Rechange, ils ont été séparés et ils se sont disputés avec l'auteur parce qu'ils refusent de suivre son texte…

Rama : A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans l'Antre d'Arachne ?

Ithilion : Peut-être lui ont-ils demandé de nous surveiller ?

Rama : Peut-être qu'ils lui ont parlé de l'Anneau de Rechange, maître ! Nous devrions aller là-haut et la cuisiner un petit peu.

Ithilion : Oh, non. Je t'en prie, j'ai toujours eu horreur de la cuisine étrangère.

Rama : Mais, maître…

Lënahir (_perdu dans ses pensées_) : …

Ithilion : A l'évidence, la Communauté de Rechange est divisée, dispersée et sans chef. De plus, elle n'a pas l'Anneau. Pourquoi nous fatiguer ? Il vaudrait mieux préparer nos défenses et être prêts à les accueillir comme il se doit quand ils viendront pour détruire l'Anneau, non ? De plus, à aucune moment l'auteur n'a précisé dans son texte que nous devions nous rendre dans ce trou sale et répugnant.

Rama : …

Lënahir : …

Ithilion : Et puis, de toutes manières, j'ai jamais aimé les araignées.

Lënahir : Oui, en effet. Il est préférable d'attendre pour le moment.

Ithilion (_enjoué_) : Ravi de te l'entendre dire, je savais que tu serais d'accord avec moi !

Lënahir (_air peu convaincu_) : …

Ithilion : …Attends… Bon, c'est vrai. T'es jamais d'accord avec moi pour ce genre de choses. Pourquoi tu me soutiens, au juste ? Nan, parce que ça te ressemble pas, en fait. Je sais que t'es un excellent stratège, dévoué à ma cause, expert en déduction et tout le tralala, mais là, si tu pouvais m'expliquer…

Lënahir (_sourire mystérieux_) : Laissons la Communauté de Rechange faire le sale boulot pour l'instant.

Ithilion : Rassure-moi, pas **tout** le boulot, quand même ?

Rama : Mais…

Lënahir (_sourire sadique_) : Patience, messieurs. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Ithilion (_air entendu et sourire sadique_) : Aaaah…

Rama : Ah ? Bon.

OoOoO

_A suivre…_

OoOoOoOoO

C'est un peu tard, mais c'est encore mercredi. J'ai tenu ma promesse !

J'ai eu un peu de mal à démarrer ce chapitre, et… Bon, d'accord, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre tout court. J'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira.


	15. De l'Entique récent

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a peu et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles…

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même. Et elle en est fière. …La bêtise, hein. Pas Nat.

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et en plus, c'est pas forcément drôle. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez.

OoOoOoOoO

**De l'Entique récent (10 000 ans d'âge à peu près…)**

OoOoOoOoO

_Une petite rivière, quelque part en Ithilien._

_Ecran montre le groupe de Faramir, toujours dans sa barque, qui descend toujours le courant de leur petite rivière._

Régisseur : Et, juste… Ils vont y rester encore longtemps, dans leur barque ? Ça fait trois chapitres, là, quand même. A leur place, j'aurai plutôt envie de me dégourdir les jambes…

Auteur : Tais-toi, c'est moi qui décide. Ils auront tout le temps de se dégourdir les jambes dans les prochains chapitres.

Faramir : Ah, le paysage m'est familier… Nous ne devrions pas tarder à arriver là où la barque de mon frère m'est passée sous le nez.

Glorfindel : A propos, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez laissé la barque de votre frère vous passer sous le nez ? Vous n'avez même pas essayé de l'attraper !

Faramir : Comment vous savez ça, vous ?

Glorfindel : Je l'ai vu dans le film, Erestor a acheté la version longue y'a pas longtemps. On s'est organisé une soirée-cinéma à domicile juste avant le début du tournage de la fic. J'ai passé mon temps à râler parce qu'Arwen m'a piqué mon rôle, Elrond à râler à cause des scènes mièvres entre sa fille et son fils adoptif, Arwen à râler parce qu'Eowyn s'est intéressée à son rôdeur chéri, Celeborn à râler parce qu'il a (comme toujours) un rôle de pot de fleur, Gildor à râler parce qu'on a raccourci la scène où il était sensé apparaître, Thranduil à râler parce que son fils s'est lié d'amitié avec un Nain, les jumeaux, Lindir et Erestor à râler parce qu'ils n'apparaissent pas et ne sont même pas cités, Círdan à râler parce que la costumière de son personnage ne lui a pas fait de barbe et Galadriel à râler parce qu'elle n'entendait rien à cause des râleries généralisées.

Tous : …

Glorfindel : En plus, Legolas avait laissé brûler le pop-corn.

Tous : …

Glorfindel : C'était sympa, il faudrait qu'on se fasse des soirées comme ça plus souvent !

Tous : …

Faramir : …Y'a un lecteur DVD à Fondcombe ?

Glorfindel : Dans la bibliothèque, avec un écran LCD 103" accroché au mur. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Faramir : Quelle question ?

Eomer : Pourquoi t'as laissé la barque de ton frère te passer sous le nez.

Faramir : Ah ! Ça m'a fait un choc, je n'ai pas réagi… Je n'étais même plus en état de réfléchir.

Eomer : Non ? C'est possible, ça ?

Eowyn : Il vous en faut peu, quand même…

Faramir : J'aimerai bien vous y voir, ma dame. Imaginez que votre frère, que vous croyiez en sécurité à Fondcombe, vous passe sous le nez mort dans une barque au beau milieu d'un paysage fantomatique digne de l'Autre Monde !

Eowyn : Il est vrai que ce serait inattendu…

Eomer : Inattendu, seulement ? Quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

Eowyn : Rappelle-moi : qu'as-tu fait pour moi, exactement ?

Eomer : Euh…

Eowyn : …Oui ?

Eomer : J'ai essayé de te débarrasser de Grima ! Mais j'ai pas obtenu le résultat escompté…

Eowyn : C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Eomer : Quoi ? J'ai aussi essayé de te protéger à ma manière ! Pas ma faute si j'ai jamais été doué pour le dialogue fraternel !

Sam : Euh, dîtes ?

Frodon : On ne voudrait surtout pas vous mettre la pression, les amis…

Arwen : Mais si vous cherchiez l'endroit précis où Faramir a croisé la barque de Boromir…

Régisseur : Vous venez juste de le dépasser.

Faramir : …Et mince.

Auteur : Et comme les fics sont parfois bien faites, devinez ce qui va apparaître après le prochain tournant de votre rivière ?

Glorfindel : Laisse-moi deviner. On est sur le point de franchir une énorme chute d'eau ?

Auteur : Ouais.

Glorfindel : Rochers pointus à la réception ?

Auteur : Y'a des chances.

Glorfindel : …J'te déteste.

Arwen : Y'a combien de cascades, sur cette rivière, exactement ? C'est la deuxième qu'on croise en quatre chapitres !

Régisseur : Ben oui, c'est plutôt fréquenté, comme coin.

Sam : M'sieur Frodon ! Je sais toujours pas nager !

Frodon : T'es vraiment pas doué, toi, en fait.

Faramir : Pas de panique ! Le courant n'est pas encore très fort, on doit pouvoir s'en sortir ! Il suffit de nous éloigner de la cascade et de retrouver l'endroit où j'ai vu mon frère pour débarquer.

Arwen : Il faut ramer ! Où sont les avirons ?

Eowyn : Y'en a pas !

Faramir : Comment ça, y'en a pas ? Les rames ! On n'a pas de rames ? On en avait la semaine dernière !

Eomer (_blasé_) : Les rames ? Sam les a réduites en cendre cette nuit pour réchauffer Frodon qui frissonnait. Encore heureux qu'Arwen ait eu le réflexe de jeter de l'eau sur son feu avant que la barque toute entière ne s'enflamme…

Régisseur : Je savais que vous étiez forts, mais là, vous dépassez tous mes espoirs les plus insensés…

Glorfindel : Mais vraiment personne n'a de quoi pagayer, dans cette barque ?

Frodon : J'ai pas l'impression.

Eomer : Dîtes-moi… La poisse, dans ce pays, elle est vendue en gros ou on a juste pris un abonnement ?

Faramir : Attendez, attendez, attendez… Un objet qui puisse faire office de rame… On n'a pas ça avec nous ? Sam, dans votre sac à bazar inutile, peut-être ?

Sam : Ben… Dans mon sac, j'ai trois taille-crayons de tailles différentes, un couteau en plastique qui ne coupe pas, un porte-clé lumineux qui fait bip-bip quand on appuie dessus, un sachet de fils pour scoubidous, un hélicoptère miniature avec une pale tordue, un magazine people, une télécommande sans piles, un piège à souris cassé, sept jetons de caddies, un marque-page plié, une vieille clé rouillée, un sachet d'élastiques dentaires, une peluche télétubies, un…

Faramir : C'est bon, c'est bon. J'ai compris. Remballez votre bric-à-brac.

Sam : …Et j'ai aussi trois casseroles et deux poêles amochées parce que nous avons tapé sur des Orcs avec.

Frodon : Le courant s'intensifie !

Faramir : Génial. Et… Des casseroles ? Des poêles ? Mais c'est parfait !

Eowyn : C'est pas le moment de cuisiner !

Eomer : Tu dis ça parce que nous sommes sur le point de franchir une énorme cascade ou parce que tu es dans les parages ?

Eowyn : A ton avis ?

Eomer : …Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.

Faramir : On peut ramer avec les poêles et les casseroles ! Les Hobbits, prenez la barre ! Eowyn, Arwen, les deux poêles ! Glorfindel, Eomer et moi, nous nous chargeons des casseroles !

Arwen : Ça marche !

Régisseur : Je peux vous aider avec mon "clap", si vous voulez.

Faramir : Parfait ! Et l'auteur avec son texte, tant qu'à faire. Il sert à rien, de toute façon.

Auteur : Eh oh !

Faramir : Bah quoi ? Personne ne le suit, ton texte. Alors autant qu'il se rende utile, pour une fois.

Auteur : Attention à ce que tu dis, toi ! Parce qu'il se pourrait bien qu'une tornade s'abatte sur vous brusquement, ou que vous vous fassiez attaquer par un troupeau d'hippopotames enragés, ou un banc de requins-marteaux affamés, ou une horde de baleines bleues déchaînées !

Régisseur : Des baleines bleues ? …Dans une rivière ?

Auteur : Quoi ? C'est ma fic, j'en fais ce que je veux. Si je veux mettre des baleines bleues dans mes rivières, c'est moi que ça regarde.

Régisseur : Certes…

Glorfindel : Bon, vous ramez, oui ou non ?

Régisseur : Oui !

Auteur : Non !

Frodon : Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair…

Faramir : Allez, en cadence ! Une… Deux ! Une… Deux ! En rythme, en rythme ! Une… Deux !

_Ecran montre le groupe de Faramir et le régisseur qui pagayent à contre-courant avec un clap de production, deux poêles et trois casseroles. Et l'auteur qui boude dans un coin de la barque. Au bout d'un long moment de durs efforts, le groupe parvient à accoster à la berge._

Arwen (_soulagée_) : Enfin ! Trois chapitres dans cette barque, je n'en pouvais plus !

Eowyn : Nous allons enfin pouvoir marcher !

Eomer : Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai tellement de fourmis dans les jambes que je ne sens plus qu'elles ! Je suis une fourmilière ambulante…

Faramir : Eh bien tu vas pouvoir la faire déambuler, ta fourmilière. Notre cachette du Lac Interdit est à deux heures de marches d'ici.

Glorfindel : Deux heures ? Je ne sais même pas si nous sommes capable d'aligner trois pas… Sam, essayez, pour voir ?

Sam : Essayer quoi ?

Glorfindel : De marcher. Enfin, si vous êtes capables de descendre de la barque.

_Ecran montre Sam qui essaye de se mettre debout. Ses jambes tremblantes refusent de le porter et il retombe assis. Il retente. A la quatrième tentative, il arrive à basculer par-dessus le bord de la barque grâce à un charitable coup de main de Frodon. Sam se remet debout, tombe, se relève, retombe, se re-relève, titube sur deux mètre et s'écroule dans la mousse._

Glorfindel : C'est bien ce que je craignais. Il est complètement ankylosé.

Faramir (_dépité_) : Et nous sommes probablement tous dans le même état…

Eowyn : Que faire ?

Glorfindel : Marcher, ou du moins essayer, jusqu'à retrouver notre mobilité d'entant.

Eomer : Eh ben. Ça va promettre.

Régisseur (_hilare_) : 'Va y avoir du spectacle, les enfants ! Est-ce qu'il faut que j'appelle la deuxième équipe de tournage ? Celle qui s'occupe du groupe d'Aragorn ?

Arwen : Oh non, pitié ! Il ne faut pas qu'il voit ça ! Et mes frères encore moins !

Régisseur : Oh si ! Ça va être distrayant !

Auteur : Nan, coupe plutôt les caméras. On ne peut pas leur imposer ça, tout de même.

Régisseur : Mais…

Auteur : Coupe tout, je te dis !

Régisseur : Pffff…

Frodon : Dîtes… Puisqu'on n'aura pas l'image, est-ce que je peux prendre ça en note pour la postérité ?

Glorfindel : Si vous arrivez à écrire en titubant, pourquoi pas ? Je vous l'emprunterai, ça fera marrer les copains à Valinor.

Auteur : Eh, à la régie, tu peux couper.

_Ecran montre le régisseur qui aide Sam à se remettre debout._

Régisseur : Vas-y, plie les jambes, pour voir…

Sam : Comme ça ?

Régisseur : Ouais, sans tomber, si possible…

Auteur : …?

Sam : Comme ça ?

Régisseur : C'est mieux. Et tends d'un coup… Bah tu vois, y'a du progrès : maintenant, tu peux sauter !

Eomer (_ironique_) : C'est sûr que ça lui fait une belle jambe.

Auteur (_agacée_) : Oh, la régie ! T'es pas là pour donner des cours de gymnastique ! Tu me les coupes, ces caméras ?

Régisseur : COUPEZ !

_Tout se coupe. Même le courant._

_Ecran noir._

Régisseur : …?

Glorfindel : Euh… Je crois qu'il parlait uniquement des caméras, en fait…

Frodon : Et comment je fais pour prendre mes notes, moi, maintenant ?

Auteur : Mais c'est pas possible, ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a encore fichu, ce régisseur à la noix ?

Régisseur : Mais j'y suis pour rien, moi, si les plombs ont sauté !

Eomer : Ça ne peut pas être lui, je l'avais sous les yeux : il faisait sauter Sam.

Glorfindel (_à la fenêtre du studio_) : C'est une panne de secteur, les enfants ! Tout le quartier est dans le noir.

Auteur (_marmonnant_) : Ça ne veut rien dire. Il serait capable de plonger dans l'ombre tout un département !

Régisseur : Je préfère plonger un département dans l'ombre plutôt que de mettre des baleines dans une rivière !

Arwen : C'est sûr que la SPA et les associations environnementales n'apprécieraient pas…

Eomer : La baleine non plus, d'ailleurs. Pauvre bête.

Auteur : Et comment je fais pour poursuivre le tournage, moi, maintenant ? Comme si on n'avait pas pris assez de retard comme ça !

Régisseur : Euh… Je peux aller voir si on a un groupe électrogène quelque part, si vous voulez…

Auteur : Nan, envoie un caméraman. C'est plus prudent pour tout le monde si tu restes ici sagement.

Frodon : Sam ! Sam, où es-tu ?

Sam : Quelque part, m'sieur Frodon, mais je sais pas trop où…

Frodon : Ne bouge pas, j'essaye de te rejoindre !

Eowyn : Faites attention Frodon, il y a toujours la ri…

_Fond musical : __gros "plouf" élégant et bruit d'éclaboussures__._

Eowyn : …vière.

Sam : M'SIEUR FRODON !

Frodon (_enjoué_) : Tout va bien ! Je n'ai rien ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombé dans l'eau !

Arwen : Si ce n'est pas Frodon… Qui est-ce ?

Frodon : Sam ! Tu es où, déjà ?

Sam : Dans le noir !

Frodon : …Plus précisément ?

Sam : Ici !

Frodon : D'accord, j'arrive !

Glorfindel (_consterné_) : Les Hobbits…

Frodon : Et voilà !

Sam : M'sieur Frodon ! Je savais que vous me retrouveriez !

Eomer : A votre avis, ils sont vraiment ensemble, ou ils sont juste en train de bluffer ?

Frodon : Sam, retrouve le porte-clé dans ton sac de bazar inutile, je vais en avoir besoin !

Sam : Tout de suite, m'sieur Frodon.

_Ecran noir._

_On entend Sam fouiller dans ses trente-six tonnes de bazar inutile pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis il lance une exclamation victorieuse._

Sam : Je l'ai !

Frodon : Parfait !

_Sam extirpe le porte-clé lumineux qui fait bip-bip quand on appuie dessus de son sac._

Frodon (_enthousiaste_) : Juste assez de lumière pour que je puisse prendre mes notes pour la postérité ! Sam, mon cher Sam ! Que ferais-je sans toi ?

Caméraman n°5 : On a trouvé un groupe électrogène !

Auteur : Ah !

Caméraman n°5 : Mais il est déjà utilisé par la deuxième unité de tournage.

Régisseur : Oh.

Auteur : Bon. Bah, on abandonne cette unité-ci et on passe à l'autre.

Faramir : Eh, oh ! Et nous alors, qu'est-ce qu'on devient ?

Auteur : Je sais pas, moi… Entraînez-vous à marcher sans tomber dans l'eau. On repassera quand le courant sera rétabli ! Le régisseur, tu suis ?

Régisseur : A la voix, approximativement…

Faramir : C'est pas juste…

OoOoO

_Décor de la forêt de Fangorn, remarquablement mal éclairé._

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn paumé dans le décor des bois._

Aragorn (_agacé_) : Quelqu'un de bien intentionné pourrait-il me rappeler qui est le génie qui a eu la lumineuse idée de proposer ce meeeeerveilleux raccourci pour le Gouffre de Helm en passant par la forêt de Fangorn ?

Elladan : Je te rafraîchirais bien la mémoire, cher petit frère adoptif…

Elrohir : …Mais tu risquerais de te vexer.

Elladan : Aussi vais-je m'abstenir.

Aragorn : …

Régisseur : Je sais qu'ils sont particulièrement doués, mais là, 'faut que tu m'expliques. Comment ont-ils bien pu faire pour se perdre dans un décor comportant en tout et pour tout six arbres et demi ?

Auteur : Ils sont amovibles, on peut les placer n'importe comment, c'est peut-être ça qui les perturbe…

Gandalf : Ou sinon, peut-être aussi le fait que Fangorn est censée être une forêt dense, profonde et impénétrable s'étendant sur des milles et des milles ?

Pippin : Et que le texte précise que nous devons être perdu dedans !

Merry : Et que s'y rendre était une idée d'Aragorn !

Aragorn (_bougonnant_) : C'est la dernière fois qu'on le suit, ce stupide texte…

Auteur : C'était la première, aussi…

Régisseur : Aaaah, ne te plains pas ! Pour une fois, ils ont suivi ton texte !

Aragorn : Bah on aurait pas dû !

Legolas : …Gimli ?

Gimli : Oui ?

Legolas : Je crains d'avoir loupé un épisode. Auriez-vous l'extrême amabilité de me ré-expliquer comment nous avons fait pour en arriver là ?

Gimli : J'ai moi-même pas trop compris, en fait. On était en Isengard, on a pris la feuille pour le mode d'emploi de la fabrication des cadres en caillou, on est partis pour le Gouffre de Helm. En cours de route, Aragorn a proposé un raccourci passant par Fangorn, on s'est paumés dans la forêt, Pippin s'est pris les pieds dans des câbles et est tombé, et le courant a sauté. Ensuite, on a mis en marche le groupe électrogène, l'auteur et le régisseur sont arrivés et, franchement… Je suis moi-même perplexe quand à la tournure qu'on pris les évènements.

Legolas : C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Aragorn : C'est bien sympa de dire, mais la question est plutôt qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Elrohir : On tourne en rond. Et depuis le début du chapitre, en plus.

Aragorn : Ça, je le sais. Mais que peut-on faire pour changer la situation ?

Gandalf : Profitons donc de ce que nous soyons perdus pour étudier ce mode d'emploi de cadre en pierre.

Legolas : Gandalf, je me permets de vous signaler qu'un carriolisme ante-bovin est la dernière chose à envisager.

Tous : …?

Gandalf : Traduction ?

Aragorn : Euh… "N'allez pas nous mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, grand-père !"

Tous : …

Aragorn : En d'autres termes, il vaut mieux sortir de la forêt et retrouver un meilleur éclairage avant de se pencher sur ce problème. C'est bien ça, Legolas ?

Legolas : Exactement.

Aragorn : Génial, je m'améliore !

Elladan : Oui, bientôt, tu seras multilingue : tu parleras le langage commun moderne, le quenya ancien, le sindarin moderne et le legolassien classique. Plus l'ancien dialecte de Numénor, si tu comptes aussi les langues mortes.

Pippin : C'est toujours pratique de parler plusieurs langues !

Gandalf : Dans notre situation actuelle, c'est un interprète de l'Entique qui nous aurait été utile pour demander notre route aux arbres…

Legolas : Je doute que cette forêt pleine de souvenirs et de colère soit encline à coopérer.

Auteur : Dans ce cas, il ne vous reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Gandalf : Hélas. Je ne souhaitais pas en arriver à cette extrémité, mais il semblerait que nous n'ayons plus le choix désormais. Il va nous falloir nous en remettre au GPS de Thranduil.

Merry : C'est pas si dramatique, il nous a quand même sortis de l'Emyn Muil et des Marais des Morts !

Pippin : Et grâce à lui, maintenant, nous avons tous des mollets en béton !

Gandalf : …

Pippin : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne vous sens pas très convaincu…

Gandalf (_soupire_) : Legolas, allumez le GPS et entrez notre destination. Gouffre de Helm.

Legolas : Tout de suite.

GPS : Calcul en cours…

Auteur : Attendez, mon lacet est défait. La régie, tu me tiens ça, s'il-te-plaît ?

Régisseur : Ton texte ? Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu le gardes toujours avec toi alors qu'il ne sert jamais à rien…

Auteur : Grmbbll…

Elladan (_désignant le GPS_) : Reconnaissez que c'est quand même bien conçu, ces petits machins-là. Même perdus au fin fond de Fangorn, il arrive quand même à nous localiser !

Aragorn (_méfiant_) : Mouais…

GPS : Vous êtes à : trois furlongs de la maison de Sylvebarbe. Prenez au sud.

Elrohir : Tu vois, en plus ça marche !

Aragorn : C'est toujours quand ça a l'air de marcher qu'on finit par se faire avoir…

Gimli : Minute, papillon. On n'est pas déjà passés devant cet arbre, là ?

Aragorn : Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Pippin : Ah, si, si, si. Je reconnais ses branches tordues en forme de bretzel. A propos, j'ai faim.

Gandalf : Comme si c'était le moment, Peregrïn Touque ! Alors que nous tournons en rond !

Aragorn : Le GPS doit être faussé.

Elrohir : Non, c'est nous qui avons pris à l'ouest.

Elladan : Non, non, on a pris au sud : regarde les mousses sur les troncs. On a dû dévier ensuite.

GPS : Vous êtes à : la maison de Sylvebarbe.

Gandalf : C'est pas bon, ça. Il est où, le mode manuel, sur cet engin de Morgoth ?

Legolas : Attendez, laissez-moi faire. Voilà, vous avez la carte.

Gandalf : Parfait. Bon, bah… On va aller par-là.

Merry (_paniqué_) : Que personne ne bouge ! J'ai perdu mon clou !

Aragorn (_déprimé_) : C'est pas vrai…

Elladan : Et vas-y pour retrouver un clou dans cette pénombre, toi…

Pippin : Il a dû s'enfoncer dans la mousse ! Tâte un peu partout !

Merry : Aaaah, je crois que… Non, fausse alerte. C'est un bout de racine.

Gimli (_tendant un petit objet_) : Dîtes, votre clou, ça ne serait pas ça, par le plus grand des hasards ?

Merry : Si, c'est lui ! Merci Gimli !

Gandalf : Mettez-le dans l'autre poche, Meriadoc, il semble que la droite soit trouée.

Aragorn : C'est bon, là, on peut y aller ?

Gandalf : Oui, oui, euh… Allons par-là.

GPS : Vous êtes à : la Chambre des Ents.

Aragorn : On remonte pas, là, on continue à dévier…

Gimli : Décidément, y'a que les Nains qui sont utiles, ici. Montrez-moi cette carte.

Legolas : La voilà.

Gimli : Bon. Ben il faut prendre au sud.

Elrohir : Mais on a déjà pris au sud !

Gimli : Eh bah il faut le prendre encore. La Terre-du-Milieu étant ronde, on finira bien par arriver là où on veut !

Elladan : Foutaises ! La Terre-du-Milieu est plate !

Gimli : Mais où est-ce que vous avez fait vos études pour croire à des principes aussi archaïque ? Même si j'ai jamais ouvert un livre de géographie de ma vie, je sais pertinemment que la Terre-du-Milieu est ronde !

Elrohir : Elle est plate et carrée. Sinon, pourquoi on la représenterait sur des feuilles plates et carrées ?

Gimli : Vous avez déjà vu une feuille ronde et bombée, vous ?

Legolas : Et les légendes précisent bien que les Valars ont jeté Morgoth hors de la Terre-du-Milieu. Pour qu'il puisse être jeté hors de la Terre-du-Milieu, il faut bien que la Terre-du-Milieu ait une fin. Or, une boule n'a pas de fin. Donc, la Terre-du-Milieu ne peut pas être une boule.

Aragorn : CQFD.

Elladan : Et puisqu'elle ne peut pas être une boule et que je n'ai jamais vu de représentation de la Terre-du-Milieu en losange, cône ou trapèze, j'en conclus qu'elle est plate et carrée.

Gandalf : Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner vos considérations moyenâgeuses deux minutes et essayer d'observer la situation d'un point de vue critique et logique ?

Elrohir : Bien sûr que si. Mais ça ne serait pas drôle.

Gimli : Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables !

Elladan : Et vous, vous êtes un Nain !

Gimli : Quel est le rapport ?

Elladan : Aucun. D'autant plus que le prix du beurre a encore augmenté cette semaine.

GPS : Vous êtes paumés.

Tous : On sait !

Merry : J'y pense… Où est l'auteur ?

Pippin : C'est vrai… Ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vue.

Régisseur : Bah ! Elle est sans doute partie ruminer dans un coin sombre parce que personne ne suit son texte.

Elrohir : Ça va, ici, ce ne sont pas les coins sombres qui vont lui manquer…

GPS : Connexion satellite perdue. Tentative de reconnexion…

Aragorn : Manquait plus que ça !

GPS : Connexion satellite perdue.

Legolas : Ce doit être à cause de l'épaisseur du feuillage… Ou peut-être à cause de la coupure du courant…

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui se désespère au beau milieu du décor de Fangorn._

Pippin : Et en plus, j'ai faim.

Merry : Pippin, tais-toi.

_Ecran fait un panoramique sur les arbres torturés et menaçants de la forêt. On en voit un qui bouge et semble se déplacer._

Merry : Attends, ça ne serait pas…

Pippin : Si, c'est lui !

Gandalf : Nous sommes sauvés !

Pippin : Sylvbarbe ! Sylvebarbe ! Par ici ! Eho !

_Sylvebarbe s'approche du groupe d'Aragorn et se penche sur lui._

Syvebarbe : Bouraroum, qu'y a-t-il donc ici ? Encore des petits Orcs ?

Merry : 'Va vraiment falloir qu'il investisse dans une paire de lunettes, celui-là.

Pippin : Mais non, c'est nous ! Merry et Pippin ! Les Hobbits, de la Comté !

Sylvebarbe : Ah, petits Hobbits ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Gandalf : La ténébromanie, Sylvebarbe. Elle s'abat de nouveau sur le monde et nous sommes perdus dans vos bois. Pouvez-vous nous aider ? Nous devons aller au Gouffre de Helm !

Sylvebarbe : Mais bien sûr, suivez-moi. Il y a une ligne d'Ents non loin, je crois qu'elle dessert la lisière sud de la forêt.

Legolas : Une ligne d'Ents ?

Sylvebarbe : Oui, nous avons mis en place un système de transport en commun pour les écureuils. Ils se fatiguaient, les pauvres petits. Vous allez pouvoir en profiter.

Gimli : Des transports en commun pour les écureuils. De mieux en mieux.

Legolas : Je trouve ça très charitable !

Gimli : Mouais. Mais c'est vrai que vous êtes un Elfe, vous…

Sylvebarbe : Bouraroum, nous y voilà. Les arrêts sont indiqués de cette manière sur les arbres, vous voyez ?

Gandalf : Oui, parfaitement.

Sylvebarbe : Vous monterez sur le prochain Ent à passer. Il vous faudra descendre au douzième arrêt, puis prendre vers le sud sur quelques centaines de mètres pour quitter Fangorn. De là, je pense que vous trouverez vous-même votre chemin.

Gandalf : Fort bien.

Sylvebarbe : A présent je vous laisse, j'ai un chant à composer. Il me reste les derniers vers à fignoler, voulez-vous l'entendre ?

Pippin : C'est très gentil à vous, Sylvebarbe, mais nous sommes pressés…

Merry : Vous comprenez, la ténébromanie…

Sylvebarbe : Bon, bon, je n'insiste pas. Mais si avez du temps à perdre après avoir sauvé le monde, je suis à votre disposition. A propos, avez-vous trouvé des Ents-femmes dans votre Comté ?

Pippin : Euh…

Merry : Non. Désolé, Sylvebarbe.

Sylvebarbe : Oh…

Pippin : Mais nous chercherons encore ! C'est promis !

Sylvebarbe : Je vous remercie. Bonne chance à vous !

_Ecran montre Sylvebarbe qui s'éloigne et l'Ent des transports en commun qui s'approche. Le groupe d'Aragorn monte dessus et suit les indications de Sylvebarbe. Il descend au douzième arrêt et quitte enfin Fangorn. A peu près au même moment, le courant revient._

Elladan : Merveilleux !

Elrohir : Super timing !

Gandalf : Je vais pouvoir étudier ce mode de fabrication des cadres !

Aragorn : Non, allons d'abord au Gouffre de Helm.

Régisseur (_embêté_) : Euh, les gars ? Vous n'auriez pas vu l'auteur, par hasard ?

Gimli : Pas depuis l'allumage du GPS. Pourquoi ?

Régisseur : Ça fait dix minutes que je la cherche partout, impossible de mettre la main dessus…

Legolas : Ça c'est embêtant…

Aragorn : Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle s'est perdue dans le décor de Fangorn, elle aussi ?

Régisseur : Bah…

Gandalf : Grands Valars, ayez pitié de nous…

OoOoO

_Maquette de Barad-Dur, Mordor._

_Ecran montre Rama qui guide une personne encapuchonnée dans les méandres de la forteresse jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Sauron réinvesti par Ithilion. Il frappe trois coups secs à la porte._

Ithilion (_voix étouffée_) : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rama : Une visite inattendue, maître.

Ithilion (_voix étouffée_) : Je m'en serais douté… Enfin, entre quand même.

_Rama ouvre la porte et la personne encapuchonnée entre dans le bureau et retire sa capuche. Initialement tous deux penchés sur le bureau, Ithilion et Lënahir relèvent la tête simultanément. Passée la surprise première, Ithilion a un large sourire._

Ithilion (_enthousiaste_) : Le dératiseur, enfin ! Vous êtes plus que bienvenu ! Ces sales rongeurs se sont accaparés tous les étages supérieurs, je ne vous dis pas comme c'est facile de dormir la nuit avec ces bestioles qui gambadent au dessus de nos têtes. Si au moins ils se coupaient les griffes, ça ferait moins de bruit, mais non ! C'est trop leur demander. Enfin, vous êtes là, c'est l'essentiel. Vous pouvez commencer… ?

Dératiseur : Maintenant.

Ithilion : Parfait. Allez-y, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

_Le dératiseur s'en va. Alors que Rama s'apprête à fermer la porte, quelqu'un lui tape sur l'épaule. Il regarde de qui il s'agit, sourit, et se tourne vers Ithilion._

Rama (_sourire entendu_) : Maître, une autre visite. Attendue, celle-ci.

Ithilion (_large sourire_) : Fais entrer.

Lënahir (_à voix basse_) : Je te l'avais dit : il suffit d'attendre un peu pour que tout s'arrange à notre avantage.

_La visite attendue entre dans le bureau sous un impressionnant jeu d'ombre et de lumière._

Lënahir (_à voix basse_) : Même si je dois avouer que je m'attendais à cette visite en début de chapitre. J'ai sous-estimé son endurance.

Ithilion (_sourire machiavélique_) : Qu'importe ? C'est parfait.

OoOoO

_A suivre…_

OoOoOoOoO

Bon, le coup de la visite est gros comme une maison, je vous l'accorde. Mais je ne savais pas du tout comment amener la chose, et ça c'est finalement fait comme ça. Le titre n'a aucun rapport avec le contenu du chapitre, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait eu un lien entre les autres chapitres et leurs titres…


	16. Cacophonie en Ennui Majeur

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a un certain temps maintenant et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles…

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même. Et elle en est fière. …La bêtise, hein. Pas Nat.

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et en plus, c'est pas forcément drôle. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez.

OoOoOoOoO

**Cacophonie en Ennui Majeur**

OoOoOoOoO

_Orée de Fangorn, quelque part en Terre-du-Milieu_

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui attend, les uns fermement campés sur leurs deux pieds, les autres nonchalamment assis par terre. Elladan joue à "elle m'aime, elle ne m'aime pas" avec une fleur. Ça l'occupe, qu'il dit._

Gandalf : Ça commence à faire longtemps qu'on attend, là, non ?

Régisseur : Oui, mais l'auteur n'est toujours pas réapparue.

Aragorn : Si elle met autant de temps que nous pour trouver son chemin dans une forêt de six arbres et demi, on n'est pas prêts de repartir.

Elladan : Elle m'aime…

Gimli : C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous manque quelque chose…

Elrohir : Oui, les deux Hobbits. Ça fait dix minutes qu'on n'entend plus Pippin se plaindre d'avoir faim.

Aragorn : Et ce n'est que maintenant que nous remarquons leur disparition ?!

Elladan : Elle ne m'aime pas.

Elrohir : Ben c'est-à-dire qu'avant, les caméras ne tournaient pas, alors…

Gimli : Bon, il va falloir chercher les Hobbits, du coup ?

Legolas : Non, ils vont revenir dans un instant.

Aragorn : Comment vous savez ça, vous ? Peut-être qu'ils ne vont pas revenir, justement ! Peut-être qu'ils sont en danger !

Elladan : Elle m'aime !

Legolas : Non, non. Ils sont juste partis dans la salle de pause s'acheter des sandwiches. Pippin avait trop faim.

Gandalf : Ils auraient pu nous prévenir, tout de même. Je leur aurais demandé de me rapporter un thé.

Elladan : Elle ne m'aime pas.

Régisseur : Dîtes… On a perdu l'auteur de la parodie, et c'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ?

Elrohir (_absorbé dans l'étude du reste de fleur de son frère_) : Elle ne t'aime vraiment pas, hein ?

Elladan : Mais si, voyons ! Je recommence, tu vas voir.

Elrohir : Je te rappelle que c'est quand même la quinzième fois que tu recommences et que tu tombes sur le même résultat…

Régisseur : …C'est fou ce que je vous sens concerné par ce problème…

Gimli : Surtout qu'on ne sait même pas de quelle fille il s'agit, en fait.

Régisseur : Non, je parlais de mon problème d'auteur.

Aragorn : Mais j'y pense ! Le régisseur, c'est toi qui as le texte, non ?

Régisseur : Oui, dans ma main, depuis un petit moment. C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

Gandalf : Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt ! Si on a le texte, on peut continuer ! Allez, allez, tout le monde debout ! On s'en va !

Régisseur : Quoi ? Mais… Et l'auteur ?!

Aragorn : Bah ! On la retrouvera bien quand on démontera les décors à la fin du tournage !

Legolas : Et les Hobbits ?

Aragorn (_embêté_) : Ah oui, mince…

Gandalf : Je les avais oublié, ces deux-là.

Merry : Pas de panique ! Nous sommes là !

Pippin : Merry, attention ! Tu perds une tomate !

Merry : Je l'ai ! Merci ! T'as vu ? Je t'ai pris un thon-mayo…

Gandalf : Bon, tout le monde est là, on peut y aller.

Gimli : Dîtes… Y'a que moi que ça étonne, le fait qu'on puisse continuer l'histoire parce qu'on a le texte, alors qu'en fait on ne le suit presque jamais ?

Tous : …

Legolas : Ça donne une base. Quand on a un trou de mémoire, ça peut être utile !

Elladan : Je vois pas trop comment on peut oublier qu'on lutte contre un seigneur des ténèbres en formation, mais pourquoi pas.

Elrohir : Remarque, l'intérêt du texte, c'est qu'il nous rappelle les objets stupides qu'on doit donner à Arachne.

Gandalf : Justement, l'un d'eux est ce stupide cadre en pierre scintillante. J'ai profité de notre pause forcée pour étudier le mode d'emploi de fabrication en long, en large et en travers et je suis au top, alors partons vite avant que je n'oublie tout !

Gimli : Partons très vite, alors.

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui se met en marche dans la direction très approximative du Gouffre de Helm, où ils prévoient d'utiliser la pierre des Cavernes Scintillantes pour faire le cadre à photo réclamé par Arachne._

_Fond musical :_

Merry, Pippin, Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas (_chantant_) : Une demie lieue à pied, ça use, ça…

Gandalf : Alors là, non. Stop. On arrête tout. Je préfère vous prévenir maintenant : si j'entends encore un seul d'entre vous brailler à tue-tête ne serait-ce qu'un mot, un unique mot de cette stupide chanson de marche, je quitte le plateau de tournage définitivement et vous vous débrouillez pour finir la fic sans le magicien amnésique !

Aragorn : Sachant que vous êtes un des rares personnages à avoir un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, ça risque de s'avérer difficile…

Régisseur : …Eh, oh ! Gandalf ! T'as pas le droit ! C'est de la rupture de contrat, ça !

Gimli : C'est marrant, c'est le genre de trucs que dit l'auteur, ça, d'habitude.

Régisseur : Je sais bien, mais elle n'est pas là pour le dire, alors je la remplace.

Elladan : Mais de toute façon, c'est pas la peine de vous énerver. On ne va pas la chanter, cette chanson, et puis c'est tout.

Legolas : Par contre, est-ce qu'on pourrait la chantonner ?

Gandalf : Non.

Merry : La fredonner, alors ?

Gandalf : Non.

Pippin : La siffler ?

Gandalf : J'ai dit non.

Elrohir : Et en playback, on peut la faire ? Vous savez, le playback, c'est le truc où on fait semblant de chanter dans un micro, là…

Gandalf : …Bon, va pour le playback.

Pippin : Chouette !

_Tout le monde repart._

_Ecran montre Merry, Pippin, les jumeaux et Legolas qui font semblant de chanter, Gandalf qui semble à peu près satisfait, le Régisseur qui se marre et Gimli et Aragorn qui échangent des regards consternés._

_Fond musical : …euh…bah, rien, du coup._

Merry, Pippin, Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas (_chantant_) : …

Aragorn (_intrigué_) : Merry, pourquoi tenez-vous votre clou devant votre bouche de cette étrange façon ?

Merry (_ton de l'évidence même_) : Bah, c'est le micro !

Aragorn : …Ah oui. Le micro. …Logique.

_La marche continue._

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui traverse les plaines du Rohan en direction du Gouffre de Helm._

Merry, Pippin, Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas (_chantant_) : …

Gimli : J'voudrais pas dire, mais ils ont pas l'air cloche à faire semblant de chanter comme ça.

Gandalf : Ah, ça oui. Mais au moins, ils ne font pas de bruit !

Aragorn : Pour une fois…

_La marche se poursuit._

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui traverse encore les plaines du Rohan._

Celeborn : Attendez une seconde. Sachant que la traversée des plaines du Rohan dure au minimum trois jours et que les chanteurs ne sont plus là pour distraire les lecteurs, est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de la voir en intégralité ?

Régisseur : Celeborn ! Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Celeborn : Suite à la disparition inexpliquée de l'auteur et comme je ne sers à rien dans l'histoire, on m'a demandé de superviser le tournage de la première unité.

Régisseur : Ah bon ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

Celeborn : L'administration t'a envoyé un recommandé, mais je suppose que le tournage sera terminé avant que tu ne le reçoives.

_La marche traîne en longueur._

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui traverse toujours les plaines du Rohan._

Régisseur : C'est vrai que ça devient long, là. Mais on peut pas couper, c'est l'auteur qui avait les clés de la salle de montage…

Celeborn : Justement. Avec Galadriel, on y a pensé et on a prévu quelque chose pour remplacer.

Régisseur : Ah, parfait !

Galadriel (_voix off_) : Devant l'interminable longueur de cette scène particulièrement ennuyante, nous proposons à nos chers lecteurs de visionner ce court documentaire sur Jean le Rond d'Alembert, qui co-dirigea avec Diderot la rédaction de l'Encyclopédie.

OoOoO

Présentateur (_voix off_) : D'Alembert doit faire attention à la censure, car le projet de l'encyclopédie est vivement critiqué, et ce très rapidement. Dès la parution du premier tome en 1751, écrit sous la direction de Diderot et de D'Alembert, les censeurs cherchent à interdire l'encyclopédie. Des auteurs participant à l'écriture des articles, tel l'abbé de Prades, sont exilés pour cause de thèses "scandaleuses". A la parution du tome 2, l'encyclopédie est condamnée mais D'Alembert et Diderot parviennent à continuer la production. D'Alembert abandonnera finalement la rédaction en 1758, après la parution du huitième volume.

OoOoO

Régisseur : …Oui, en effet, c'était court.

Celeborn : Mais vu que le documentaire est encore plus ennuyant que la scène, c'est pas plus mal, non ?

Régisseur : …Mouais.

_La marche prend soudain fin._

_Ecran montre la forteresse de Fort-le-Cor, presque entièrement reconstruit et plus impressionnant que jamais avec sa vallée encaissée au fond du Gouffre de Helm._

_Fond musical : __Rohan main theme__._

Pippin (_subjugué_) : Oh, la jolie maquette !

Gandalf (_solennel_) : L'Abîme de Helm. Nous y sommes enfin.

Elladan : L'a-quoi ? Abîme ?

Aragorn : Naaan, Gandalf. C'est pas ça.

Gandalf (_bougon_) : Mais vous m'énervez, à la fin ! Si j'ai envie de renommer tous les lieux de la Terre-du-Centre à ma convenance, c'est moi que ça regarde !

Elrohir : La Terre-du-Centre ? …C'est mignon, ça. Dîtes, Gandalf, comment s'appelle le royaume de Thranduil, déjà ?

Gandalf : …Jadefutaie-le-Gros ?

Régisseur (_souriant_) : Perdu. C'était Vertbois-le-Grand.

Elladan et Elrohir (_hilares_) : MOUAHAHAHAH !

Aragorn (_hébété_) : Par tous les Valars… Si Thranduil apprend ça, nous aurons tous les Elfes sylvains sur le dos pendant les quinze prochains millénaires…

Legolas (_rouge de colère_) : Elladan ! Elrohir ! Vos plaisanteries puériles et mesquines n'amusent que vous ! Est-ce que je demande à Gandalf comment s'appelle la cité de votre père, moi ?

Gandalf : Hum… Ça, c'est Basravin, non ?

Régisseur (_riant_) : Fondcombe. …Dommââââge, essaie encore !

Elladan et Elrohir : …

Legolas : Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes, maintenant ?

Elladan : Hi… Hihi… Hihihihi… (_mort de rire_) HIIIIHIHIHIYAAAAHAHAH !

Elrohir (_hilare_) : Encore un, Gandalf ! Encore un ! Pour le Nain, cette fois-ci ! Dans quel endroit Thorin et ses compagnons devaient-ils se rendre pour récupérer leur trésor ?

Gandalf : A tout hasard… La Montagne Solitaire ?

Tous : …

_Silence. On entend l'herbe pousser pendant très exactement vingt dixièmes de seconde._

Elrohir : La…

Elladan : Il… Il a…

Gimli : Réussi…

Régisseur : Incroyable !

Aragorn : Mais véridique ! Gardez bien cet instant historique en tête, mes amis ! Il faudra l'annoncer à Frodon quand nous le retrouverons afin qu'il le prenne en note pour la postérité !

Merry : En attendant, faut fêter ça !

Pippin : Champagne !

Merry : Mais non, on a pas encore inventé ça ! On n'est qu'au début du quatrième âge !

Pippin : Ah oui, mince…

Gimli : Moi, je propose qu'on fête ça avec de la bonne bière naine autour d'un splendide cadre en pierre scintillante des Alvéoles Coruscantes, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ?

Gandalf (_bougon_) : Oui, bon, ça va. On ne va pas non plus en faire tout un plat…

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui se dirige vers Fort-le-Cor, sous la conduite d'un Gandalf quelque peu agacé._

Galadriel (_voix off_) : Ce fut ainsi que se passa l'arrivée triomphante du groupe d'Aragorn au Gouffre de Helm. Et pendant que nos héros s'échinent à fabriquer un cadre en pierre, le régisseur s'en va jeter un œil du côté du groupe de Faramir. Et en Mordor, les choses bougent également…

OoOoO

_Maquette de Barad-Dur, Mordor._

_Ecran montre le bureau de Sauron, toujours autant en bazard. Les personnages n'ont pas bougé depuis le dernier chapitre. Le visiteur attendu par les méchants est toujours dans la lumière, la tête cachée par une ombre pour une raison inconnue. _

…_Ah, pour le suspens, peut-être._

_En admettant, bien sûr, qu'il puisse y avoir du suspens. Mais là n'est pas la question._

Ithilion : Bon, je pense que tu peux te dévoiler, maintenant. On est quand même à la moitié du chapitre, là.

Auteur (_avançant dans la pleine lumière, déprimée_) : Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en sois réduite à ça…

Ithilion (_ravi_) : Comme quoi, tu vois, tout peut arriver.

Auteur : Non, mais c'est pas possible, je rêve !

Rama : Je peux te pincer, si tu veux.

Auteur : Essaie seulement et ton personnage disparaîtra définitivement de la parodie.

Lënahir : Oh, ce ne sera pas une grande perte.

Auteur et Rama : …

Ithilion : Y'a des fois où t'as vraiment l'air méchant, tu sais.

Lënahir (_soupire_) : C'est le but, Ithilion. Nous _sommes_ les méchants.

Ithilion (_tout sourire_) : Exact ! Donc, l'auteur, je suppose que tu es ici pour trahir la Communauté de Rechange et nous informer de sa position ?

Auteur : Pas tout à fait. Je suis ici pour vous pousser à agir de telle sorte que la Communauté de Rechange soit obligée de suivre mon texte. Puisqu'ils ne comprennent pas quand on le leur demande gentiment, il n'y a plus qu'à employer la manière forte.

Ithilion : …Oui, donc, en gros, t'es bien là pour les trahir. Nous sommes d'accord.

Auteur : …Mouais.

Ithilion : Bah voilà ! Tu vois, quand tu veux ! C'était pas compliqué à admettre, pourtant.

Auteur : Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte du ridicule de la situation. Moi, l'auteur de la parodie, je suis contrainte à comploter avec le méchant de l'histoire parce que les héros refusent de faire ce que je leur demande…

Ithilion : Ah, ça, c'est _**ton**_ problème de discipline, pas le mien. Bon, trêve de bavardages. Où est l'Anneau de Rechange ?

Auteur (_furieuse_) : Eh, oh ! Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je vais te le dire ?

Ithilion : Ça va, ça va, t'énerves pas. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit. Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre d'intéressant et d'utile, alors ?

Lënahir : Nous savons déjà que la Communauté est séparée en deux groupes et que l'un d'eux se trouvait il y a peu non loin de Minas Morgul. Peux-tu nous dire où il est allé, où se trouve l'autre groupe et lequel est en possession de l'Anneau de Rechange, s'ils l'ont déjà trouvé ?

Auteur (_fouillant dans sa poche_) : Ils n'ont pas l'Anneau de Rechange. Quant à leur localisation, je vais vous la donner dès que j'aurai retrouvé mon texte.

Lënahir : …

Auteur (_fouillant toujours dans sa poche_) : Euh…

Rama : …

Ithilion : …Elle est si profonde que ça, ta poche ?

Rama : En fait, le texte lui-même se trouve tellement inutile qu'il a choisi de disparaître…

Auteur : Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? ! ?

Rama : Rien, rien…

Ithilion : …

Lënahir : …

Auteur : Râââh, mais ! Je vais le trouver, ce maudit texte à la noix !

Rama : …

Lënahir : …

Ithilion : …Bon, ben moi, je vais aller voir où en est le dératiseur. Vous me préviendrez quand elle l'aura retrouvé ?

Auteur (_se frappe le front_) : Suis-je bête ! Je l'avais donné au régisseur dans la forêt de Fangorn !

Rama : …Et ?

Auteur : Et j'ai oublié de le récupérer !

Lënahir : …

Ithilion : Génial. Alors non seulement t'as aucune crédibilité en tant qu'auteur, mais en plus t'as pas de mémoire.

Auteur (_agacée_) : Toi, tu te permettras ce genre de commentaire quand tu penseras à laver le blanc et les couleurs séparément ! Ça t'évitera d'avoir des Cavaliers Ridicules à ton service !

Ithilion (_énervé_) : N'empêche que mes Cavaliers sont bien plus utiles que ton texte, aussi Ridicules soient-ils !

Auteur (_furieuse_) : Redis-moi ça en face, si t'es un homme !

Ithilion (_hors de lui_) : Mes Cavaliers sont bien pl…

? (_voix flippante flottant dans les airs_) : Ahzum bagâr kan, shuth dâr.

_Silence de mort._

_Ecran montre l'auteur, Rama et Ithilion qui fixent le plafond d'un air hébété. Lënahir, lui, se masse les tempes d'un air désespéré._

Auteur : C'était quoi, ça ?

Lënahir (_blasé_) : Ça ? C'était Sauron qui parlait dans la langue du Mordor pour se la jouer. Mais comme on est dans une parodie par écrit et qu'il n'y a ni sous-titres, ni doublage, son intervention est naturellement beaucoup moins classe que dans le film.

Auteur : …Ah.

Lënahir : …

Auteur : Et… Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Rama : Aucune idée.

Auteur : Comment ça, aucune idée ? Tu ne parles pas la langue de ton peuple, toi ?

Rama : Si, bien sûr. Mais il n'articule pas, alors comment veux-tu qu'on comprenne ?

Sauron (_outré_) : Je voudrais bien t'y voir, toi ! T'as déjà essayé de parler avec la tête coincée dans une boîte de conserve trop grande ?

Lënahir : …Ça s'appelle un casque.

Ithilion (_à Sauron_) : Ben, déjà, t'as pas de corps, alors pour ce qui est de parler…

Sauron : Je suis un esprit. Je communique par télépathie dans les pensées des autres, banane.

Ithilion (_pensif_) : Donc, en fait, si je comprends bien… Tu n'articules pas tes pensées à cause de la mauvaise transmission de ton casque, sachant qu'un esprit ne peut pas porter de casque ?

Auteur, Rama et Lënahir (_consternés_) : …

Sauron : Euh… Ouais, en gros, c'est à peu près ça.

Auteur : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon régisseur me manque, tout à coup…

Lënahir : Excusez-moi d'intervenir dans ce débat hautement philosophique, mais pourrions-nous avoir la traduction de ce qu'a baragouiné Sauron il y a deux minutes ?

Sauron : Ah, oui. J'ai dit : t'es pas un homme, t'es une éprouvette.

Auteur (_incrédule_) : Tout ça pour ça ?

Rama : La grande classe.

Ithilion (_agacé et rosissant_) : P'pa, franchement, ma naissance, c'est la honte absolue. Alors si tu pouvais éviter de me la rappeler, ça serait aussi bien. Merci.

Auteur : Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi, d'abord ?

Sauron : Le forum de discussions posthumes est indisponible parce que les Elfes mettent en place quelques améliorations et procèdent à des mises à jour. Alors en attendant, je m'occupe comme je peux.

Ithilion (_perplexe_) : …Forum de discussions posthumes ?

Lënahir (_blasé_) : Il vaudrait mieux que nous ne creusions pas plus la question. Crois-moi.

Auteur (_à Sauron_) : Oui ben en attendant, vas t'amuser à dominer un quelconque monde virtuel et laisse-nous nous crêper le chignon en paix ! T'as plein de jeux en ligne, style World of Warcraft, alors pourquoi tu viens nous casser les pieds ?

Sauron : Comment tu veux qu'un esprit sans corps puisse jouer à des jeux vidéo ?

Ithilion (_perplexe_) : Ben, dans ce cas, pour le forum… Tu fais comment ? C'est pas très logique, tout ça…

Lënahir : T'as déjà vu de la logique quelque part, dans cette histoire ?

Rama (_hésitant_) : Dîtes… Pour en revenir au texte…

Auteur, Sauron, Ithilion et Lënahir : Oui ?

Rama : Bah, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

Auteur : Euh… Bah…

Ithilion : Mais qui m'a fichu une équipe de tournage aussi gauche ?! Comment voulez-vous que je puisse dominer le monde dans des conditions pareilles, moi ?!

Auteur : Toi, tais-toi et laisse-moi réfléchir ! C'est mon histoire, je dois bien me souvenir de ce qu'il était prévu qu'ils fassent… Ah oui ! Si, si ! Ça me revient ! Une partie de la Communauté de Rechange doit se rendre au Gouffre de Helm !

Ithilion : Pour se défendre d'une attaque quelconque ?

Auteur : Non, non, pas du tout ! Pour fabriquer un cadre en pierre scintillante !

Ithilion : …Ah.

Rama (_abasourdi_) : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire d'un cadre en caillou ?

Lënahir : …Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de le savoir…

Auteur : Oh, ils veulent l'échanger avec Arachne contre un bidule pour… Enfin. Donc, Aragorn et compagnie sont au Gouffre de Helm, normalement.

Lënahir (_pensif_) : …

Ithilion : T'es sûre ? Vraiment sûre ?

Auteur : Absolument. Etant donné que mon texte précise bien qu'à ce moment de l'histoire ils ne sont pas censés y être, c'est donc qu'ils y sont forcément. Donc, si tu voulais bien leur envoyer une ou deux petites armées pour leur botter le derrière et les obliger à obliquer vers Minas Tirith, ça m'arrangerait.

Ithilion : Justement, moi, j'ai une petite armée fraîchement arrivée qui n'attend que d'aller se frotter aux beaux et séduisants guerriers de la Communauté de Rechange…

Lënahir : …Sachant que la Communauté en question comporte un Nain trapu et un vieux magicien barbu…

Ithilion : Quoi ? Tous les goûts sont dans la nature !

Auteur : Eh bien voilà ! Tu as l'armée, j'ai la localisation. Tout s'arrange !

Ithilion : Oui, enfin, je préfère quand même te prévenir : c'est une armée un peu spéciale, hein.

Rama : Et en plus, elle n'a pas de capitaine.

Lënahir : Les Orcs refusent de s'en occuper et la laisser sous la direction d'un Cavalier Rose équivaudrait à un massacre rangé dont nous ne sortirions pas particulièrement avantagés.

Ithilion : Mais tout s'arrange, puisque l'auteur est là pour la mener à la bataille.

Auteur : Pardon ? Ah non, non, non ! Je suis auteur et râleuse professionnelle, moi, pas militaire de formation ! Je refuse de…

Ithilion (_sourire carnassier_) : Ce n'était pas une proposition. Vous partez dans dix minutes.

Auteur (_estomaquée_) : J'hallucine ! Même toi, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !

Ithilion : Ouais. Mais moi j'ai une excuse : je suis le méchant de l'histoire. Tu te souviens ?

Auteur : Ah ça c'est sûr, je ne risque plus de l'oublier !

Ithilion : Tu peux disposer. Vas rencontrer tes troupes.

_L'auteur se dirige vers la porte avec une mauvaise humeur évidente._

Sauron : Eh, l'auteur ! Comment on joue à World of Warcraft quand on n'y connaît rien en jeux vidéo ?

Auteur (_claque la porte_) : Comme on peut !

Sauron : Ça m'aide.

Ithilion : Sinon, dans le genre, t'as Skyrim aussi qu'est pas mal du tout.

Rama : Maître, vous connaissez Call of Duty ?

Lënahir : …Elle s'appelle Lord of the Geeks, cette parodie ?

OoOoO

_Sur les berges d'une petite rivière, quelque part en Ithilien._

_Ecran montre le Régisseur qui s'avance vers le groupe de Faramir, les mains dans les poches et l'air guilleret. Tous viennent à sa rencontre._

Régisseur : Bonjour ! Heureux de voir que vous avez tous retrouvé votre mobilité !

Faramir : L'auteur n'est pas là ?

Régisseur : Non, on l'a perdue. Pourquoi t'es mouillé ?

Faramir : Je ne suis pas mouillé.

Régisseur : Mais si. Regardes, tu dégoulines.

Faramir : Je te dis que je ne suis pas mouillé ! Compris ? Pas mouillé !

Glorfindel : Oui, enfin… Admettez quand même que…

Eomer : Nan, mais n'essayez pas, il ne va rien admettre, vu qu'il ne veut pas admettre que c'est lui qui est tombé dans la rivière pendant la panne de courant.

Faramir (_agacé_) : Est-ce que c'est _**vraiment**_ important ?

Frodon : Pour la postérité, oui.

Sam : M'sieur Frodon, je peux récupérer mon porte-clé lumineux ? Vous n'en avez plus besoin pour vous éclairer, maintenant…

Frodon : Mais c'est drôle, attends ! Je peux le garder encore un peu ?

Eowyn : Bon, les enfants ! On a une quête à accomplir, ça serait bien qu'on s'y mette, là !

Faramir : Exact. Allons-y sans attendre. Cap sur l'Antre d'Arachne !

Arwen : Mais c'est à des jours de marche ! On y arrivera forcément trop tard…

Glorfindel : Oui, et puis vu la vitesse à laquelle on avance… Il nous a quand même fallu trois chapitres pour arriver ici, je vous rappelle.

Frodon : Jour… Nuit… Jour… Nuit…

Régisseur : Bah… On n'a qu'à changer le décor.

Eomer : Ah oui, tiens. C'est pas bête, ça.

Frodon : Jour… Nuit… Jour… Nuit…

Sam : M'sieur Frodon, arrêtez ! Vous allez user mon porte-clé !

Faramir : Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'a pas fait plus tôt ?

Régisseur : Aucune idée. Bon, on change. Hep, l'équipe technique ! On aurait besoin de l'Antre d'Arachne pour la deuxième unité, s'il-vous-plaît !

_Ecran montre l'équipe technique qui change le décor en mode accéléré._

_Fond musical : Petite musique qui sert juste à faire patienter._

_Ecran montre l'Antre d'Arachne, avec Arachne qui se demande comment ces gens ont-ils bien pu faire pour apparaître dans son salon. Puis elle se dit qu'ils ont dû utiliser le déplacement instantané de Sangoku et qu'elle ne devrait pas regarder l'intégrale de Dragon Ball en moins d'une semaine, parce que ça lui donne de drôles d'idées._

Régisseur (_satisfait_) : Eh bien voilà, on y est. Super les gars, merci beaucoup !

Arachne : Excusez-moi… (_Frodon et Sam se cachent respectivement derrière Eowyn et Eomer_) C'est bien vous qui deviez venir pour l'alliance ?

Faramir : Quelle alliance ?

Régisseur : Ah oui, mince, c'est vrai ! J'aurai dû vous prévenir ! Quand les autres sont passés par ici, ils ont expliqué à Arachne ici présente l'affaire du mariage.

Tous : De quoi ?

Régisseur : Mais si, vous savez : que vous avez besoin de l'Anneau de Rechange pour le mariage de Faramir et Eowyn parce que vous aviez oublié de faire forger les alliances ! Et Frodon est le Porteur de Rechange des Alliances. Tout ça, tout ça…

Tous (_n'ont rien compris_) : … ?

Arachne (_méfiante_) : Ce n'est pas vous ?

Régisseur : Bah si, c'est eux. Qui d'autre voudrait monter jusqu'ici ?

Tous (_n'ont toujours rien compris, mais font semblant que si parce qu'ils sentent que sinon, ça va mal se passer_) : Ah oui, oui ! C'est vrai ! C'est nous ! On est là ! Héhé !

Régisseur : Tu vois !

Arachne : Bon.

Arwen : Excusez-moi madame l'affreuse araignée géante, mais où sont nos amis ? Je ne les vois nulle part…

Arachne : Je les ai mangés.

_Long silence. On ne peut pas entendre de mouche voler, parce qu'elles sont toutes engluées dans les toiles d'Arachne._

Eomer : …Sérieux ?

Arachne : Pas du tout, je plaisantais. En fait, ils sont partis me chercher un cadre en pierre scintillante et une fleur de l'Arbre des Rois pour les échanger contre l'Anneau pour le mariage.

Faramir : …Il me semble que la première réponse était plus crédible…

Régisseur : Bah pourtant, c'est la deuxième qui est vraie.

Eowyn : Tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire plus tôt ?

Régisseur : Bah non. Y'aurait plus d'histoire, sinon.

Glorfindel : Oui, vu comme ça…

Frodon (_toute petite voix_) : Et on fait quoi, maintenant ?

Faramir : On redescend et on court après nos amis. Arachne, dans quelle direction sont-ils partis ?

Arachne : Ils ont discuté en bas de leur itinéraire. Mais d'après ce que l'écho m'a rapporté, je crois qu'ils ont commencé par s'occuper du cadre en pierre scintillante.

Eomer : Le seul endroit où on trouve des cailloux qui scintillent, c'est au Gouffre de Helm.

Faramir : Parfait. Va pour le Gouffre. …Par où descend-on de cette Antre ?

Régisseur : Y'a un ascenseur, dans le coin, là-bas. Perdez pas trop de temps.

Arwen : Tu ne peux pas faire changer les décors, comme tout à l'heure ?

Régisseur : Non, le décor du Gouffre est déjà utilisé par la première unité de tournage. C'est impossible de les changer dans ces conditions.

Eowyn : Dommage. Ça nous aurait été bien utile.

Glorfindel : Tous dans l'ascenseur ! Les Hobbits, ne traînez pas !

Sam : Au revoir, M'dame l'araignée !

Arachne (_en aparté_) : J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vus quelque part, ces deux petits… Mais où ?

_Ecran montre le groupe de Faramir qui entre dans l'ascenseur, puis qui descend grâce à l'ascenseur et enfin qui sort de l'ascenseur. Ils n'ont fait que deux pas dans la vallée quand brusquement Glorfindel les jette tous à terre._

Glorfindel : Planquez-vous !

Eomer : Eeeh !

Arwen : Ouch !

Faramir : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Glorfindel : Regardez ! La porte de Minas Morgul…

_Ecran montre la porte de Minas Morgul qui s'ouvre lentement en grinçant tout son possible._

Ithilion (_voix lointaine_) : 'Faut vraiment qu'on pense à faire huiler ces gongs, ça devient intenable !

Sauron (_idem_) : Et tu n'as pas entendu la Porte Noire, toi. C'était encore autre chose, je peux te l'assurer !

_La porte de Minas Morgul finit enfin par s'ouvrir toute entière et laisse le passage à toute une armée en état d'excitation extrême, hurlante et sauvage. A sa tête marche…_

Eowyn (_incrédule_) : L'auteur !

Eomer : Elle nous a trahi !

Régisseur : Voilà pourquoi elle a lâché Aragorn et les autres dans Fangorn !

Glorfindel : Mais du coup, elle a pu donner des indications cruciales à l'Ennemi…

Faramir : Il est fort probable que cette armée soit à la poursuite d'Aragorn et de son groupe, puisque l'auteur savait où ils se rendaient et ignore que nous sommes ici. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à espérer, c'est qu'elle ne leur a pas donné la localisation de l'Anneau de Rechange.

Régisseur : Je ne pense pas. Elle tient absolument à suivre son texte, et si Ithilion entre en possession de l'Anneau de Rechange, il pourra faire absolument tout ce qu'il veut. Elle a donc tout intérêt à ce qu'il ne le trouve pas.

Eomer : Donc, c'est bien après la première unité de tournage que cette terrible armée en a. Les pauvres. Vu les ennemis qu'ils vont affronter, je n'ai pas absolument pas envie de me trouver à leur place…

Arwen : Mais c'est horrible ! Mes frères ne supporteront jamais une telle attaque !

Eowyn : Je croyais qu'ils étaient des guerriers surentraînés ?

Arwen : Oui… Mais ils sont agoraphobes ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils passent leur temps à vadrouiller en Terre-du-Milieu ? Ils ne supportent pas les bains de foules et tu as vu le nombre indénombrable de… de…

Frodon : Nos amis sont perdus, de toute façon. Ils sont dépassés par le nombre. Il faut qu'ils fuient !

Glorfindel : C'est un problème de taille. Il ne me reste qu'une seule chose à faire : prévenir télépathiquement les jumeaux de… Argh ! Impossible ! Je n'ai pas leur adresse de messagerie télépathique !

Faramir : Vous, ma reine, vous l'avez sûrement ?

Arwen : Je n'ai pas d'adresse télépathique. Père a résilié mon abonnement quand il s'est rendu compte que je l'utilisais pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau pour "distraire honteusement le futur roi du Gondor par des moyens dégradants qui ne valent pas la peine d'être évoqués", selon ses mots…

Glorfindel : Bon, euh… Attendez, je sais. Je vais joindre Elrond et lui demander de passer le message à ses fils. Normalement, il a dû recevoir son crédit mensuel.

Faramir : Très bien. Faîtes.

Glorfindel (_deux doigts sur la tempe et concentré_) : …Elrond ? Elrond, vous m'entendez ? Elrond ?

… (_voix flippante_) : Non, ici Galadriel. Glorfindel, vous vous êtes trompé de destinataire, je crois.

Glorfindel : Oh, mince. …Je veux dire, toutes mes excuses ! Je, euh… je coupe la liaison, c'est urgent, je suis désolé !

Galadriel : Il n'y a pas de mal, croyez-moi. Je vous redirige vers la messagerie de mon cher gendre, j'ai son adresse télépathique dans mes favoris. Hihihi…

Glorfindel : Euh… Merci, ma dame.

Galadriel : Je vous en prie. Voilà !

Glorfindel : …Elrond ? …Monseigneur, vous êtes là ?

Arwen : D'ici à Fondcombe, la distance est longue, il y a peut-être des problèmes de transmission…

Glorfindel : Elrond, vous me recevez ?

Elrond (_voix bizarre due à la transmission télépathique_) : …Et, Erestor, si vous pouviez m'en calligraphier trois rouleaux de parchemin…

Glorfindel : …

Elrond : Merci.

Glorfindel : ELROND !

Elrond : …Oui, Glorfindel ?

Glorfindel : Ah, enfin. Monseigneur, on a un problème.

Elrond : (_marmonne à voix basse_) …Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas ? (_à voix haute_) Echelle de Richter des galères, quelle force à peu près ?

Glorfindel : Au moins quinze ou seize.

Elrond : Ça a l'air sérieux. A combien estimez-vous les éventuels dommages collatéraux ?

Glorfindel : Inestimables. Nous avons besoin d'aide. Ithilion a largué une armée enragée sur le Gouffre de Helm où se trouvent Aragorn, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas et Gimli. A huit contre dix mille, ils ne vont pas tenir longtemps.

Elrond : …Et vous ?

Glorfindel : Nous sommes à l'Antre d'Arachne. Si vous pouviez prévenir les jumeaux pour que…

Elrond : …Meilleure idée ! Je vais plutôt prévenir Galadriel et lui demander d'envoyer Haldir et ses archers en renfort.

Glorfindel : Ah oui ! Excellent ! …Mais je viens de l'avoir à l'instant, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé moi-même ?

Elrond (_blasé_) : J'aurai bien une petite idée, mais je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de…

Glorfindel (_coupant la phrase avec empressement_) : Merci beaucoup ! Je vous laisse, je n'ai plus beaucoup de crédit !

Elrond : Au revoir ! Je demanderai aux Galadhrims de vous prendre au passage ! Bonne chance à vous !

Sam : C'est bon ? Nos amis sont sauvés ?

Glorfindel (_rayonnant_) : Ma foi, il y a des chances. Haldir et ses compagnons sont des Elfes d'élite, ils connaissent bien leur métier. On peut leur faire toute confiance.

Sam : Alors tout va bien !

Faramir : …Excusez-moi de casser l'ambiance, mais…

Frodon : Oui ?

Faramir : A votre avis, à combien équivaut la distance séparant la Lórien du Gouffre de Helm, sachant que votre Haldir va devoir faire un détour pour nous récupérer ?

Eomer : Euh…

Faramir : Entre nous, j'aimerai bien savoir par quel miracle ces Elfes espèrent arriver à temps.

OoOoO

_A suivre…_

OoOoOoOoO

Pfiuuu, ça faisait un bail !

Enfin, j'ai quand même fini par réussir à poster ce chapitre. Il est bizarrement construit, pas forcément drôle et la fin franchement trop rapide, mais tant pis. Il fallait que je conclue. Mais bon, ce chapitre est quand même là et, après deux mois de non-écriture, il fallait vraiment que je me remette dans le bain.

J'espère tout de même que vous n'avez pas été trop déçus !


	17. Troisième note de l'équipe de tournage

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a peu et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles…

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même…

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et en plus, c'est pas forcément drôle. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez.

OoOoOoOoO

**Troisième note de l'auteur, du régisseur et de l'équipe de tournage**

OoOoOoOoO

Régisseur : Bonjour à tous ! Ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre, l'auteur n'a pas fini de le rédiger.

Auteur : …Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! J'ai un léger problème de baleine, c'est tout !

Aragorn (_perplexe_) : Une baleine ?

Faramir : Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, mon roi.

Eomer : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, alors, si c'est pas pour tourner un nouveau chapitre ?

Auteur : Aucune idée. C'est une initiative du régisseur, je suppose qu'il va nous expliquer…

Régisseur : Tout de suite. Comme j'étais au chômage technique à cause de l'auteur qui n'avance à rien dans sa rédaction…

Auteur : Eh, oh !

Régisseur : …J'ai fait passer le temps en écoutant les messageries télépathiques des protagonistes de cette fic qui en possèdent une.

Frodon : En grande majorité des Elfes, non ?

Eowyn : D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il n'y en a pas un seul parmi nous.

Gimli : Ah oui, tiens. J'avais pas remarqué.

Merry : C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais quel est le rapport avec nous ?

Régisseur : Le rapport, c'est que j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous partager ces répondeurs. Franchement, ça… enfin, écoutez, vous comprendrez.

OoOoO

**1) Le répondeur d'Erestor**

Erestor (_soupir agacé_) : …

Glorfindel (_voix lointaine_) : Erestor, je sais que vous êtes pressé de retourner classer vos archives, mais il s'agit du répondeur de votre messagerie télépathique, là.

Erestor : …

Glorfindel (_voix lointaine_) : Vous pourriez au moins dire quelque chose, non ?

Erestor (_autre soupir agacé_) : …Quelque chose.

Glorfindel : …Bref.

**Biiiip !**

OoOoO

**2) Le répondeur de Barad-Dûr**

Sauron (_voix flippante_) : Ackâr lumdug iên dholÿsh dagblaq. Gyelôôn scar, mieshklû sgedavolged bâgolâr karqum. Hûglukirr badung ôm blasht. Ahzum bagâr kan, shuth dâr.

Rama : Euh…

Ithilion (_blasé_) : …C'est cool de t'occuper de notre messagerie, P'pa ! Mais la prochaine fois, pense à faire le message en Langage Commun, histoire qu'on comprenne ce que tu racontes…

Lënahir (_désespéré_) : Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette bande de…

**Biiiip !**

OoOoO

**3) Le répondeur des jumeaux**

Elrohir : Bonjour, ici Elladan !

Elladan : Et Elrohir !

Elrohir (_voix lointaine_) : Euh… Attends, non, c'est l'inverse !

Elladan (_voix lointaine_) : …? …Ah oui, mince ! Zut, 'faut qu'on recommence tout ?

Elrohir (_voix lointaine_) : Bah… Non, on s'en fiche, en fait. Personne ne peut nous différencier !

Elladan (_voix lointaine_) : Exact, frérot !

Elrohir : …Dan ? On en était où, déjà ?

Elladan (_voix lointaine_) : On se trompait dans nos prénoms.

Elrohir (_voix lointaine_) : Oui, mais avant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on voulait faire ?

Elladan : …Notre messagerie télépathique !

Elrohir (_voix lointaine_) : Exact, frérot !

Elladan : Vous êtes donc sur notre messagerie télépathique.

Elrohir : Si vous n'avez pas encore pris vos jambes à votre cou devant la stupidité profonde de nos propos…

Elladan : …Vous êtes autorisés à nous laisser un message que nous écouterons dès que possible…

Elrohir : …Et auquel nous répondrons aussitôt.

Elladan : Ou pas.

Elrohir : Ouaip.

Elladan : …

Elrohir : …

Elladan (_hilarité lointaine_) : Combien on parie que personne n'osera laisser de message ?

Elrohir (_idem_) : Ahahaha !

**Biiiip !**

OoOoO

**4) Le répondeur de Galadriel**

Galadriel : Bonjour Celeborn. …Comment je sais que c'est vous ? Oh, simplement parce que vous êtes la seule et unique personne susceptible de m'appeler. Les autres, c'est moi qui les harcèle. Surtout ce pauvre Elrond. Hihihi… Hum. Mon cher époux, vous savez, je ne passe pas non plus l'intégralité de mon temps à étudier le futur dans mon Miroir. Alors, si vous voulez, vous pouvez aussi me venir me voir en personne et discuter avec moi autrement que par messagerie télépathique interposée. C'est une bonne idée, qu'en pensez-vous ?

**Biiiip !**

OoOoO

**5) Le répondeur d'Elrond**

Elrond (_voix lointaine très ennuyée_) : Mais non, je n'insiste pas ! je vous demande juste si je suis vraiment obligé de m'occuper de ce répondeur maintenant, c'est t… Bon, bon, d'accord ! D'accord ! Erestor, reposez ce dictionnaire, je… je vais le faire. C'est bon. Je vais le faire.

Erestor (_voix lointaine glaciale_) : Bien.

Elrond : …

Glorfindel (_voix lointaine_) : …Oui ?

Elrond : Mais… je ne sais pas quoi dire, moi ! Je n'ai rien pu préparer !

Glorfindel (_voix lointaine_) : Vous n'avez pas besoin de préparer quoi que soit ! C'est juste un répondeur ! Vous dites "Bonjour", vous ajoutez que vous êtes Elrond, que les gens sont sur votre messagerie, qu'ils peuvent vous laisser un message et que vous les rappellerez plus tard, voilà tout !

Elrond : Mais je ne peux pas bâcler une chose pareille !

Erestor (_voix lointaine_) : Pour l'amour d'Eru, Elrond, c'est **juste** un répondeur.

Elrond : C'est un répondeur sur lequel ma belle-mère risque de tomber ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de dire n'importe quoi ! Il faut que je dise des choses sensées, et réfléchies, et…

Glorfindel (_voix lointaine agacée_) : Et pourquoi est-ce que vous avez toujours besoin d'aller chercher le Vingilot dans la Voie Lactée ?

Erestor (_voix lointaine_) : C'est dans sa nature profonde. Pourquoi ferait-il les choses simplement quand il peut les compliquer au possible ?

Glorfindel (_voix lointaine bougonne_) : C'est ça. Et il ne veut pas non plus réunir un Conseil pour savoir ce qu'il peut dire sur sa messagerie télépathique, tant qu'il y est ?

Elrond : Ah, mais c'est une excellente idée, ça ! (_voix lointaine_) MELPOMAEN ! LINDIR !

Glorfindel (_voix encore plus lointaine_) : Elrond, non ! Non, je plaisantais ! C'était une blague ! Elroooond !

Erestor (_désespéré_) : Oh, misère…

**Biiiip !**

OoOoO

**6) ****Le répondeur de Thranduil**

Thranduil : Je ne prends même pas la peine de vous saluer, noldors et mortels inférieurs. Avant que vous ne vous fassiez des illusions, sachez que si je ne réponds pas, c'est seulement parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Ou éventuellement parce que le réseau télépathique de Mirkwood est **encore** défaillant à cause des mauvaises ondes de Dol Guldur…

Legolas (_voix lointaine_) : …Ou parce qu'une minuscule araignée a élu domicile sur sa tiare télépathique et qu'il en a trop peur pour oser la mettre.

Thranduil (_voix flippante_) : …Ou tout simplement parce que je suis en train d'étriper mon petit bébé rien qu'à moi. (_voix lointaine_) …Legolas Vertefeuille, prépare-toi à souffrir. (_voix proche_) Quant à vous autres, là, inutile de laisser un message, je ne l'écouterais même pas. Je vous rappellerai si je suis de bonne humeur quand le réseau télépathique fonctionnera. Et je ne **veux pas** entendre parler de cette histoire d'araignée. Compris ?

**Biiiip !**

OoOoO

**7) Le répondeur d'Arwen**

Arwen (_voix lointaine_) : Maiiiiis Adaaaaa !

Elrond (_voix lointaine_) : Arwen, ça suffit. Je t'avais prévenue.

Arwen (_voix lointaine_) : Ada, s'il-vous-plaît, je…

Elrond (_mode "iceberg" on_) : Bonjour. Suite à des dépassements de crédit abusifs et une fâcheuse tendance à l'utilisation de la télépathie rose avec un certain héritier d'Isildur…

Arwen (_voix lointaine_) : ADA !

Elrond : …La ligne télépathique de ma fille est momentanément suspendue. Veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement.

**Biiiip !**

OoOoO

**8) Le répondeur de Glorfindel**

Glorfindel (_voix enjouée_) : Bonjour et bienvenue ! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Glorfindel de Gondolin. Veuillez suivre les instructions suivantes, s'il-vous-plaît. Si vous êtes un ami qui souhaite prendre de mes nouvelles ou discuter avec moi, tapez "**#1**". Si vous êtes un Hobbit en détresse, tapez "**#2**". Si vous êtes Elrond ou Erestor, tapez "**#3**". Et si vous êtes un Balrog, un Nazgûl ou un quelconque autre serviteur des forces ténébreuses, tapez "**#4**".

**#1** : Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le signal sonore. Je vous rappellerai dès que possible. Bonne journée !

**#2** : Je suis actuellement en congé pendant deux mois et ne peux donc pas assumer mes missions de sauvetages. Vous pouvez laisser un message indiquant la date du sauvetage, passé le délai de mon congé. S'il s'agit d'une urgence, prendre contact avec ma remplaçante, Arwen de Fondcombe, au 09-07-34-77-42.

**#3** : Non, messeigneurs, je n'ai toujours pas rédigé ce rapport urgent à rendre le mois passé dernier délai. Et vous ne pouvez même pas faire passer votre frustration en me courant après dans les couloirs de Fondcombe parce que je suis parti en vacances avec Gildor. Alalà, que c'est dur, la vie de seigneur de cité… Je vous soutiens moralement, les amis !

**#4** : …Bougez pas, j'arrive.

**Biiiip !**

OoOoO

**9) Le répondeur de l'auteur**

Caméraman n°5 : Héhé…

Auteur (_à fond dans son délire_) : Ah ouais, et à ce moment-là, y'a Haldir qui… Ah oui, génial, génial, génial ! Oh, et puis là, la baleine… Et splatch ! Ahahah ! Et juste là, tadam ! En fait, c'était Pippin ! Oh ouais, trop bien, nickel ! Ok, ok, ok, on enchaîne !

Régisseur : Qu'est-ce que tu fais, le caméraman ?

Caméraman n°5 : J'enregistre l'auteur pendant qu'elle invente la suite de l'histoire. Juste pour lui faire écouter à quel point elle est ridicule !

Régisseur : …T'es pas sur l'appli dictaphone, là. T'es sur sa messagerie.

Caméraman n°5 : …

Régisseur : Bah ouais.

Auteur (_toujours à fond dans son délire_) : Et là… Ithilion ! MOUAHAHAH !

Caméraman n°5 (_paniqué_) : Oh mince, mince, mince ! Comment on arrête ? Comment on rembobine ?! Commeeeeent ?!

Régisseur (_soupire_) : Bon, bah… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, moi ? Rappelez quand ils auront réussi à faire un autre répondeur…

**Biiiip !**

OoOoO

Tous (_en état de choc_) : …

Gimli : Je savais que les Elfes de cette fic étaient spéciaux, m'enfin là…

Régisseur : Héhé.

Auteur : J'y crois pas. T'as osé !

Régisseur : Ouais.

Auteur : T'aurais pu au moins t'abstenir du dernier !

Régisseur : Héhéhé.

OoOoOoOoO

…J'ai pas encore honte, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. =D

Je relisais une vieille fic sur Tales of Symphonia qui parlait de messagerie téléphonique quand j'ai eu l'idée d'adapter le délire à cette histoire-là. Je ne sais pas si c'est réussi ou non. Enfin bon, c'est posté. Advienne que pourra.

Sinon, j'ai vraiment un problème de baleine dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère le régler rapidement et poster la suite assez vite.


	18. On avait dit 'Pas les baleines' !

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a un certain temps maintenant et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles…

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même. Et elle en est fière. …La bêtise, hein. Pas Nat.

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et en plus, c'est pas forcément drôle. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez.

OoOoOoOoO

**On avait dit : « Pas les baleines » !**

OoOoOoOoO

_Vallée de Morgul, pied de l'Escalier Venteux._

_Ecran montre le groupe de Faramir assis sur des cailloux qui attend l'arrivée de l'armée des Elfes de la Lórien en comptant les hurlements de Nazgûls s'échappant de la forteresse voisine. Ce n'est pas une occupation très constructive, certes, mais il faut bien faire passer le temps comme on peut._

_Soudain, Frodon relève la tête et scrute l'horizon d'un air inquiet lui donnant un adorable air de Hobbit torturé._

Frodon : Dites-moi si je prends mes désirs pour des réalités… Mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas l'armée d'Haldir de Lórien que je vois arriver au loin ?

Eomer : Ah ?

Sam : Quoi ? Déjà, m'sieur Frodon, vous croyez ?

Faramir (_déprimé_) : Vous prenez vos désirs pour des réalités, Frodon. Ce ne sont que les nuages de poussières soulevés par la terrible armée d'Ithilion qui disparaît au loin.

Frodon : Oh.

Eowyn : C'était presque trop beau.

Eomer : En même temps, je veux pas dire, mais la Lórien… C'est pas la porte à côté, quoi. Fallait pas s'attendre à un miracle, non plus.

Arwen : Si Adar a dit qu'Haldir et les siens allaient venir pour sauver tout le monde, alors Haldir et les siens vont venir et sauver tout le monde.

Frodon (_enthousiaste_) : Exactement. Et je pourrais prendre leur combat en note pour la postérité pendant que vous vous battrez tous pour assurer ma survie !

Régisseur : C'est beau, la confiance.

Sam : Ben oui. Pourquoi ?

Régisseur : Pour rien. Ceci dit, les miracles sont toujours possibles, vous savez. D'autant plus dans les fanfictions !

Eomer : Oui, enfin la Lórien ne s'est pas rapprochée pour autant, je vous rappelle.

Faramir : Eomer a raison. Ne le prenez pas mal, ma reine, mais je doute fort que votre honorable père ait été bien lucide quant à la situation présente qui est, je dis juste ça comme ça, complètement désespérée.

Arwen (_agressive_) : Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, Intendant ?

Faramir : Euh… Que… Eh bien, voyez, votre père, malgré tout le respect que je lui dois est… euh, enfin n'est plus dans sa première jeunesse, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Sam : Un peu comme Gandalf, quoi ?

Faramir (_gêné_) : Hum…

Frodon (_à voix basse_) : Sam… Ce n'était pas un compliment, je crois…

Arwen (_regard noir sur Sam et Faramir_) : Pourriez-vous expliciter votre pensée, je vous prie ?

Faramir : Eh bien…

Eomer (_volant au secours de son ami_) : Ben c'est-à-dire qu'il est un peu à l'ouest, si vous voulez. Remarquez, c'est pas mal, pour un Elfe.

Eowyn : Si c'était une autre de tes blagues lourdes, Eomer, sache qu'elle n'était vraiment pas drôle.

Faramir : Ma reine, peut-être est-il possible que le seigneur Elrond soit un peu… déphasé ?

Arwen : Déphasé.

Faramir : Oui, enfin…

Arwen : …Mon père, déphasé.

Eomer : C'est une façon de parler…

Frodon (_désignant quelque chose au loin_) : Et ça, qu'est-ce c'est ?

Eowyn : De quoi ?

Frodon : Ça, là-bas. Le nuage de poussière qui vient vers nous.

Glorfindel (_satisfait_) : Ça, maître Saquet ? Si j'en crois mes yeux d'Elfe, je dirais que c'est Haldir et son armée qui viennent nous chercher avant de se rendre au Gouffre de Helm pour y combattre la terrifiante armée qu'Ithilion a envoyé.

Faramir (_incrédule_) : Quoi ? Ils sont vraiment là ?

Glorfindel : Jugez par vous-même : les voici.

Haldir (_tout sourire, tout frais et même pas essoufflé_) : Bonjour à tous, mes chers amis !

Faramir : C'est impossible, enfin !

Eomer : Incroyable !

Eowyn : Quelle rapidité !

Haldir (_fier_) : Eh oui. Nous ne sommes pas l'élite des guerriers Elfes pour rien.

Glorfindel : Comment croyiez-vous qu'ils avaient atteint le Gouffre de Helm avant l'armée des Huruk-Haï de Saruman dans le film Les Deux Tours ?

Faramir : A vrai dire, je ne m'étais même pas posé la question. Mais maintenant que vous le dites…

Régisseur : Je vous avais bien dit que les miracles étaient possibles !

Arwen : Et mon père n'est pas déphasé !

Haldir (_surpris_) : Pourquoi le seigneur Elrond serait-il déphasé ?

Arwen : Non, rien. Oubliez. Nous y allons ?

Haldir : Absolument. Fonçons vers ce lieu de bataille où nous lutterons vaillamment pour l'avenir de la Terre-du-Milieu, et sur lequel je vais probablement encore tomber, mourrant bêtement pour une raison tout à fait futile ou inexistante alors que ce n'était pas du tout prévu comme ça dans l'histoire d'origine.

Eomer : Ça, c'est de l'optimisme.

Frodon : Bon, trêve de bavardage ! Nos amis sont en danger, je vous rappelle !

Sam : Oui, m'sieur Frodon a raison, il faut qu'on rattrape l'armée d'Ithilion !

Haldir : Bien, bien. Allons-y. Mais je vous préviens, nous marchons vite. Si vous avez du mal à suivre le rythme, dites-le et nous vous porterons.

Eomer (_blessé dans son amour propre_) : Merci, mais nous sommes des guerriers… et des guerrières surentraînés ayant déjà sauvé le monde. J'pense qu'on devrait pouvoir le suivre sans problème, votre rythme !

Haldir : Parfait. Ne nous attardons pas ici plus longtemps, alors. Seigneur Glorfindel, si vous voulez bien nous donner le signal du départ…

Glorfindel : Absolument. En avant… marche ! Au Gouffre de Helm !

_Fond musical : Marche militaire._

_Ecran montre Haldir et son armée qui s'éloignent au pas de course sous la conduite de Glorfindel, suivis de près par le Régisseur et le groupe de Faramir._

OoOoO

_Fort-le-Cor, Gouffre de Helm._

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui admire le fruit de son dur labeur : un magnifique cadre en pierre des Cavernes Scintillantes._

Merry : C'est plutôt joli, en fin de compte.

Elladan (_main en visière au dessus des yeux_) : Y'a pas à dire, ça en jette !

Elrohir : Tu crois qu'on peut en fabriquer un autre pour le donner à Naneth quand on la verra aux Terres Immortelles ?

Gimli : Vous le ferez vous-même, Elfe. Il est hors de question que je retente cette expérience.

Legolas : Pour sûr, tailler ainsi et assembler de si petites et précises pièces a dû être éprouvant pour vous…

Gimli : Le plus éprouvant, c'était surtout de suivre les indications de Gandalf qui se plantait dans le vocabulaire !

Gandalf (_vexé_) : Quoi ? Je faisais ce que je pouvais !

Gimli : Eh bien vous pouviez peu !

Aragorn : Allons, allons, mes amis. Ne nous disputons pas : nous avons le cadre demandé par Arachne. C'est l'important, n'est-ce pas ?

Gimli : Grumph.

Pippin : Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Gandalf : Nous avons à présent deux choix : soit nous retournons à l'Antre d'Arachne déposer l'objet qui est en notre possession avant de l'avoir égaré, soit nous allons à Minas Tirith récupérer la fleur de l'Arbre des Rois pour donner les deux objets en même temps.

Elladan : Le plus judicieux, ce serait de faire un crochet par Minas Tirith, vous ne pensez pas ?

Elrohir : Oui, nous ne ferions qu'un seul et même voyage.

Legolas : Et le Porteur de Rechange nous attend probablement à l'Antre avec le reste du groupe.

Gandalf : Tout s'arrange, en fin de compte.

Merry : Oui, mais si on fait ça, on risque de perdre le cadre, non ? 'Faut prendre en compte le fait qu'il y a nous dans le groupe, hein, ne l'oubliez pas.

Pippin : Ça risquerait d'être perturbant, de perdre le cadre…

Gimli (_regards lourds de sous-entendus aux jumeaux et aux Hobbits_) : Il est vrai que nous cumulons les éléments perturbateurs, dans ce groupe.

Elladan : Nous en avons déjà parlé : nous sommes des éléments co-mi-ques.

Gimli : Mouais, mais dans le fond, ça revient plus ou moins au même, hein…

Aragorn : Exactement. C'est pour cette raison, entre autres, qu'il est primordial que nous donnions d'abord le cadre à Arachne. Ensuite, nous envisagerons la possibilité de peut-être, éventuellement, diriger nos pensées vers Minas Tirith.

Elrohir : En d'autres termes, t'as vraiment aucune envie de remettre les pieds dans ta capitale.

Aragorn : Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Legolas : Vous savez, Aragorn, plus on retarde les choses et plus il devient difficile d'y faire face. Pour cette raison, vous devriez…

Aragorn (_le coupe brusquement_) : BON, ben, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais on y va ? Arachne nous attend, mes amis !

Legolas : …Aimable.

Gandalf : N'est-il pas ? Enfin, puisqu'il semblerait qu'Aragorn n'acceptera jamais de retourner à Minas Tirith à moins de n'avoir plus d'autre choix, retournons à l'Antre déposer le cadre. Allons-y !

Elladan, Elrohir, Merry et Pippin : Chef, oui chef !

_Ecran montre le groupe d'Aragorn qui quitte Fort-le-Cor. Ils passent par la porte d'entrée et s'arrêtent soudainement en haut de l'espèce de rampe géante pour personnes à mobilité réduite qui permet d'entrer dans la forteresse._

Legolas : Attendez ! (_désigne quelque chose devant eux_)…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Aragorn : Quoi donc ? Legolas, que voient vos yeux d'Elfe ?

Legolas : …La même chose que vous, à priori, car ce qu'i voir se trouve à moins de cinq cent mètres de nous.

Aragorn : Ah… Oui, exact. Eh bien, regardons tous ce qu'i voir !

_Ecran montre ce qu'i voir._

_Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes humanoïdes de genre féminin, armées de pied en cape, piaillent et trépignent d'impatience à plusieurs mètres de la forteresse. Des cris suraigus trahissant une fébrilité extrême s'échappent des rangs de ce qui semble être une armée. On peut distinguer, entre des « KYAAAA ! », des « IIIIIIII ! » et d'autres témoignages oraux de grande excitation, les noms des principaux protagonistes du Seigneur des Anneau. De nombreuses machines de siège accompagnent le tout. A la tête de cette foule chaotique et cacophonique se tient…_

Elladan : Eh, mais c'est l'Auteur !

…_elle aussi armée. D'ailleurs, l'Auteur n'étant pas militaire de formation, elle a un peu de mal à tenir son épée convenablement, ce qui lui donne l'air légèrement ridicule. Son casque trop grand n'arrange rien non plus._

Pippin : Quoi ? L'Auteur ?

Merry : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec cette bande de braillardes ?

Gimli : Bah, y'a qu'à lui demander !

Aragorn (_crie_) : L'Auteur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qui sont ces jeunes filles étranges qui t'accompagnent ?

Auteur (_redressant son casque qui se casse la figure_) : Elles ? Ce sont des fangirls, mon grand. Des groupies. Des filles qui sont folles de toi et des autres au point d'en perdre le bon sens !

Legolas : Pour peu qu'elles en aient eu. Et pour ce que j'en vois, j'en doute fortement.

Gandalf : Et… Quel est le but de ces… fangirls ?

Auteur : Elles forment la nouvelle armée particulièrement redoutable d'Ithilion !

Gimli : Quoi ? Une armée, ça ?

Legolas : D'Ithilion ?

Elrohir : Il va falloir qu'on se batte contre ça ?

Elladan : Non ! Y'en a beaucoup trop !

Elrohir : M'en parle pas ! Rien que d'y penser…

Elladan : …Je me sens mal !

Auteur : A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne vous décidiez enfin à suivre mon texte. Auquel cas, je renoncerai à lâcher sur vous cette horde de… de… de créatures dénuées de cervelle.

Elladan : …C'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée…

Elrohir : Aragorn ? On pourrait peut-être… Enfin, tu vois, quoi ?

Aragorn : Attendez ! (_crie_) …L'Auteur ? C'est… C'est toi qui diriges l'armée d'Ithilion ?

Auteur : C'est cela, oui.

Merry : Ça veut dire que tu nous as trahi !

Auteur : Non, pas vraiment. En fait, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.

Gandalf : Tu t'es alliée avec notre ennemi ! Cela s'appelle une trahison !

Auteur : …Mouais, si tu veux. On va faire les choses simplement, sinon on ne va jamais s'en sortir.

Gimli : Tu vas payer pour ta traîtrise, l'Auteur !

Auteur (_outrée_) : Et puis quoi, encore ? C'est vous qui m'avez trahi les premiers ! Vous n'avez jamais voulu suivre le texte de la fic !

Gandalf : Pour ce qu'il sert, celui-là…

Auteur : Et en plus vous continuez ! (_se tourne vers son armée pour l'haranguer_) Allez les filles ! On leur met la pâté pour leur apprendre les bonnes manières !

Aragorn : Attends deux minutes ! C'est vraiment **toi** qui diriges l'armée ?

Auteur (_agacée_) : Mais non, tu vois bien : c'est une cigogne unijambiste verte à poix jaunes qui joue de la trompette.

Aragorn (_sourire goguenard_) : Oui, donc c'est bien toi ?

Auteur (_très agacée_) : Mais bien sûr que c'est moi !

Tous (_large sourire moqueur_) : …Ahahah. (_rient à gorge déployée_) AHAHAH !

Elrohir (_rassuré_) : Bon, bah on ne risque pas grand-chose, finalement.

Auteur (_renfrognée_) : …Oh, ça va, hein. C'est pas moi qui ai demandé à diriger cette armée stupide. On me l'a imposé.

Aragorn : Par "on", tu veux dire Ithilion ?

Gimli : C'est quand même dingue, ça. Même le méchant de l'histoire fait ce qu'il veut dans cette fic, en fait.

Merry : Ça veut dire qu'on n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour ce combat, alors ?

Gandalf : Détrompez-vous ! Vous vous êtes enhardis, depuis quelques chapitres, mais vous avez oublié un point essentiel : l'Auteur est l'auteur de la fic !

Tous : …

Elrohir : Non, vous croyez ?

Elladan : Merci pour l'info, grand-père, on était pas au courant.

Gandalf (_énervé_) : Mais vous ne comprenez pas le danger qui plane sur nos têtes ! L'Auteur est l'auteur ! L'AUTEUR ! C'est elle qui écrit l'histoire, elle a tous les pouvoirs !

Aragorn : …Ah.

Elrohir : Par exemple… le pouvoir de nous perdre dans cette foule immense…

Elladan : …que nul ne peut dénombrer…

Elrohir : …et qui semble n'attendre que le moment de se jeter sur nous pour nous faire des papouilles, nous étouffer dans des câlins meurtriers…

Elladan : …et dévorer nos entrailles en pensant tendrement à nous ?

Gandalf : Par exemple, oui.

Elladan : …J'crois que je me sens mal, là.

Auteur : AHAHAH ! Nous allons voir qui décide dans cette fic, messieurs les personnages principaux ! A VOS ARMES ! CHAAAARGEEEEZ !

_Ecran montre l'armée des fangirls qui chargent sur Fort-le-Cor, et Elladan et Elrohir qui battent en retraite avec des hurlements de petites filles terrorisées._

Aragorn : Vite, repliez-vous ! Tous à l'intérieur ! Nous devons tenir le siège !

Gimli : A huit contre dix mille, ça risque d'être rapide…

Legolas : Gimli ! Venez sur le mur avec moi ! Tentons de repousser l'assaut !

Gandalf : Aragorn, prenez position avec moi sur le bastion !

Merry : Pippin et moi nous occupons de défendre la porte !

Elladan : C'est ça ! Et 'Rohir et moi, on va se cacher !

Aragorn et Legolas (_regard noirs_) : …Pleutres.

Elrohir (_geignard_) : Quoi ? Vous avez vu leur nombre ? On n'a aucune chance !

Pippin (_dramatique_) : Si seulement Faramir était là, il aurait une idée pour nous tirer de là ! Mais où sont nos amis quand nous avons besoin d'eux ?

OoOoO

_Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans les plaines verdoyantes du Rohan…_

_Ecran montre la compagnie d'Haldir qui marche au pas de charge._

Haldir (_ton du guide touristique_) : …venons de traverser l'Isen. Et à votre droite, à présent, Edoras et le château d'or de Méduseld.

Arwen : Très joli. Un peu rustique il est vrai, mais indéniablement charmant.

Faramir (_admiratif_) : Déjà près d'Edoras ? C'est vrai que vous êtes rapides.

Eomer : Waouh ! C'est dingue ce que vous marchez vite !

Haldir (_fier_) : Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? On est des Elfes de compet', nous !

OoOoO

_Fort-le-Cor, Gouffre de Helm._

_Ecran montre l'armée de fangirls d'Ithilion qui se jette contre le mur du Gouffre, telle une marée humaine toujours repoussée. Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur, la résistance s'organise._

Gandalf : Merry, Pippin ! Gardez vos positions au-dessus de la porte du bastion ! Jetez tout ce que vous trouvez pour contenir le flot !

Aragorn : Et essayez d'avoir l'Auteur ! C'est elle qui mène l'assaut !

Pippin : Compris !

Aragorn : Gandalf, avec moi ! Il faut consolider la porte, elle ne doit pas céder !

Gandalf : Un peu de magie fera l'affaire. Legolas et Gimli sont sur le mur ?

Merry : Oui, on les voit d'ici ! Mais le mur est grand et ils ne sont que deux, ils auraient besoin de renforts !

Aragorn : Où sont les jumeaux ?

Pippin : Elrohir est caché dans la grande jarre en pierre au bas des marches et Elladan est planqué derrière la bannière de l'autre côté de la cour intérieur. Ou l'inverse : Elladan est dans la grande jarre et Elrohir est…

Merry : Merci, Pip', je crois qu'on a compris l'idée.

Aragorn : Gandalf, occupez-vous de tenir la porte ! Je vais les déloger pour les envoyer à Legolas et Gimli !

_Ecran montre Aragorn qui court jusqu'aux cachettes des jumeaux et les en extrait. Il les emmène ensuite jusqu'au mur du Gouffre en les tenant chacun par une oreille._

Elladan : Aïe, aïe !

Elrohir : Ouille !

Aragorn (_tout sourire_) : Legolas, Gimli ! Je vous apporte des renforts !

Legolas (_sourit_) : Parfait !

Gimli (_regardant fixement les jumeaux qui se tortillent nerveusement en surveillant du coin de l'œil la marée de fangirls_) : Oui, parfait, en effet…

Aragorn : Je vous les laisse ! Repoussez les assauts, mais ne perdez pas espoir : le mur de ce gouffre est infranchissable, et tant qu'il tient debout, des dizaines de milliers de soldats ne peuvent pas prendre la forteresse ! Souvenez-vous, c'est Saruman qui l'avait dit !

Gimli (_enthousiaste_) : Bon, ça va, alors ! C'est pas comme si on avait vraiment affaire avec des soldats surentraînés comme les Huruk-Haï !

Legolas : Elladan, Elrohir, vous couvrirez le centre du mur. Gimli, vous vous occupez de cette partie-ci, et moi, je vais à l'autre bout.

Gimli : Très bien, l'ami. Chacun compte ses ennemis abattus et pas de triche !

Legolas : Que le meilleur des Sindars gagne !

Gimli : Et le meilleur des Nains aussi !

Elladan : Euh…

Elrohir : Z'êtes gentils, mais ça risque d'être difficile à concilier, tout ça…

Aragorn : J'y retourne. Tous à vos postes !

Gimli : C'est parti !

_Ecran montre chaque membre du groupe d'Aragorn qui tient ses positions pendant plusieurs minutes. _

_Legolas, Gimli et les jumeaux contiennent vaillamment les assauts lancés contre le mur, et Gandalf et Aragorn maintiennent tant bien que mal la porte fermée. Merry et Pippin font un carnage parmi les fangirls qui attaquent la porte en question en leur balançant tout ce qui leur tombe sous la main. Mais hélas, ce qui devait arriver arriva : ils finissent par se trouver à court de munition._

Pippin : On est à court de munition !

Gandalf : Continuez quand même ! Lancez-leur n'importe quoi !

Merry (_plein d'espoir_) : J'peux leur lancer mon clou ?

Gandalf : Si ça vous chante !

Merry (_enthousiaste_) : Chouette !

Pippin : Et puis ça peut faire mal, en plus. C'est du mithril, quand même.

Aragorn : Merry ! Quitte à balancer votre clou, attendez de voir l'Auteur et visez-la !

Merry : Flûte ! Je n'arrive pas à la distinguer dans la foule !

Pippin : Tu vas devoir garder ton clou, du coup.

Merry : Bah… C'est le clou de l'histoire, après tout.

Gandalf : Justement. Je sais que le moment n'est pas le mieux choisi pour poser cette question, mais il sert à quoi, ce clou, au juste ?

Pippin : Ben…

Merry : Euh…

Aragorn : …Quelle utilité. Je suis bluffé.

_Du côté du mur du Gouffre…_

Legolas : Trente-six… Trente-sept… Trente-huit…

Gimli : Quarante ! Ahah ! J'ai dépassé vos oreilles pointues, l'Elfe !

Legolas (_imperturbable_) : …Quarante-deux… Quarante-trois… quatre… Quarante-cinq…

Gimli : Raah ! Attendez voir deux minutes ! Je vais vous aplatir ! Quarante et un ! Quarante-deux !

Legolas : Héhé. Quarante-sept. Je crois qu'Eomer pourra compter une victoire pour moi, ce coup-ci !

Gimli : N'y comptez pas ! Les Nains barbus vaincront !

Elrohir : Un Nain barbu ? Comment ça s'appelle, ça, déjà ? Un euphémisme ?

Elladan : Un pléonasme. Mais tu peux dire euphémisme, frérot, ça marche aussi.

Legolas : Elladan ! Une fangirl arrive sur votre gauche !

Elladan (_hurlement aussi viril que suraigu_) : AAAAAH !

Gimli (_balance sa hache_) : Quarante-trois !

Elrohir (_indigné_) : Quarante-deux et demi ! Je l'ai achevée !

Gimli : Ah non ! Si on commence à compter les demis, on ne va jamais s'en sortir !

Legolas : J'ai une idée ! Augmentons les points suivant la qualité de la cible !

Gimli : Oui, une cible plus rapide vaut plus de points !

Legolas : Ce sera bien plus distrayant ainsi !

Gimli : Ahah !

Elladan (_atterré_) : Mais comment peuvent-ils s'amuser dans un moment pareil ?

Elrohir (_effaré_) : Alors que nous sommes cernés de toutes parts par une foule pleine de gens qui crient…

Elladan : …et qui courent vers nous bras tendus tels des zombies prêts à nous dévorer le cerveau…

Elrohir : Frère ? J'aime pas les zombies !

Elladan : Ada, au secours ! Pitié, aidez-nous !

Elrohir : On sera toujours sages, promis !

Elladan : On ne mettra plus jamais de poil à gratter dans l'armure de Glorfindel !

Elrohir : Ni de super glu sur les cordes de la harpe de Lindir !

Elladan : Ni d'huile de colza dans les encriers d'Erestor !

Elrohir (_paniqué_) : SORTEZ-NOUS DE LAAAA !

Elladan : ERU, A L'AIDE !

Gimli : Euh… Excusez-moi, mais vous n'auriez pas l'impression d'en faire comme qui dirait un peu trop ? Enfin, je veux dire… C'est pas la fin du monde non plus : on est en sécurité sur un mur imprenable, Legolas et moi sommes là pour vous défendre…

Elrohir : Défendus par un Nain et le fils de Thranduil…

Elladan : Nous, les fils d'Elrond…

Elrohir : La honte.

Elladan : On n'en parlera jamais à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Elrohir : Non, personne. Pas même Glorfindel.

Elladan : D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes même pas là.

Elrohir : Ce moment n'existe pas.

Elladan : Exactement.

Legolas : Elrohir, attention à droite !

Elladan et Elrohir (_s'agrippent l'un à l'autre_) : WAAAAAH !

Gimli (_consterné_) : Olàlà…

_Et du côté des méchants…_

Auteur (_perdue dans la foule_) : …Et… je suis où, là, exactement ?

Capitaine fangirl (_arrive en jouant des coudes pour se frayer un passage_) : Mon général ! Nous n'arrivons pas à prendre la forteresse !

Auteur : Attends, attends, attends. Ils sont huit. Huit. Juste huit. Et nous n'arrivons pas à prendre la forteresse.

Capitaine fangirl : C'est-à-dire que cette forteresse est particulièrement bien conçue. Elle n'a aucune faiblesse !

Grima (_susurre_) : Si, le gouffre de Helm a une faiblesse. Son mur d'enceinte est taillé dans la roche, hormis un petit caniveau à sa base, à peine plus grand qu'un égout.

Capitaine fangirl (_hausse un sourcil en dévisageant Grima_) : C'est qui, l'endive endeuillée ?

Auteur : Grima ? …Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Grima : Connaissant tes fines qualités de stratège, Ithilion a invoqué mon fantôme pour te venir en aide.

Auteur : Et le forum de discussions posthumes n'est toujours pas opérationnel, c'est ça ?

Grima : Oui, aussi.

Auteur : Okay… Vas-y, je t'en prie, reprends ton speech sur le mur d'enceinte.

Grima : Bah… C'est tout.

Auteur : C'est tout ? T'avais rien d'autre à dire ?

Grima : Si, je devais aussi te dire de te méfier des arrivées tardives de renforts inopportuns.

Auteur : …Quoi ?

Grima : C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Salut !

_Grima disparaît dans un nuage de fumée._

Auteur : C'est fou ce que son intervention nous a avancé.

Capitaine fangirl : Général, pour le mur… Il faudrait peut-être qu'on y fasse une brèche ?

Auteur : Bien sûr, qu'il faut qu'on y fasse une brèche… Mais comment ? Je n'ai pas les poudres de dynamites de Saruman pour m'aider, moi !

Caméraman n°5 : Oui, et puis le porteur de la flamme olympique, ça rentrait pas dans le budget de la fic…

Auteur : Toi, tais-toi. Ce genre de truc, c'est à mon Régisseur de le dire !

Capitaine fangirl : Dites, général ? Nous subissons de graves pertes, là. Peut-être pourriez-vous détruire le mur, tout simplement ? Vous êtes l'auteur, après tout…

Auteur : T'es gentille, mais un auteur, ça peut pas faire n'importe quoi non plus ! Y'a des normes à respecter, et j'ai le producteur de la fic sur le dos, moi ! …Par contre, je sais ce que je peux faire !

Capitaine fangirl : Quoi donc ?

Auteur : Je vais utiliser la force mystique de ce monde pour invoquer une créature qui détruira le mur de l'intérieur !

Capitaine fangirl : Cool !

Auteur (_aura magique_) : C'est parti ! Par les pouvoir d'auteur qui me sont conférés… Je fais appel à toi… Viens à moi… BALEINE BLEUE !

_Eclair de lumière._

_Ecran montre une immense baleine bleue qui apparaît dans le ciel au dessus du bassin à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Sous les regards ahuris du groupe d'Aragorn et de la plupart des fangirls, la baleine tombe élégamment dans l'eau avec un gros « SPLASH » du plus bel effet. La vague géante causée par sa chute dépasse la hauteur du mur et, trop violente, le fracasse en créant une brèche._

_Tout le monde reste bloqué, fixant la scène avec une tête d'abruti complet, un peu comme Theoden quand les Huruk-Haï font sauter son joli mur dans le film._

_Fond musical : chant de baleine. Ça va pas du tout sur un champ de bataille terrestre, mais c'est joli._

Auteur (_enthousiaste_) : Yeah ! J'ai réussi !

Gandalf : C'était une baleine.

Aragorn : Je crois.

Gandalf : Dans la rivière du Gouffre de Helm.

Aragorn : Euh… Oui.

Gandalf : Quand je raconterai ça à Valinor, personne ne voudra me croire…

Auteur : Ahah, j'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai mis une baleine dans une rivière !

Caméraman n°5 (_consterné_) : Et après, c'est toi qui dit qu'il ne faut pas faire n'importe quoi non plus…

Auteur (_râlant_) : Arrête de piquer la place de mon régisseur, toi !

_Peu à peu, tous les combattants se reprennent, et la lutte continue. Mais cette fois-ci, le groupe d'Aragorn est désavantagé : Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas et Gimli sont obligés de se replier sur le bastion, Merry et Pippin n'ont toujours pas de munitions et la porte finit par céder. De plus, les fangirls se sont soudain souvenu qu'elles disposaient de machines de siège et qu'elles savaient s'en servir._

_Enfin, en un mot, les héros sont dans la mouise jusqu'au cou._

…_Et ont des fangirls jusqu'au cou, aussi. 'Fin bref, ça revient à peu près au même._

Elrohir (_tentant vainement de repousser une fangirl qui l'assaille_) : Ma… mademoiselle ! Peut-être pourrions-nous… discuter plus calmement… et, euh… dans des positions peut-être plus appropriées à nos rangs respectifs… de cette situation… inhabituelle pour, euh… chacun d'entre nous… non ?

Fangirl : KYAAAA !

Elrohir : …C'est un point de vue qui se défend.

Elladan (_paniqué_) : 'Rohir ! A l'aide !

Elrohir (_de même_) : 'Dan ! Au secours !

Gimli : Ça va, les gars ?

Elladan et Elrohir (_en larme, des fangirls suspendues au cou_) : ADAAAAA ! ESTEEEEEEL !

Aragorn (_repoussant ses propres fangirls_) : Occupé ! Débrouillez-vous !

Elrohir : Traître !

Elladan : Faux frère !

Legolas : Heureusement qu'Arwen n'est pas là pour voir ça…

Aragorn : Ah oui, à ce propos… Les amis, je compte sur votre silence. Pas un mot à ma femme, d'accord ?

Auteur (_rire sadique_) : Compte là-dessus, héhé !

_Très vite, les fangirls prennent le dessus. Immobilisés, bloqués sous des kilogrammes d'admiratrices baveuses, les héros de la fic sont bien vite réduits à l'impuissance. L'Auteur est en train de jubiler et de savourer sa victoire et son retour au texte de la fic quand soudain…_

_Fond musical : Cor du Gondor._

Capitaine fangirl : C'est quoi, ça ?

Auteur : Oh, non…

Aragorn (_enthousiaste_) : Les renforts tardifs !

Gandalf : Enfin ! Ils ont failli être en retard !

Pippin : Y'avait peut-être des bouchons ?

_Tout le monde se tourne dans la direction d'où vient le son._

_Ecran montre Faramir, juché sur les épaules d'Haldir, qui sonne du cor de tout son cœur. Il s'arrête et évalue la situation._

Faramir (_ton solennel_) : Le groupe d'Aragorn fait face seul.

Régisseur : Captain Obvious to the rescue !

_Eomer et le reste du groupe arrive, tous montés sur les épaules des Elfes._

Eomer (_épique_) : Non, pas seul. Les amis !

Sam : Présents !

Frodon : Vous voyez, c'était une bonne idée, finalement, que les Elfes de la Lórien nous portent pour aller plus vite ! Et en plus, ça nous donne un air épique !

Glorfindel (_déprimé_) : Un air épiquement ridicule, oui…

Arwen : Si vous prenez cette situation humiliante en note pour la postérité, Frodon, je jure de jeter moi-même votre carnet de notes dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin.

Eomer (_encore plus épique_) : POUR LE ROAAAAA !

Tous : YAAAAAA !

_L'armée des Elfes qui marchent plus vite que leurs ombres se met en branle et fonce vers les fangirls, n'en faisant qu'une bouchée et envoyant tout valser sur leur passage._

Eowyn : Mettons-nous d'accord tout de suite : tu parles de quel roi, exactement ? Aragorn ou toi-même ?

Eomer : Moi-même, quelle question !

_L'armée des fangirls est mise en déroute en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire. Les Elfes se déchargent de leurs fardeaux et se lancent à leur poursuite, menés par Haldir. Il ne reste bientôt plus que l'Auteur, qui se débat dans son coin. Le Régisseur et Glorfindel tentent vainement de lui faire entendre raison, pendant que les autres se réjouissent d'être enfin réunis. Arwen en particulier tombe dans les bras d'Aragorn parce qu'elle est heureuse de revoir son époux, puis dans les bras d'Elladan et d'Elrohir parce qu'elle est heureuse de revoir ses frères, puis dans les bras de Legolas pour aucune raison valable. Les Hobbits improvisent une farandole et parlent tous en même temps, se racontant leurs aventures respectives. Gandalf et Gimli félicitent Faramir, Eowyn et Eomer pour leur arrivée fort à propos._

_Enfin bref, tout ceci ressemble à s'y méprendre à une fête de fin d'aventure, d'autant plus qu'Haldir revient avec le sourire._

Haldir (_se plantant devant la Communauté de Rechange enfin réunie, l'air immensément fier de lui_) : Et voilà.

Gandalf : Vous avez éradiqué toutes les fangirls ?

Haldir (_toujours aussi fier de lui_) : Oh, non, pas du tout. Beaucoup nous ont échappé, notamment la capitaine.

Aragorn : Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si heureux, alors ?

Haldir (_encore plus fier_) : Devinez.

Merry : …Oui ?

Haldir (_large sourire_) : Je ne suis pas mort ! J'ai survécu à la bataille !

Elladan : …C'est cool.

Elrohir : On est heureux pour toi.

Glorfindel (_arrivant_) : Ne le prenez pas de haut, les jumeaux. C'est très important pour lui, il vient de vaincre un traumatisme que vous n'êtes même pas en mesure d'imaginer.

Gimli : Oui, et puis moi, je serais à votre place, j'éviterai de la ramener avant un petit moment…

Elladan : Pardon ?

Legolas (_sourire en coin_) : Très chers, Haldir a peut-être été traumatisé par sa fausse mort, mais lui au moins, il n'a pas pleuré en appelant son père à l'aide au cours du combat.

Sam : Quoi ?

Elrohir : Mais chuuuuuteuh ! On avait dit qu'on ne dirait rien à personne !

Gandalf (_déprimé_) : Entre ceux-là et l'autre givrée qui invoque des baleines en pleine bataille, je me demande si nous parviendrons à finir cette fic un jour…

Régisseur (_tenant l'auteur ficelée comme un saucisson_) : Quoi ? Des baleines ?

Pippin : L'Auteur a invoqué une baleine bleue pour faire sauter le mur du Gouffre.

Régisseur (_regard noir à l'auteur_) : J'y crois pas. Tu l'as fait !

Auteur : Je te l'avais dit ! Je mets des baleines dans mes rivières si j'en ai envie.

Régisseur : Splendide. Mais si la PETA nous colle un procès, c'est toi qui porteras le chapeau ! Je ne suis responsable de rien, moi !

Auteur : Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

Aragorn : Bon, c'est bien sympa tout ça, mais nous venons de remporter une grande victoire sur les forces du mal ! Il faudrait penser à marquer le coup, non ?

Gimli : Ah, d'ailleurs, j'y pense : Eomer, j'ai vaincu très exactement soixante-trois ennemis et demi au cours de cette bataille.

Eomer : Et demi ?

Legolas : Oui, nous avons un peu complexifié le système de points. Et j'arrive au même chiffre.

Eomer : Bon, une égalité pour le concours de massacre d'ennemis, alors. Décidément, vous n'arrivez pas à vous départager, tous les deux !

Gimli : Faisons un concours de celui qui s'amuse le plus pendant une fête de fin d'aventure ! Je suis assuré de gagner !

Legolas : Et pourquoi donc ? Les Elfes aussi savent s'amuser !

Gandalf : Olà, olà, olà ! Doucement, voulez-vous ? La parodie n'est pas finie. Le courroux d'Ithilion sera terrible, son châtiment, immédiat. Il nous faut détruire l'Anneau de Rechange au plus vite. Notre Communauté est enfin réunie et nous possédons un cadre en pierre des Cavernes Scintillantes. Il ne nous manque plus que la fleur de l'Arbre des Rois, mettons-nous au plus vite en route vers Minas Tirith.

Aragorn : Euh… Oui, mais…

Haldir : Nous vous accompagnons. Grâce à nous et à notre capacité de déplacement rapide, vous pourrez avancer bien plus vite dans l'histoire. L'avenir de la Terre-du-Milieu en dépend.

Aragorn (_résigné_) : Bon…

Régisseur : Ah oui, à ce propos…

Faramir : Oui ?

Régisseur (_embêté_) : Il va peut-être falloir qu'on libère l'auteur, non ?

Gandalf : Après sa trahison ?

Frodon : Hors de question !

Arwen : Je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir confiance en elle !

Aragorn : Pourquoi tu veux qu'on la libère ?

Régisseur : Ben… C'est-à-dire qu'elle est la seule à connaître la suite de l'histoire, en fait…

Auteur (_triomphante_) : Ahah !

Gandalf (_résumant la pensée générale en une phrase profonde et philosophique_) : …Zut.

OoOoO

_A suivre…_

OoOoOoOoO

Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est nul. Il n'y a rien de drôle et j'ai vraiment bloqué sur cette bataille. Enfin, rassurez-vous : plus qu'un chapitre pour cette partie de la fic, et nous pourrons attaquer la dernière ligne droite : la troisième et dernière partie d'Un anneau pour les embêter tous !

Je tiens à vous demander de bien vouloir m'excuser pour ma longue absence de trois mois. J'ai eu un emploi du temps franchement chaotique, mais là, j'espère que ça va aller mieux.

Les prochaines histoires sur lesquelles je vais travailler seront Histoire d'une déviance et Genesis, puis probablement la Boîte ou le chapitre suivant de cette fic-ci.

Bonne semaine à tou(te)s !

Ps : Et l'incroyable propension de ce site à massacrer mes mises en page commence à me taper sérieusement sur le système. Excusez donc les disparitions inexpliquées de soulignement : c'est bien présent dans mes fichiers words, mais cela n'apparaît pas sur le site. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Pps : Et sinon, je viens tout juste de remarquer que le site supprime aussi des mots. Notamment les mots suivants : « il » « y » « a » « à », quand ils se suivent. Parfaitement. Ce crétin de site supprime des mots dans les textes. Normal. On n'arrête pas le progrès.

Bon, je ne vais pas en dire plus, sinon je sens que je vais m'énerver. Encore pardon pour les désagréments, je déteste voir mes textes dans cet état, mais je doute pouvoir faire grand-chose pour arranger ça. é.è


	19. La route se poursuit sans fin

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a un certain temps maintenant et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles…

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même. Et elle en est fière. …La bêtise, hein. Pas Nat.

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et en plus, c'est pas forcément drôle. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez.

OoOoOoOoO

**La route se poursuit sans fin**

OoOoOoOoO

_Plateau de tournage de la fic, studio n°2._

Auteur (_à l'équipe de tournage_) : Bon ! Fini les vacances, je suis revenue ! On arrête de filmer n'importe quoi, je reprends les choses en main ! Lumière… Moteurs… Et act… !

Régisseur : Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Auteur : Ben, je dirige le tournage de la fic. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

Régisseur : Je ne sais pas. Croupir dans le coin sombre où je t'ai laissée ficelée comme un rôti de porc au chapitre dernier, par exemple.

Auteur : Je suis vraiment désolée de briser tes espoirs, le régisseur, mais on n'a pas le temps de se payer le luxe de croupir dans un coin sombre. On a pris assez de retard comme ça, et encore plus avec mes bêtises des chapitres précédents.

Régisseur : Ça, tu peux le dire…

Auteur : En plus, c'est beaucoup trop fatiguant d'être un personnage. Finalement, je préfère de loin mon rôle d'auteur. …Bon, on s'y remet ?

Régisseur : Attends, attends, attends. J'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais de retravailler avec toi ! Et d'abord, comment t'as fait pour te libérer ?

Celeborn : C'est moi qui l'ai détachée.

Tous (_sursautent_) : Aaah !

Auteur (_énervée_) : Eh, tu pourrais prévenir avant d'apparaître comme ça !

Celeborn : …J'étais là depuis le début…

Auteur : Ah. …Aaaaah oui, peut-être, c'est possible. Je ne t'avais pas remarqué…

Régisseur : C'est fou ce que tu es discret, comme garçon. Limite si tu ne passerais pas inaperçu.

Auteur : Un peu genre plante verte, en fait. T'es très décoratif.

Celeborn : …

Régisseur : Oui, enfin. On peut savoir pourquoi tu as détaché l'auteur, au juste ?

Auteur : Ah oui, tiens ! Pourquoi ?

Galadriel : Demande officielle de la production, un recommandé vous a été envoyé.

Régisseur : A ce propos, j'ai toujours pas reçu le premier.

Celeborn : Aucune importance. Cette fois-ci, le producteur a demandé à ce que l'auteur reprenne en charge le tournage de la fic dans les plus brefs délais, sous peine de suspendre son salaire.

Auteur (_blasée_) : Bah, c'est pas non plus comme si j'étais payée à la base. Et de toute manière, j'avais bien l'intention de reprendre ma place dans l'équipe de tournage.

Celeborn : Certes, mais maintenant, la chose est officialisée. Ta situation a été régularisée, si tu veux.

Régisseur : En d'autres termes, je retourne dans ma régie, c'est ça ?

Auteur : T'as tout compris mon grand, c'est dingue ! Et tu en as souvent, des éclairs de génie comme celui-là ?

Régisseur : Non, uniquement les jours de la semaine commençant par "j", tous les trois mois environ pendant les périodes de pleine lune si c'est une année bissextile. Et toi ?

Auteur (_tirant la langue de façon très mature_) : Nnnn !

Galadriel : …Je crois qu'ils se sont manqués mutuellement, très cher.

Celeborn : Disons cela comme ça, oui…

Auteur : Bon, on reprend le tournage ! Galadriel, t'assure la voix off ! Et Celeborn… Oh, toi, tu peux repartir te cacher dans le vide intersidéral qui te tient lieu de carrière fanfictionnelle.

Celeborn (_vexé_) : Humphf.

Régisseur (_compatissant_) : T'en fais pas, va, on te rappellera dès qu'on aura un souci !

Auteur : Ça tourne ! ACTION ! Galadriel, à toi !

Galadriel (_voix flippante_ ) : Et, euh… Qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire, au juste ?

Auteur : Quoi, t'as pas appris ton texte ?

Régisseur : Je crois qu'elle ne l'a surtout pas reçu, son texte, en fait. Vu que t'étais pas là pour le lui donner…

Auteur : …Forcément. Je ne suis pas là pendant trois chapitres et c'est le bazar. Bon, euh… Tiens Galadriel, le voilà. T'embête pas à apprendre, lis juste comme ça. Au point où on en est rendu…

Galadriel : Merci… Hum, hum. (_lit_) Etant à présent en possession d'un cadre en pierre des Cavernes Scintillantes -je n'ose même pas imaginer la chose-, la Communauté de Rechange à présent réunie par le fruit du hasard…

Régisseur (_ricane_) : Geeeenre…

Galadriel : …décide donc de se rendre à Minas Tirith pour y chercher la fleur de l'Arbre des Rois réclamée par Arachne afin de pouvoir l'échanger contre l'Anneau de Rechange qu'ils ont l'intention de détruire en le jetant dans le cœur de la Montagne du Destin en Mordor pour éviter l'avènement du règne d'Ithilion le fils de Sauron… (_reprend sa respiration_) …et cette phrase est beaucoup trop longue, qui est-ce qui l'a écrite ?

_L'auteur et le régisseur se pointent mutuellement du doigt._

Galadriel (_soupire_) : …Bref, continuons… (_reprend sa lecture_) Si tout va bien et si les Elfes d'Haldir gardent le rythme, ils devraient arriver dans la cité des Hommes après quelques jours de marche sans encombre. (_voix flippante_) Mais hélas, les choses ne se passent jamais bien…

OoOoO

_Terre-du-Milieu, quelque part dans les plaines du Rohan._

_Ecran montre la Communauté de Rechange, accompagnée de l'armée de la Lórien guidée par Haldir, qui avance vaillamment au son de la maintenant célèbre chanson de marche des Hobbits._

Merry, Pippin, Sam, Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas (_chantant_) : Toujours plus de lieues à pied ça use, ça use, toujours plus de lieues à pied ça use les plantes de pieds. Mais ça n'use pas la langue, la langue, mais ça n'use pas la langue des Hobbits !

Faramir (_pragmatique_) : Et des Elfes.

Aragorn (_encore plus pragmatique_) : Et des semi-Elfes.

Eomer : Et le pire, c'est qu'elle reste dans la tête, cette maudite chanson de marche.

Elrohir : Oh, c'est vrai ?

Elladan : Eh bien, chantez avec nous, Eomer !

Régisseur : Oui, comme ça vous pourrez rajouter les Hommes à votre liste de langues non usées.

Eomer : Euh…Vous savez, je suis plus doué pour l'arbitrage de concours stupides que pour le chant…

Régisseur : Parce que tu trouves que les jumeaux chantent bien toi ?

Elladan (_indigné_) : Eh, oh ! C'est parce que nous faisons exprès de chanter faux !

Elrohir (_outré_) : En vrai, nous chantons beaucoup mieux que ça !

Auteur : Il faudrait que Gimli et Gandalf chantent aussi, comme ça, ça ferait au moins un représentant de chaque race formant la Communauté de Rechange.

Régisseur : Oui, et une femme aussi, pour respecter la parité.

Auteur : Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes, les personnages ?

Gimli, Gandalf, Eowyn et Arwen (_regards noirs_) : Hors de question.

Régisseur : Ça a le mérite d'être clair.

Frodon : Sinon, un membre de la production peut chanter avec eux, aussi. Comme ça, ça sera complet.

Auteur (_tousse_) : Keuf, keuf ! Ah, je tousse ! Je ne peux pas chanter !

Tous (_regards suspicieux_) : …

Auteur : Nan, sérieux, je tousse vraiment. J'ai pris froid dans le coin sombre où le régisseur m'avait attachée dans l'"entre chapitres".

Gandalf : A ce propos, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, l'auteur ?

Auteur : Je reprends le tournage de la fic. Si tu veux plus de précision, adresse-toi à la production. Mais saches que mon retour est d'or et déjà officiel.

Eomer (_déprimé_) : Ça veut dire qu'on va encore devoir supporter ton sale caractère ?

Auteur : Moi aussi je t'aime. …Sinon, je ne peux vraiment pas chanter.

Régisseur (_dramatique_) : C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je me sacrifie pour le bien commun, une fois de plus…

Gimli : Bon. Si le régisseur s'y met, je veux bien me sacrifier aussi.

Gandalf : De toute façon, vous êtes le seul Nain, donc vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix.

Gimli (_sourire entendu_) : Tout comme vous êtes le seul Istari.

Gandalf : …Je vous dispense de commentaire.

Arwen : Il y a déjà trop d'Elfes à chanter, il faut que ce soit Eowyn qui assure la présence féminine de cet épisode infâmant.

Eowyn (_ironique_) : C'est vraiment gentil de ne pas de défiler.

Glorfindel (_enthousiaste_) : Allez les enfants, on y va ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner !

Faramir (_sourire amusé_) : Oui, moi aussi.

Haldir (_large sourire_) : Et moi, donc.

Aragorn : Restez tout de même méfiant, des fois qu'ils vous prendraient en traître pour vous faire chanter…

Auteur : Bon, c'est reparti !

Régisseur, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, Eomer, Eowyn, Gimli et Gandalf (_chantant avec plus ou moins d'entrain_) : On-sait-même-plus-combien de lieues à pied ça use, ça use, on-sait-même-plus-combien de lieues à pied, ça use les plantes de pieds. Mais ça n'use pas la langue, la langue, mais ça n'use pas la langue…

Merry, Pippin et Sam : …Des Hobbits !

Elladan et Elrohir : Des semi-Elfes !

Legolas : Des Elfes !

Gimli : Des Nains !

Régisseur : De l'équipe de tournage !

Eomer : Des Hommes !

Eowyn : Des femmes !

Gandalf : Des pauvres magiciens malchanceux et torturés forcés à chanter une chanson de marche complètement stupide.

Auteur : …De quoi ?

Régisseur : T'as oublié un "amnésique" quelque part…

Gandalf : Bah, oubliez…

_Mais, soudain, quelque chose de dangereux et menaçant se dresse devant eux sur le chemin ! Et tout le monde s'arrête, paniqué. _

Pippin (_paniqué_) : Oh non, quelque chose de dangereux et de menaçant se dresse devant nous sur le chemin !

Merry : …Et… pourquoi est-ce que tu répètes la phrase, au juste ?

Pippin : Pour contextualiser. Pour montrer que nous avons vu la chose dangereuse et menaçante, et pour que le lecteur se sente concerné par ce qui risque de nous arriver d'ici peu !

Merry : Et… C'est tout ?

Pippin : Et pour faire entendre ma voix dans le chapitre autrement que dans une chanson, aussi.

_Un rire de fangirl s'élève soudain dans les airs, strident et agressif, coupant court à toute discussion._

Aragorn (_dramatique_) : Oh non, une horde de fangirls survivantes et déchaînées !

Tous : Euh…

Gimli (_blasé_) : …Je veux pas dire, mais… C'est une petite horde, là…

Glorfindel : …Très petite…

_Ecran montre une fangirl._

…_Oui, une __**seule**__ fangirl._

Gandalf : …C'est quoi, ça ?

Auteur : Désolée, restrictions budgétaires, on a dû limiter les figurants.

Gandalf : Ah.

Régisseur : Nan, mais c'est sympa quand même ! On a inventé un nouveau concept, du coup : la mono-horde !

Frodon : La… mono-horde ?

Elladan : C'est tout nouveau, ça vient de sortir. Je ne connaissais pas non plus, mais je pense avoir saisi l'idée.

Elrohir : C'est comme une horde, vous voyez. Mais, euh…

Elladan : T'es juste… tout seul dans ta horde, en fait.

Elrohir : …C'est une horde à un.

Elladan : En quelque sorte.

Gandalf (_très lentement_) : Une horde… à un ?

Faramir (_pensif_) : Ça doit être plaisant, les réunions de clan, dans votre mono-horde.

Aragorn : L'avantage, c'est que vous ne risquez pas de vous disputer avec qui que ce soit.

Eomer : Sauf si vous êtes schizophrène.

Frodon : Oh, ça va, alors. A part pour Gollum, il n'y a pas beaucoup de risque que ça se produise…

Haldir (_terre-à-terre_) : Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais votre mono-horde, on en fait quoi ?

Gimli : …On lui coupe la tête, on y fait trois trous et on joue au bowling avec, avec comme objectif secondaire d'éviter les giclées de sang !

Auteur : Je tiens à rappeler que la fic est rating K+, hein. On va éviter les trucs trop gore, d'accord ?

Gimli (_vexé_) : Humph.

Haldir : …Sinon ?

Arwen : Nous l'invitons à prendre le thé avec du sucre, un nuage de lait et des petits biscuits ?

Auteur (_déprimée_) : Oui, enfin, la fic est **quand même** rating K. On est pas non plus obligés de vivre au pays des Bisounours.

Régisseur : Eh, qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas y mettre du poison, dans ses petits biscuits ?

Legolas (_indigné_) : Non, c'est lâche et traître ! Nous autres Elfes, nous sommes d'une honnêteté et d'une droiture sans pareil !

Arwen : Tout à fait. C'est une règle de conduite elfique.

Gimli (_railleur_) : Ben voyons !

Elladan : Mais si, bien sûr !

Elrohir : Legolas et Arwen ont parfaitement raison !

Haldir : …Dites ?

Aragorn : Exactement. Et c'est d'ailleurs en vertu de cette droiture et de cette honnêteté indéfectibles que Feänor a massacré ses frères de sang et que Maeglin a livré sa cité entière à la merci de Morgoth…

Legolas : Euh…

Arwen (_outrée_) : Les conditions étaient totalement différentes !

Elrohir : Et il faut bien des exceptions pour confirmer la règle ! Sinon, elle devient caduque !

Elladan (_catégorique_) : Et de toute manière, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es privé de cours d'histoire elfique. Ça t'évitera de nous contredire une prochaine fois.

Aragorn : Vous présentez une belle constance dans la mauvaise foi, tous les trois.

Elladan : Désolé, cher petit frère adoptif, c'est chromosomique. Les membres de la maison de Galadriel détestent avoir tort.

Elrohir : Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Glorfindel : Oui, mais admettez tout de même que, parfois…

Gimli : …vous autres oreilles pointues êtes aussi tordus que les autres peuples de la Terre-du-Milieu, n'est-ce pas seigneur Glorfindel ?

Glorfindel : …Oh, en fait non, laissez tomber. Ça n'a aucune sorte d'importance.

Gimli : Et toc !

Gandalf (_consterné_) : Je crois que nous avons atteint les plus hauts sommets de l'immaturité…

Eowyn (_de même_) : J'osais pas le dire…

Frodon (_émerveillé_) : Je trouve ces débats interraciaux tout à fait fascinants !

Haldir : …Excusez-moi ?

Faramir : C'est pour ça que vous les prenez en note pour la postérité ?

Frodon : Oui, et je suis sûr que ça intéressera oncle Bilbon également !

Eomer : S'il est aussi sénile qu'il en a l'air, y'a des chances, oui.

Frodon (_tenant sa plume avec un regard menaçant_) : Ça aussi, je dois le prendre en note ?

Eomer (_sourire éclatant d'innocence_) : Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous remercie !

Haldir : Tout ceci est absolument passionnant, vraiment, mais…

Sam : Mais ?

Haldir : Ça ne nous dit pas ce que nous faisons de la mono-horde.

Gimli : Elle est toute seule ! Pourquoi nous casser la tête ? Fonçons dans le tas et détruisons-la à coups de hache bien placés !

Arwen : Mais… C'est pas un peu violent, quand même ?

Régisseur : T'inquiète ! Au pire, on ne décrira pas la scène et puis c'est bon !

Gimli : Dans ce cas, on aurait quand même pu jouer au bowling avec sa tête ?

Auteur : Nan. 'Faut pas pousser non plus. Y'a des enfants qui lisent cette fic, je vous signale, il ne faut pas leur fourrer des idées malsaines dans le crâne !

Gandalf : Eh ben !

Aragorn (_ironique_) : C'est sûr que c'est tellement plus civilisé de lui foncer dedans et de lui coller un bon coup de hache dans la gueu… figure !

Faramir : Je vous signale que la mono-horde s'est mise en mouvement.

Eomer : Oui, elle se dirige vers nous à vitesse croissante.

Gimli : Bon. Bougez pas, je m'en occupe.

Legolas : Haldir et moi vous couvrons au cas où !

Gandalf : C'est ça. Et nous, nous reculons prudemment.

_Ecran montre Gimli qui court au ralenti vers la fangirl sur fond de musique épique._

_Fond musical : Musique épique._

_Arrivé à hauteur de la fangirl, Gimli plonge en avant pour éviter un assaut de bisous baveux. Il se relève ensuite aussi prestement que sa souplesse de Nain et la légèreté de son armure le lui permettent et effectue un rapide mouvement rotatif, brandissant sa hache à bout de bras. Il coupe en deux la fangirl et s'apprête à crier victoire, lorsque sa hache lui glisse soudain des mains et continue sa course en direction des Elfes censés le couvrir. Frôlant la caméra n°5 dont le caméraman démontre ses excellents réflexes en plongeant au sol, la hache manque de peu Legolas… avant d'aller se loger dans l'estomac d'Haldir._

Haldir : AAAAAAAAAH !

Gimli : …Oups.

_Haldir s'effondre théâtralement. Aussitôt, son armée et la Communauté de Rechange se précipitent à ses côtés._

Aragorn : Haldir, non !

Elrohir : Il a l'air salement amoché, le pauvre.

Elladan : Je doute qu'il soit récupérable.

Arwen (_boulversée_) : Il… Il va…

Faramir (_sombre_) : Hélas oui, ma reine. Je crains qu'il ne décède suite à ses blessures.

Haldir : C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi c'est moi le premier mort de l'histoire ? Et pourquoi une mort aussi ridicule, en plus ? Au moins, dans les Deux Tours, je…

Frodon : Attendez !

_Ecran montre Frodon qui fouille dans son sac et en ressort sa plume, son encrier et son carnet de notes pour la postérité._

Frodon (_prêt à écrire_) : Voilà, c'est bon. Allez-y, Haldir. Je prends en note vos dernières volontés. Vous pouvez reprendre !

Haldir (_en larmes_) : …NOOOON ! J'avais réussi à survivre, pour une fois ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? C'est injuste ! Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnn

Tous : Huh ?

Haldir : Nnnnnnnnn ! Nnnnnnnnn…

Frodon (_relève la tête de son carnet de notes_) : Nnnnnnnn avec combien de n ?

Haldir (_énervé_) : Nnnnnnnnn ! Nnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnn !

Régisseur : Euh… Je crois que sa touche "N" a bugué…

Eomer (_tragique_) : Mais que peuvent les Hommes face à tant de N ?

Eowyn : Eomer ! C'est pas le moment !

Haldir (_en pleurs_) : …Je suis en train de mourir tragiquement, et l'autre, il ne pense qu'à faire des blagues stupides ! Mais qu'ai-je fait aux Valars pour mériter ça ? Et mes pauvres petits frères, que vont-ils devenir sans moi ?

Auteur (_regarde sa montre_) : Bon, Haldir, t'es bien gentil, mais ton temps d'apparition à l'écran touche à sa fin, là. 'Va falloir songer à abréger tes souffrances.

Haldir (_marmonne en foudroyant l'auteur du regard_) : Grrrrmmphhhggbbbll…

Frodon : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Merry : J'sais pas.

Pippin : Pas compris.

Aragorn (_dramatique_) : Nooooon, il n'a même plus la force d'articuler !

Faramir : On est en train de le perdre !

Eowyn : Eomer !

Eomer : Mais j'ai rien dit !

Eowyn : Non, mais tu l'as pensé !

Sam : J'ai faim.

Elladan : Je ne sais pas si le moment est bien choisi pour nous faire part de l'état de votre appétit, maître Gamegie.

Sam : Ça n'empêche que j'ai faim.

Gimli : Et moi, j'ai soif. On n'a pas croisé une seule taverne depuis le début de la fic !

Eomer et Legolas : Ah oui, pas faux.

Haldir : Euh … Youhou ! Les gens ? Je suis là, je meurs ! Ça vous embêterait de faire un peu attention à moi ?

Auteur : Bah tu vois, tu t'éternises et plus personne ne s'inquiète pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? 'Fallait mourir vite, mon vieux !

Haldir (_en mode fontaine_) : Mais j'veux pas mourir !

Gandalf (_grommelle_) : Ça oui, on avait fini par le comprendre…

Glorfindel (_compatissant_) : Mais vous savez, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Vous pouvez me croire, je suis connaisseur.

Haldir : Oui, moi aussi, merci. Mais ça n'empêche que j'ai pas envie de mourir, moi !

? (_enthousiaste_) : Ackâr lumdug, iên dholÿsh ! Gyelôôn scar ! Mieshklû sgedavolged bâgolâr karqum ! Scar, scar !

Tous : …?

Frodon : C'était quoi, ça ?

Gandalf : Je sens une puissance maléfique proche de nous !

Auteur (_énervée_) : Sauron, t'es lourd ! On t'a déjà dit de ne pas parler dans la langue du Mordor, personne te comprend !

Aragorn : Quoi, c'est Sauron ?

Sam : Vous voulez dire… **Le** Sauron ?

Merry : Parce que t'en connais un autre, toi ?

Glorfindel : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ?

Frodon : Il était pas censé être juste un peu mort, lui ?

Sauron (_toujours enthousiaste_) : Justement ! Je suis venu pour vous dire que le Forum de discussions posthumes est de nouveau opérationnel !

Glorfindel : Non ?

Haldir (_hausse un sourcil_) : De quoi ?

Sauron : Et la nouvelle mise en page est tout simplement géniale. Beaucoup plus fluide, très claire, bien présentée… Limite jolie. Et il y a du beau monde, vous pouvez me croire !

Tous : …

Haldir (_se relève en époussetant le sang sur sa tunique_) : Bon, ben moi je vous laisse, hein. J'ai à faire, maintenant que je suis mort. Il faut que j'aille m'inscrire sur ce forum. Salut à tous !

Glorfindel : Je vous suis, mon ami !

Sauron : Vous n'êtes pas mort, vous. Vous êtes re-né.

Eowyn (_agacée, à_ E_omer_) : Oui, Eomer. Nous savons tous qu'il s'appelle Glorfindel, pas René !

Eomer : Mais j'y avais même pas pensé !

Glorfindel : Comme je suis déjà mort au moins une fois, j'ai droit à une dérogation. Je suis membre honoraire.

Gandalf (_très intéressé_) : Ah, c'est possible ?

Glorfindel : Bien sûr ! Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

Gandalf : Non.

Glorfindel : Eh bien, vous le savez à présent. Vous pourrez en parler au seigneur Elrond quand nous le reverrons, c'est lui qui gère le forum. Il sait déjà que vous êtes mort une fois, ça ne devrait donc pas poser de problème. A présent je vous laisse, je dois rejoindre mes homologues décédés pour…

Auteur : Non, non, non. Toi, tu restes ici et tu termines le tournage de la fic avec la Communauté de Rechange !

Glorfindel : …Diantre.

Régisseur : Mais c'était bien tenté.

Aragorn : Bon. Maintenant qu'Haldir et la fangirl sont morts et que Sauron est reparti, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Gandalf : Qu'est-ce qu'on voulait faire à l'origine, déjà ?

Aragorn : Hum…

Glorfindel (_pensif_) : Nous n'étions pas censés nous diriger vers Minas Tirith pour y récupérer un objet, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre ?

Aragorn : Ah, oui. C'est vrai.

Elladan : Vas-y, avoue.

Elrohir : T'espérais qu'on avait oublié, pas vrai ?

Aragorn : Grmbl.

Legolas : Nous devons récupérer une fleur de l'Arbre des Rois, seigneur Glorfindel.

Faramir : Oui, à ce propos, ça serait bien que vous nous expliquiez clairement cette histoire d'objets bizarres à rassembler. Le régisseur nous en a touché deux mots, mais ses explications étaient plutôt chaotiques.

Régisseur : Pour ma défense, je dirais que nous étions pressés par le temps.

Auteur : Et nous le sommes toujours, d'ailleurs. Vous discuterez plus tard.

Gandalf : Elle a raison ! L'Anneau de Rechange est bien trop près d'Ithilion à mon goût. Hâtons de nous rendre dans la Ville Nacrée !

Arwen : Euh… Non, Gandalf, c'est…

Gimli : Et voilà, ça recommence.

Gandalf : Attendez, ne me dîtes rien. Ce n'est pas la Ville Nacrée ?

Aragorn : Pas vraiment, non.

Gandalf : Le Village Pâlot, peut-être ?

Aragorn : Non, non.

Gandalf : Je vais trouver, je vais trouver ! …La Métropole Incolore ?

Elrohir : Ah, elle est pas mal, celle-là.

Gandalf : …La Localité Laiteuse !

Elladan : Sa trouvaille de la Montagne Solitaire au premier essai, ça avait dû être un coup de chance.

Legolas : Indubitablement.

Gandalf : …L'Agglomération Blafarde !

Gimli : Ben voyons.

Faramir (_vaguement inquiet_) : Et… Il se passe quoi, là, au juste ?

Pippin : Oh, trois fois rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Merry : C'est Alzeihmer qui guette Gandalf. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, ça va passer.

Gandalf : …La Capitale Crayeuse !

Eowyn : …

Frodon : Oui, il m'avait fait le même coup avec Cul-de-Sac. C'est impressionnant au début, mais on finit par s'y faire.

Gandalf : …Le Hameau Lactescent !

Eomer : Et il cherche quels mots, en fait ?

Aragorn : La Cité Blanche, probablement.

Gandalf : Voilà, la Cité Blanche ! C'est ça ! Je l'avais sur le bout de la langue ! …Et cessez de ricaner ! Vous verrez quand vous aurez mon âge !

Auteur : Le temps ne presse pas du tout, les gens. Vous pouvez repartir quand vous voulez.

Pippin : C'est vrai ?

Auteur : Non.

Merry : Mais on a mal aux pieds ! On n'arrête pas de marcher, dans cette fic ! On n'a même pas pu se reposer !

Auteur : J'veux pas le savoir.

_La Communauté de Rechange commence à s'éloigner en rechignant. _

Soldat de l'armée d'Haldir (_retenant l'auteur par la manche_) : …Excusez-moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on devient, nous ?

Auteur : Que… ? Oh mince ! Je vous avais oubliés, vous ! Euh… Attendez…

Régisseur : Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es très douée, comme auteur ?

Auteur : Toi, tais-toi ! Va plutôt arrêter les autres. Je réfléchis… Eh, je sais !

Régisseur : Tu as déjà trouvé quoi en faire ?

Auteur : Non, pas du tout ! Mais comme la Communauté de Rechange a mal aux pieds, ils vont aller se reposer à Dunharrow qui est juste à côté. Et pendant ce temps, je pourrais réfléchir à ce que je peux faire de l'armée d'Haldir.

Régisseur : Mouais. Pas trop mauvais comme compromis, si on excepte le temps perdu.

Auteur : Oh, ça va. Si t'as une meilleure solution, je t'écoute.

Régisseur : Bon, ben on fait comme ça, du coup ?

Auteur : On fait comme ça. Tous à Dunharrow !

_Ecran montre tout le monde qui se dirige vers Dunharrow._

_Fond musical : Générique de fin d'épisode._

OoOoO

Galadriel (_voix flippante_) : Ainsi s'achève la deuxième partie d'Un anneau pour les embêter tous, dont le titre n'a toujours pas été retrouvé. Et…

Elrond : Elle a oublié un morceau de sa phrase, non ? Dites, je me demandais… Ça ne doit pas être lassant, à force, de jouer les voix-off à longueur de chapitre ?

Celeborn : Mon gendre, vous avez omis de couper votre micro…

Galadriel : Vous aussi, mon époux.

Celeborn : …Ah.

Elrond : Toutes nos excuses.

Auteur (_entrant dans le studio_) : Ouf, nous voilà enfin ! Désolée pour le retard, on a eu un léger contretemps sur la route de Minas Tirith…

Régisseur : Bah, Galadriel, t'as commencé sans nous ?

Galadriel (_regards noirs à Celeborn et Elrond_) : J'essayais de répéter.

Auteur : Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, ces deux-là ?

Celeborn : Nous nous ennuyions, alors nous avons décidé de venir voir comment se passe l'enregistrement des voix-off.

Elrond : Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous ferons tout petits. Vous ne nous entendrez pas.

Auteur : J'espère pour vous. Galadriel ? On y va.

Régisseur : Ça enregistre, vas-y !

Galadriel (_voix flippante_) : Ainsi s'achève la deuxième partie d'Un anneau pour les embêter tous, dont le titre nous est toujours inconnu étant donné qu'il n'a pas retrouvé. Et tandis que nous ignorons encore et toujours ce que traficote Ithilion à Barad-Dûr, la Communauté de Rechange se dirige vaillamment vers la Cité Blanche des Hommes du Gondor pour…

Auteur : Ah oui, non ! En fait, changement de programme, ils sont à Dunharrow.

Elrond (_à voix basse_) : J'apprécie grandement l'organisation de cette fic.

Celeborn : Chut !

Galadriel : Comment ça ?

Auteur : Léger problème technique, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Régisseur : Haldir est mort en cours de route et elle ne sait pas quoi faire de son armée.

Elrond (_à voix basse_) : J'apprécie encore plus l'organisation de cette fic.

Celeborn : Mais chut !

Galadriel : Vous avez encore laissé mourir ce pauvre Haldir ?

Auteur : Bah, t'en fais pas pour lui ! C'est juste une mauvaise passe, dans deux semaines au pire il sera sur pieds !

Régisseur : Tu le connais, pour lui, la mort, c'est comme une petite grippe…

Galadriel : Vous pouvez vous estimez heureux s'il ne porte pas plainte. Car pour ce que j'en sais, cette mort n'était pas au programme de la fic.

Auteur : Eh, j'y suis pour rien, moi ! C'est ma faute si Gimli a deux mains gauches ?

Galadriel (_fronçant les sourcils_) : De quoi ?

Elrond (_à voix basse_) : Et la sécurité. J'aime aussi beaucoup la sécurité de…

Auteur (_agacée_) : Bon, la commère, t'as fini de te plaindre ?

Régisseur : Euh… Tu sais que tu parles au seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe, là ?

Auteur : J'm'en fiche ! Galadriel, on reprend ! 'Faut qu'on boucle le chapitre, là, on est encore en retard ! Si vous avez des réclamations, vous les ferez hors studios !

Galadriel (_voix flippante_) : …J'en étais où, moi, déjà ?

Régisseur : La Communauté de Rechange fait une pause à Dunharrow parce que l'auteur ne sait pas quoi faire de l'armée d'Haldir qui…

_Fond musical : __Into the West__ d'Annie Lennox._

Auteur : C'est quoi, ça ?

Elrond (_gêné_) : C'est la sonnerie de ma tiare télépathique, je crois…

Galadriel (_exaspérée_) : Vous exagérez, mon gendre. Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter de mettre votre tiare en silencieux lorsque vous venez assister à l'enregistrement des chapitres ?

Elrond (_très gêné_) : Eeeeuuuh… C'est Thranduil, je décroche ?

Régisseur : Oui, vas-y ! Et mets le haut-parleur, histoire qu'on rigole un peu !

Elrond : Olà, je ne sais pas faire ça, moi. Il faudrait demander à Elladan ou Elrohir mais…

Galadriel : Ne lui en demandez pas trop, il sait recevoir des appels. C'est déjà bien, pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Elrond (_grommelant_) : Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de dire que vous êtes encore plus vieille que moi, ma dame.

Celeborn : Votre bonne éducation, peut-être ?

Elrond (_prenant l'appel de sa tiare télépathique_) : …Oui, Thranduil ? Que la lumière des étoiles brille sur votre forêt ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?

Tous : …

Elrond : …

Tous : …

Elrond : …D'accord. Je ne comprends rien. …Thranduil ? Allo ? Thranduil ? Vous êtes là ?

Régisseur : J'ai l'impression que l'appel passe mal.

Galadriel : Avec Thranduil, ça se passe toujours mal.

Régisseur : Non, je parlais de la transmission.

Elrond : Thr… Ah ! Oui, je vous reçois ! …enfin, périodiquement. Vous… Quoi ?

Auteur : Dis, tu veux pas sortir du studio, histoire qu'on puisse finir l'enregistrement ?

Celeborn : Attends, attends. Pour que Thranduil prenne la peine d'appeler, et appeler Elrond, en plus, c'est que ça doit être important.

Elrond : Oui, mais je ne comprends rien, moi ! La transmission n'a jamais été aussi mauvaise ! Allo, Thranduil ? Thran… Oui… Non, je… Je ne comprends… THRANDUIL ! PAS LA PEINE DE CRIER, JE NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! JE NE COMPRENDS PAS ! ÇA NE PASSE PAS ! ÇA NE…

Galadriel : Elrond, nos oreilles !

Elrond : Pardonnez-moi, mais il n'entend rien ! THRAND… Raaah, jamais vu autant de friture sur une ligne ! Il se fait un barbecue de poisson, ou quoi ? Que… ? …Non, Thranduil, vous n'êtes pas un poison ! (_à voix basse_) Quoique… (_à voix haute_) Je disais que… Thranduil ? Quoi, des traînées ? Des traînées de quoi ?

Régisseur : Ils ont des conversations bizarres, ces deux-là…

Elrond : Hein ? Mais non, je… Thranduil ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, à la fin ? …Non, je disais : QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS RACONTEZ ? …Non, racontez. -CONTEZ ! …Mais non, je ne vous parle pas de fromage !

Celeborn : Et encore, vous ne les avez pas l'un en face de l'autre. C'est assez épique, si vous voulez mon avis.

Elrond : Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? …Agnès ? Non, je ne connais pas d'Agnès, pourqu… Eh, oh ! Surveillez votre langage, mon ami ! NON, je n'ai pas de ragoût nain dans les oreilles, vous n'avez qu'à articuler ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si le réseau télépathique de Mirkwood est à ce point défaillant ! …Quoi, Dol Guldur ? Elles ont bon dos, les ondes négatives de Dol Guldur ! Si vous… Non, Dol Guldur ! DOL GULDUR ! Pas jugulaire ! Pourquoi vous parlerai-je de jugulaire ? Je disais Dol… Oh, non, oubliez.

Auteur : Et pendant que ce dialogue de sourds s'éternise, le chapitre ne finit pas…

Elrond : Je ne suis pas sourd, je vous remercie. …Thranduil ? Thranduil ? Oui… Non, oubliez Dol Guldur. Revenons à Agnès, si… Ah, agné ? Arai… quoi ? QUOI ? …Araignée ? C'est ça ? Araignée ? NON, JE DISAIS : ARAIGNEE ! A-RAI-GN… Oui, c'est ça. …Oui. …Oui. …Non. …Quoi ?

Celeborn : Ah, je crois que notre petit roi nous refait une crise d'arachnophobie.

Régisseur : Ça lui arrive souvent ?

Celeborn : Assez régulièrement. A chaque fois qu'il en voit une, en fait, même minuscule.

Régisseur : Il a dû galérer pendant le Hobbit et la Guerre de l'Anneau…

Elrond : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a, votre araignée ? …Oui, je me doute bien que vous ne l'aimez pas. Quoi ? …Elle quoi ? …Mais changez de pièce, appelez un garde, je ne sais pas, moi ! Qu… Non, un garde. GARDE ! DES GARDES ! DES SOLDATS !

Galadriel : Pour l'amour d'Eru, Elrond, cessez de crier !

Elrond : Comment ça, ils sont tous occupés ? Avec une seule araignée ? …UNE SEULE ARAIGNEE ? Pardon ? Non, n… Ah, plusieurs ? Il y en a plusieurs ? Oui, je… Quoi ? Des visons ? Pourquoi me parlez-vous de visons ? Quel est le rapport avec… Ah, invasion ! C'est cela ? Invas… INVASION ! …Thran… Thranduil ? THRANDUIL ! Allo ? …Thranduil ? Youhou… …Thranduil ?

Régisseur : Alors ?

Elrond : Ça a coupé.

Galadriel : Bien. Nous avons donc appris que Thranduil monte au créneau parce qu'il a dû tomber sur un nid d'épeires dans un coin quelconque de son palais, comme d'habitude.

Auteur : Franchement, y'avait pas de quoi couper l'enregistrement non plus.

Elrond : Ça m'inquiète, cette affaire.

Celeborn : Allons Elrond, vous connaissez Thranduil aussi bien que nous. Il panique dès qu'il voit le plus petit arachnide.

Elrond : Il n'empêche que je suis inquiet. Je vais essayer de le rappeler.

Galadriel : Si cela vous fait plaisir, mais je vous en supplie, faîtes-le en dehors du studio !

Elrond (_large sourire_) : Vous pouvez le répéter ?

Galadriel : Quoi donc ?

Elrond (_encore plus large sourire_) : Que vous me suppliez ?

Galadriel (_regard noir_) : …Dehors.

Auteur : Bon, on termine le chapitre. Qu'est-ce qu'il reste à dire ?

Régisseur (_consultant ses fiches_) : Bah… rien.

Auteur : Comment ça, rien ?

Régisseur : Ben… C'est bon, là, Galadriel a dit l'essentiel. On peut tout fermer et rentrer à la maison.

Auteur : Mais… Mais… On ne peut pas finir comme ça ! On n'a même pas annoncé le titre de la troisième partie !

Galadriel : Ah ! Elle a un titre, celle-là ?

Auteur : L'autre en avait un aussi ! Pas ma faute si on l'a perdu.

Régisseur : Bon, bon, on peut faire une série de questionnements existentiels, si tu veux, et puis on termine en annonçant le titre. Ça te va ?

Auteur : Moui…

Régisseur : Ok. Galadriel ?

Galadriel (_parcourant sa feuille du regard_) : …Le texte ne prévoit pas de questionnements existentiels de fin de chapitre…

Régisseur : Improvise, alors.

Galadriel : Euh… Hum, hum. (_voix flippante_) Nous arrivons ainsi à la fin du deuxième opus de cette trilogie parodique. Qu'adviendra-t-il de la Communauté de Rechange ? Parviendra-t-elle à entrer en possession de l'Anneau de Rechange ? Frodon cessera-t-il de prendre tout et n'importe quoi en note ? Aurons-nous **enfin** des informations claires et régulières sur ce que fait et pense Ithilion ? Elrond parviendra-t-il à contacter Thranduil ? Celeborn aura-t-il enfin un rôle ? L'auteur trouvera-t-elle quoi faire de l'armée d'Haldir ? Et surtout… Aragorn réussira-t-il à éviter de retourner dans sa cité ? Toutes ces réponses et bien plus encore dans le troisième volet d'Un anneau pour les embêter tous :

**Le re-retour du Roi**

Régisseur : Eh bien, voilà ! Tu es contente, maintenant ?

Auteur : Mouais…

Galadriel : Si tu n'es pas satisfaite, tu improviseras toute seule, la prochaine fois.

Celeborn : On peut s'en aller, maintenant ?

Elrond (voix étouffée) : …Allo, Thranduil ?

OoOoO

_To be continued …_

OoOoOoOoO

Oui, on n'est pas mercredi, je sais. Et en plus, j'avais dit que je ferai les prochaines mises à jour sur Genesis et Histoire d'une déviance. Désolée pour le changement de programme, mais j'étais partie sur cette fic-ci, et… et j'ai continué sur ma lancée. Avec deux jours de retard, en plus. Mea culpa !

Enfin, voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tiré quelques sourires. Toutes mes excuses à Haldir pour sa mort stupide… Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre ! :D Bon week-end à toutes ! Au plaisir de vous retrouver rapidement !


	20. 3ème partie : Le re-Retour du Roi

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a un certain temps maintenant et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles…

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même. Et elle en est fière. …La bêtise, hein. Pas Nat.

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et en plus, c'est pas forcément drôle. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez.

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoO

oOo

**Troisième partie :**

**Le re-Retour du Roi**

oOo

OoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

_Plateau de tournage de la fic, studio n°2._

Galadriel (_voix flippante_) : Nous sommes de retour…

Celeborn (_blasé_) : Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.

Galadriel : Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation…

Celeborn : Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation…

Galadriel : Afin d'élever l'amour et la vérité…

Celeborn : Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la Voie Lactée…

Galadriel : Galadriel !

Celeborn : …Ce… Celeborn…

Galadriel : La Team Lórien, plus rapide que la lumière !

Celeborn : Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre.

Elrond : …

Celeborn : …

Elrond : …

Galadriel (_mécontente_) : …Elrond !

Elrond (_regard assassin_) : Non.

Galadriel : C'est à votre tour. Nous nous étions mis d'accord !

Elrond : Vous vous étiez mise d'accord toute seule.

Galadriel : C'est ce que je viens de dire.

Celeborn : Allons, mon gendre, ne faites pas la mauvaise tête. Vous n'allez pas en mourir. Dites-le : "…Meeeoow, oui la guerre !"

Elrond (_catégorique_) : Hors de question. Je ne miaulerai pas en public.

Galadriel (_menaçante_) : Elrond, si vous ne miaulez pas, je vous appellerai "chaton" jusqu'à la fin de vos jours !

Celeborn (_indigné_) : Eh oh ! Et moi, alors ?

Elrond (_air buté de gamin boudeur_) : Ça m'est bien égal.

Galadriel (_exaspérée_) : Elrond !

Auteur : …

Caméraman n°5 : …

Régisseur : Hem…

Auteur (_consternée_) : …Laisse-moi deviner. J'aurais pas dû leur montrer l'intégrale de Pokémon avant de reprendre le tournage de la fic, c'est ça ?

Régisseur (_de même_) : Non, t'aurais pas dû, non.

Caméraman n°5 : …Action ?

Auteur (_regarde fixement le caméraman avec un air vaguement inquiétant_) : …

Régisseur : Un conseil, vieux. Retourne derrière ta caméra.

_Le caméraman n°5 file se réfugier derrière sa caméra pendant que Celeborn boude et que Galadriel tente de faire miauler Elrond en arrière plan._

Celeborn (_ronchonne_) : Et puis d'abord, c'est moi, son chaton, pas…

Galadriel (_lève les bras au ciel d'un air désespéré_) : Celeborn, je vous en prie, ne faites pas l'enfant. Et pour l'amour d'Eru mon gendre, je vous le demande pour la dernière fois ! Ce n'est pas compliqué à dire, pourtant ! Répétez après m…

Elrond : Inutile ma dame, je ne le ferai pas !

Galadriel : Elrond !

Auteur : Je crois que c'est l'introduction de chapitre la plus mauvaise qu'on ait jamais faite.

Régisseur (_feuillette les chapitres précédents_) : Oh, tu sais, en cherchant bien…

Auteur : Bon, on y va. (_criant_) Galadriel ! Arrête de hurler sur Elrond, tu sais bien qu'il est plus têtu qu'une armée de mules bornées. Récite ton texte, plutôt !

Galadriel : Quel texte ?

Régisseur : Ben… Ton texte d'introduction de la troisième partie de la parodie, tu te souviens ? Le résumé des évènements précédents, le développement de l'intrigue, tout ça…

Galadriel : Ah oui, celui-là.

Auteur : T'es prête ? On enregistre.

Galadriel (_voix off_) : …

Tous : …

Galadriel (_voix off_) : …

Régisseur : …Mais encore ?

Auteur (_exaspérée_) : Galadriel, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas appris ton texte ou je te jette par la fenêtre.

Galadriel : J'ai appris mon texte.

Régisseur : Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends, alors ?

Galadriel (_air buté_) : J'attends qu'Elrond miaule ! Tant qu'il n'aura pas miaulé, je refuse de tenir mon rôle.

Auteur : Attends, t'es en train de te mutiner, là ?

Galadriel : Si tu as des reproches à faire à quelqu'un, adresse-toi au semi-Elfe.

Elrond : Le semi-Elfe vous salue, ma dame.

Galadriel : Vous êtes insupportable.

Elrond : Et vous…

Régisseur (_intervention hâtive_) : Bon, bien ! Je propose qu'on passe directement à la suite ? Celeborn, tu veux dire le texte de Galadriel ?

Celeborn (_boude_) : Humpf.

Régisseur : Euh…

Auteur (_résignée_) : Laisse tomber. Action.

OoOoOoOoO

Hum, hum… Donc, me voici de retour, après… un certain temps d'absence. :) J'aimerai dire que, cette fois, c'est bon, je reprends mon rythme de parution. Mais à chaque fois que je le dis, je ne m'y tiens pas, alors il vaut mieux que j'évite de m'avancer sur ce sujet. Ceci dit, je suis en train de rédiger le chapitre suivant de cette histoire-ci. Il y a donc des chances qu'il soit posté dans le cours du mois. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, ne vous inquiétez pas : je finirai cette fic… un jour. ^^'

Bonne semaine à toutes !


	21. Pendant ce temps, à Barad-Dûr

Auteur : Nat, qui s'est retapée la Trilogie il y a un certain temps maintenant et qui n'a probablement rien de mieux à faire que de pondre ses délires parodiques à deux balles…

Disclaimer : Le livre appartient au professeur Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson (bénis soient ces deux génies) et la bêtise de Nat n'a d'autre maître qu'elle-même. Et elle en est fière. …La bêtise, hein. Pas Nat. Et de nouveau, de nombreuses références à tout et n'importe quoi, en particulier au JdG dans ce chapitre.

Spoiler : Cette mission ("…Quête. …Chose ?") se déroule après la seconde guerre de l'Anneau.

Warning : C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et en plus, c'est pas forcément drôle. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez.

OoOoOoOoO

**Pendant ce temps, à Dunharrow**

OoOoOoOoO

_Rohan, Dunharrow._

_Ecran montre l'équipe de tournage qui s'avance vers la Communauté de Rechange et l'armée d'Haldir stationnées là. Faramir, Merry, Eomer et Aragorn sont assis en tailleur autour d'un petit plateau coloré. Sam, Arwen et Eowyn font la cuisine sous l'œil attentif de Pippin. Glorfindel, les jumeaux et l'armée d'Haldir font du yoga pendant que Gimli et Legolas font un concours de celui qui fera l'équilibre sur une main le plus longtemps possible juste à côté d'eux. Gandalf fume sa pipe et Frodon prend des notes pour la postérité._

Auteur (_déprimée_) : Je sens que ça va être dur, la reprise.

Régisseur (_enthousiaste_) : Mais non. Bonjour à tous ! Ça va comme vous voulez ?

Merry : Bonjour ! Ça faisait longtemps !

Auteur : J'te le fais pas dire…

Régisseur : Qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ?

Faramir : Comme vous le voyez, nous nous occupons comme nous pouvons en attendant la reprise du tournage. En l'occurrence, nous quatre jouons à un jeu de société.

Auteur : Bon, eh bien nous sommes de retour…

Régisseur : …Pour vous jouez un mauvais…

Auteur : Ta bouche. Comme je le disais, puisque nous sommes là, nous pouvons reprendre.

Eomer : Vous voulez bien attendre qu'on finisse la partie ?

Régisseur : Vous jouez à quoi ?

Faramir : Hum… Monopoly, je crois que ça s'appelle.

Régisseur : Monopoly ?

Auteur : Depuis quand vous avez un monopoly, vous ?

Merry : On l'a trouvé dans le sac à bazar inutile de Sam.

Régisseur : Et… Vous savez y jouer, au moins ?

Faramir : Hem…

Eomer : Aragorn, à vous.

Aragorn : Alors… Mon armée envahit l'avenue Foch sous le commandement du colonel Moutarde, avec le chandelier, dans la cuisine. J'échange mon camembert "arts et divertissements" contre le clou de Merry et j'attrape votre souris à la gare du nord.

Eomer : …

Aragorn : Uno. J'ai gagné.

Faramir : …C'est la dernière fois que je joue avec lui.

Arwen (_voix lointaine_) : Alors, as-tu enfin trouvé quel plat préparer ?

Eowyn (_voix lointaine_) : Euh… J'ai beau regarder dans mon livre de recettes, toutes me paraissent bien trop compliquées…

Arwen (_voix lointaine_) : Et celle-ci ? Il n'y a qu'une seule petite marmite pour la difficulté.

Eowyn (_voix lointaine déconfite_) : C'est déjà bien trop pour moi…

Pippin (_voix lointaine_) : Vous n'avez rien avec des champignons ?

Sam (_voix lointaine, tenant une casserole toute tordue parce qu'elle a servi à taper sur des Orcs_) : Je peux fournir les casseroles pour la cuisson, mais ça risque d'accrocher un peu au fond…

Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir et les Elfes de l'armée d'Haldir (_en chœur, assis en tailleur sur des petits tapis_) : OooooooooOOOOOOooooooh….

Régisseur : Et… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, là, exactement ?

Gimli : De la méditation transcendantale elfique ou un truc du genre, si j'ai bien compris.

Régisseur : Ah. Et ça sert à… ?

Gimli : Ça sert à rien.

Eomer : Alors, votre concours ?

Legolas : J'ai gagné, évidemment. Gimli, mon ami, je vous avais pourtant recommandé d'ôter votre armure avant de faire l'équilibre. Ou, au moins, de poser vos haches…

Gimli : Un vrai Nain fait l'équilibre sans poser ses haches !

_Faramir hausse un sourcil sceptique._

Gimli : …J'ai fait l'équilibre. Pendant trois secondes, mais je l'ai fait !

Faramir : Certes…

Gandalf (_arrivant avec sa pipe au bec_) : Ah, l'auteur est de retour. Peut-être allons-nous enfin pouvoir avancer dans l'histoire ?

Auteur : Tout de suite, mon grand. Vous pouvez…

Capitaine de l'armée d'Haldir (_regard plein d'espoir_) : Tu as trouvé quoi faire de nous ?

Arwen (_voix lointaine_) : Eowyn, ôte-moi d'un doute : je t'ai bien précisé que les carottes doivent être épluchées _**avant**_ d'être mises à cuire ?

Eowyn (_voix lointaine_) : …Ah.

Pippin (_voix lointaine_) : Quelqu'un a vu mes champignons ?

Glorfindel : Le capitaine et son armée pourraient retourner en Lórien. Si Dol Guldur lance un assaut sur le Bois Doré, ils ne seront pas de trop pour défendre les lieux.

Aragorn : Oui, mais ils pourraient aussi rester avec nous. Si Ithilion nous envoie une autre de ses terribles armées, nous pourrons avoir grandement besoin de leur aide.

Gandalf : Ils pourraient aussi servir à vous pousser jusqu'à votre cité… Pour ça non plus, ils ne seront pas de trop.

Auteur : Ah, pas faux, ça.

Aragorn (_sourire innocent_) : …Quelqu'un veut faire un monopoly ?

Faramir et Eomer : Plus jamais.

Auteur (_réflexion intense_) : …

Elladan : Sans entrer dans les débats concernant l'armée d'Haldir…

Elrohir : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, nous, concrètement ?

Régisseur : Selon le texte de l'auteur, vous êtes censés vous rendre à Minas Tirith pour y récupérer la fleur de l'Arbre des Rois, mais…

Aragorn : Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas faire un monopoly ?

Elladan : N'en dis pas plus.

Elrohir : Nous avons compris.

Capitaine de l'armée d'Haldir : Je ne voudrais surtout pas paraître insistant, mais je fais quoi, moi, du coup ?

Aragorn : Vous pouvez faire un monopoly avec moi, si vous voulez.

Pippin (_voix lointaine_) : Sérieux les gens, personne n'a vu mes champignons ?

Auteur (_réflexion intense_) : …

Glorfindel : Taisez-vous tous, je crois que l'auteur réfléchit.

Gandalf : Alors ça !

Frodon : Dois-je le prendre en note pour la postérité ?

Aragorn : Faites, Frodon.

Gimli : Personne ne nous croira jamais sinon.

Legolas : Je vous trouve tous bien durs envers cette jeune personne certes incompétente, mais néanmoins pleine de bonne volonté !

Auteur : Merci Legolas. Dis donc, le régisseur… Je viens d'être prise d'un doute affreux : on a bien tourné les scènes clés permettant de mettre en évidence le revirement scénaristique de cette histoire ?

Régisseur : Euh… On a un bout de Thranduil qui panique à cause des araignées par tiare télépathique interposée, mais ça fait peu. Les gens risquent de pas comprendre grand-chose.

Auteur : C'est tout ? On a rien d'autre ?

Régisseur : Ils ont rien reçu d'autre, à la salle de montage.

Auteur : Quoi ? On a pas tourné les scènes avec Ithilion et compagnie ?

Régisseur : Dans tes rêves, peut-être…

Auteur : Mince ! Ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas avancer ici, du coup ? Moi qui avais justement trouvé comment débloquer la situation… D'ailleurs, c'est moi ou il manque un personnage, dans ce studio ?

Aragorn : Il ne manque personne.

Régisseur : Si, si, il manque quelqu'un. Mais vu que l'auteur a oublié de lui dire qu'il devait venir ici la dernière fois qu'on l'a croisé…

Auteur : …Sacrebleu.

Eomer : Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, déjà, Legolas ? Cette jeune personne certes pleine de bonne volonté, mais néanmoins incompétente ?

Auteur : Oh, ça va. Le régisseur, fais-moi penser à donner un exemplaire du texte aux gens dont on a besoin ici. Le temps qu'ils apprennent leurs répliques, on va tourner quelques scènes nécessaires à la compréhension de tout ce bazar avec Ithilion. On ne perdra pas trop de temps, comme ça.

Faramir : Et nous, nous restons là à nous tourner les pouces ?

Auteur : Bah oui, du coup.

Faramir : Merveilleux.

Gandalf : Et en attendant, nous faisons… ?

Aragorn (_sourire angélique_) : Un monopoly ?

Pippin (_voix lointaine_) : Tout va bien ! J'ai retrouvé mes champignons !

Auteur : Génial. On s'en va, nous, du coup.

Frodon (_voix lointaine_) : L'auteur ! Quand tu reviendras, tu pourras me rapporter de l'encre ?

OoOoO

_Studio d'enregistrement n°2, quelques instants plus tard._

Régisseur : Ça va, en fin de compte, on s'en sort pas si mal.

Elrond : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Régisseur : On ne peut pas tourner la suite des aventures de la Communauté de Rechange parce que l'auteur a quelques détails du scénario à peaufiner. A propos, tu as réussi à avoir Thranduil ? Cette question était restée en suspend dans un chapitre précédent, il me semble…

Elrond : Ah, tu fais bien de me le rappeler. Je le contacte immédiatement.

Auteur : J'y pense, j'aurai besoin de toi dans un avenir relativement proche.

Elrond : Je vais enfin avoir un rôle autre que celui du râleur de service ?

Celeborn : C'est pas juste. Pourquoi j'ai jamais de rôle, moi ?

Auteur : Parce que tu sers à rien. On vous laisse, on file chez Ithilion, histoire de voir ce qu'il trafique.

Régisseur : Bon, ben je suppose qu'on change le titre du chapitre, alors ?

Auteur : Ouaip. Je te laisse t'en charger. Galadriel, une petite transition pour meubler ?

Galadriel (_voix off_) : …

Auteur : Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié…

Régisseur (_voix lointaine_) : C'est bon, j'envoie le nouveau titre !

OoOoOoOoO

**Pendant ce temps, à ****Dunharrow**_Barad-Dûr _(1)

OoOoOoOoO

Auteur : C'est… subtil, comme rectification.

Celeborn : Tu exagères, il n'écrit pas si mal…

Auteur : Franchement, t'aurais au moins pu mettre du blanco sur Dunharrow.

Régisseur : Ecoute, si t'es pas contente, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui le fais, d'accord ?

OoOoO

_Mordor, Barad-Dûr_

_Ecran montre Ithilion, assis dans le fauteuil de Sauron avec les pieds sur son bureau, qui écoute de la musique au volume maximum sur l'amplificateur de la cité._

_Fond musical : __La Walkyrie__ de Wagner_

Lënahir (_entrant en trombe dans le bureau, furieux_) : Qu'… … …'core … …'tint'mar ?

Ithilion (_criant pour couvrir la musique_) : QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS ?

Lënahir : BAISSE LE SON, BOUGRE D'ANE, QUE JE PUISSE TE PARLER !

Ithilion : AH, D'ACCORD ! …Voilà, t'es content ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Lënahir (_profondément agacé_) : Je disais : qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce tintamarre ? C'est quoi ces "Haïotro" qui résonnent dans toutes la forteresse au point que les Orcs ne s'entendent même plus brailler ?

Ithilion (_tout sourire_) : C'est la Chevauchée des Walkyries, de Richard Wagner ! C'est épique, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est ce que je veux comme fond musical quand je sortirais d'ici avec mes Cavaliers Roses pour aller étendre ma domination sur la Terre-du-Milieu une fois l'Anneau de Rechange en ma possession. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Lënahir : …J'en pense que tu as tendance à vendre les cornes du Balrog avant de l'avoir tué.

Ithilion : Mis à part cet insignifiant détail ?

Lënahir : … (_soupire_) …Etant donné les droits d'auteur incroyables sur ce morceau, je doute que tes petites exigences rentrent dans le budget de la fic…

Ithilion : Rabat-joie.

Sauron : Eh, les garçons ! Devinez quoi ? Dans Skyrim, quand on tue un poulet, on a tout le village qui essaye de nous tuer ! Mouahahaha, je vais faire un carnage !

Lënahir : …

Ithilion : …Lën', dis-moi si je me trompe, mais en tant que méchants de l'histoire, ne sommes-nous pas censés tuer les villageois IRL ? Genre… pour de vrai, quoi ?

Lënahir (_blasé_) : Il faut vivre avec son temps, que veux-tu…

Sauron (_rire sadique_) : Wahahah ! Tremblez, pauvres mortels !

Ithilion : …

Sauron : Héhéhé, j'suis diabolique.

_Fond musical : grincement de porte._

_Ecran montre l'équipe de tournage qui entre sur la pointe des pieds et qui installe caméras, micros et projecteurs sous les regards étonnés des trois méchants. Sauron hausse une épaule et retourne tuer des poulets dans son jeu vidéo. Le régisseur adresse un sourire et un coucou de la main à Ithilion et Lënahir._

Auteur : On reprend le tournage de la fic. Faites comme si on n'était pas là !

Ithilion (_à Lënahir_) : Elle était pas censé se battre pour nous au Gouffre de Helm, celle-là ?

Lënahir : Si… Il faut croire que nous avons perdu. Elle n'aurait probablement pas réintégré l'équipe de tournage si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Ithilion : Hum… Et, euh… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, du coup ? Reprendre le tournage, c'est bien, mais on était pas censés apparaître à l'écran avant deux ou trois chapitre, non ?

Régisseur : Oui, mais l'auteur a oublié de tourner certaines scènes importantes. Du coup, on le fait maintenant pendant que l'unité des héros attend une visite importante.

Ithilion : Bon… Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? Nan, parce que j'ai appris aucun texte, moi.

Auteur : T'inquiète, on a un prompteur. On y va. Action !

_Ecran montre un panoramique du bureau de Sauron. Ithilion regarde curieusement quelque chose hors champ, et on peut voir dans le reflet d'un miroir le régisseur lui faire signe de regarder Lënahir. Un silence de mort règne dans la pièce, troublé seulement par les clics de souris de Sauron et les caquètements d'un poulet virtuel._

_Soudain, trois coups sont frappés à la porte._

Ithilion (_regardant fixement l'auteur_) : …Entrez.

_La porte s'ouvre et Rama entre dans la pièce, suivi de la Capitaine fangirl._

Rama : Maître, une visite.

Lënahir : Ça commence à devenir de mauvais augure, ces visites.

Ithilion (_soupire_) : Epargne-moi ton pessimisme chronique, merci. Que la capitaine s'avance et me fasse son rapport, puisque c'est ce qu'elle est sans doute venue faire.

Capitaine fangirl : Maître, nous avons été défaits au Gouffre de Helm. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai moi-même pu sauver ma peau. Et j'apporte une nouvelle déplaisante, maître. L'auteur nous a trahi. Elle est repassé du côté des gentils !

Ithilion (_regardant fixement l'auteur_) : …

Capitaine fangirl : …Maître ?

Lënahir : Ithilion ?

Ithilion : Mais ça me perturbe ! C'est complètement ridicule comme situation ! Enfin, je veux dire, je sais bien que l'auteur nous a laissé tombé, puisqu'elle est juste là à côté de la caméra avec son texte à la main. J'ai pas besoin de le réapprendre par l'intermédiaire d'un personnage secondaire qui sert absolument à rien !

Auteur : Je t'ai dit de faire comme si on n'était pas là ! On est l'équipe de tournage, d'accord ? En théorie, on ne devrait même pas interagir avec les personnages !

Régisseur (_toussote_) : Hum, hum…

Auteur : Oh, toi, ça va, hein. J'ai dit "en théorie". Et je te rappelle que tu es le premier à causer avec les personnages dès que l'occasion t'en est donnée !

Ithilion : Et si au moins tu voulais bien me dire où se trouve mon Anneau, ça nous aurait évité de perdre un temps fou !

Auteur : Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas là pour ça !

Ithilion : Et bien tu…

Lënahir : Ithilion, si je puis me permettre… Il est inutile de demander à l'auteur où se trouve l'Annneau de Rechange.

Ithilion : Quoi, tu sais où il est, peut-être ?

Lënahir : Oui.

Ithilion : …Sérieux ?

Rama : L'avez-vous découvert grâce au Palantir ?

Lënahir : Non, cet objet ne me sert qu'à regarder des films niais pour désespérer de la dégénérescence mentale des races elfiques et humaines. Je l'ai… deviné, dirons-nous.

Ithilion (_hausse un sourcil_) : …Deviné ?

Lënahir : Oui. En y repensant, c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus évident.

Ithilion : …Je t'écoute.

Lënahir : Ne peux-tu pas le deviner également ? Repense à quelques détails de cette fic. Dont une étourderie de l'auteur.

Auteur : J'ai fait ça, moi ?

Régisseur : Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus interagir avec les personnages ?

Ithilion : Raah, mais taisez-vous ! Lën', quels détails ?

Lënahir : Je t'en prie Ithilion, réfléchis un peu ! Que savons-nous des voyages de la Commaunté de Rechange ? Son itinéraire ?

Rama : Maître, nous savons qu'ils ont quitté Fondcombe à l'automne dernier. Vos Cavaliers Roses les ont croisés en Pays de Dun, puis au Caradhras. Nous avons ensuite entendu dire qu'ils avaient dérangé les Orcs de la Moria pendant une fête et se sont réfugiés en Lórien. Ils ont ensuite été séparés en deux groupes dans des circonstances qui nous sont hélas inconnues.

Lënahir : C'est très bien Rama, mais tout ceci n'a aucune sorte d'importance.

Sauron (_voix lointaine_) : Ils sont aussi passés par Fangorn ! L'auteur l'a dit au chapitre 16.

Ithilion : Nous savons également qu'ils se sont rendus à l'Antre d'Arachne, puis au Gouffre de Helm pour fabriquer un truc en caillou ou je ne sais quoi…

Rama : C'était un cadre, maître.

Lënahir : Nous y voilà.

Ithilion : D'ailleurs, je reste perplexe devant l'intérêt d'un cadre en pierre. Je sais bien qu'ils voulaient l'échanger avec un objet appartenant à Arachne, mais… C'était quoi, cet objet, déjà ? Et pourquoi la Communauté de Rechange voudrait-elle échanger quoi que soit avec une araignée géante ?

Rama : L'auteur ne l'avait pas dit, maître.

Ithilion : Oui, nan mais… (_illumination soudaine_) : Oh, mais attendez… attendez ! Se pourrait-il que…

Rama : Vous pensez qu'Arachne saurait où se trouve l'Anneau de Rechange, maître ?

Ithilion : Lën' ! Crois-tu que l'Anneau de Rechange puisse se trouver en possession d'Arachne… et que la Communauté de Rechange aurait essayé de le troquer avec un cadre en caillou ?

Lënahir : Ah, tout de même. Au cas où il te resterai des doutes, je tiens à préciser que le texte indique que tu n'es pas censé te rendre à Cirith Ungol. Tu nous l'as dit toi-même au chapitre 14.

Rama : D'ailleurs, maître, dans ce même chapitre, je vous avais proposé de…

Ithilion : Arrêtez de citer les chapitres, ça m'énerve ! Lënahir, depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant de tout ça ?

Lënahir : Quelques chapitres maintenant. Bientôt la moitié de la fic, ou presque.

Ithilion : Et tu n'avais pas envisagé la possibilité de m'en informer plus tôt ?

Lënahir : J'ai simplement songé qu'il aurait été plus simple de reprendre l'Anneau de Rechange à une Communauté de bras cassés plutôt qu'à une araignée géante millénaire orcivore qui, à partir du moment où elle aurait compris l'importance de l'Anneau en question, n'aurait sans doute pas voulu le céder aisément, et surtout pas à un futur seigneur des ténèbres qui commencerait probablement son règne par les éradiquer, elle et les siens, du moins après ces prétendus Peuples Libres.

Ithilion : …Tu peux pas faire des phrases plus courtes ?

Lënahir : Je pourrais. Mais là n'est pas la question.

Ithilion : Soit. Tu peux poursuivre.

Lënahir : Il était donc bien moins fatiguant et risqué pour nous de laisser la Communauté de Rechange s'occuper de traiter avec Arachne, et de nous contenter de fortifier nos défenses et d'agrandir notre armée afin d'accueillir les prétendus sauveurs du monde comme il se doit lorsqu'ils se décideront à tenter la traversée du Mordor jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin afin de nous détruire à tout jamais.

Ithilion : Tu veux vraiment pas faire des phrases plus courtes ?

Lënahir : Non. As-tu écouté ce que je viens de te dire ?

Ithilion : Oui, oui… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt. En précisant ta stratégie, bien sûr, et tout et tout.

Lënahir : Je n'ai rien dit parce que tu es têtu comme une bourrique et que tu aurais été capable de n'en faire qu'à ta tête malgré mes conseils.

Ithilion : Comme s'il était dans mes habitudes de négliger tes conseils.

Lënahir : Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi. Je connais l'attrait que les Anneaux magiques exercent sur tout être. Il aurait très bien pu te venir à l'esprit d'attaquer directement Cirith Ungol… quand bien même tu n'aurais eu que le commandement de tes deux mains et de l'épée qu'elles tiennent.

Ithilion : …J'aurais pas eu ton soutien ?

Lënahir : Non.

Ithilion : Steuplait…

Lënahir : Non.

Ithilion : Lën'…

Lënahir : …

Régisseur : Il va craquer, il va craquer…

Ithilion (_yeux de Chat Potté_) : …

Lënahir (_soupir exaspéré_) : Non.

Ithilion : J'te déteste.

Rama : Vous auriez eu mon soutien, maître !

Ithilion : Merci Rama, c'est vraiment gentil de lécher mes bottes. Pour en revenir à nos moutons… Ne le prends pas mal, Lënahir, mais parfois j'ai du mal à te suivre. Tu veux m'empêcher d'attaquer une araignée, et tu me laisses sacrifier nos troupes au Gouffre de Helm…

Lënahir : Tu n'étais pas présent au Gouffre de Helm. Tu ne risquais physiquement rien et les troupes que nous avons perdues étaient de toute façon ingouvernables.

Ithilion : N'empêche qu'elles avaient fait des ravages. Si les renforts tardifs n'étaient pas arrivés, nous aurions remporté une grande victoire. Avec le roi du Gondor entre nos mains et tes connaissances sur l'emplacement de l'Anneau de Rechange… Nous aurions pu faire pression sur le reste de la Communauté pour les forcer à…

Lënahir : Les choses ne se sont pas passées ainsi, et c'est peut-être pour le mieux.

Ithilion : Quoiqu'il en soit, nous savons où est l'Anneau que nous cherchions en vain depuis le début de la fic. On peut peut-être tenter quelque chose pour le récupérer, non ?

Lënahir (_regard suspicieux_) : Ithilion…

Ithilion : J'ai pas dit attaquer, j'ai dit tenter quelque chose ! Une manœuvre d'approche, des négociations…

Lënahir : Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette araignée. Arachne est peut-être vieille, mais elle n'en est pas stupide pour autant.

Ithilion : Tu crains donc qu'elle ne nous pose de sérieux problèmes ?

Lënahir : J'ai du mal à concevoir le fait qu'elle ait pu conserver l'Anneau dans son Antre pendant plusieurs années et ne jamais se douter de sa réelle nature. Je veux dire, quand on a affaire à un Anneau maléfique, on finit bien par s'en douter à un moment ou à un autre, non ?

Rama : Et puis, maître… On a pas de cadre en caillou pour l'échange, nous.

Ithilion : Non. Nous pourrions attendre que la Communauté de Rechange récupère l'Anneau, comme le voulais Lënahir… Mais je sens que cette option ne te satisfait plus.

Lënahir : Tout comme toi, je m'interroge sur la nécessité de posséder un cadre en caillou. Ce genre d'objet doit être très difficile et long à fabriquer… surtout quand on ne sait pas comment faire. J'en viens donc à la conclusion qu'Arachne aurait pu… vouloir éloigner la Communauté de Rechange.

Ithilion : Mais pourquoi ?

Lënahir : C'est bien là mon problème. Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Rama : Mais nous pouvons tout de même tenter des négociations ? Qu'avons-nous à perdre ?

Lënahir : …

Ithilion (_à Sauron_) : P'pa, t'en pense quoi, toi ?

Sauron (_joue_) : Et bam, coup d'épée dans ta face ! Prends-toi ça, 'spèce de fermier ! Oh, level up ! GG moi-même !

Ithilion : Merci pour ton apport à la conversation.

Capitaine fangirl : Si vous me demandiez mon avis, je dirais que…

Ithilion : Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Lën' ?

Lënahir : Nous pourrions en effet tâter le terrain. Avec prudence, bien sûr.

Ithilion : Bon. La prudence n'étant pas mon fort… Vous allez y aller. Toi, Lënahir, mon fidèle bras droit, et toi, Rama…

Régisseur : Son fidèle bras gauche.

Ithilion (_foudroie le régisseur du regard_) : …Ainsi qu'un petit détachement d'Orcs au cas où. Quel dommage que mes Cavaliers Roses soient au pressing !

Lënahir : De toute façon, je doute qu'ils puissent avoir beaucoup d'influence sur cette vieille bestiole. Viens, Rama. Allons-y.

_Ecran montre Rama et Lënahir qui quittent silencieusement la pièce, Ithilion qui regarde ses mains d'un air soucieux et Sauron qui pilonne le bouton gauche de sa souris en poussant diverses exclamations guerrières. Apparemment, il fait face à un boss. …Mais on s'en fiche._

_Fondu au noir._

_Fond musical : discrète musique angoissante._

_Ecran montre Lënahir, Rama et leur détachement d'Orcs légèrement essoufflés devant l'entrée de l'Antre. _

Rama : Franchement, seigneur Lënahir… On aurait vraiment pas pu prendre l'ascenseur ?

Lënahir : Et atterrir directement dans l'Antre sans moyen de battre en retraite si les choses tournent mal ? Hors de question !

Rama : Ben, il va bien falloir qu'on y entre, dans cette Antre.

Lënahir : Attends, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille… Il vaudrait mieux envoyer un éclaireur pour observer discrètement les lieux.

Rama : Ok. (_fait signe à un jeune Orc_) Eh, toi !

Jeune Orc : Moi ?

Rama : Oui, toi ! T'es en stage d'observation, non ? Alors va observer !

Jeune Orc : …Chef, oui, chef !

_Le jeune Orc entre dans l'Antre. On entend soudain des cris, des bruits de métal qui s'entrechoque et d'os qui craquent. On entend aussi des bruits de mastication._

_Silence lourd parmi les Orcs._

Rama (_embêté_) : Mince, le stagiaire…

Lënahir : Bravo. Bien joué. Toutes mes félicitations.

OoOoO

_To be continued …_

OoOoOoOoO

J'avais dit que je posterai la suite avant la fin du mois, et le mois n'est pas fini ! Bon, on est pas mercredi. Mais quand même, c'est un progrès, non ? :)

Bref. Encore un chapitre un peu chaotique. Quand cette fic sera finie, je la reprendrai peut-être pour tâcher d'y mettre un peu d'ordre. Mais ne tirons pas trop de plan sur la comète. D'autant plus qu'on a un nouveau projet de fic débile avec Olo. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas écrit ensemble. Enfin, on verra bien.

Bonnes vacances à toutes, et à la prochaine !

(1) : A la base, Dunharrow devait être barré. Mais comme ce (_charmant site tout à fait pratique_) n'arrête pas de bousiller mes mises en pages… Enfin voilà.


End file.
